


Lord of Tang

by tgfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Period Typical Attitudes, Revenge, Sacrifice, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 102,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfoy/pseuds/tgfoy
Summary: Sequel to Essence of Revenge. A single journey across two era's a millenia apart. A Wizard and a Witch connected by blood. Both with destiny's to fulfill. Forever separate, connected for eternity. Can the circumstances of Freedom be fulfilled? Dual era, set both in the months after Essence of Revenge and the Tenth Century.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Kreacher/Winky (Harry Potter), Minerva McGonagall/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Destiny's Journey Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> The 10th century: A boy lives his life, unaware that destiny is stalking him.  
> End of the 20th Century, new beginnings as destiny continues its path as it dictates.  
> This chapter (Like the story) contains descriptions of 10th century attitudes some of which are very strange to us, some we would rightly no longer accept such as the age of adulthood. This chapter also contains a description of a murder during Battle training.

This is a Multi Period (not time travel) story that is partly set in the 10th Century, Part of what is commonly referred to as the Viking period as a result it contains depictions of battle, sacrifice (so some descriptions of a bloody nature etc.), slavery, religious intolerance and other period attitudes for this era, in those sections. It therefore may not be suitable for younger readers, those of a sensitive disposition, or those who object to the portrayal of those subjects even in a historical, fictional context. If you are such a person, then perhaps this story may not be for you.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the books by J. K. Rowling remains hers and hers alone, I make no claim on them. 

Chapter 1  
Destiny's Journey Begins.

The 10th century.

The long, rough grass was crisp and brittle, frozen by the sharp white crystals of the early winter frost. Each blade covered, giving them a blue grey appearance on the muddy, frozen isthmus of land that stretched from the confluence of the two becks that normally flowed from a roughly easterly direction. A layer of ice covered the two weed filled becks that met not more than half a mile behind the small fortified farmstead and stretched towards the great City beyond. The small community was set on high ground on the bank upstream of the northernmost of the two becks, which was the stronger flowing of the two; they broke the ice of the beck to gather water whenever the well within the palisade was frozen. The marshland behind the settlement was not used for much of the year, the ground too soft when not frozen and the vegetation too rough for more than sheep or goats to digest, had only limited interest to them. An entrance through the timber wall faced land that was good rich and fertile, that provided more than enough food for the inhabitants and give them surplus to trade with the occupants of the City who had little space to grow or rear their own.

The hundred or so souls that resided within the compound were an insignificant number compared with the populace of nearby Jorvik, or as the Saxons still called it Eoforwic. That City lay beyond the confluence of the becks as well as the point where they joined the Fosse, a small shallow river that further separated the farmstead from its larger neighbour. Whatever anyone called it, the city had undoubtedly grown under the North men’s control to become, what the sailors who arrived there on their ships assured its residents, without doubt the largest city in the world, it was a claim easy to believe of the filthy place. Just as had the Romans long before them, the North men had recognised that this place was strategically important and a naturally well protected inland port, it had grown again and grown fast, becoming larger than even the old City. With probably 30,000 residents within its ancient stone walls, which had been built by the Romans as was the case with a number of the buildings within, having been repaired using tree trunks, it was a City of boundless wealth and importance. No one knew how to make the stone the ancients from Rome had used to fix the blocks that formed their largely surviving constructions together, so it was impossible to build using their techniques now, regardless of the wealth. There were some that claimed the Roman stone had been made in a close to a liquid state before the blocks had been positioned. Others mocked such an idea, pointing to the pillar's made of blocks in the river, the remains of a City Centre bridge long collapsed into the fast flowing brown water, to show it could not have been, liquid stone would soon have been washed away.

The numbers of people living there had grown since the Norse had first arrived and settled here amongst those that had occupied the remains of the strong buildings. With them the Danes had brought trade with other countries, which expanded and some residents grew wealthy. The north men had gained control of the lands north of the Humber, called Northumbria, or Danelaw, mostly through trade rather than the violence they were renowned for and certainly could and would use, just as the Saxon population they infiltrated, were more than able to match. Both peoples had, instead seen the value of trade here and had exploited it to mutual benefit, building wealth in the City which flourished as a result, with many ships arriving on the tide, each day from early spring to the onset of winter. Every vessel carrying goods the captains were keen to trade from all corners of the world to this richest of all market places. Seal pelts arrived from Iceland, Peppercorns and Gemstones from the Hot Eastern lands, as well as the unfortunates who were now slaves, usually captured in battle in far off places and all manner of produce in between A rich tapestry of goods found its way to the City, from foreign lands and the countries that divided this island, to be sold or bartered in exchange for Gold or the goods made in the City which would be spread throughout Danelaw and the world, though foreign trade was just a memory in Winter, or something to look forward to resuming in the Spring, depending on how well trade had gone for the one speaking.

Many people were attracted by the potential wealth to be earned there; riches were available beyond even the dreams of most outside its protection. Such was the opportunity in the City that each day there was a steady stream of people carrying goods through its gates along each of the still smooth roads the Romans had built that radiated from it to lead across the whole vast island. They came to trade from all over Northumbria, to claim their share of the wealth in exchange for the produce and trinkets they brought. Much was traded with the residents of Jorvik; some left the City carried aboard one of the ships on the main river, to be traded across the known World. At least it did, until the winter storms arrived at sea.

No captains risked the wrath of the North Sea in winter; it could claim many a crew in good weather, no point risking them in the storms of the months of shorter days. Many ships that were wintering within the protection of the walls had been dragged out of the water onto the banks of the Ouse. They sat, like beached whales, in the freezing mud of the tidal river, which flowed steadily, even lazily, to the Humber and then to the North Sea. The stranded vessels had been beached to protect them if the river froze, but also so that the hulls could be laboriously scraped clean of Barnacles and slime, before they were repaired ready for spring when even more ships would start to arrive. Many of the City's boys could earn extra money for their families during the lean Winter months, scraping the planks of the ships clean, it was filthy work, but kept them warm on the frozen mud and paid well compared to many jobs available to them at other times of the year.

Throughout the maze of muddy streets of the City was a hive of activity, both honest trading and more nefarious activity, the noise of children playing between chores mixing with the shouts of the traders working, women talking or arguing the price of their purchase and animals squealing or grunting behind the houses.

It was this filthy, noisy place that was the capital of Danelaw, as some called the northern country of what the southern Saxons called Englaland. It was here that the King of Northumbria and his family lived, in a palace that was one of the larger Roman villas left. The timber built long houses spreading to engulf the abandoned Roman remains; even the streets of that city were gone, beneath the need for more easily maintained houses, latrines and filth. Still, a number of the more important, larger buildings built by those ancients, remained, resilient, if crumbling reminders of a glorious past. Some retaining faded remains of richly painted decorations on the walls, the amphitheatre providing a ghostly place where the Kings men practised and trained, watched by children, who jeered the prisoners held there, destined to be fodder for the ravens and birds once practice was done.

There was a permanent pall of smoke from the myriad of fires, staining the sky above the city and the smell of all manner of rotting waste in the streets was carried on the wind, mixed with the scents from the fires and cooking. As you got closer to its still formidable walls, the stench hung in the air, sometimes spreading for miles over the surrounding lands, depending on the wind strength and direction.

The walls protecting the City, were reinforced old Roman stone defences, that had been built in a square on the eastern side of the Ouse, in the triangle of land created by it and the smaller Fosse which flowed into the Ouse to the south of the wall, affording a natural defence as the city had grown outside the Roman limits. Where the stone work had crumbled, the wall had been repaired and strengthened using tree trunks from the surrounding forest, ensuring they had kept those within safe as they had since they were laid out centuries before. Both the Saxons and the North men had, where possible, ignored the Roman street pattern when building their new houses amongst the remains of the Roman built structures. The roads were filthy, mud with some wood or patches of straw strewn in especially wet areas, a haze of smoke from thousands of fires hung above as the tradesmen and craftsmen went about their work, the children played and the women prepared the meals or shopped. Although they had used some of the larger, more complete brick and stone Roman buildings, where they had been easy to repair and maintain, but the majority of the City's buildings were long houses, built from planks of wood and thatched with reeds from the two rivers and the becks. The sheer amount of wood cut from the forest for the City over the years had created a wide, clear view across the mile between the great City and the humble community, which was now a further half a mile from the trees beyond.

It was in this space, to the east of the City where the farmstead lay between the two becks, but high enough and far enough away from them for their flooding, in autumn and Spring to not be a problem. The ground between the two becks close to where they merged, turned to bog due to the autumn floods, along with the area between the combined becks and the River Fosse which they joined, were full of numerous pools and thick mud that were frozen that day, but still reflecting the weak winter light of the early morning sun. It was the confluence of these two watercourses that gave the outpost its name, Tang, the Saxon word for the meeting place of two such streams, a name used for this place for far longer than the defended farmstead had been there.

The small community sat within its own small defensive wall of tree trunks, driven into an earth bank above a ditch. It was an outpost of the city, close to the Roman road which led east over the hills and moors to the coast at Hvitsby, a settlement with a large Abbey, some fifty miles or two days walk away, through dense forest where wolves prowled, hunting Hare and other small mammals before it rose above the trees over the Wolds and moors. The road saw a constant stream of people during the day, hurrying to and from the city with goods to trade, Fleece from the high moorlands, Jet beads from Hvits Settlement, Antler, timber, sea shells, animal skins, clay and gems amongst the raw materials for the City craftsmen to make objects from. It was also a route from the farms and estates to send in their produce to trade, meat from the Wolds, Barrels of Honey, as well as grain, Vegetables, Fruit and Nuts all carried on wagons, horse back and by slaves for miles, to supply the City where there was little room to grow much food. From dawn to dusk, a steady stream of people made their way to or from the City, those leaving hurrying away to get through the forest before dark. At night no one travelled through the woods, the spirits of the forest ensured that. They would attack travellers, especially those on their own and their soul would become lost in the trees forever, seeking the souls of others in turn.

The land his family owned and farmed here, next to Jorvik, ran up to the edge of the vast eastern woodland then along its boundary, to the north as far as the road, which marked that end of their estate. To the south their lands stretched round the city wall to the river Ouse including the smaller community at Fueltorp, the river formed the border of their land at that end, including another two Roman roads into the City. The land had been part of the gift to his family, given generations ago by the then King as reward for supporting him in battle where they had won a victory. His family had slaves to farm the land and look after them whilst they spent the winter here, avoiding the worse winter weather at their other, rather grander, house and estate at Thwing in the hills of the Wolds.

His family was wealthy, his ancestors mighty warriors on his father’s side, they had fearsome reputation and were the subject of many a song and saga told by the fires of settlements everywhere. His Father was a Lord, the Lord of Tang and though old, over forty winters, had been a feared warrior. Songs were still sung of him, and he was still a powerful man, in more ways than one, respected by Saxons and North men alike. It was not just because his Father was large or a warrior that he was respected, but he was also an advisor to the King, one of the most trusted and could raise over a hundred men at arms, who were sworn to him, if needed. His Father was a man who enjoyed the relative isolation of Thwing estate and of the farmstead here at Tang. His men having earned their own lands in the area, in battle to the south, none having halls as large or grand as the ones he owned of course.

His mother was a strong woman who had kept her beauty through a number of pregnancies and raising their surviving children. She was an example of the rare variety of Saxon, she, like her husband, was a pagan who shunned the newer religion, Christianity, which most Saxons followed.

There was, even now, a large church in Jorvik; it was the largest building there, apart from the King's palace and a few of the old Roman structures like their amphitheatre which still survived. There were a number of Priests living at the Church, which they called a Minster, or a Cathedral depending on which of them you spoke to. They were in a constant battle with the King over the Taxes he charged them, in the Christian Saxon South a portion of everyone's Taxes went to the greedy Church and the Priests were free of all tax. Not so here, where many still held onto the old gods and beliefs, so the Priests could only gather from those who attended their churches and were taxed by the King, just as all men were. His Father considered the Christian Priests to be leaches that wanted freedom from Taxes, no responsibility to defend their community or go into battle for their King and to strip all of their earned wealth. The priests claimed that a Christian man had become Roman Emperor on the steps of the building on which their church in the city was now built. They said he was the first Christian emperor they had been blessed to have, so here in the city their church was founded, it should rule, his father said the clergy were speaking from where a pig farts, they would say anything to try to support their claims for more silver. No, his family preferred a mix of the Old Saxon and Norse gods, but, despite having to pay out more the new belief had grown in the city; the Priests were gaining converts and money. Almost unnoticed they had gained support and wealth in the City, so much so that they could now, if they wished, even challenge the throne, although the question of their success if they did, remained.

Here at the estate that gave his family their title, they were close enough to the city to benefit from the traders, but did not have to suffer its smelly, crowded streets. Within its timber post on earthen bank ramparts were a dozen wooden, thatched buildings, for the slaves who tended the fields and family, the gate was guarded and a long plain building housed the dozen or so sworn men whose turn it was to guard the family alongside the few who lived with the family. The Hall was a large long house, decorated with carvings and animal skulls, a large set of Antlers stood high at the pinnacle of the roof above the door. The Hall was where he lived with his Father and Mother at one end of the space, near the cooking fire, the other end of the room was home to a number of sheep and cattle, providing warmth to the family as the fire died down, untended overnight. He spent his days, hunting, fishing, doing his chores and in battle training, as he had since he was six, as was expected of all boys once they reached that age. The evenings were spent in the Hall listening as his Father and his most trusted men discussed the day's work, the situation in Jorvik or told stories of past glories and battles. He sat next to his Father, observing, not speaking. He was there to learn how a Lord behaved and kept the loyalty of his men, he was his father's heir, he would take over when his father died.

Now he was almost an adult, he was eleven, a year from adulthood, once he turned twelve he could be called to take part in battle, he could marry, but first he had to build his reputation. He was a skilled swords man and a master of techniques required in a shield wall, as was expected from the heir of a Lord. The smith a Thwing had made him a sword; helmet and chain mail coat of his own which he wore for practise, in it he already appeared as a powerful Lord might. One day all that his Father owned would be his, once his father was dead, he would be the Lord of all this and the sworn men would need to decide whether to swear an oath to him or another Lord. They needed to know he would be an asset leading them into battle, before any would become his men. He was now the only surviving son, his elder brothers having died in battle.

His name was Utred, Utred Huntrodds, son of Utred the Feared, his family did not use the Norse tradition of adding Son to their name, but proudly keeping the name of their ancestors unchanged. When he was young he had not understood why his father was feared, not until he had started his lessons did he know the fierceness his Father was capable of. After that first battle training in the practice area, in the courtyard within the wall, he understood, that first lesson was forever engraved in his mind. His Father enjoyed teaching his son personally when he could and this first lesson had been with his Father, they had used wooden weapons on that occasion and his Father had asked six of his men to form a shield wall, which he single handedly attacked. He had instructed the men not to hold back when he charged, even though he was their Lord. The men had taken him at his word and charged, hard. Utred remembered his fear as the six battle hardened men had, at first seemed to over whelm his Father, attacking him savagely with the wooden training weapons. Then suddenly with a blood-curdling roar, his Father had erupted from the scrum and flung the men around like dolls. The moment the six year old Utred had heard that animalistic, feral roar, a noise he had never heard from him, he knew why his father was called the Feared.

His Father had then had half a dozen Norse prisoners from Jorvik brought in to the yard; they were led shuffling in, some looking round in fear, others defiant. These were criminals caught and tried in the city, who had been sentenced to death, by one or other methods open to the court ranging from hanging to drowning in the river or beheading, all were dishonourable deaths for a Norseman. His Father offered them the chance to die as warriors, with swords in their hands and attempt to defeat him, if they could; alternatively they could die in humiliation by whatever means had been determined. Each of them chose to fight; they were assured that if they defeated him then they were free. They all believed in the old gods, which was why they had been selected, it meant that for them death in battle, with a sword in their hand, would guarantee glory in the afterlife. To die fighting would mean joining dead warriors in the Feasting Hall of Valhalla, a far more appealing death than execution and humiliation, their bodies mounted over the city gates to be fed to Ravens or cast into a sty for Swine to devour.

By choosing to fight, they were trying to regain some glory for their names; they would certainly achieve that if they defeated a renowned warrior like his Father. They were given swords, axes and shields, real ones. His Father picked up his own sword and shield and stood ready as the six prisoners attacked, together in a disorganised mass.

Utred had vomited at the sight of the first one to fall, abdomen opened, its contents spilling into the mud, the body writhing in the man's death throws. His older brothers laughed at him, as their Father slaughtered his opponents and the blood ran thickly across the ground. That had been the first time Utred had seen slaughter, as it would be when he went into battle, the first time he had been this close to death, the smell had over whelmed him, at the time.

Now, five years later, he was the only son left and had become accustomed to the sight of such gore and death. He had killed men, during training duels with prisoners, admittedly because it was during training sessions the battles were weighted in his favour to some extent, though only to ensure he lived, not necessarily won. If any of the criminals had looked like over powering him, even with the blunt weapons they had been given, his Father or one of their men had acted to prevent it. He remembered the first he had killed a few months before he turned eight. The man had come at him fiercely, trying to scare him, he had fought poorly though and Utred's sword had first felled him, cutting through his calves, but the man grabbed him as he fell, dragging him down, then gripped his throat tightly. Utred swung his sword wildly, opening the man’s own throat and sending blood spraying over himself and the ground. The man's grip released him as he grasped at his own neck, trying to seal the wound so he could breathe, but it was pointless.

“Finish him Utred, end him quickly, this isn't revenge.” His father ordered.

The man was twitching on the ground and suddenly Utred was nervous in his euphoria of the fight. He had tried to stab the prisoner through his heart, but the blade had glanced off his ribs. He had continued to try to end the man's pain, stabbing and slashing at him, his father and his men laughing at the youngster’s efforts until eventually the man had died. Unknown to Utred a priest had seen the fight and was horrified at what he had seen and started berating his father for condemning his son’s soul to hell by allowing it. His father had simply called. “Utred how was it?”

He looked up at his father, face red with the man's blood and a massive grin on his face. “Good Father.” He replied, white teeth showing brightly through the blood.

Grinning, Utred the feared turned to the priest. “If you don't start them killing young, before they know to feel the guilt you would put on them, they never become a good warrior. When he is a lord he will need to fight and kill or he will have no men for the King, they won't follow him. He will also need to condemn men to death at times, if he will not carry out the sentence himself, how can he ask others to do it for him. ”

His father walked away from the shocked man, who had come with a message from the King, Utred held onto the sword, still dripping with blood and followed him to the hall.

That night in the hall, Utred got drunk for the first time, celebrating his first kill as his father said was his family’s custom. The priest sat as a guest with the family, his message still undelivered, uncomfortable in this hall of debauchery as he saw it. His father told a heavily embellished version of his son's first kill, then invited the priest to tell a tale to mark the occasion. The man told of Christian saints and how it was not too late for my soul to be saved, he described how saints sat in heaven singing Gods praises for eternity, claiming this was an ecstatic existence.

Utred could not see that as an aspiration he desired, preferring the wilder feasting hall of Valhalla, but in drink asked. “Are there any women in this heaven?”

Believing he was gaining a potential convert from the interest shown, the Priest replied. “Of course, they sing alongside the men, it is truly glorious.”

“No!” Utred replied. “I meant women, real women like those with the warriors in Valhalla, women to hump.”

His father and the men fell about laughing, as the priest opened and closed his mouth, speechless. Eventually the priest found his voice and weakly responded, promising to pray for them all.

Utred had of course received injuries himself over the years, during his training. They had strengthened him, taught him to dodge and be quicker, but no matter how serious the wound, they had healed quickly, too quickly compared with those of others. He had never received one wound that hadn't been completely healed within a day, no matter how serious it had been. In fact no injury he had received in his life had remained long. Once when he had, as a young boy, fallen from his Fathers Hall roof at Thwing, breaking the bones in both of his arms and a leg, they had healed within a day. Only close family and the most trusted members of the household knew of this ability, to others it was explained away by understating the extent of his injuries. He was not allowed to mix too much with the slaves children of course, his only friends his own age had been children of his Fathers most trusted men who occasionally trained with him. They would be the ones expected to be expected to fight at his side as his men, when he became the Lord, should the King command it. If they any of those had noticed his self-healing abilities, it wasn't mentioned for fear of raising his Fathers’ anger. The family knew it may well be known or suspected at least, but were not about to broadcast it widely where it could get the heir killed by the church who viewed such things as the work of their devil.

It couldn't be denied though, that fast healing wasn't the only odd thing about him, strange things seemed to happen around him on a regular. When the animals and beasts that lived in the Hall were restless and no one could calm them, all Utred had to do was raise a hand for them to settle down instantly. On one occasion the cooking fire in the guards barrack had once spread and caught the thatch. Utred entered the house and rather than the building burning to the ground as it should have, only a small section of the roof had needed to be replaced. Such events were known about of course, they could hardly be hidden within the community, though they were rarely spoken about, never with outsiders, who remained ignorant of the odd events. Even so, both at Tang and Thwing, it was known that Utred son of Utred was odd and everyone feared him a little as a result.

This crisp, winter morning, Utred had risen from beneath the furs on his bed as the sun rose, keen to begin this day. He had grown well in the last five years, the training had toned his muscles, which he covered with a linen shirt, then pulled on his woollen trousers and leather boots. Dressed he set about his daily chores, keen to get them out of the way so he could get on with the rest of the day. He might be the son of the Lord, but that did not mean he did not have work contributing to the household to do. He stoked the fire to bring it back to life for the day, ensuring the flames grew on the new logs he placed on the embers before he began spreading clean straw on the floor, a task he did when the old had been absorbed by the mud. His mother rose as he was feeding the beasts at the far end of the hall, she began preparing breakfast. As he worked he was planning the hunt he was going on with later that day with two of his Father's most trusted men, in his mind as well as looking forward to the morning's training.

“Morning my Lord.” Fryga called, bringing the first bucket of water of the day into the hall from the nearby well, for the family to wash in.

Fryga was one of the free servants they had; she was twenty, tall and heavily pregnant with her seventh child. She was sworn to Utred's Father, as was her husband and one of the household. Although she had been pregnant each year since marriage, only one of the children had so far survived, but this was not unusual and in fact she was one of the oldest of the married women in the community still bearing children. So many died during child birth, both mother and child, such was the nature of bringing new life into the world.

“Morning Fryga.” Utred replied.

He liked Fryga; she was one of the few who were not bothered by the strange occurrences that happened around him. She was of course, quite proper when she dealt with him, remembering her place as a member of the household that protected her, but at the same time she was someone he trusted and had often confided in. Her husband was one of his Fathers most trusted men. She set about cooking breakfast for his family and hers, whilst other trusted servants tended to the animals and started on the day's tasks.

Practice that day was enjoyable; he was practising shield wall skills with some of his Fathers’ men. They formed two walls of six men behind overlapping shields and charged each other using short wooden bearded axe's to try to break through. Utred decided, on the fourth charge, that his team would use the triangular pig snout formation, moving into it during the charge to confuse his Fathers group and attempt to force a path through their wall. It worked and his Father roared with laughter as Utred beat them to the ground having burst through.

“Well done my boy.” He laughed “Odin knows that is hard to pull off, I believe we have made a warrior of you at last. Now, how about another charge? This time no tricks, a contest of power see who can push the other back.”

“Yes Father.” Utred replied, grinning ruefully, knowing his Father had the more powerful team and was using the challenge to get a little revenge on him.

They all stacked the wooden weapons near the house then formed the two opposing lines of shield wall, then charged. To Utred's surprise his team held firm, at first then slowly they began to slip back on the frozen earth.

“No, come on push,” Growled Utred to his men and their wall briefly held again.

This was a shield on shield contest of raw strength and power. Each man was crouched low behind their shield, pushing hard, their feet digging into the ground to increase the pressure and prevent them being shoved backwards. But still his Fathers team was winning. “Hold, come on damn it hold.” Utred thought as his men redoubled their efforts.

Instantly the pressure on his team’s shields lessened, “Push!” He shouted.

They did and burst straight through the wall, pushing his father's team out of the way.

Shocked Utred looked round himself; he knew that had been too easy. “What the Hell?”

His Father’s team stood or in some cases lay on the ground where they had fallen, still looking like they were straining against their shields, but they were all perfectly still. Utred and his team moved amongst his Father’s men, checking them. They were alive, and conscious, but could not move. Utred tried to move his Father’s arm, but it was solid and unforgiving. Some of the slaves noticed the men still as the Roman statues in Jorvik; they murmured in surprise and stopped their work.

Summer 1999.

The occupants of the unremarkable street of Privet Drive, within the little known town of Little Winging in Surrey had grown used to hearing raised voices from within Number four. Living in a place that, in most residents opinion, was so ordinary that, that in itself was its main claim to what little notoriety it could muster, so very little of note about it, anything different was of intense interest and there had been nothing as interesting as this in the area since the arrest of Piers Polkis a couple of years ago. From the outside the house looked no different from any of the others in the street, with its crystal clear, sparkling windows, crisply painted, smart front door, complete with polished brass number and letterbox that shone brightly when the sun, or even the light of the nearby street light, hit it. It's neatly manicured garden, freshly raked weed free gravel between two spotless rows of slabs forming the drive that lead to the glistening double doors of the garage and spotlessly swept paths, gave no impression that the house could be owned by anyone other than people who were proud of their home, ideal neighbours even. However as the occupants of the other houses in the street knew, nothing could be further from the truth.

Although the residents were enjoying the show, as the sound of raised voices belted into the street for them all to gleefully hear while the Dursley's were having yet another row, they all knew the family too well and were nervous of perhaps witnessing something happening which would mean that they would have to intervene, or worse end up testifying about in a court. Although they would all have enjoyed seeing the family finally get their comeuppance, they would far prefer it if they were not involved and it was down to others to actually do it.

The arguing between the family members had been occurring more and more frequently over the year or so, that had passed since they had returned to the house from being mysteriously away for ten months. They had told no one that they were planning the trip, in fact it had been so sudden a departure that some had not realised the house was empty for almost a week. Not that anyone believed anything untoward had happened to the family, it was just that their absence was not noticed by some and those who had seen the departure itself were few in number and word needed to spread amongst the community. No one knew where they had gone, nor were they keen to ask any of the family out right on their return, heaven forbid they be accused of prying into the family's affairs. Yet whilst number four had been empty, the neighbours had fairly soon realised that much of the trouble in the street had ceased in the absence of the family from the town. It had been quite a noteworthy change, appreciated by all. The street had been so peaceful, so pleasant to live in; it did not take long for them all to agree it was mainly because the family were not present. Many had hoped they would not be returning, but they had although the problems of before had not, instead there were different, more entertaining ones with the trio. The Dursley's had always been odd; their return had not initially been at all welcome to their neighbours.

Mr. Dursley was a very big man, always trying to give the impression of normality and respectability, always a little too hard for it to be true. He abhorred anything he viewed as different, be it a humorous sticker on a car or someone dressed up at Halloween. It was well remembered he had flown off the handle once when a neighbours relatives had arrived to visit, in a Volkswagen caravanette painted to look like a lady bird. The house had been on the market very soon afterwards, the man had lost his job at Grunnings. The neighbours knew that Vernon liked to control his family with a rod of iron, but that incident had shown that given half a chance, he would run all their lives just as hard. His attitude to his neighbours had never been friendly; he often acted as though he barely tolerated them or believed them beneath him in some way.

Mrs. Dursley was a thin woman, who might have engendered some sympathy for being married to Vernon had it not been for the fact that for years she had proven to be a malicious gossip. She had only spoken to her neighbours in order bad mouth others in the town, especially any who criticized her son. She was interested in everybody else's business though and took great interest in those she thought were lowering the tone of the street, which was everyone except her family, in her opinion.

The residents of the street knew the couple had one son, Dudley, an only child; he had terrorized the local children for years before the family had disappeared. However the neighbours had noticed a change, for the better in him since the family had returned. No longer did Dudley wander the streets looking for trouble; he had not reconnected with his old friends, who seemed to have dissipated as a result, of them only the young Polkis had continued along the path of criminality. Dudley had, surprisingly to many, befriended dear old Mrs. Figg and could be found visiting her more often than not. The old dear was slightly eccentric about cats, but was well respected, as someone who kept to herself, in the street and was always friendly in her interactions with the other residents and them with her.

There had also recently been a positive change in Petunia, they noticed, but Vernon was just the same, despite the biggest change in the family. No one had seen Harry for nearly two years now, he had disappeared at the same time as the Dursley's. That night the Dursley's had been seen driving away with two strange looking people, the observers assumed that Harry had again been left in the house alone, nothing unusual in that of course. It was possibly the worst kept secret on the street that the Dursley's scapegoat was frequently left in the house, while the other three went out. The teenager had been seen at his room window earlier that day, but that was the last time he had been seen by any of the neighbours. They had, over the years, been told by Vernon the boy attended St. Brutus school, a boarding school for disturbed children, but the boy had seemed quiet during that last summer he had spent at Privet Drive. In fact none could remember him being particularly troublesome at all, true they had heard strange things about him, but not actually witnessed anything. None of them really knew him, due to the stories; they stayed clear of the odd, thin boy.

No one in the street had ever really bothered with the strange family at Number four beyond polite neighbourliness. That was unlikely to change, even though two of them were now more approachable than they had been.

Tonight though, the residents of the street had abandoned their evenings in front of their televisions in the comfort of their own homes and were, instead, stood in groups discussing the goings on in that very house. Loud shouting from the Dursley's had disturbed even the most devout and avid fans amongst them from their soap operas, Vernon's voice carrying the length of the street, on the still summer's evening. He was apparently raging about his son's new girlfriend and his wife's support of the relationship. Apparently she was. “One of them." Whatever that meant, of course it set speculation off amongst the listeners, the wilder theories coming perhaps naturally from those who rarely missed an episode of their favourite soaps.

Unaware that he was providing the residents of the street with its evening’s entertainment, the family was standing in their neat living room, Dudley standing defiantly facing his furious Father. This was the latest row his family had, had since Dudley and his Mother had returned from his Cousin's Wedding, an event his Father had forbidden them from attending. They had gone anyway, of course, Dudley no longer held his Father's word as law or his narrow minded prejudices and this knowledge had partly given his Mother the strength to defy her Husband for the first time. They had returned late, his mother had been very thoughtful all the way home.

“They all just accepted me.” She had said in wonder, as they had turned into the street.

Vernon had been waiting for them, fuming, but before he could say anything, Dudley had blown a pinch of powder supplied by one of his new cousin in law's brothers, towards his Father, who instantly fell asleep.

The next morning his Father had ignored them both, until he overheard Dudley showing a parchment letter he had received to Petunia. It was from Dudley's new Girlfriend, Maria, who he had met at the Wedding. On hearing this news Vernon had turned purple and the vein on his temple began to throb, he glared at his son, whose eyes met his. After a few moments of staring at each other Vernon had grunted and stomped out.

This behaviour had continued all week, almost daily arguments ensuing as his father sulked. At other times, when he had to communicate, Vernon either snapped at them or merely grunted. Dudley and Maria had exchanged letters daily, via her Owl, a female barn Owl named Phiedi. A fact that Vernon did not miss, causing his anger to increase every time a letter arrived, until at the end of the week he finally exploded as Dudley sent Maria's Owl back with his latest letter. The argument was well under way as the neighbours gathered outside to hear the latest episode in the drama of the Dursley's lives.

“What do you mean you are involved with one of those freaks, boy, I forbid it. How could you expect us to accept her, when she is one of them?” Vernon yelled. “God alone knows what she is like, what has she done to you? I shall see she puts you right again, don't you worry about that. ”

Dudley kept his cool as he answered his father. “Maria is a fantastic person.” He informed him. "She has done nothing to me, that I was unwilling to participate in, she has certainly done nothing untoward if that is what you are insinuating. There is nothing to put right at all, I have never met anyone like her, she is far from being a freak."

“Of course she is, how could she not be. What would you know about it anyway? You are my son, you have been brought up not to get involved with her kind. That you don't see that tells me and any right thinking person, that you need help, boy.”

Dudley sighed. “With each word you show just how little you know me, the person I have become. I will remind you that I am nineteen you can no longer control my life Dad, not unless I choose to let you, which I don't by the way. I make my own choices whether you like it or not, either way what I do in my life is up to me now. You don't intimidate me any more, nor do you inspire me to be like you, not for several years now, but certainly not since I learnt to think for myself.”

Vernon's face was purple with rage. “You ungrateful little brat! After all we have done for you, how dare you speak to me like that. I am your Father boy; it would serve you well not to forget that. You will do as I say, especially while you live under my roof. She is one of them; you will have nothing to do with her or her type.”

Petunia stood between Father and Son. “Oh and don't I get a say in this at all, Vernon? I have met her, which is more than you have, so I have a little more insight about her than you have. She is a lovely girl. I am happy for Dudley; he is old enough to make his own decisions. Like it or lump it Vernon.”

Vernon was shocked! “Petunia, what do you mean like it or lump it? Oh I get it. You have both been brainwashed by that lot. Well I am not standing for it. Petunia I rescued you from your sister's influence, and then had to take in her freak of a Son at your insistence. Much against my better judgement, you would do well to remember that.”

“Vernon, just stop before you make a complete fool of yourself. I have had to put up with your obnoxious Sister and her smelly dogs for you, it works both ways Vernon. With her obsession with breeding them, it is weird how she speaks of it, something prurient, disgusting. She really is the only real freak that I have ever met.” Petunia shouted back. “Not to mention your rule that I had nothing to do with my family, especially after my parents died. Well things are going to change, I have put up with enough from you. I should never have had to put up with it at all. You will accept my family, what little is left of it at least; you will apologize to them, especially Harry and his Wife. You will leave Dudley and Maria to get on with their relationship and you will be happy about it.”

“Oh I will, will I?” Vernon bellowed. “You ungrateful bitch!” He raised his fist to hit Petunia, whose eyes widened.

He didn't get a chance to do any more, a sudden blow to his ample stomach robbed him of air as he doubled over and staggered back to fall into a chair.

“That's the last time you will raise a fist or hand to my Mother.” Dudley stood over him rubbing his own fist.

“Remember, I was school boxing champion, I know where to hit you. I, no longer like violence, for its own sake, but I will stop you from hurting either of us again.” Dudley crossed to his Mum; he took her in his arms. “I'm sorry Mum, but I am not letting him do that to you under any circumstances.” He said as he held her, comfortingly.

“I will have your hide for that boy.” His Father gasped from across the room. “I brought you into this world and I will bloody well take you out of it, when I get my hands on you.”

“No you won't Vernon.” His Wife spat back.

“Won't I? He just assaulted me! No one gets away with that, least of all my Son and I am beginning to wonder about whether he really is mine, the way he is going on. Thinking of dating one of them, ridiculous.” Vernon retorted.

“Oh be quiet you petty little man.” Petunia retaliated.

Vernon rose, “Petty little man, me?” He bellowed.

“Yes you!” She responded. “Can’t get your own way, so you try to threaten and make wild accusations. You don't even realise what you just accused me of in your idiotic attempt to threaten your son.”

“Why you ungrateful little bitch, why the hell I married you I am beginning to wonder.”

Dudley turned to his Father and stood, fists ready to defend his Mum if needed.

“Perhaps because no one else would have you.” Petunia replied.

Vernon looked at his Son and snorted in derision. “I am going out for a walk, when I get back I expect you both to have come back to your senses and to be ready to apologize to me. So long as you do, we shall hear no more of this nonsense and that boy, your nephew, had better not show his face to me ever again.” Vernon stalked out of the house.

They heard the door slam as he left and him shouting at the neighbours to clear off and mind their own business.

Dudley turned to his Mum who looked at him; he was surprised to see a very determined look on her face. “Right, that's the last straw, enough is enough. Dudley, pack what you need, clothes, things like that, as much as we can get in your car. We are leaving; I've finally had enough of that fat freak.” She stood and they went to their respective rooms to pack.

Harry and Ginny had, had a wonderful Honeymoon in France. They had marvelled at Paris, and then travelled to Bordeaux, where they had, of course, tried the Wine before moving on to La Rochelle where they had discovered a wonderful Crépery. They had toured the area, discovering small villages and towns, enjoying themselves taking in the sights and shopping. They stayed in a different Hotel every night, some large, others small family run ones where they enjoyed traditional French meals. Each day they moved on, but not before they visited the local Bakery to buy some snacks, Ginny loved Pan au Chocolate so they purchased plenty of those, fresh each day. They had spent the last night of the seven at Fleur's parent's house, who had welcomed them to their home warmly. They threw a dinner party for the couple and they met all the Delacour Family, including aunts, uncles, and cousins in fact as many of the extended family who could make it. Gabrielle proudly introduced them to her Boyfriend who was overwhelmed, at first to be meeting the Harry Potter, much to Gabrielle's amusement. He soon relaxed though, despite speaking little English, once Harry wandlessly cast a translation charm the two of them were soon discussing Quidditch.

They spent the next day, walking round the Village with Gabrielle and Phillipe, her Boyfriend. It was an all Wizard village, the only one in France and like at Hogsmeade the main street led to the school, the Château of Beauxbatons Academy. They couldn't enter of course, but even from the gates they could see the large elegant building set in formal gardens, very different to the ancient walls of Hogwarts. They returned to the village to explore the shops before returning to the house.

It was evening before they left the Delacour's, the whole family was there to see them off, Phillipe promised to keep Harry informed of the French Quidditch results and Fleur's parents gave them a parcel of French treats to take home.

The newly Weds had sent their luggage home ahead of them then Apparated back to London and there Grimmauld Place address. It was dark when they arrived at number twelve, which appeared between its neighbours as they approached. They climbed the steps and Harry rang the bell and then picked Ginny up in his arms.

“Harry what are you doing?” She giggled. “Put me down before we fall!”

“No, Mrs. Potter we are doing this properly.” He smiled as Kreacher opened the door.

“Master, Mistress welcome home.” He greeted them while Harry carried Ginny over the threshold then put her down on her feet in the hall.

“Hello Kreacher, everything all right?” Harry said.

“Yes, Master, there are a number of letters for you in the sitting room, dinner is nearly ready. Madam Andromeda says she and Master Teddy will call in tomorrow. Madam Weasley asks that you let her know when you are back, as does the Headmistress and Minister, they told me you should Floo them at the Minister's flat.” He told them.

“Oh, at his flat, that's interesting, thanks Kreacher,” Ginny smiled. The couple went to the sitting room and Ginny called her Mother while Harry started on the pile of post on the sideboard. Harry was still working through the letters when Ginny finished talking to her Mum.

“Everyone's fine, Ron and Hermione have set a date for their Wedding. It’s next Easter at Ottery St. Catchpole Church, then a bonding at the Burrow, they have bought a cottage in Hogsmeade too.”

“Oh a Muggle Wedding should be interesting.” Harry smiled as he thought of all the Wizards who would be present. “I have never been to one of those, something to look forward to. You had better give me a hand with these love, looks like everyone in the Wizarding World wants to congratulate us.”

“All right darling, are you going to Floo Kingsley and Minerva?” Ginny smiled.

Harry nodded and went to the fireplace to contact the Minister.

“Hi Kingsley, we got your message. We are back safe and sound.” He smiled as his friend appeared at the other end.

“Good to see you Harry let me get Minerva mate.” The Minister turned and called the Headmistress.

“Welcome back Harry,” She called as she entered the room. “Did you both have a good time?”

“Yes Minerva, we got back about twenty minutes ago. Kreacher gave us your message.” Harry smiled.

“Is Ginny there? We need to talk to you both, don't worry its good news.” Minerva asked grinning.

“Hang on, I'll get her.” Harry turned and called Ginny over. When she arrived Kingsley gave the news.

“Now you two, as you know, Minerva caught the bouquet at your Wedding, since then we have been planning. We are getting married at Hogwarts at the Halloween Feast, but we have a couple of things to ask you so, Harry will you be my Best Man?” Kingsley smiles

“Wow, yes of course I will Kingsley.” Said Harry. “It would be an honour.”

Minerva added. “And Ginny, will you be my Matron of Honour?”

“Of course I will Minerva.” Ginny smiled.

“Good that's settled, now no one else knows yet, neither of us has any family left. So we are setting up a cover story to get people we want to be there, there, to surprise them. You two will be the only ones who know the real reason.” Said Kingsley grinning.

The two couples then chatted about what had been going on since the Wedding, until Kreacher called Harry and Ginny for dinner.

Later Harry was sat at his desk in their bedroom writing a letter.

“Come on darling.” Ginny grinned from where they lay on their bed. “I'm waiting for you.”

“There in a minute love, just sending this letter to Dudley, let him know we are back.” He smiled then rolled up the letter and tied it to Tiberius leg. The owl flew out of the window. Harry watched him go as the clock in the room struck midnight, then turned and joined Ginny in bed.

Ginny cuddled him “I hope he and Aunt Petunia are all right, Mum says George hasn't heard from Dudders all week.”

“He'll be fine, I'm sure dear. Bet we hear from him tomorrow.” Harry returned the cuddle they kissed; he felt Ginny’s delicate hand as she slowly slid it between his legs.

“Why Mrs. Potter, you are insatiable,” He grinned moving his hand to her breast.

“Luckily, so are you Mr. Potter,” She giggled.


	2. Flight and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events in both millennia begin to shape destinies, in one the hunt is for food, the other for safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2  
Flight and Fury.

The residents of Privet Drive had watched, in amusement when Mr. Dursley stormed out of the house, ignored his rant aimed at them and then continued to watch him disappear as he strode round the corner. All was quiet again outside, but they noticed there was much activity within the house. The upstairs lights flicked on, it was probably the first time they had seen every light in the house on at the same time. They sensed something momentous was happening inside and did not want to miss any part of what was going on. It was probably the first time anything the Dursley’s did had united their community in such a neighbourly way. Some of them talking in the street for the first time, while others chatted who hadn't spoken for a long time, began to realise the reason was gossip from Petunia in the past. It seemed the melt down, apparently going on in number four, was uniting the neighbours. Some, who had noticed the changes in Dudley and Petunia were reporting these to those who had not, many discussed the long unexplained absence of young Harry. They were all agreed on one thing though, this was the best entertainment the street had seen for a number of years, they wondered what would happen next.

After ten minutes or so, the front door of number four opened again, Dudley appeared carrying a large suitcase, he carried it to his car, opened the boot and loaded the case in, then went back inside, without closing the lid. Over the next half hour Dudley appeared numerous times each time carrying boxes or cases, all of which were loaded into his car. Once the boot was full and closed, he loaded the rest into the back seat and foot well, until that too was full. He went back inside again, only to reappear a moment later with his mother, both carrying hand luggage, locking the door on the now dark house, they climbed into the front seats of the car. The engine started, reversed out of the drive and drove away, without a glance at their neighbours or behind them. As the car turned the corner at one end of the street, Mrs. Figg appeared at the other end from the alleyway, one of the neighbours stopped her and told her about the events of the night. After a few minutes she nodded her thanks to the neighbour, then rushed to her house and went in. Knowing the excitement was over, at least until Vernon Dursley returned, the residents of Privet Drive returned to their houses and the excitement of their soap opera's, not noticing a green glow shining from the gap in the curtains of Mrs. Figg's front window.

As the car turned the corner out of Privet Drive, Mother and son had but, one regret, which was not being able to tell Mrs. Figg where they were going. It would have been too public and wasted too much time in which Vernon could return, if they had gone over to her house. Neither wanted to give the neighbours too much to talk about, even though if all went to well they didn't expect to see them again, they had enough to talk about after this evening without adding more. They had just left, as things stood they were drawing a line under their past, doing the very thing none of them believed they could, leaving that dull street and the abusive man who had for so long kept them there. He was the other reason they had not delayed, there was no telling what he might do if he had found them packing the car, they also wanted to avoid the necessity for Dudley to defend his mother again. They had both had enough and so had left, although they had not planned their departure, they both knew it was inevitable it would happen, they had hoped for time to work out what they would do. In fact neither knew where they were going, they had no destination in mind. All that they wanted to do was to put as much distance between them and Privet drive as possible. Dudley just drove on, they passed the park and headed to the single main road out of Little Whinging, linking the town with the larger road network, soon they reached open countryside.

The car was heavy with luggage, Dudley had left his computer, TV and other electronic gadgets, he intended to go into the magical world to be near Maria, his new girlfriend who he had met at his cousin’s wedding, if he could, and the technology was of no use there. If he could find a place for his mother live also, so much the better. Even if he had not packed all his belongings, he had all his clothes and some other bits and pieces, but most of the things in the car belonged to his mother. She had retrieved all sorts of Evans family heirlooms as well as her clothes and other bits and bobs from the house, she had left her wedding ring on the dressing table. She had made her choice; she never wanted to see little Whinging or Vernon again if she could help it.

After two hours driving aimlessly, though mostly through the southern counties, they needed fuel, they were close to a small town, they could see a large church at it's centre. They had no idea of the name of the place, but an out of town shopping centre was sign posted from the bypass around it. They turned off the road and followed the signs, arriving at the services not long after, they found a petrol station attached to a supermarket, which meant the fuel was not as expensive as it often was at roadside services as well as a burger bar so stopped for a break. They refuelled both themselves and the car, then drove on, determined to put as much distance between themselves and their former lives as possible.

When Vernon arrived home, several hours after he had left, he was confident he had punished his wife enough and she would be more than willing to follow his lead again. He had spent the time enjoying a meal at his lodge in the main street, it had, of course, been an excellent four courses, over which he had taken his time and washed it down with a bottle of good red wine. He had dined alone, although he spoke with a number of other lodge members, many of whom he had introduced to the society and owed him as a result. Some were customers of his company, others were members of the local council and most owed him favours in one way or another. Alongside his home, business and family, the lodge was one of the few places where he was reassured of his place in this community. It had become a refuge, a haven for him when he wanted to relax away from home, as he had this evening. He knew that whilst he had a refuge to escape to, Petunia had only the social life she had with him, the one he allowed. He smiled as he thought of her waiting for him anxiously and the warmth of the welcome he would get when he walked back in. After all, she had no one and nowhere else to turn to, he thought to himself as he turned the corner into privet drive, confident in the certainty of his belief. The street was quiet, he was glad of that, the neighbours had returned to their own homes instead of poking their noses into his business. He looked along the street trying to spot if any were watching through their curtains, he saw no one, but he noticed there were no lights on at number four. He raised an eyebrow; this surprised him, he had expected to find Petunia sat up, waiting for him in the living room, worried out of her mind. He was annoyed that it looked like she had gone to bed, especially before he had returned. He went to the front door and opened it, in his annoyance he did not noticed that his Son's car was missing from its place on the road in front of the house. He went to the kitchen to get a drink, he turned the light on and got a bottle of juice from the fridge, then a glass from the cupboard, banging the door closed. That would let Petunia know he was here, he should hear her voice calling down the stairs any moment. He smiled as he poured the drink then turned to sit at the kitchen table, there was an envelope lay in the centre of it. Vernon picked it up, it was addressed to him in Petunia's hand writing, he smiled, she had left a letter of apology when she had been too tired to stay up, he knew she would come round, but she needn't have written, she should know he would forgive her. He opened the envelope and took out the letter, he might as well read it, and he unfolded the paper and read.

“Vernon.  
We have gone, do not try to find us, we have had enough of your unreasonable behaviour. Your actions tonight were the final straw, you have driven us out and we won't be back. We have given you every opportunity to behave reasonably, learning from your mistakes as we have. If you can't accept the rest of our family, then you will never truly accept us for who we are, rather than who you want us to be.  
Petunia and Dudley.”

Vernon reread the note twice, each time he felt his anger rise further, the glass broke in his hand as he tightened his grip around it, his temper rose again as a result. What did she mean she had left, where could she go? What had been wrong with his behaviour? What mistakes? What family? She couldn't mean the boy, could she? He was gone and good riddance, no longer a burden on him or his family. He had been perfectly reasonably behaved in the face of their treachery he believed. He fumed for a moment, building his anger, snorting like a bull preparing to release it's onslaught on a tormentor, then suddenly he balled the paper in his fist and charged round the house. Her clothes had gone, and so had Dudley's, only his son had left behind, the electronic gadgets. He noticed other things were missing too, but one thing had been left behind. He felt the vein in his temple begin to throb as his anger grew when he saw it; Petunia's wedding ring was on the dressing table.

The large man allowed his fury to continue to build as he stared at the narrow gold band on the polished surface before turning, he charged, back down the stairs, which shook, rattling every wall. The house shaking from the weighty impact of his angry steps, a picture of the three Dursley's fell, the frame and glass breaking. He grabbed his car keys from the hook, almost ripping it from the wall, not that he noticed as he stormed out of the house and into his car. Slamming the door shut, then swearing as he fumbled to get the key into the ignition. Finally inserting the metal into the slot he turned it and the engine roared to life as he slammed the car into gear and screeched onto the road leaving twin black lines of rubber on the drive. He would teach them to leave him after all he had sacrificed for them, when he found them, he would show them what reasonable behaviour was, how dare they leave him without his permission, they were his family, he was in charge, he made the decisions in this relationship not them. No one left him until he decided they would, but first he had to find them, he would find them and drag them back. He steered the car out of town, heading towards London, knowing he could be a long way behind them, but certain he would track them down.

As dawn broke, red and orange reflecting in the sky over the new day, Dudley and Petunia were almost 200 miles north of London and had been speeding up the motorway for the last few hours. Dudley was tiring by now so they pulled into a service station as the sun began to cast its light over the Yorkshire countryside, to rest and get something to eat. Although they had driven all night, they still had no specific destination in mind, after driving aimlessly round the southern counties they had happened on the western side of the M25 almost without realising they had been heading back towards Surrey. They had ended up simply following it until they had turned off to head North, memories of their time in Derbyshire drawing them up the country. They had intact diverted from the motorway and driven through the village, but had not stopped. They had seen that the post office which they had run was now being operated by others, so with regret and the realisation that it was a place Vernon may look for them, they had driven on and rejoined the Northbound carriageway of the motorway. 

Sat in the restaurant of the service station, not far from the motorway, they ate full English breakfasts and drank coffee, while they talked over their options. The restaurant was beginning to fill an hour later, as they finished their meals and left to return to the car. Dudley opened the door, knowing they still had no specific destination in mind, they were just going to continue to head north. He regretted that they could not return to the Derbyshire village in many ways, it was after all the place he had learnt much about himself. He was about to get in the car when he heard a flap of wings and something heavy land on his car, he looked up wondering if the local wildlife was trying to dive bomb them.

“Tiberius.” He said surprised, but recognizing the owl that offered him its leg, where a letter was attached.

Petunia looked up. “Harry's owl?”

“Yes.” Dudley replied taking the letter from the owl’s leg and opening it. “Harry and Ginny are back at home, he says we are welcome any time and hopes we are fine. He will tell us about their trip round France when we see him.”

“Dudley, Harry will help us, I'm sure of it.” Petunia cried out as if the obvious had just occurred to her, which of course was what had happened.

“I am sure he will as well, it's the safest place we can go. It would have saved us a lot of driving if I had, that's for sure, can't believe I didn't think of it before.” Dudley smiled. “Fancy a ride home in my car Tiberius?”

The owl hooted and flew to sit in a space between the boxes stacked in the back of the car, luckily there were very few others in the car park and no one noticed the Owl.

“Oh, err, Dudley, are you sure he will be all right in the car?” Petunia looked nervous of the owl.

“You'll be fine won't you Tiberius, no flapping or squawking while I am driving though, okay fella?” Dudley smiled getting into the driver's seat. The owl hooted gently and settled where he had perched staring straight forward.

Petunia apprehensively got in the passenger side. “Well if we are going to Harry's, I will have to get used to owls, I suppose. Where does he live Dudders?”

Dudley started the engine. “London mum and we are just south of Leeds so it's about three and a half hours drive, depending on traffic. At least we can go direct into London this time, not round it on the M25, that took ages last night, after we got onto it, one day I shall work out where we actually went you know. Once we get to London, I know where and how to get to his house from Charring Cross road, but part of the house's protection means I can't actually tell you the address. Oh yes and when we get there, you won't be able to see his house until Harry or Ginny tells you the address, mind when they do, it's worth it.”

Petunia looked worried. “Are you serious? They really need that much protection?”

“Mum you saw how important he is in his world at the wedding and how complicated his life has been, there are still people out there who would love to kill him. He is heavily protected and while we are there we will be too, don’t worry it's fine and I think you will love his house, they have done a great job on it.”

They re joined the motorway, which was getting busier and turned round at the next junction to head back south to the capital, Tiberius swaying happily with the motion of the car, watching the road ahead intently.

Vernon had failed to track down his wife and son, he sat back in the kitchen of his house as dawn broke. He had re read the crumpled note several times since he got back, it had not left his hand after he had balled it up before he had left the house. He continued, trying to glean some clue as to where his wife and son had gone, convinced that once they realised they had nowhere to go, they would return. He sat waiting as the minutes turned to hours, still he could see no clue, still they did not return. He heard the mantle clock in the front room strike eight o'clock, he stood and went back to his car and drove to work, certain that they would have returned when he got back. He would pretend nothing untoward had happened, whilst there and that everything was as usual.

Mrs. Figg was waiting too, last night she had Flooed Hestia and Dedalus, she had told them what the neighbours had witnessed. She had watched as Mr. Dursley had returned and heard his car screech away not long after. She had waited for him to come back and then, when he had, she had nervously waited to see what he would do. She was worried that he would come over the road to her house, to demand she tell him where his wife and son had gone. She didn't know where Petunia and Dudley were, that worried her, but not as much as how she could convince Vernon of that. She was a squib; she would not be able to defend herself against that large angry man if he came. Her friends could not come when she had called, but they would arrive this morning. She breathed a sigh of relief, watching him leave with his brief case knowing he was going to work, trying to make it look just like any other morning.

Now she awaited the arrival of her friends, they would stay with her in case Vernon came round during the rest of the day and became nasty. They had a plan, but would only act on it when they knew that Dudley and his mother were safe. With Harry now in the magical world Mrs. Figg's first task, the reason she had moved into this house, was complete. With the change in Dudley she had then watched over him too, until now. If he and his mother had truly left, then this task was at an end and she would move with Dedalus and Hestia into the small group of flats she owned in a house near St Mungo's. She had lived there before Dumbledore had asked her to keep an eye on Harry, the house itself had been her husbands, when he had died she had divided it into three flats, one for her, the other two for her husbands and her oldest friends. They had looked after the place during the years she had lived in Privet Drive, the house Dumbledore had ensured was now hers as well. She was worried about the thin woman and her son, she had hoped to have receive a message by now that they were safe, perhaps at Harry's, which she thought was the most obvious place for them to go. Harry would not turn them away, despite the way he had been treated by them as a child, she knew Harry and Ginny better than that, but so far there had been no reassuring note or Floo call. This could only mean they had not gone to the newly weds for help, at least not yet.

At nine O clock her friends arrived, Apparating directly in to the house, they sat in the living room discussing what to do, hopping to hear from Petunia or Dudley. They would stay here until they either heard from them or it was too dangerous to stay, they knew that when Vernon returned he would have guessed the old lady might have some information and were not going to leave her alone now.

Harry and Ginny had risen later than usual that morning, they enjoyed their customary bath together before going down to the kitchen for breakfast as had also become their habit when at home. Andromeda and Teddy, were due to visit later in the morning, they were looking forward to a day relaxing with their friend and godson. Being their first day back from honeymoon they also knew there was a very good chance of a visit from one or two of the Weasley's, the family knew they were welcome any time so the chances of a visit were high. It was one of the things Harry enjoyed about Ginny having such a large family; they looked after each other and had a great social life together. He could not remember having had that, until he had met the Weasley's, though he guessed he maybe did have such a life before his parents had been killed. Now he was, for the first time he could remember, a welcome part of a family, not that being friends with Harry had been easy or safe, because of the essential security that had gone with being close to him. The security could have created difficulties for the family on occasions, difficulties they had accepted willingly and without complaint. The couple finished their breakfast, then made there way up to the sitting room, to await the arrival of Teddy. As they climbed the stairs up to the Hall, the doorbell rang.

“It's all right Kreacher, it's probably Andromeda and Teddy, I'll get it” Harry called down stairs to the elf.

Ginny waited in the hall expectantly, as Harry went to open the door.

Dudley steered the car into the London square, they had managed a relatively clear run almost to London, before hitting traffic heading into the City, but at last they had reached their destination. “This is it mum.” He told her.

“You mean Harry owns one of these houses?” Petunia asked looking at the large buildings surrounding the grassy square. Some of them looked tatty, but others were either in the process of being smartened up or had been done recently, it was obvious that restoration works were being done to the once opulent square. 

Petunia was impressed that her nephew lived this close to central London, it was clear that much money was being spent to return the houses to there former glory, even so these houses would not have been cheap and made the house at Privet drive look tiny in comparison.

“Yep, his Godfather left it to him remember, he and Ginny have redecorated it and furnished it, it's a lovely house.” Dudley told her.

“We can't park out here though Dud, where can we leave the car.” Petunia had noticed the signs mounted on the lamp posts indicating only those with residents permits could park in the square.

“Don't worry mum, Harry has a workshop where I can park the car, getting in is a bit of a knack though, I'll need his help, I'm sure he will sort it. Right here we are mum.” Dudley pulled the car over and parked it.“Wait here with the car please Mum, I will go and tell Harry we are here, I shan't be a minute and I shall be able to see you from his door, even though you can't see it yet. You coming with me, or waiting here Tiberius?”

The owl hooted as Dudley got out of the car, Petunia got out as well, wanting to stretch her legs after the journey and Tiberius hopped to the door, stretched his wings and flew onto her sons shoulder.

Dudley laughed. “All right then fella, if you are comfortable there, I'll take you, I won't be long Mum.”

Petunia watched as Dudley headed between two houses and vanished. Looking at the houses around where he had disappeared noticed that oddly the house next to number eleven, was number thirteen. She felt incredibly alone as she stood by the car, although she knew her son was mere yards away, although she could neither see nor hear him.

Dudley climbed the steps of number twelve, which he had watched reveal themselves as he had parked the car outside it. He rang the bell and waited. It wasn't long before his cousin opened the door.

“Dudley!” Harry exclaimed surprised, but not upset. “ We weren't expecting you cousin, I see Tiberius found you though.” He smiled.

“Yes he did Harry, err… we need your help, I have mum with me, we didn't know where else to go.” Dudley said sheepishly as Tiberius flew into the house.

Harry looked into the street, he saw his aunt next to the car full of luggage. “You two have left Privet Drive haven't you?” He said, Dudley nodded and Harry took control. “ Right, let's get Aunt inside and the car off the street.”

Ginny had heard everything, she walked past them saying, “I'll bring Petunia in, she will not want to go through the workshop, you two deal with the car.” She said.  
“Yes dear.” Harry replied cheekily, but they followed her down the steps to the car anyway.

Petunia watched as first Ginny, then her nephew alongside Dudley appeared, as if out of thin air and crossed he path towards her. “Morning Aunt, glad you have come.” Harry said cheerfully as she ran to greet them. “Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Ginny will take you inside whilst Dudley and I get the car into the workshop, we'll deal with your luggage once all is inside.”

“Thanks Harry, I am sorry about landing on you so unexpectedly, I'm afraid that things came to a head last night and we had to get away. Mind you, I can't wait to see the home you two have made for yourselves.” She replied.

“Oh yes of course, I forgot you hadn't been before, you need to read this, don't say it out loud though Petunia.” Said Ginny handing her a slip of parchment.

Petunia read the parchment, which disintegrated when she had finished, she looked up and saw number twelve Grimmauld Place appear, seeming to push the other two houses out of it's way.

“Good grief.” She said surprised “Did it really just move the houses out of the way.”

“No, it's always there, you just need to know about it to see it, though it does look like that, I know. I will hear no more apologies either, you are family and more than welcome so come on in.” Said Ginny Kindly. “Let's get you a drink, you look exhausted.” 

Ginny took the older woman's arm and the two ladies went to the door while Harry and Dudley got into the car.

“Ready Dud?” Smiled Harry, knowing his cousin thoroughly enjoyed what they were about to do.

“Sure am Harry, I love this bit” Dudley grinned, expectantly looking at Harry who laughed, then tapped the road with his wand and closed the door as the car began to sink below the road.

Petunia turned as she entered the house and started as the car sank down through the tarmac.

“Don't worry, they'll join us in a moment, once the car is parked.” Ginny reassured her, guiding her in and closing the door.

Kreacher was waiting in the hall, for them to return, knowing his master and Mistress had gone out of the house, he knew it could not have been Madam Tonks at the door. Ginny led Petunia towards him “Kreacher, Harry and Dudley are in the workshop, they will be up in a minute can we have some drinks please, Andromeda will be here soon with Teddy.”

“Yes Mistress, would Masters Aunt like me to take her coat?” The elf asked.

Petunia removed her coat and handed it to Kreacher. “Please call me Petunia, Kreacher”

“That would not be proper Madam Petunia, you are a guest in my Master and Mistress's house.” He said shocked.

“Don't worry Kreacher, Petunia is not used to house elves, she was being polite.” Ginny soothed.

“Very well Mistress.” He said and popped away.

Ginny took Petunia into the sitting room and explained about house elves. Petunia was at first surprised, then amazed as she understood the relationship. She apologized to Kreacher for the misunderstanding, when he arrived with the drinks.

“That's quite all right Madam Petunia, I should have remembered you are unfamiliar with our world.” The house elf bowed. “Should you require anything whilst you are here, then please just call for me.”

Harry and Dudley walked in laughing. “I love that ride into the workshop, it's just brilliant.” Dudley chuckled as they joined the women.

Harry picked up his drink “Well it is good to see you, but you both look like you have been up all night.”

“We have Harry.” Said Dudley “Your guess was right, we have left Privet Drive.”

Petunia and Dudley told them the story of the night before and how they were now homeless, Harry looked at Ginny who nodded.

“Of course they can Harry, you know that.” She said.

“Right, first you are not homeless, we have plenty of space if you want to stay. Second we shall, if you wish, get you registered with the Ministry so you can live and work in the magical community. That said, we must let Mrs. Figg know you are safe, if Vernon works things out she could be in danger from him. Then we shall let George know you are here and importantly Maria, both of them have been worried not to hear from you, we are told.” Harry said.

“Well that's all fine with me Harry.” Said Dudley.

“Yes, a fresh start would be good for me too, I certainly won't be going back to that man.” Petunia said determinedly, a flicker of pain flashed over her face which then softened as she turned to Ginny. “I was wondering, can I talk with your mum too Ginny? It would be good to talk to Molly about things and find out about the life my sister found here.” she asked.

“Of course, tell you what, let us deal with the other things while you both rest, I will invite mum and dad for dinner, give you chance to talk.” Ginny said, as the doorbell rang. “Ah that will be Andromeda and Teddy, here for the day. Kreacher will sort out rooms for you then go and get some sleep, if either of you want a bath he will sort that out for you, he will get your luggage to your rooms as well. Don't worry, he has magic to help him and will love it. We might go out with them during the day, but don't worry Kreacher will be around anyway.”

Kreacher came in with Andromeda as usual led by Teddy who ran to Harry and Ginny, “Hello Teddy” Grinned Harry “We brought you something back from France.”

“Oh Harry are you spoiling him again,” Grinned Andromeda, sitting next to Petunia “Hello Petunia, good to see you again. We met at the wedding, remember? So how have you been?”

Petunia did remember and the two ladies chatted while Ginny asked Kreacher to sort out rooms for the two Dursley's and retrieve the luggage from the car.

Dudley and Teddy kept each other entertained, allowing Harry busy himself at the fireplace, contacting everyone they needed to, starting with Mrs. Figg. The relief to hear from him was palpable, she was pleased to here Dudley and Petunia had arrived safely at Grimmauld Place. Dedalus and Hestia were with her and Harry promised they could visit as soon as they liked once Arabella was settled back in her flat with them. The next call was to Kingsley, who promised to help Mrs. Figg move that day for her safety and sent a ministry maintenance crew to help her. That done he agreed to bring the necessary paperwork over to help Petunia and Dudley. When he called George, he immediately offered Dudley a job in Wheezes, he wanted help to develop some new lines based on Muggle jokes, as well as some suitable for the Muggle Market, who better to get that off the ground than Dudley. Then Harry contacted Maria, she was excited and relieved to hear Dudley was now in the Wizarding world, Harry invited her to dinner that evening and she readily accepted keen to see Dud again. Harry knew she would have no problem getting past the security, Ginny had given her the address at the wedding, but Maria had no idea where the house was and her parents preferred her not to use the Floo until she knew the location she would be arriving at. They had been unable to attend the New Year Party when special arrangements had been made by the ministry to get people past the wards, even though her father worked there, so Harry suggested she came via the Burrow. Her parents accepted this idea so he promised to call her back after he had spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to make sure they were coming and happy with the arrangement. That was his next call, Molly agreed to bring Maria and was delighted to come for dinner, and that she would let Arthur know. So Harry let Maria know to be at the Burrow in time.

All calls made, Ginny and Harry took the Dursley's to their rooms where they left them to rest. Today was not going to be as quiet as they had expected, but then they didn't mind, when had life ever been quiet for Harry. 

Late tenth Century, Tang, near Jorvik.  
It was almost time for the midday meal before Utred's father could move again, by then he had been carried into his hall to be laid on his bed, unmoving until whatever had happened at the training session wore off. The others affected had been carried to the barrack building to recover, where they had been out of sight, but they knew too many had seen what had happened for it to be kept quiet this time. The men were understandably upset by the incident, but his father dismissed them and their concerns of the incident, even so he spoke to Utred. “I don't know what you did boy, but by Odin, it would be bloody useful in battle, or suicidal depending on who you did it to.” He said in his gruff tones, happily slapping his son on the back before turning to receive a horn full of beer and bowl of food. “Try it while you are out hunting over the next few days and you might have the best catch ever Utred.” He added after draining the horn.

Utred revelled in his father's praise, but truth be told he had no idea how he had done it, let alone if he could do whatever it was again. It was yet another strange occurrence around him, to add to all the others that could not be easily explained. 

Utred had loved hunting ever since his father had first taken him, when he was six, shortly after his battle training had started. It had not been a very successful trip, he was not, at that age, good at silent tracking, but he had thoroughly enjoyed trying and was keen to please his father by learning the skills required. Over the following months and years he learned the arts of tracking, capturing, killing and butchering the forests animals ready to be prepared for storage or immediate use when they returned home. It had been, alongside his battle training, one of the most enjoyable aspects of his childhood. It was now one, that he had become very skilled at. So much so that he was regarded as one of the best hunters in the household, so although he was yet to prove himself as a warrior, he was definitely proven as a skilled huntsman. He could move almost silently through the undergrowth, recognising the tell tale signs of a beast moving through the forest, or the movement of leaves and branches in the canopy above, where birds moved. He could approach the fowl on the lakes without them taking flight and his skill at catching fish with spear or hand was unrivalled. Hunting of course provided food for the family and community to supplement what they raised or grew for themselves. The skins also provided blankets and clothes, or could even be traded. As could those from the beasts they raised, raw Bones and Antler was often sold to craftsmen in Jorvik, who shaped them into combs, dice or pins amongst other useful items once they had been dried. Utred had two bones that had been fashioned into a pair of ice skates, which he often tied to his shoes in winter, whenever the becks and rivers froze, he as well as others pushed themselves over the ice with poles, a swift way to reach the city, whilst others struggled through snow. Of course Antler could also be collected when the deer shed it each year in readiness for a new set to grow, if you could find it in the dense forest, but if a stag was caught in the hunt, why waste any part of it that could be used? So hunting was not just for the fun, which he enjoyed, but it also provided important materials, which could be traded or used by the small community with his father at it's head. As Utred was one of the best huntsman in the community now, it was almost a foregone conclusion that he would be amongst those who went hunting for supplies ahead of the Yule feast, a much more indulgent festival than the sober Christian Christmas, full of church and clergy, that would begin a few days after the Winter solstice festival was over. He looked forward to each hunting trip he could go on, which was at least once a month in the Autumn and Winter, but this one was the most special to him. Over the years he had killed many a boar and deer in these woods, even a wolf or two on the occasions when he, or those he was with had been attacked by the canines, whose fur was prized, even the meat was good to eat.

After they had eaten next to the fire in his home, Utred rode his stallion out of the gates of Tang. Riding either side of him were his usual companions, Ulf and Erik, two of his Father's most trusted men. The two had usually accompanied Utred on hunts these days, they had a dual role, hunting and as the body guards of the future Lord. The three got on well, knew each others style and trusted each other. That was important when stalking the woods, with spears and arrows, for obvious reasons. As a team and individually they were the best huntsman his father had, which was why they were the ones to go on this occasion, this was to be the last hunt before the mid winter feast, the meat they brought home would be the basis of the largest feast of the year. Utred relished the chance to make a good catch, in readiness of at least four days of festivities.

As they made their way to the small hunting lodge deep in the forest, the two men teased Utred about the mornings incident. He, as usual to such comments, responded rudely, laughing along with the men. It took an hour of fast riding to reach the lodge where they tethered the horses in the small fenced compound next to the lodge, dumped their bags of clothes and food, then immediately went hunting, before darkness fell.

Utred’s grandfather, had built the lodge, as a base, for the regular hunts. It meant that the hunters did not need to cut their day short to return to Tang, instead they could shelter there and start early, finishing late without worry of the forest spirits and Sceadugengan which came out in the darkness to hunt men. It also enabled them to hunt much deeper in to the forest than they otherwise could, during the last four days they had hunted far from Tang, in dense undergrowth. The lodge was old and was a simple rectangle, large enough for up to seven hunters, with a separate storage area for the catch. The Wattle and Daub woven walls were old but well maintained, although covered in moss and growth, supporting a heavy roof made of branches covered in the forest turf, a hole at the ridge allowed smoke from the central fire to escape. There was a wooden door at one end, which could be locked with a padlock to prevent anyone who stumbled across it from being able to occupy it. The windows were simply square holes with wooden flaps, which could be fastened to the frame to secure them, to cover them, but they held no glazing as some in the city did. Inside as well as the storage, there were seven simple beds that had been made by driving posts into the earth, then stretching animal skin between them as a mattress they had brought fur blankets to cover themselves with, in the bags from Tang. The beds were arranged around a central fire place, the fire providing heat and light as well as the way of cooking their meals. A metal tripod over the fire provided a support from which the cooking pot hung, when all had taken food from it, the last to take a portion added more meat and ingredients to the stew to replace what had been taken, ensuring there was food cooked ready when needed. Twenty feet from the hut, which stood in a small area, clear of trees, but protected by the canopy of branches above, were three hurdles around a pit. Fixed above the pit was a plank with a large hole bored through, this was a place they only visited when they absolutely had to, the cesspit, bundles of moss hung on the hurdles where they could easily be reached. Utred had learned, painfully, at an early age to check there were no thorns, nettle leaves or twigs in the moss before using it to clean himself after using the pit.

The forest was a dangerous place at the best of times, but now as winter was beginning to hit available food, wild animals stalked prey and hunted anything they could eat. Wolves were an obvious danger, but far more dangerous to them were the Boar. The pigs would attack on sight, the only warning a brief crashing through the undergrowth before the large animal struck, knocking its victim over then turning to charge again, this time it's tusks would be lowered and were as effective on flesh as a sharp knife. These omnivores had been known to kill the unwary who wandered into their territory, then devour any flesh they desired, certainly given the chance they would eat small animals as well as the vegetation. It was these fearsome beasts they would hunt that day, the first kill would provide their meat for the days of hunting.

Silently the trio crept through the scrub between the trees, watching for traces of the movement of a boar. Utred spotted a fresh pile of droppings and some damaged branches of a shrub indicated which direction the animal had gone. He waved his companions over, they began to stealthily follow the trail of clues they knew to look for. They tracked the beast for over a mile, following the fresh damage and occasional trotter tracks left where the ground was soft. Finally they spotted the large boar grazing beneath a large Oak tree, scuffing up the earth with its snout for grubs, worms or even truffles. The two men and the boy silently moved through the trees to get a clear throw with the long spears they had brought with them for today's hunt, tomorrow and afterwards they would add arrows to their weaponry as well as carrying swords. They reached what they judged to be the best position, the beast had not noticed them yet, it was still grunting as it fed. Utred would throw first spear, if he hit the beast just right it would die instantly, if not the other two would throw their spears before the boar could run off. injured with the spear into the forest. Utred reached a spot where he could get a clear shot, he slowly, silently raised his spear, taking his time to be careful in his aim, he knew it was better to miss the chance than to rush and potentially injure the animal only for it to escape and possibly die slowly, suffering. Still the boar had not detected them, so Utred prepared to throw, he put as much power behind the spear as his arm would allow and thrust the long weapon through the air. The spear flew almost silently, at speed straight towards it's target, the boar heard it at the last moment and raised its head, just as the blade hit, square in its side, the beast squealed briefly, then dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, the spear had pierced its heart, killing it almost before it knew it had been hit.

“Good throw Utred, a clean kill.” Erik smiled and they went to collect the large beast, their meal for that evening, breakfast for next morning and for the next few days secured.

They quickly removed the spear, that was deeply embedded in the side of the mighty beast and lashed it alongside the others they carried, then tied the Boar to it by the legs, making it easier to carry back to the lodge through the trees. The need for stealth gone, they could now crash directly through the scrub, two carrying the prize, whilst the third would defend them from threat if needed, which it rarely was, the noise they were making would scare most beasts off, to scurry away into the forest.

The next day started just as each day, whilst they were at the lodge, would. Having risen they would ensure the horse were tended before an hour's weapons practice for Utred. After that they would eat breakfast, then they would gather the weapons needed before going out on the hunt. As each kill was made, if it was a large animal such as a deer or boar, the carcass would be taken back to the lodge store to await processing. If it were a small animal they would place it in a sack, they each carried one, which they emptied each time they returned to the lodge. Evenings were spent carrying out the basic butchery and filling the barrels that had been brought out on carts during the week before ready for the hunt. The trio would also spend time training, wrestling, playing dice or Hnefatafl, exchanging tales, eating and drinking the ale in the large Butt that had also been brought out for them, before settling to sleep in the warm lodge after which the cycle would start again.

They spent the next four days hunting in the forest around the lodge, catching two dozen boar and a similar number of deer in that time as well as numerous partridge, hare; pheasant, duck, geese and pigeon, as well as a few Squirrel which had emerged from their drays to hunt for food. The trio were cheerful as they sat at the lodge, awaiting the arrival of a cart to ferry the meat back to Tang, it would be a good celebration this year, with far more meat than they would need, meaning the surplus could be salted and preserved for use later in the winter too. 

The first boar they had caught had been large enough to provide the three men with their meat during the whole of the four days, the rest of the kill would be transported to Tang by a wagon, that had been due to arrive by lunchtime, together with some of the land workers from the lands around the settlement. They were over due, the meat was already butchered, they had spent the evenings doing the task, ensuring the meat would keep. They had barrels full of blood for black pudding other barrels full of the offal that were to be transported with the partly butchered meat. The carcasses had been left whole, except for the removal of the offal, skin and any antlers from the deer, ready for preparation for the feasts to come and the process of preserving the surplus to take place. The Skins would be tanned by their own tanners, before being either traded or used within the community, the antler would be sold or bartered with whichever trader in the city gave the best price. It was a very good haul to add to the salted meat and fish caught in the river and lakes earlier in the year that was in store already back at the hall, several of the cattle and sheep may be added, there would be plenty of meat for the hundred mouths that would be at the feasting, more if friends from elsewhere arrived in time.

They sat laughing and talking, on a fallen tree trunk that had been dragged next lodge at some time, waiting for the overdue transport, their horses restless nearby. Smoke curled lazily from above the fire as they chatted and watched for the wagon's arrival, it was long past lunchtime, the land slaves were late, they were beginning to fear that something must have gone wrong. Perhaps a wheel had come off and they were mending it, or one of the mules pulling it had gone lame, a nuisance certainly, but not unknown.

They waited, watching the glow of the sun behind clouds through the branches, an hour must have passed since they first began to get worried and the sun was already lowering in the sky. Soon it would be too late to load it and return home before dark, if that happened then there would not be room for them all in the lodge when the cart arrived, besides there was not enough in the pot for everyone. 

“I believe we should go and find them, ensure they are on the way. We can do it before Dark if we set off on horseback now.” Ulf suggested.

“One of us will need to stay here, we can't leave that amount of meat unguarded.” Utred observed.

“Well it can't be you Utred, as the Lord's heir you cannot be left unguarded and anyway two ought to ride back, it's not a good idea to ride through the forest alone if it can be helped.” Erik said firmly.

“So which of us goes with you on the ride is the real question.” Ulf chuckled. 

Erik and Ulf drew lots, that Utred had prepared and held for them to draw from, it was the only fair way to decide which of them would stay at the lodge alone, guarding the results of their hard few days work. Ulf lost so it was Erik and Utred who set off on their horses to search for the missing cart and slaves, galloping off down the track that lead back towards Tang. 

With each stride that the horses they rode took along the track, that widened as other forest paths joined it the closer they got to the edge of the trees, Utred's anxiety grew, as they neared the edge of the forest Erik stopped their headlong gallop. “Utred, something is seriously wrong, no sign of the wagon that is two hours late can only mean one of two things. Either bandits have taken them or they never set off for some reason. I have never heard of bandits in this part of the woods, nor of any who would attack and steal an empty cart leaving nothing behind, such as the bodies of those with it. They cannot have lost their way, they brought the supplies out for us last week, they knew there way through the network of tracks in this forest, each of them has passed along it often enough to know the route by heart. There is only one thing that I can think of left,something is wrong at the hall of Tang, which prevented the cart setting off in the first place, there is no chance that it was simply forgotten to send it, your mother would never let that happen, of that I am certain at least. We should approach cautiously from here, son of my lord.” The Warrior concluded formally, knowing this would indicate the seriousness of what he said.

Utred thought for a moment, recognising the use of the formal address for what it was. “If there is trouble, should we not rush there to assist?” He asked.

“No, we have no way to know what the situation is until we have a chance, rushing in could make matters worse, besides we could ride into a trap that way. Not knowing what might have happened at Tang, or if anything has, we need to go with caution. I may be worrying about nothing, but we should have seen the wagon by now, or if it had been attacked, the body's of slaves maybe, even if they had been hidden there should have been some sign of a struggle at the very least. Anyway as this is all odd, my first priority is to make sure you are not at unnecessary risk, please from here on in, follow my lead and do as I ask if I need to, son of my lord. Hopefully there is a simple explanation and all is well, but I am not going to take chances with your life just in case it is more sinister. ” Erik told him thoughtfully,

Utred nodded his agreement and they walked the horses on, watching carefully for any signs of what may have happened. They soon saw the edge of the woods and Erik signalled for them to dismount. They tethered the horses off the track, to some trees so they could not be seen from it, then Erik indicated they were to proceed through the trees silently and led Utred into the undergrowth at the side of the track slowly, as if stalking an animal. They silently made their way to the edge of the woods, taking a much longer time to do so than was strictly necessary, falling to a crawl for the last twenty yards. They hid beneath a dense, evergreen bush just at the edge of the stand of gnarled trees where the forest gave way to the cleared land in which Tang stood. They crouched behind it and peered out over clear view they had gained towards his father’s hall.

The acrid scent of burning hung in the winter air as they took in the scene of devastation in front of them, the green grass showed patches of red stains. Utred slowly moved his gaze, bodies were left where they had fallen or had been dragged near the earthen bulk that had supported the wooden palisade, but the stakes and tree trunks that had made it were gone, blackened stumps were all that remained, the buildings inside burnt to the ground. Tang was gone and men were picking over the remains, hunting for anything of value they could find.

“A hall burning.” Erik muttered in disgust. “Keep quiet, some of them will still be about.”

No sooner had he spoken than a troop of half a dozen warriors, dressed in chain mail, swords in their hands, shields on arm and bright helmets on their heads, walked into view along the tree line from the right of where the two were hiding. The symbol on their shields showed the badge of their Lord, by which his presence on a battlefield would be known by enemy and ally alike. The black wolf, teeth bared, red eyed creature painted on the wooden disc's to scare enemy's, also told them that although the men themselves could be Northmen like themselves, they were the sworn men of a Saxon. Not just any Saxon either, but of the house hold of the puppet king. Utred held his breath as the six men passed within feet of the bush.

“There's no more alive here.” They heard one say. “Why are we wasting time up here, there's none left to try to escape.”

“No they're all dead now, shame about the woman, the king wanted her.” Another added.

“Too loyal to that Norse scum of a husband, he would never have got her loyalty, the king didn't just want rid of these particular Norse, he wants their gold too. I've had enough of this, come on, they are trying to find his hoard down there, they find it we won't see a single coin if we aren't there when they do. Gather the others, it's time we showed them how to find treasure. ” The first sneered.

“They haven't found the boy's remains in the hall though, I suppose the flames destroyed it, sometimes happens with ones so young. It was a ferocious blaze, like the fires of hell, the fools deserved to die like that.” Another laughed, as the group made their way towards the destroyed compound.

Utred stared at the retreating figures in shock, taking in what the men had said, they had implied that everyone he had known was dead, his parents, his friends and they thought he was too, completely turned to ash in the deliberately set inferno. Everything he had known was gone, he wondered what he could do now. He had recognised one of the men, he knew that despite the shield the man had carried, he was not of the household of the King that had been in Jorvik when they had left Tang to hunt. Utred knew the man was sworn to another, a lord that had proved to be untrustworthy, although he did not know how that had been shown. He was certain that the man he had recognised, was one he knew was sworn to the king's worthless brother.

They watched as the men headed for the black, still smoking, compound, one paused on the rampart and blew his horn. Utred counted thirty men gather and start sifting through the ashes, metal poles and spears being used to prod the ground, trying to find softer earth where a hoard could have been buried.

Erik looked to Utred. “My lord we must return to the lodge, as quickly as we can, then flee to the summer house. Your safety is essential to the survival of your house, now more than ever.” He whispered

Utred's eyes widened, he realized what Erik had called him, the implications of his words. His father was dead, he might not have the ring, but he was the Lord of Tang, Lord Utred now. He opened his mouth to speak when the sharp crack of a twig breaking sounded, right behind them.

The two froze rigid where they lay, the sound of someone breaking that twig under their own weight, told them both they had been discovered. All they could do now, was to await the order to stand or for the fatal impact of the sword that would surely come from above them, they were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Many Thanks for the responses to chapter one, hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
> Best wishes  
> Tgfoy
> 
> Historical Notes:
> 
> The Forest surrounding Jorvik and in which they hunt was called The forest of Galtres.
> 
> Wolves and Boars were eventually hunted to extinction by Tudor times in the UK, however a successful project to reintroduce Boars has taken place recently in a number of modern forests, I am not aware of any plans to do the same with wolves.
> 
> Hall burnings were intended to eradicate an enemy utterly, whilst they slept. They were seen as a dishonourable, even cowardly act, yet, it appears that often they were used for political murder, though there is in fact little evidence of the practise, except for the writings of monks. That said we have much physical evidence for houses of the period burning down, a consequence of having an open fire in the middle of a thatched wooden house.
> 
> Nobles of the period often had a summer and winter residence as with Utred's family.
> 
> The lodge construction is based on archaeological evidence found from an entire street discovered in the 1970s in York, but is of the first generation of buildings found, later ones were of boarded walls and had cellars. Interestingly, recently, in another part of the city, another row has been unearthed from the same period adding to our understanding of what is currently the only known planned city of the period.


	3. Sword in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utred and Erik prepare for death or worse.   
> Molly is lonely so visits the twins, where all is not well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3  
Sword in Hand. 

10th Century, on the edge of the forest of Galtres, overlooking Tang;

The two men remained still where they lay, on the cold earth beneath the bush, hardly daring to breathe. Their hiding place overlooking the devastation of their destroyed home discovered, they awaited for the almost inevitable death to fall from whoever it was behind them. Whoever it was had the advantage, the two men could not defend themselves, if they moved their foe would have time to strike before they were even on their feet or draw their swords.

They feared death far less than capture, their foes next actions would reflect what the spinners beneath the tree of life had decided their fate would be and which fate would amuse the Gods the most. If the order came for them to stand, then the intent would be to hold them as prisoners. If that happened then once they had been taken they would soon be recognized and then killed, eventually. First they would be dragged through the streets naked, the crowd encouraged to urinate on them and pelt them with rotten food or use knives to cut them, the citizenry would be encouraged to humiliate them as much as they could, any who refused would be forced to join them. After the ritual humiliation they would be publicly tortured, for the enjoyment of those who had burnt their home. They would be forced to beg for mercy which would not be given, before they were slowly killed in the slowest, most painful and humiliating way their captors thought possible, their bodies then thrown into the nearest sty, for Swine to feed on. Their souls denied admittance to the feasting hall of Valhalla, never to feast, boast and fight with the dead warriors, never to lie with the women there, their humiliation lasting for eternity.

If the one who had discovered them decided that they would have no worth, then they would be killed at any moment where they lay, one getting the warning of the death of the other, neither being given the chance to fight back. If that was to be their fate, then they would at least have the chance to die with honour, their hands on the hilt of their swords. They awaited the voice calling for others to guard them and take them away, or the soft thud of a weapon followed by a brief exclamation of agony, as it landed in the other. Both men slowly moved their hands towards the handles of their swords, hoping to grasp them before a fatal blow struck. Utred found his, he grasped the hilt, but made no attempt to remove it, knowing that was futile, but hoping he could die like a warrior, gripping his weapon, the alternative was unthinkable for the son of a lord.

“My lord.” The hoarse voice whispered behind them.

They stayed silent had they really been seen; perhaps this was an enemy trick to flush out anyone hiding. As Erik pondered the problem the urgent hoarse whisper came again, slightly louder, the voice seemed familiar.

“My lord!” The voice repeated again in a harsh whisper. “Utred, Erik it is I, Orin.”

Utred and Erik looked at each other, neither of them were certain was it really the old man? Utred suddenly realised an enemy was unlikely to call him my lord anyway, but he had to be sure, the old man could be under threat after all. Slowly, cautiously he turned his head to confirm it was Orin and that he was on his own, what he saw caused him to let out the breath he had not realized that he had been holding. Knelt behind them, head bowed in respect, hands outstretched in supplication, clearly showing he was unarmed, was indeed the oldest member of his fathers’ household, Orin, he was alone.

The story of his father rescuing Orin from slavers, over twenty years before, was one Utred had heard many times as he had sat next to his father in the hall, both at Tang and Thwing, by the fire in the evenings. Each time the tale was told it was slightly different, embellished perhaps, such was the nature of relating any account from memory. The details may change with the retelling, but the basic story had remained the same, it's familiarity a comfort as it was related by either one of them.

Utred's father and his men, had been defending a settlement in the south west of Northumbria. They had beaten back the enemy, of Welshmen trying to raid the crops of the area and freed the Norse prisoners they held, Orin amongst them. Utred senior had been guiding the prisoners away when one of the Welsh raiders had leapt up, he had been feigning death, knife in hand to attack. Before his father had sensed the attack approaching swiftly from behind, Orin had sprung at the Welshman and killed him with the Welshman's own knife. This had begun a great friendship between the two men and Orin had stayed with the Lord ever since becoming a sworn man, even though he was too old to be a warrior. The man had found a home with Utred's family, his loyalty was beyond any doubt, he had served as one of his fathers most trusted advisors. This was all that was known of him though, the wise old man's life prior to the events that had brought him here was a mystery and he never spoke of it, Utred's father never pushed to find out.

The three crept back into the forest, careful not to disturb any branches, be seen, or heard by those who had destroyed their home.

“Orin, how did you survive?” Erik hissed, once they were deep enough into the trees that it was safe to speak in normal tones.

Orin spoke quietly, addressing them both, but mostly Utred as they helped the old man towards the horses. “They came when I was leaving the hall for the night, your parents had gone to bed, but the animals were restless, I had tried to calm them so they would not disturb your father, but I haven't your way with them my Lord. I guess the beasts must have sensed the men coming somehow, just like they know when you are going to take one of them. They captured me as I walked out of the door, the guards were already dead, throats cut and they made me watch as they set light to the hall and the houses. They killed any man who came to help, the women fought too, but were captured or killed, I was forced to watch as many of our friends were branded as slaves, then shackled and taken away. Your parents never left the hall my lord, they were killed in the doorway, their bodies given back to the flames, your father died with his sword in his hand.” He told them sadly.

Utred was grateful for that news, it meant that his father would be in the feasting hall with the other dead warriors, sharing stories, feasting, fighting and whoring. At least his Father would have glory in death, a true Warrior's afterlife, as he deserved and had earned in this life.

Orin continued talking as they neared their mounts. “They slaughtered any who resisted, I was spared death for one reason only. To warn others that what had happened to the great Utred, would happen to any who defied the new King in Jorvik, such is the burden of being so old I suppose.” The old man groaned. “They beat me, of course, taunted me, then sent me away, a useless old man, not even fit for slavery. They think you were in the hall too my lord, they believe you dead.” He looked up at Utred for the first time, even in the growing darkness in the trees, they could see his face was covered in dried blood, one eye so swollen it was almost closed. “I knew you would come, I could not have walked all the way to the lodge, even if I could have made it they may have followed me, so I had to wait, out of sight, in the tree's, after they finally released me this morning. I knew you would come to find out where the wagon had got to, so I hid and waited for you. I watched you both arrive, but could not call to you, I watched as you dismounted, but by the time I got near the horses, you were gone. I had seen you head this way, away from where I had hidden, so came to warn you. I am sorry my lord, Tang is gone, there is more to tell you, but not here. I am glad I have found you, before they could get you, but the longer we are here the bigger the chance they will explore this track my Lord.”

“Thank you Orin.” Utred said reassuringly. “You have shown me the same loyalty, which you showed to my father. Come we will return to the lodge, then retrieve my fathers horde, only then can we decide what we do next.”

“My lord?” Erik looked puzzled.

“My father's wealth is not hidden at Tang, Erik, the vermin back there will not find it no matter how much they search.” Utred smiled, indicating the direction where the men were still searching his destroyed home for soft earth with their spears amongst the harder compacted soil, indicating filled in pits where wealth may be buried. “Though they will keep finding enough empty pits to keep them searching for a while yet.” His smile grew bigger as he thought of the number of areas they would need to dig and still find nothing, but earth and empty chests left to encourage false hope, after all an enemy occupied in futile tasks was gaining nothing.

Erik and Orin snorted with amusement, it was a small comfort to know the murderers would gain no wealth from their victims, a measure of revenge certainly, but only a small one and not the one they wished they could serve up.

They reached where the horses were tethered, Erik helping Orin to walk, then hitched him up onto the back of his own horse, leaving the second for Utred as was proper. A Lord would not ride with another man on his horse, not when there was an alternative, that privilege was reserved for his lady alone, when he had one. Erik then mounted behind the old man, holding him in place while still able to control the horse, whilst Utred got on his own mount.

“Orin, we must go as fast as we can, I'm sorry my friend, it will not be comfortable.” Erik warned the man.

“I know, all that is important is to keep Lord Utred safe, until he is my comfort is not important, just ride.”

“Orin, listen to me.” Utred said. “If you are in too much pain, you must tell Erik, we shall stop and let you rest, understand.”

“Yes my Lord, thank you.” The man agreed knowing he would not, if he could at all help it.

They set off back into the dense forest as fast as they could, following the route back to the lodge, picking their way through the maze of well worn tracks to different parts of the forest. They knew the correct route through them by heart, but for any who didn't it would take them hours to check each one, with each junction they passed, they were becoming more and more secure from any who may search for them. With two men on one horse the journey was slower than when Erik and Utred had ridden in the opposite direction earlier, but it was still much faster than walking. Even so they slowed occasionally to allow Orin some relief, from the pain the rhythm of the horses movement caused him because of his numerous wounds. The ride was not comfortable for the injured, elderly man, Utred wondered how many wounds the man had suffered that were not visible, he suspected many. He felt sorry for him, he had witnessed the murder and destruction of all he held dear, he alone had survived, for a warrior, even an old one that could no longer fight, that was a source of shame, one he had no control over. Which was why Utred had chosen his words carefully as they had spoken, absolving the man from the shame the man felt with his words of gratitude to him, demonstrating that he still trusted him by sharing the secret that the Horde was elsewhere. He did not want his fathers friend to suffer more than he had to and definitely wanted him to know he still had a valued place in his household. Utred was glad this man, who had told him stories and sagas throughout his life, tales of myth as well as about his adventures with his father. One of Utred's favourites had been the story of an occasion when they his father's men had gone raiding north of the wall into the land of the Scots in retaliation for the people of those lands raiding the north of Northumbria. They had come across an abandoned village, in which a single cow had been bellowing to be milked. His father's men had eaten well that night, sharing the bounty with the villagers who returned from hiding that night, though they were one beast fewer. Both Orin and Utred's father had roared with laughter over their horns of ale, at the retelling of the story, one of many they had shared that evening. 

He was truly glad the man had found them, Utred's father had relied on Orin for counsel on any matter and he alone had survived. It tempered the other losses more than Utred could understand; despite everything Orin's survival had pleased him greatly. Orin had a wealth of knowledge and was faithful beyond any doubt. He deserved Utred's respect and Utred would give it gladly, without question.

The new Lord used the ride to consider what they had seen at Tang and what they had heard from Orin. He knew that the old man knew more, but that had not been the place to talk, they had been to close to the enemy to spend more time than was necessary there, they needed somewhere safer. Orin, he knew, would tell them everything when they were safely back at the lodge, or at least deeper in the forest. Still, Utred guessed at what could have happened to make it so the foe felt safe enough to attack his father, who had been in the old King's Witan.

If the old king had betrayed them, then why had he done so? He held only the power the Norse had allowed him, but had been happy to do so for over a decade of peace and increasing wealth. In fact such a move would be damaging to trade in the City and beyond, so why now? Something had changed, but what? His father had been a trusted advisor; his land at Tang had been a gift for bringing more wealth to the city in battle against those over the hills to the west and the wild men north of the wall. A powerful man, not to be dismissed or taken lightly, so what had changed? Why had his father been not sensed that trouble was brewing? Alternatively this was done without the Kings’ knowledge, a rebellion, but who? Jorvik was generally peaceful, gathering wealth as a centre of trade from the known world, who would disrupt that by staging a coup? Word would spread through the ship owners and trade would fall as people thought the city unsafe, it would take years for word to spread otherwise and trade to return. Word of the trouble would be news, it would spread quickly from port to port, if it was over quickly and peace returned, that was not news and word would only spread slowly. The risks of a rebellion were high; failure would ensure a humiliating death for those who took part. Orin had mentioned a new King, which prompted Utred to remember the badges on the shields and the man he had recognised, had it been the King's Brother who had ordered the coup? He was wealthy certainly, but did he have the following to do such a thing? Certainly he hadn't been known for having many followers, especially any who could fight. It was clear, that he would only get answers once they could speak safely with Orin.

They had ridden for almost an hour before they stopped, to allow Orin to rest. Utred thought they were a little over half way back to the lodge. Although Orin did not ask for the break and had objected strongly that it was unnecessary, both Utter and Erik had insisted that it was. He had stoically endured his own suffering throughout the journey so far, yet Erik had noticed that the man's discomfort from his wounds was increasing, the old man had finally been in danger of falling the horse, taking Erik with him, he was in so much pain. They left the track and stopped, tethering the horses hidden amongst the trees, then drinking ale from the leather bottles the two younger men had with them, talked.

“Orin, do you know what's been going on in Jorvik?” Utred asked, wanting answers to his pondered questions.

Orin knew Utred's question was more than it appeared. “I heard some talk whilst they held me, my lord. Your father had seen you off the other day and then went to the palace for a meeting of the Witan, all appeared well their, or at least that is what he said when he returned. Last night, with the ashes of Tang cooling and the women and children taken away to the coast to be sold as slaves, the Earslings boasted that once night fell the day of the Witan they had entered the Palace, killed the King and his household. From what I heard from them they then split up, leaving a new King in the palace, their leader. His men were to go to all the Norse nobles halls within reach and burn them, the women taken as slaves except for the Lords’ family who were to be murdered, their wealth found and stolen. The new King is another puppet, but not of ours, he sides with the Church and the Wessex Saxons.”

“The Wessex Saxons? I thought we are at peace with them, though father never trusted them.” Utred conceded, amazed the people from the south were behind the plot, the men they had seen were Northumbrian's, not from Wessex.

“The peace was always tenuous at best, my lord.” Erik told him. “War was inevitable, just a matter of when and who would break the agreements first. They have not given up there desire that all England be under one king and one faith, they have never accepted Danelaw in Northumbria. We should never have allowed those priests to build their churches and gather wealth, but it was always better that a Saxon King sat on the throne with us in power behind him. It meant peace here with us integrating and bringing trade, but the Church in Wessex is greedy, it wants all the wealth of this island, not just the portion the Archbishop sends them. It will be the church that is truly behind it, mark my words. Any treaty with Wessex, or their allies, has to be ratified by their priests and they cannot be trusted, except to line their own pockets.”

“Alfred's dream lives in Wessex, the Anglia's and Mercia, they only have the Welsh to worry about now Cornwall has formed an alliance with Wessex. In comparison, we have the Welsh, the Border men in the north and the internal trouble in the Pennines to worry about.” Orin added. “The new King desires unification too, he aims to be that King of the whole country. I doubt he will be though, he's a puppet of the Archbishop and Church, put there by him to make it easier to get tax for the church and for Wessex to gain the wealth of the City and Northumbria. The Church's actions in placing him on the throne is supported by the Mercian Lords and the Wessex Kings, he just doesn't know it yet. The church will keep him in place until his usefulness is done and they can place their own King over England as Alfred desired.”

“Alfred was a hero to Wessex, he forced Danelaw out of his country from a base in the middle of the marshes, yet he was a puppet of the Christian's too, yet his dream lives on still.” Erik said bluntly.

“So who is this new King?” Utred asked. “A priest or someone else?”

“It's Styr, the old Kings brother.” Orin spat. “The symbol on the shields told us that, but he came to gloat at the remains of your fathers home too. He ordered me beaten, then left the men you saw to finish the job taking most of his men back to the City. On the day of the attack he had supported his brother at the Witan against the Archbishop, who wanted the Norse to pay tax to the church again. As if we would agree to give that fat friar our gold, they have more than enough as it is. He was sworn to the King, there was no reason to doubt him, but all the time he was plotting with that spineless leader of the church of the nailed God in Jorvik. I have no doubt at all, that Styr has struck some kind of deal with the Christians to gain and keep power, he must have convinced them he is one of them, though it was known in court he worships our Gods. It seems he has much in common with the Priests though, a loyalty to greed, he will have sworn an oath to them, or they would not have supported him.” He finished disdainfully.

“So the traitor is on the throne as long as the church allows, which means as long as the Archbishop in Wessex allows, he commands the one in Jorvik and it is well known his church wants to expand their influence further. It makes sense that they would move to take power, though perhaps it is a surprise they do it now of all times. To take over effectively they would need my family and the rest of the Witan's households out of the way, or men would rally to us, at least they believe me dead, that gives us an advantage over them, a small one, but any is better than none.” Utred said thoughtfully. “Wessex now controls Northumbria too, those over the western hills are Christian, they won't dare stand against them, they have all England it won't be long before they put Alfred's dream into place.”

“Yes my Lord, at least the traitor does not know you were away when his and the church's men attacked, we must hope the lodge is too insignificant for him to bother with.” Erik said bluntly.

“Or be prepared to defend it and die as Vikings.” Utred said grimly. “What do we know of this usurper, apart from he was the Kings brother and that he has the support of the church.”

There was a moment’s silence before Orin spoke again. “Styr is said to have powers of the supernatural, gifts from the Gods his wife does too. It was never said of the old King, as far as I know at least, but rumour is Thorfin, their son, inherited them from them as well. He must have convinced the church that they have not got such talents, or they would have never aligned themselves with him. Mind, some say that you have those powers as well, my Lord.”

“People say a great many things.” Utred said ironically, knowing Orin found his talent's for healing fascinating and had been highly amused at the incident the other day whilst he had been training. “All I know is, that I must take revenge for my fathers murder and the theft of my families lands at Tang. Knowing that, it is as well to know who it is I must make pay, when the time comes.”

The other two nodded in agreement, though they had no suggestions how the revenge could be achieved quickly. All three knew they would need men, an army of at least three thousand fighting men to take Jorvik and regain the land. Styr would probably rarely leave the City without a large number of men, including the Archbishop's men, alongside the Royal guard, he would not be an easy target. That though would also be a problem for the church when the time came that they wanted him out of the way to allow their preferred King to take the Northumbrian throne. That said if they could find any men of the Norse Lords who Styr had targeted, then they might join Utred's quest for revenge, building his household, but they would take time to find and Utred would need to build reputation to have such men swear loyalty to him. The immediate worry was to keep Utred safe and find somewhere to live to gather men, that would not be easy.

“Come on.” Erik said breaking the tension of the conversation. “We must resume our journey now if we are to have a chance of reaching the lodge before nightfall. We should consider what we do next once we get there, once we have told Ulf the news and he can help advise you my Lord.”

Utred agreed. “ Good idea Erik, you three are now my household and most trusted advisors, sorry Orin, but we must go.” 

They mounted the horses again and set off with renewed purpose, they had to tell Ulf what had happened, he had also lost his family and friends after all. Ulf, Erik and Orin were all the men left of Utred's household now. The lodge may well be all that was left of his lands, unless the summerhouse in the hills, far to the east of the City had survived, though Utred doubted it. He was sure that his father's other hall would be targeted, even if it had not been already, it was after all what he would have done in the enemy's place, ensuring the power base of the one who you opposed was gone. Still they would need to make the journey to the estate, to make sure of its fate, it would not do to ignore the possibility it remained and was safe, no matter how slim. First, though, he would need to hear the advice of all the members of his household, they would all decide the best way forward when they had spoken.

Orin was biting back his pain once more, as they set off with renewed purpose, Utred with more to consider as they went. They didn't stop again on the way to the lodge, though for Orin's comfort they still did not go as fast as they could have without him, but there was no question of leaving him behind. Utred and Erik remained alert for any danger, while Orin dealt with his obvious pain; they had to reach the comparative safety of the lodge before darkness brought other threats with it.

The forest at night was a dangerous place, they knew and not just from the wild beasts who called the brush beneath the trees home. It was also home to the supernatural, but most dangerous of all were the Sceadugengan, dark spirits, some said of men that had died in shame, which emerged at night, waiting to prey on the unwary. They loved the darkness and cold, moving silently, invisibly to most, bringing hopelessness with them. Their racking breath merging with the sounds in the trees, it would be the last thing a victim heard as they succumbed to a fate worse than death. The evil spirit denied the victim any afterlife, but did not just inhabit woodlands, but dwelt where ever there was no light, spreading across the country at night. These tormented spirits drifted the lands and forests each night casting their frosty presence, spreading hopelessness on all nearby, seeking the living to feed on. No one who was unfortunate enough to be attacked by one, was ever the same again, driven mad by the touch on their souls. The fire at the lodge kept them at bay, Sceadugengan hated light and warmth, it was the only known defence against them, even the Christians, who denied he existence of them, kept fires lit at night, even in the summer. It was especially dangerous to be out travelling or in the forest on these short winter days, the thrill of escaping before sunset was part of why Utred loved hunting in this season.

Utred's thoughts began wandering over the skills he used whilst hunting, his father had once told him of a warrior elite, who could match the spirits stealth to launch surprise attacks from within an enemies camp or strong hold, even spying on them. He had told Utred they were named after the Sceadugengan they so closely mimicked the movements of and that he would make a good one with his hunting skills. The feeling of pride he had felt at his fathers words of sincere praise returned, he would need those skills if he were to gain vengeance for his family and friends.

It was almost dark when they finally reached the lodge, apart from the horse in the compound and a couple of fires that had been lit, the area appeared to be deserted, but they knew better. As they tied the horses next to the other, Erik had just helped Orin from the horse, when he felt the point of a sword in his back, he didn't react until the voice spoke.

“It is a good time for the Wolf to hunt.” The familiar voice stated.

Utred smiled as Erik replied with the second part of the code. “But, not if you are a Raven.”

“Welcome back Erik.” Ulf answered, returning his sword to its sheath and embracing his friend. “And you too Utred, I take it there will be no wagon tonight.”

“No!” Erik replied, baldly. “Much has happened, we are hungry and need to talk, Orin needs to rest, he is injured, lets go inside.”

“Ah, before we do there is something you need to know.” Ulf looked at them cautiously, almost sheepishly at their questioning expressions. “You aren't the only ones to have come along this way this afternoon.”

“What do you mean?” Erik said, an edge to his voice. “Are they one of us?”

“If you mean did they pass the challenge? The answer is no, no they didn't, they are not from Tang, but I know him. He is from near to where I grew up, in Scotland.” Ulf replied, “In fact he was the son of our Lord, we grew up knowing each other well, we trained together, I trust him and so did Lord Utred, at least he did the last time they met, a few years ago.”

“My Father is dead Ulf.” Utred replied. “Betrayed by a man he believed he could trust and the Church, Tang has gone.”

Ulf 's eyes widened in shock, he was silent for several moments, allowing the news to sink in, processing what it meant. He had a moment of realisation and the grief showed in his eyes, before he composed himself, straightened up and bowed to the youngster. “My Lord, I am sorry, your father was a great man.”

Utred looked at Ulf. “He was murdered by Styr, along with everyone at Tang, except old Orin, he was left to spread the word. I am sorry for your loss as well Ulf, but with these recent events, we must be cautious who we trust. It seems Styr was prepared to betray even his own brother in his desire to rule, a desire he hid well, are you sure this stranger won't follow that example?”

“I am certain he will not betray us Lord.” Ulf answered

Erik looked at Ulf. “Where is this friend of yours, are you certain you can and want to vouch for him, our Lord's life depends on it.” He asked, caution in his voice.

“I will vouch for him, he is in the lodge waiting for me to find out who was approaching.” Ulf replied with certainty.

“You are certain he can be trusted?” Utred asked one more time. “Your word on it, Ulf.”

“My Lord, I would trust Lord Godric with my life, just as I trusted your father and trust you with it too. I would stake my reputation and sword on it if necessary.” Ulf said firmly.

“My thanks Ulf, for such faith in me.” A deep voice behind them said.

Erik and Utred instantly spun round, drawing their swords as they turned, ready to fight any threat. They faced the source of the unknown voice with emotionless courage, drawn swords and the fire of warriors in their hearts. 

Late 20th Century.

Molly was not a person who enjoyed having too much leisure time, nor having things done for her too often, it frustrated her to be idle, she lived to be busy. She also lived for her family, a family that had until now kept her busy, as she enjoyed being. She had been so pleased to hear from Harry and Ginny that morning, it had broken the monotony of the day for a few minutes for her, but that wasn't the only reason she had enjoyed hearing from them. Somehow it made the house seem occupied, busy even, yet so much had changed at the Burrow since the wedding. Ron had moved to Hogsmeade with Hermione, almost the moment the tidying up had been completed. A couple of days later, when Charlie had returned to Romania, she and Arthur were left alone at the Burrow. They had only ever had a few months alone in the Burrow before Bill had been born, she had heard so many couples say they looked forward to time alone after the children had left and although she loved her time on her own with her husband, she had never looked forward to her children leaving. The house felt so empty now, it was odd seeing the hands for her children on the clock pointing at home, meaning her children were in their own houses, not at the Burrow. She had thought she had got used to being alone at home after Ginny had started at Hogwarts, but this was different. All her children had now flown the nest, no longer did any of them call the Burrow their home. She no longer had their return from school, for the holidays to look forward to. They had all grown up, they no longer needed her to care for them, they could do that for themselves. She knew they deserved lives of their own and was proud of all of them, she also knew she would see them often, but it still felt lonely at the Burrow as she did her chores. Even they took no time at all, not these days, with only the two of them to make a mess, cook for or even do the laundry for. The garden was already looking neater than it ever had, even the veg patch had been weeded so much that the smallest green leaf out of place glared out against the soil and so was eradicated as soon as it as seen. The gnomes had yet to return in any number, each expelled as quickly as it arrived. For the first time in her married life, Molly had time on her hands, hours of most days when she did not know what to do with herself, her purpose had gone and she felt lost.

Now Harry and Ginny had house guests, Petunia and Dudley, the day after they had returned from a week long honeymoon. Although she had got on with Harry's Aunt at the wedding and hoped they would not be strangers any more, she was surprised to hear they had turned up at Grimmauld Place that morning. She wondered what had happened at Privet Drive to have made the two want to leave, whatever it was it wouldn't have been pleasant, if Vernon's reputation was any indication, which worried her. At least they had gone to Harry for help, that showed how the relationship between them had improved. Petunia had told her how she had seen the change in Dudley while they were in hiding and had begun to doubt her views of her nephew whilst there too. Their guards had listened to Potterwatch, Lee's radio program during the war. She had told Molly how she had secretly listened in, not daring to let her husband notice she took the news on it seriously. At first with disbelief, then with puzzlement that people regarded Harry so well, later she was listening to hear if he was safe. Almost without realizing it she had changed from feeling disgust and rejection of him, to concern for her sisters son. Molly knew Petunia was sad that her husband had pig headedly refused to believe any of what he heard, she hoped Petunia had not been hurt by her bad tempered husband. She knew the man had been violent towards Harry in the past and feared he had been to his own wife, especially now that she had changed enough to defy him as she had to attend the wedding.

Soon Molly finished her house work, there was so little to do now with only the two of them living here now. Although she had deliberately taken her time since breakfast, it was only just eleven o'clock now. Sighing she absent mindedly put her cloak on to walk down to the village to visit the Granger's, Hermione's Muggle parents who had settled in well as the village dentists. She was almost out of the back door to cross the paddocks to the gate to their back garden, before remembering that yesterday they had left for a holiday in the Scottish Isles, they wouldn't be back for a fortnight. Sighing again she took her coat off again and returned to the kitchen where she made herself a drink.

She sat at the table, nursing the warm cup in her hands and remembered the holiday they had all had, last year at Whitby, it had been a good holiday, she had thoroughly enjoyed it. She had of course been back to the town since, to visit the twins, last week she and George had spent a day on the beach with them. She had to admit that they were settling in well at their new home, but she was worried about the relatives they were living with. They were cousins of the twins maternal grandparents, and were quite elderly, but in the last few days one of them had become very ill. The twins were quite worried; they had grown very fond of their guardians in the last few weeks since they came out of hospital. She knew that over the last few weeks the elderly couple had taken the two children on day trips all over Whitby and North Yorkshire exploring tiny Villages, Market towns, ruins and even the ancient Cities of York and Ripon. Their guardians had really enjoyed having the children around as well, it had given them a new lease of life, at least until now. They had never had children themselves, but had certainly taken to parent hood well, it had come naturally to them. Molly decided she would visit them and see if they needed anything, make sure everything was alright.

Molly arrived in a side street unnoticed and set off to walk the short distance to the house. It was a hot sunny day, she was glad when she emerged onto a street that led to the cliff top and the sea breeze blew down it, cooling her as she walked briskly towards the house overlooking the bay. She reached the house, the sounds of families on the beech below drifting up with the current of air and knocked on the door. She didn't have long to wait before Tarquin answered the door looking a little sad.

“Hi Mrs. Weasley come on in, the healer is upstairs with Eli now.” Said the boy.

“Hello Tarquin, how are you all doing?” Molly went in to the neat, small hallway and as usual made her way to the kitchen at the back of the house.

Delilah was waiting in the kitchen for the healer to come down from checking their relative. She stood as Molly came in and hugged her, “It's good to see you Mrs. Weasley, Eli has got worse overnight, Maggie called the healer this morning, who has been with him ever since, I'm scared for him.”

“Oh now my dears don't worry, let's see what the healer says he needs, then we can sort things out. You know I am here for you and so are Harry and Ginny, they are back, by the way, from the Honeymoon and I know they have presents for you. They had a bit of a surprise this morning though, Harry's Aunt and cousin arrived needing somewhere to stay for a while, once they are settled I am sure he and Ginny will come and see you though.” Molly told them kindly.

The children smiled.

Maggie came down the stairs and into the room looking weary. “Oh hello Molly, I'm glad you are here. Tarquin would you make a drink my dear please, nothing for Eli, but I am sure we could all do with one.” She sat down.

“How is he Maggie?” Asked Molly.

“Not good Molly, it's his heart, they want to take him to St. Mungo's, but he won't go because of the children, he doesn't want to let them down.”

“Maggie he won't be letting us down, we just want him well again, take him crab fishing by the bridge again.” Said Tarquin close to tears.

Maggie took him in her arms “I know my dear and these last few weeks have been some of the happiest in his life. He's loved showing you his favourite places and so have I.”

Delilah looked at Maggie “He ought to go to St. Mungo's oughtn't he?”

“Yes dear, he should and I should go with him, but we can't leave you here alone.” Maggie told her.

“Well that's not a problem.” Said Molly. “They can stay at the Burrow while he's in hospital, I know Arthur won't mind and we have plenty of room now.”

“Are you sure Molly?” Maggie asked as the twins cheered up a little, “It would mean Eli would agree to go to St. Mungos where he should be.”

“Of course, it is no problem Maggie. We can visit you and Eli every day until term starts or he is well again. It will be like a holiday for them, there' the pond for them to swim in, the Paddock to play in, it would be great to have them stay so long as you two are happy to come of course.” Molly said, addressing the last to the twins.

Tarquin brought the drinks over and sat down. “It would mean Eli could try to get better more easily. I miss him and want him well again, if he can be so I think it's a good idea and we promise to be good.”

“I know you will be Tarquin and you too Delilah, you have both done us a power of good, you are both such good, caring children, I wish we weren't so old.” Maggie said.

“You aren't old Maggie nor Eli, well only in years not where it matters, you have shown us so much. I wish we had known that when we stayed that year and last summer, we weren't easy to get on with then were we.” Delilah said blushing.

“It wasn't your fault, I wish we had known what that Dolores was doing to you, I will never forgive her for that. It's no wonder you didn't trust us then, she made sure you wouldn't, it wasn't your fault. I want to thank you both for being so mature about all this, I am just so sorry that it's necessary and I know Eli is too. Molly I will talk with Eli, but I am sure he will agree, it's very kind of you to offer.” Said Maggie.

“It's no trouble, tell you what, if the healer wants him to go in today, I will Floo Arthur at the Ministry, then Harry if I may, we are going there for dinner tonight. As I told the twins before you came down Maggie, his Aunt and cousin have turned up out of the blue and Petunia wants to have a talk with me, I am sure the twins will be more than welcome too, they will see Teddy there as well.”

“Of course you can use it Molly, that is no problem at all. I'll go up now and see what's going on, Delilah will you get the Floo powder for Molly please.” Maggie went back upstairs while Delilah fetched a pot full of the powder.

“Mrs. Weasley do you think Professor Potter will teach us how to play Quidditch?” Asked Tarquin.

“Oh Tarquin they might be too busy with his Aunt and Cousin.” Delilah Said. “Besides we need to start studying, getting ready for school really, it's not that long until we go back.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Tell you what, we'll ask them, but I would bet they will both make time to teach you how to play and they have a wonderful library at their house, so they can help you study too. You know you might even end up in their house at school; you are going to be re sorted, remember. Anyway let me call Mr. Weasley, then them, we can sort all that out later”

The twins nodded and watched as she placed the calls

Arthur was only too pleased to agree for the twins to stay, he knew how lonely Molly felt with no youngsters in the house to care for, knowing the twins needed them there was no way he would turn them away anyway. Harry and Ginny were sorry to hear about Eli and readily agreed the twins were welcome that evening. By the time Maggie came back down stairs the twins were upstairs packing their trunks and bags ready, they had told her they would take everything for school too, just in case Eli was in hospital for a long time.

“The healer is getting a team over to take Eli to hospital. Molly are you sure about this. I feel awful, the twins have had no real stability.” Maggie held the younger witches hands in her own settled on the table.

“Of course I am Maggie, don't worry they understand, they just want Eli better as you do. They'll enjoy themselves at the Burrow, we'll visit you and Eli every day and they are already planning to pick Harry and Ginny's brains ready to go back to school, I know the rest of the Weasley's will help them too. You concentrate on Eli, don't worry about anything else, let us do that for you.” Molly reassured the elderly Witch.

Upstairs the twins had finished packing and put their luggage outside their bedroom doors, before going to say goodbye to Eli, who cheered up as they came into the room.

“Now my dears Maggie tells me you are going on little holiday at the Weasley's while I am in hospital.” He smiled in greeting.

“Yes Eli, but we shall come see you every day and Mrs. Weasley says that both Professor Potters might teach us Quidditch.” said Tarquin

“And they have a library so we can study.” smiled Delilah.

“That sounds great my dears, you will have fun and I know the Weasley's have a paddock you can play in at their house.” He grinned before looking at them seriously. “Now listen, I want to say something important to you both. I am very ill my dear children, you are our only relatives left, you are the nearest, Maggie and I have to children of our own and we have grown to love you over the last few weeks. I don't want you to live in the past my dears, you are at the start of your lives and I know you can achieve what ever you set your minds to. Make the most of your lives; don't let what has happened rule you. I hope we have shown you what there is to discover, a little anyway. Make the most of it and be proud of surviving what you have been through. You have some wonderful opportunities ahead and some good friends in the Weasley's and Potters, they will stand by you no mater what as well as help you when you need it my dears. Never forget that, make the most of your lives, take as many opportunities as you can, keep that curiosity you both have and you won't waste them like your Aunt and father did. Promise me that my dears and remember, no matter what happens Maggie and I will always be with you in your hearts even when we can't be with you in person, remember that for me.”

“We will Eli, we love you too.” The twins said and hugged him.

“Be good for Molly, children, I know you will be, I will never forget the fun we have had.” He whispered.

While the twins were upstairs with Eli, Maggie was still talking with Molly in the Kitchen.

“Molly I have to tell you something, so you can be ready to help the twins when it happens.” The older woman said gravely. ” Eli is dying, we knew he had a heart problem, it's one of the reasons we were unsure of taking the twins in permanently, but it wasn't thought to be as serious as it is now, they say they can't cure him, not now. No one else knows, we expected him to have maybe a few more years yet, which is why we decided to take them in, but he has taken to the children so much, he wanted to show them so much and in doing so that it was fine to have fun. He's over done it though we didn't know it, he has tired himself out, so he can't fight it any more, but he has had such fun doing it. Those children have made his last few weeks the best in his life, neither of us would change that for the world, Merlin knows those children have been wonderful for us, but we both know he is not coming out of St. Mungo's alive, not this time.”

“Oh Maggie, I had no idea it was so serious, we would never have put the burden on you if we had.” Molly held the older witch in a hug.

“Molly I promise it's true when I say we wouldn't have missed these last few weeks for all the gold in Gringotts. Those two are so full of life and wonder, wanting to find out about everything we have taken them to see, it's so infectious. To help them discover curiosity and the wonders around them, well it has done us both more good than I can say, given us something to live for, renewed our lives far more than I would have believed possible. It has been so wonderful to see them make up for those lost years of isolation and explore the world through fresh and such inquisitive eyes. I never had any children of my own, we don't know why, but those two twins have filled that gap in both our lives, I hope we have helped them too, shown them how much there is to enjoy in both worlds. They don't know how ill Eli is, he doesn't want them to blame themselves for it, not after all they have been through, besides it's not anybodies fault, it is just one of those things. We are worried that when they get back to school and I know they can't visit us regularly, it can't be helped, but will you arrange that if Eli wants to see them it is made possible. Talk to Minerva, about it for me.”

“Of course I will Maggie, I'm sure Minerva will agree to that, but what about you, what are you going to do?”

“ I will stay at the hospital with him, when he goes though, I can't come back to live here. I need to be amongst other witches and wizards again, I think. I plan to move to Hogsmeade, it's where I was brought up you know, we have a cottage there, on the market square, it was my parents’ house until they died. We rent it to a lovely family, but their children have grown up and they are emigrating with their eldest, in a couple of weeks and we hadn't got round to finding a new tenant yet, so I will live there.”

“Let me know when they move out Maggie, my son Ron lives in Hogsmeade now, he will keep an eye on it for you and we shall help get it ready for you, what about this place though?”

“Well I'm going to give it to the twins trust, those two are our only remaining relatives. Remember last week when you and George took the children to the beach for us?”

Molly nodded, it had been a great day, and George had loved being with the twins playing in the surf and on the sand like a child himself. 

Maggie continued. “Well Eli and I had a visitor. At our request Gringotts sent a Goblin to witness and collect our new will, our final will. We have left everything to the twins, they would get everything anyway, when we both go, so it made sense for the trust to have this place straight away, I sent the deeds to Mr. Gresley with a letter while I was upstairs. So everything is sorted out, they will have both houses eventually and enough to give them a start when they come of age, added to what's already in their trust, they will have a far better future than past, thank goodness, they deserve it.”

“Maggie I have a large family, when the time comes for you to move don't worry the Weasley's will help you, and we are here whenever you need us, for you and the twins.”

“Thank you my dear, you always were kind, now we had better cheer up a bit, the twins will be down in a minute.” Maggie smiled. “They don't need to see us two being maudlin before we all go.”

The team of healers arrived to take Eli to St. Mungo's, just as the twins came down the stairs, bringing their luggage with them.

“Are you all packed dears?” Maggie cheerfully asked.

“Yes Maggie.”

“Right well we shall see you tomorrow.” She drew them both into her arms. “Thank you, both of you, you are wonderful children, we have loved having you here.”

“Thanks for taking us in Maggie, we'll see you soon.” Said Delilah.

“Yes and Maggie.” Tarquin started to say as tears formed in his eyes. “We love you.” he finished.

“We love you two to, now don't worry you'll have a great time at the Burrow, now off you go before they bring Eli down to go to St. Mungo's, he won't want you to see that, besides I have to pack for us both and lock up as well.” Maggie wiped away a tear as she released the children. “Be good for Molly and Arthur, have fun, we shall see you tomorrow and you can tell us all about this evening then.”

Molly stood near the fire place as Maggie sent the children's bags to the Burrow with her wand, the children held her hands as they stepped into the green flames, waving to Maggie they left Whitby and the last of their family behind.

Maggie dried her eyes after the twins had gone, turning briskly she went upstairs to pack bags for herself and her husband. She paused at the window, while the healers busied themselves preparing Eli to be transported by port key to the hospital. Gazing out over the sea, glistening in the sun, watching the boats and yachts bobbing up and down in the swell, the sound of seagulls overhead mixing with the distant sounds of children playing on the beach, combining further with the rumble of Muggle cars on the road in front of the house. It was he sound of Whitby in the summer, a cacophony of joy and excitement, of families having fun that they both loved so much. Her mind wandered to the first time the twins had allowed them to take them on to those sands this summer, their excitement at being allowed to simply play for the first time. It meant so much to her to see them finally able to be children, to enable their natural sense of fun and curiosity to be free. That day they had shown the children Whitby, allowed them to explore the places they took them, introducing them to the people the couple had got to know over the years. The wonder both had shown, pulling crabs out of the harbour for the first time, tasting candy floss, exploring the ruins of the abbey and simply watching the boats leave the Harbour, it had been a fantastic day for all of them, followed by so many more memories that had filled the weeks since they had arrived. The twins quickly entered her heart, they had become so much a part of her, the children she could never have, and she missed them already. Her normally composed disposition gave way again and tears returned to her eyes.

“Now Maggie love, come on my dear, they will be fine, more than fine.” Eli called from the bed, he could always tell when his wife was upset, even when she had her back to him or pretended she wasn't.

“I know Eli, but I miss them already. Molly knows dear.” She said simply, drying her eyes before turning to face her Husband.

“Good, that means you won't be on your own love.” He winked cheekily then turned to St. Mungo's team fussing around him. “Now you healers, I hope you know to look after my Maggie while we are in your little establishment, she probably trained the people who trained you, not bad for 21 years old is she?”

The healers smiled, as the sick old Wizard playfully teased his wife.

“Eli, behave yourself dear.” Smiled Maggie embarrassed, but glad her husband was joking around with her as he usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> Oaths: These were a very serious matter in this period, as powerful morally as a Wizards Oath is portrayed by JKR. To break one would mean shame and could be punished by death. If you swore yourself to a Lord you were swearing to die for that person, literally. Utred knew Orin would be deeply ashamed not to have done so for his father, hence his words of forgiveness to the old man, accepting the oath made to his father as being transferred to him, restoring the old man's pride and honour.
> 
> Attitude to Christianity: The term Nailed God is an authentic reference to Christ. At this time Christianity was an alternative religion although it had been in the UK for centuries. Those of the traditional beliefs saw Christ as a weak god because non of their Gods would allow themselves to be killed by mere men. However Priests at the time did not help in many ways, They ensured the church became wealthy and had influence over the politics of Christian Kings. It is known that the Christian Kings levied a tax which went straight to the priests who as a result had a very privileged life style. This promoted non Christians hatred of the priests however many pagans would go through the motions of Christianity while still holding the old beliefs, when it suited them. Christianity was certainly well established in what is now the UK at the time of the first Viking raids, it was a wealthy and powerful organisation, with the blessing of most Saxon Kings, but like most beliefs had no tolerance of others.
> 
> Attitude to death: Utred and Erik as pagan warriors hoped to die with sword in hand to ensure their spirits spent eternity in the feasting hall with all the other warriors who had died. There they would feast, boast and fight in the Norse Heaven of Valhalla
> 
> Hoards: The wealthy might bury there gold and treasures for safe keeping in event of an invasion or even simply to keep it safe day to day. Very occasionally such hoards are found by Metal detectorists, archaeologists or others, the most recent example of significance being the Staffordshire Hoard, which include some incredible decorative pieces and pieces of what is only the fifth helmet of the period found in the UK.
> 
> Alfred: This refers to one of the most famous Kings of Wessex, Alfred the Great, he of the burnt cakes. He dreamt of a united England and tried to create it, with himself as King of course. He failed, though his successors eventually achieved it. Alfred did create peace with a Viking Army having sheltered with a few men at Athelney from where he rose again and defeated the invaders, made peace with their leader who converted to Christianity and was given East Anglia to rule over. However Alfred remains most famous for burning some cakes probably whilst in hiding at Athelney.
> 
> Earsling: An authentic period insult meaning something worth the same as what falls from a goats back side.
> 
> Sceadugengan: The description in the story is similar to what is known of these mythical period spirits and the name was applied to warriors skilled at moving at night into an enemy camp. The spirits do remind me of something though.


	4. Merlin's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins arrive at the Burrow, Vernon seeks support, Petunia and Dudley settle in at Grimmauld Place, Molly takes them under her wing.  
> Meanwhile in the 10th century. Gryffindor tries to gain the warriors trust, Orin reveals some of his early life, they visit Thwing and Utred makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4  
Merlin's Apprentice.

Molly and the twins stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow; their bags were waiting for them on the kitchen table.

“Welcome to the Burrow you two, now, how would you two like some pumpkin juice? Then we will sort out a room each for you.” Smiled Molly.

They sat at the kitchen table while Molly got the drinks, the twins looked round the room, thoughtfully taking in their surroundings.

“So where are we Mrs. Weasley?” Delilah asked. “I mean I know it's called the Burrow and it's your house, but where is that, are we near the sea?”

Molly returned to the table with the drinks. “A few miles from the coast I'm afraid my dear, we are next to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, in Devon. So a long way from Whitby and Yorkshire, but closer to St Mungo's than you were there. We have some land going over to the village, joining on to the Grangers paddock, you know their Daughter, Hermione. Our land also goes over to the wood, there’s a stream and pond between, you can swim there. Most of it's far enough away from the village, for them not to notice any Quidditch matches too. ”

Delilah nodded, her brother still looking around the room.

Tarquin spotted the clock, which told anyone where members of the family were, rather than telling the time. He could see the hands carrying the pictures of individual family members, one on each. They were pointing at either work or home, he was still looking at it, when one hand moved.

“George is travelling” He said idly, the hand moved to indicate the Burrow. “Oh! It says he's here now.”

“What?” Said Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

“Hi mum, thought you might be lonely so I popped round to keep you company for a bit, you heard Harry's news yet?” Came George's voice as the door from the yard opened and he came in. “Oh hello you two, didn't expect to see you today.” He added noticing the two children as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hi George.” The twins smiled, they knew he was the surviving Weasley twin and liked him, especially after their day on the beach, though the fact that he owned a joke shop had certainly lifted him in the twins esteem.

Apparently Eli had encouraged the two of them in pranking Maggie, helping them regain a sense of fun, while teaching them the limits so their jokes didn't go too far. It had worked, the twins had enjoyed playing jokes on both Maggie and Eli over the weeks.

“The twins have come to stay for a while.” Molly told him smiling. “But, it was good of you to come and see me George.”

“Well Angelina said it was fine, it's quiet at the shop today.” He responded joining them at the table and turning to the twins. “Well you two, if you are staying here, has mum given you the grand tour yet?”

The twins shook their heads. “Not yet George.”

“Right, well we'll do that in a while?” He grinned.

“George give them chance to settle in, we've only been back two minutes before you got here We haven't even decided which rooms they will have yet.” Molly laughed as she made bacon sandwiches for everyone.

After a late lunch George helped the twins settle into bedrooms, Tarquin picked George's old room whilst Delilah was next door in what had been Percy's room. George helped them with their bags guiding the luggage up the stairs with his wand, and then left them to unpack. By the time they came back downstairs Molly had filled George in about Eli and Maggie, he had called Angelina at the shop to let her know what was going on, luckily the shop was still quiet, but George still promised to be back by closing time.

They heard the twins rushing down the stairs before they burst excitedly into the room. He smiled. “Right you two ready for George's special tour?”

“Yes please.” Said Delilah grabbing his hand and dragging him to his feet.

“George, these two aren't used to you yet, don't make it too much of George's special, I want them back in one piece.” Molly instructed cautiously.

“Can't be done mum.” He grinned winking to the twins as they pulled him to the door. “There are two of them, they are twins so I can't bring them back in one piece it will have to be two.”

The twins laughed, but Molly looked at her other son sternly. “You know what I mean George.” She called as the three finally disappeared through the door. She started chuckling as she collected the lunch dishes from the sink.

Vernon arrived back at Privet Drive after a difficult day at work. It had been one of those days where everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. He had arrived to find that an undetected mains water leak had caused part of the car park to collapse over night, into a large hole eroded beneath the tarmac, right under his reserved spot, meaning he had to park in the staff car park over the road. He was then almost hit by some hoodlum, passing along the road on a motor bike just as he began to cross. Usually he entered the lift alone, but being a few minutes later than normal, he found himself privy to the conversation between two women from the typing pool, discussing events in a soap opera they watched. He exited the lift in a darker mood than when he had entered it, as a result. Entering his office he discovered that a large customer’s order being messed up, his work day could not have been off to a worse start. Sorting out the mess took the whole morning, dealing with irate customers, no matter how important, was something his staff should be doing, but this was such a good client he had made the mistake of giving them his direct number some years ago and they used it, frequently. His secretary had gone for her lunch whilst he was on the phone, so he had, had to go for his own lunch, some sandwiches from the shop down the road. At least he had been on his own in the lift in both directions, but the shop assistant calling him her big darling as she served him had grated on his nerves. The afternoon had been spent in a meeting with the militant union rep,who was always guaranteed to create problems for him. By three he was in a foul mood, he stood to see the man out, catching his jacket pocket on the arm of the chair, he heard the material tear as the chair fell backwards. He looked despondently at the pocket hanging off his suit, his secretary rushed in past the union rep, who had stopped in his tracks. She indicated that the man should leave, which he did. She picked up the chair, then passed Vernon his hat and coat. “Mr. Dursley, I have no idea what is wrong with you today, but you have looked exhausted since you got here. I 'm sorry if you don't like my saying so, but I think you had better go home.” She told him.

He almost began to argue, glaring at her, thinking to tell her to remember her place as he normally would, but he had to admit, he felt terrible having not slept the night before. If even his normally timid young secretary had plucked up the courage, for the first time he could remember, to stand up to him enough to suggest he should go home early, then perhaps he should. All the events of the day, on top of his wife leaving, added up to an appalling day which he would rather draw a line under and forget, he donned his coat and hat, picked up his briefcase and left the office without a word. As he drove along the familiar route, almost automatically, he feared his luck would not change when he reached home. He still held out hope that his wife and son would have returned home whilst he had been out, if they hadn't he would need to do something about it, something he should have thought of earlier, now he had, he could not understand why the idea had not come to him this morning. 

He knew as soon as he entered the road and saw the house, the curtains still closed, his son's car still absent, that his family had not returned. He parked the car on the drive, not bothering to go into the house, crossed the road to Mrs. Figg's. The old woman had been his sons friend for the last year and he knew Petunia had been over there several times as well. He wanted answers and he guessed that she might, in all likely hood, be able to provide them, he would easily be able to intimidate her to get them. He hammered powerfully on the door, there was no answer, he hammered again, still no answer, he looked through the window. The house was empty, no furniture or even carpets were left, the walls were bare wall paper. Vernon turned, swore angrily and went home, his plan for finding his wife and son stopped before it had even started.

Taking his hat, coat and torn jacket off, he rang for a take away meal, he had a fridge, freezer and cupboard full of food in the kitchen, but no idea how to cook any of it. While he waited for the food to arrive he sat in his chair in the lounge, not even turning on the television or drawing back the curtains, he could not think what to do next. After several minutes, he decided he needed a friendly face, so stood up and went into the hall, he picked up the post he had stepped over on his way in, picked up the phone and dialled a number, sorting through the mail as he listened to it ring. His sister, Marge, answered it, this was the one place he knew he could turn for sympathy, the one individual left he knew he could count on.

“Marge it's Vernon I need you.” He said, softly when he heard his sister's voice at the other end of the line. Pausing for a moment while he listened. “No, it's fine Marge, bring the dogs, I here alone, Petunia has left me, so has Dudley.” He added she assured him she was on the way and he put the phone down. 

His sister was the first person he had admitted that his marriage appeared to have disintegrated, it was the first time he had admitted it to even himself. He knew he would probably not see his wife and son for a long time if at all, but admitting it was hard. His takeaway meal arrived while he was still in the hall, so he sat at the kitchen table eating his solitary meal, watching the news on the television there, waiting for his sister to arrive.

Petunia lay on the four-poster bed in the lovely bedroom. She had just awoken and after the initial puzzlement as to where she was, was now simply enjoying relaxing in the warm, comfortable bed. She realised she was feeling safer and more at ease than she had for a very long time. She looked at her watch that was on the bedside cabinet, four o'clock, she had slept for five hours, she would have to rise soon or she knew she wouldn't sleep that night. She wondered what time Molly would arrive, she must be ready for Harry's mother in law, much as she was sure she wouldn't mind, Petunia didn't want her to get here before she was up. Although they had only really got to know each other at the wedding a week ago, the witch was the first person to show her true friendship for many years and she was truly looking forward to seeing her again. She heard movement from the room next door to hers, which drew her from her thoughts.

From the sounds she could hear from the next bedroom, Dudley had risen and was moving around. She heard his door open then close again, a moment later there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in Dud.” She called.

He put his head round the door “You all right mum? We ought to get up and go downstairs.”

“Yes love, I will, Ginny showed me where the shower is, but I won't be long.” She smiled “By the way thank you Dudley, for standing by me. If it hadn't been for you, he would have really hurt me last night, I doubt I would have had the strength to stand up to him without you at my side. As it is, what he tried to do was just the final straw for me, made me realize what I had ignored for years.”

“Mum don't worry, it's over, he can't find us here, even if he knew where we are, I am just glad we have somewhere to stay. That said, you are stronger than you think, mum, it took courage to decide to leave him as you did.” He reassured.

“Thank you my dear, it wasn't easy, but no regrets. I've made my mind up about that, I just have to decide what to do next.”

“That's up to you mum and there is time enough for that, but first I think we should enjoy this evening then you can decide what you want to do. I will see if George's offer of a job is open, see Maria and see if Ginny was serious about that slimming potion she mentioned last year. A new start, a new me what do you think?” Dudley smiled.

“Yes I like that, just keep the weight off though Dud. I need to find out about my sister though, it's time I stopped envying her for what she was born with and got to know what she grew to be, that's partly why I want to talk to Molly. Once I have spoken to her, I shall be in a better position to decide what I do next. Anyway you go down, I will be there in a few minutes.”

Dudley nodded, withdrew his head and went down stairs. 

He entered the sitting room to find Ginny talking to Andromeda, while Teddy played on the rug. Harry was asleep on one of the sofas.

Ginny turned as he came through the door. “Hi Dud, had a good sleep?”

“Yes thanks Ginny, Mums getting up too, she said she would go for a shower first. Is Harry all right?”

“Yes, he can't use the potion any more so he sleeps a lot again, it's getting better though, slowly.” She smiled. “Madam Pomfrey will be here soon to give him his check up anyway.”

Dudley sat down. “Oh yes, speaking of potions, were you serious about the one that would help me loose weight?”

Andromeda smiled. “There is one Dudley, if you are sure about it, then we'll talk to Poppy, but it's not an easy answer really. Though it will help, you can only take it for two days, then you must watch what you eat just like everyone else.”

“I see, I guess even in the magical world there are sometimes no easy answers, I would like to give it a try though.” He replied.

Ginny smiled. “Dud, even with magic, easy answers are often thin on the ground, we haven't the answers to everything. It's part of the reason we stay hidden from the Muggles, many would expect us to cure everything and we can't, I am sure Poppy will help with this though, I'm sure.”

“Fair enough.” Dudley replied.

A few minutes later, they turned as Petunia entered the room and greeted her, she assured them that she had slept well and the room was wonderful. She had just sat down when, green flames appeared in the fireplace and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. “Afternoon everyone.” She said looking round the room and spotting Dudley and Petunia. “Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had guests, shall I come back later?”

Petunia was looking wide-eyed, surprised at the witch's sudden appearance from under the mantelpiece.

“It's fine Poppy.” Said Ginny “This is Dudley, Harry's cousin and his mum, Harry's aunt Petunia, they were at the wedding though I am not sure if you met them or not. Anyway they have come to stay, well actually they have nowhere else to go just yet, so we are helping them start new lives.”

A look of recognition came over the healers face. “Oh yes I remember you now, we did chat briefly during the evening, taking a break outside from the music, it's good to see you again. Don't worry Floo is my usual entrance here, it's quite harmless once you get the knack. I take it your new lives are going to be with us, well I am glad. Harry has told me a lot about you and how you have changed over the last year. Anyway, let me guess, my favourite patient is asleep, as usual when I get here?” she smiled cheekily.

“I was Poppy.” Said Harry, opening his eyes. “As usual you arrive when I'm resting as ordered.” He grinned, sitting up.

“Anyone would think you arranged it dear, just for me.” Poppy smiled back. “Right let's check you over.”

“Should we leave you to it Doctor?” Petunia asked.

“No, there's no need for you to leave us, please call me Poppy, Harry and Ginny do so I would be pleased for you to do so as well. We don't have doctors as you would know them, I'm a healer Mrs. Dursley, basically the same thing I would guess, although perhaps our methods are a little different. Anyway this won't take long, examining Harry never does, persuading him to rest when he is not in his bed in my hospital wing, well now that's the challenge.” She smiled as she set to work and Harry groaned, accepting being the butt of his friends jokes.

“Really Poppy? I guess that's a side to him I have yet to discover. I'm Petunia by the way, Mrs. Dursley feels odd now strangely.” Harry's Aunt smiled back.

“Oh Petunia, Harry can be quite stubborn, especially if he thinks he is fine when the reality is that he isn't.” Ginny laughed.

“Thanks for the support my beloved.” Harry said dryly, pretending to look hurt.

“Don't pout, dearest.” Ginny smiled and patted him on the head fondly, as you might pet a puppy.” You wouldn't expect me to pretend otherwise and hide such a thing from your Aunt would you.” She bent and kissed him before he could respond.

Teddy looked round, bewildered, as everyone laughed.

“Best quit while you are behind Harry.” Dudley laughed.

Poppy checked Harry as soon as she had calmed down enough, then put her wand away. “Well as usual no real change, although a slight improvement, barely noticeable, but at least it is in the right direction. Now Harry I have talked with Minerva about spacing your class's this year to allow you to rest between teaching so you will have no more than two class in a row and Friday's for cabinet again. Ginny yours are the same so you can keep an eye on him and if you want we shall carry on with our sessions too. Your teaching schedule isn't heavy so there would be time.”

“That will be great Poppy.” Ginny smiled “Now while you are here, I wonder if can we ask a favour of you?”

“Of course you can my dear, if it is in my power, I shall do my best, what is it?”

“Well Dudley has been trying to loose weight for years with not much success really as soon as he looses it, he puts it back on. I wondered whether we could use that potion you told me about, to help him?”

“Hmm, well I'll have to make some, it has to be specially brewed for each person. Dudley, are you happy to let me do an examination of you, find your general state of health and get what I need to mix it up? I shall need to use my wand and I know you aren't used to that yet.” Poppy asked. Dudley agreed and watched curiously as she passed her wand over him then she pronounced. “Well that seems in order, by the way your heart is strained Dudley, it could become a serious problem. I wonder that the Doctor's haven't picked up on it, but regardless of that, I can fix it for you, once you have lost some weight, it won't take much to do then. Now I need a hair sample, then I shall have all I need to make the potion for you.”

Dudley plucked a hair from his head, Poppy put it in a crystal vial she conjured and corked it securely. “Are you sure it will be fine to make it for me?” He asked. “I don't want you to get into trouble for making it for a Muggle if you aren't meant to.”

“Oh don't worry my dear, it's fine, you are in our world now so I am allowed to help, it is no problem, but thank you for your concern. Now I will be back the day after tomorrow to check Harry and I will bring the potion with me then. Two doses over the following two days, then I will monitor you for a week, then a potion to stop the effects of the first when we get to your ideal weight, but remember you can't use it again for at least five years, so it will be up to you to keep the weight off. Otherwise carry on as usual, we shall sort out that heart problem next week as well, then you will be fit to go. Right then, anything else while I am here?”

“Yes!” Said Harry, everyone looked at him puzzled, so he grinned. “ Are you going to sit down and have a drink now with us, so you can give us your news?”

Poppy laughed. “ Of course Harry, you don't think I would miss that if I could help it do you?”

Vernon heard the distinctive sound of his sister's Diesel engined Range Rover stop outside, he went to open the door and greet her. He stood on the step, watching her opening the back of the large car and five dogs jumped out, barking as they sniffed round the front garden. She closed the door, called the exuberant dogs to heel and walked towards her brother carrying a suit case, clearly she had come to stay.

“Hello Vernon dear, we can unload the rest of the luggage later, come on let's get the kettle on and can you tell me all about it.” She said, the dogs following her in.

They sat in the kitchen, whilst Vernon told his version of what had happened. Whilst he didn't exactly lie, he missed out the fact that he had tried to hit his wife, rather he made Dudley's attack sound unprovoked. He emphasized the recent actions of his wife and son in defying him to attend Harry's wedding and his view that somehow the boy must have somehow brainwashed them. His sister of course had no idea what Harry really was, she had no notion of the magical world, like Vernon she despised anything abnormal anyway and in her opinion the runt her brother had so generously taken in, was beneath contempt.

“Well Vernon, it sounds to me like you are well shot of them at the moment. If they can't see you behaved reasonably, if they insist the scrawny runt is a good role model and worth a second thought then that is their look out. I warned you when you took him in that he would be more trouble than he as worth, but of course Petunia insisted and he has proved to be the bane of your life. Don't get me wrong, you have done your best with the boy, but you can't make a silk purse from a sows ear Vernon. I am just so sorry your obvious compassion and generosity of spirit has been rewarded with betrayal, you most certainly don't deserve that. The boy definitely has a lot to answer for, that is for sure.” She told him matter of factually,then continued in a business like manner. “As for the other two, well they will come crawling back when they come to their senses, mark my words. When they do, then you can show what a fine, upstanding man you are and if you want them, then you can welcome them back, but they shall need to rebuild the trust. In the mean time we need to get you sorted out so you are in a fit state to deal with them appropriately when they come home, as well as deal with that treacherous runt. We must show them that their departure has changed nothing, that you are perfectly capable of getting on with your life without them. I will stay for as long as you like, of course, but sadly we can do nothing for your misguided family until we hear from them and I bet that won't take long, after all, what kind of life could they possibly have with the boy.”

Comforted by her words Vernon nodded. “You are right Marge, wherever they are they can't possibly be happy, I knew you would see things clearly. I think if you will excuse me, I shall go for a quick bath and get changed.”

“Good show, that's the spirit, carry on and everything will be fine. Whilst you do that, I shall look in the freezer and find something for us to eat, a man with your responsibilities can't survive on takeaways.” She said pointing at the wrappers on the worktop. “Would you take my case up to my room as you go, for me dear?”

George did look after the twins as he showed them round the Burrow and the land that his parents owned, after all he knew only to well what his mothers wrath felt like, he didn't want to risk being it's target if either of the children got hurt. In fact the twins thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon with George, he even took them flying on the families broomsticks, helping them to feel comfortable flying and teaching them some simple Quidditch moves. Neither twin had enjoyed learning to fly at school, their Aunt had considered it a frivolous skill and so they had not applied themselves in the class, accepting her view as they had been conditioned to do. Now they were free of her influence and having been encouraged by Eli and Maggie, they enthusiastically took to the air, keen to try the new experience, impressing George with how quickly they learnt. When they got back to the house, they were a little disappointed that he had to go back to the shop, he promised they would see him again soon as he waved and disappeared into the Floo.

At teatime Molly gave them a snack, to tide them over until they got to Grimmauld place for dinner, Arthur arrived just as they finished eating. They washed, changed their clothes while Arthur had a bite to eat before he and Molly changed ready to leave as soon as Maria arrived. They didn't have to wait long before the excited girl arrived, keen, yet slightly nervous, to be seeing Dudley again.

Harry and Ginny hugged the twins and Ginny's parents when they stepped out of he Floo into the sitting room, Dudley and Maria were kissing and cuddling a welcome, relieved to see each other again. Molly turned to greet Petunia. “Petunia, I am so sorry, it's very sad that it has come to this.” She said.

“Yes Molly it is, but I'm already thinking it was inevitable for a long time, I just didn't want to believe it.” Petunia sighed sadly, as the two ladies hugged.

“Come on let's go and talk. All right if we use the drawing room Harry?” Molly asked.

“Yes of course it is, we have a while before dinner and I hear we have two students who want to see our library and learn about Quidditch.” He smiled.

Molly laughed. “Yes you certainly have.” The twins grinned broadly, nodding.

Molly and Petunia went to the drawing room to chat, the twins and Teddy greeted each other warmly, each happy to see the other, they played for a little while. Soon Arthur and Andromeda were left to talk in the sitting room while Harry and Ginny showed the twins, Dudley and Maria round the house, Teddy in his godfather's arms. Dudley had, of course, been before, but the library amazed the others, especially as every book they mentioned floated down to the reading table. Delilah had a very Hermione look on her face whilst they were in there.

“I could spend day's in here, just reading.” She said in hushed, tones.

Tarquin rolled his eyes. “Delilah, please, not day’s.”

“Well you have to admit it is brilliant.” She replied.

“Yes I suppose it is.” He reluctantly admitted.

When they reached the transforming room it appeared to be simply an office, until Ginny asked for a Quidditch pitch. Dudley was impressed, he had not seen the room transform before nor had he seen a Quidditch pitch.

“Wow Harry no wonder you guy's don't need a telly when you have a room like this. So, how does the game work.”

“Shall we show him?” Harry smiled, Ginny and Maria nodded.

“Can we play?” Called the twins.

“Of course you can.” Ginny replied “As your new sports teacher I thoroughly approve. One Bludger only. I know these two have learnt to fly, but I also know they aren't very confident on a broom yet”

“That was because Aunt Delores thought flying and Quidditch were a waste of time, so we didn't want to learn. George took us flying this afternoon at the Burrow though, he taught us a lot.” Said Tarquin.

“Did he? Well my brother is a good teacher, let's see what you can do.” Ginny smiled.

Harry passed Teddy to Dudley, the toddler giggled at the new person, before Harry conjured a chair for his cousin. Brooms appeared for all of them, except Dudley and Teddy of course, ready for the practice game. The twins did a few laps of the pitch showing off the new skills that George had taught them, while Harry took the box with the balls to the centre of the pitch.

“Wow twins, you are doing well how about you play chasers, Maria are you happy playing beater, I'll go in goal and Harry you be seeker as usual.” Ginny called.

Maria agreed and the game began, Harry launched the Quaffle which Delilah caught and went diving down the pitch towards Ginny, even managing to dodge a Bludger on the way, she scored.

Dudley restarted the game watching in amazement as the game sped up and the players zoomed around the pitch, Harry floating high above them. Harry had in fact spotted the snitch and was keeping an eye on it, but didn't dive for it, instead he was letting the twins enjoy themselves as they grew in confidence. Despite their limited flying time, he could see that they would, with practice, be a formidable pair of chasers.

Eventually he saw Kreacher enter the room so he dived to catch the snitch and end the game. They all landed next to Dudley, who was amazed by what he had seen.

“Blimey what a game, that was incredible.” He said putting an arm round a grinning Maria.

“Wait until you see a full game Dud, we couldn't go full pace today, nor did we have a full team.” Smiled Harry.

“There's a match on near us this weekend, Holyhead Harpies verses Puddlemere, but I will have to get tickets.” Maria said.

“Tell you what we'll sort that out, if you don't mind we'll see if we can take the twins as well.” Said Ginny “I have a contact with the Harpies.”

Maria nodded and the twins cheered.

“You two are going to be brilliant chasers you know, but you need practice. If you do, then I would bet you make your house team this year.” Grinned Harry.

The twins were excited as they went down the stairs and into the dining room for dinner and told Molly about the Quidditch Match. 

10th Century.

The tall, powerful looking man standing next to the lodge didn't flinch at the two swords that with a speed that defeated the eye were suddenly pointing at his chest, he simply held out his hands to show he held no weapon. He stood quite still, his long, golden hair dancing lightly about his shoulders in the breeze. From his clothes Utred knew he must be a Lord, he had a long fur cloak and brightly coloured tunic and hose. His leather boots reached his knees, chain mail glistening in the fire light extended to form a skirt from beneath the tunic down to his knees, from his belt hung a magnificent sword in a jewelled scabbard that was so big it's tip was only a couple of inches above the ground. He made no move to draw it or the equally decorated Seax that hung alongside it with a carved stick tucked next to them them, he simply looked at the two blades pointed at him and smiled.

“Ulf told me you would be cautious when you returned, I have to say he was right. I am Godric Gryffindor of Hogsmeade, I have not come to harm you.” The man calmly announced.

“Our caution is well founded, when our home lies in ashes.” Utred replied. “You are a stranger to us and although I trust Ulf, he has not seen you for some time to my knowledge so your loyalties may or may not be as he recalls. I may be young, but I am twelve, an adult, who has just lost everything so please tell me, how do we know that it wasn't you who lit the torch.”

“You don't Lord Utred, though I am saddened that I will not be able to renew my friendship with your father, he was a great warrior and man. I assure you my interest in you is not for your destruction, perhaps you will allow me to demonstrate my good will.” Gryffindor replied, receiving a cautious nod he used finger tips to retrieve the stick and held it at arms length. “Accio the ring of the Lord of Tang.” He said gently, before returning the stick to his belt.

Nothing happened for a moment, then with a whistling sound something gold flew from the direction of Tang, whipping past them at high speed and into Gryffindor's outstretched hand.

“Your Fathers ring is now yours Lord Utred. “ Gryffindor handed the ring to Utred. “The symbol of your family.”

“I am Lord of three men and a hut in a forest at the moment, no Lord at all.” Utred said gazing solemnly at the ring that had never left his fathers hand to his knowledge, he made a decision “I will not wear it on my hand until I have avenged the murder of my parents.” While Erik continued to keep the foible of his sword at the outsiders chest, Utred returned his weapon to it's sheath, he removed the thong of leather that was round his neck and threaded the ring next to his Thor's hammer amulet, then replaced it round his neck. “I thank you Lord Gryffindor, but how did you retrieve it.”

Gryffindor watched the process appreciatively, seeing the boy was determined to restore his family. Godric was sure he would, one day, perhaps even with his help, though he knew the young Lord's trust for that would not be easily won. He had watched the boy secretly for a number of years, noting the instances of accidental magic ever since he had first detected it with a device his own mentor had invented. He and his three colleagues had each, at one time or another, observed the boy, but it had been Gryffindor who had noticed the bravery in training, the loyalty to his friends, even consideration towards slaves. He liked what he saw and had decided to speak with the boy's father, to offer the boy an apprenticeship in Magic in Hogsmeade, which is why he had come to the area today. Events had over taken him, he had arrived in the wood and witnessed the aftermath of the destruction of Tang, to late to act to save his already dead friend, he had noted the men sifting through the remains. His own magic had kept him undetected, but he had still needed to find Utred, ensure his safety, then make the offer to him, as well as offer a place of safety for him. Godric could sense the boy was still live, his magic told him that, it was a gift he had developed under his mentor. It had it's uses in keeping track of those born with the ability to do magic, who he watched. He had walked directly through the trees, following the direction his wand pointed, into the woods, but there were times it was uncertain and swung from side to side. Godric resorted to none magical means, he had watched Utred being taken to hunt many times, so surmised the lodge may be where his friends son might be headed.

Ulf had instantly recognized him, although it had been years since he had last seen the wizard in the village where he had grown up. Lord Gryffindor’s father had been summoned to advise the elders, but had taken the trouble to visit each house including Ulf's fathers, he was after all the local Lord. Ulf had already known Godric, but that day the two had played Hnefatafl into the late hours. They had renewed their childhood friendship in those few weeks while, the elders sought the old Lord's advice and help. Ulf had been only a couple of years older than Utred was now at that time, his adult life just starting and a few years before Ulf had left on a ship with the Utred's father who had helped defend their village from other Scots envious of their trade links with the Lord of Tang. Although they had won the battle, Ulf's family had all been killed, the old Lord agreed to let him go with their loyal friend, Ulf had never regretted it, but still it was good to see the now Lord Gryffindor again. Though he understood his friends reaction, he knew his friend did not need a sword to protect himself, but neither would he use any weapon against them except if they attacked him.

“My Lord.” Erik addressed Utred as the young nobleman finished retying the leather at the back of his neck. “We don't know who might come here, we should talk inside, if you think we can trust this man.”

“Trust him? No not yet, but he has shown he is honourable, returning the ring to me.” Utred replied. “He can remain with us until either he has earned that trust, or we kill him as an enemy.”

Erik nodded and lowered his sword, but did not sheath it and the five men went into the lodge. Gryffindor was the last to enter, Utred noticed he had stood out side muttering and gesticulating. Lights flashed around the lodge, then the stranger entered.

“We are protected from any who try to come here who mean us harm, be they Human or otherwise. The enemy, could walk within five feet of us and not see the lodge now, if any other of your household reached here and were not aiding your enemy then they could find us though.” He told them, removing his blades and leaning them in full view next to the door, a sign of respect for Utred, he was now unarmed against the armed, trusted men.

Utred noted the sign of respect; this man may be trust worthy after all. He knew only a lord and his men may wear weapons in their own hall, unless it was a declaration of war. The fact the new comer had left his out of reach, in full view of all was a significant sign of peaceful intent.

“So why are you here Gryffindor and how did you retrieve the ring?” Utred asked as the men sat round the hearth and he took a bowl and ladled some stew from the pot that hung above the fire.

He began to eat the broth that had been slowly cooking all day, this was his Hall and the others would not eat until he did. Ulf took a bowl full to Orin who Erik had helped into the lodge and laid on one of the beds, Orin was eyeing the newcomer oddly. Erik and Ulf then began helping themselves to some food.

“I am here for you, Utred.” Gryffindor replied.

Erik dropped his spoon into the bowl, which he quickly set aside and placed his hand on his sword all in what seemed like one motion, but Utred subtly signalled for him to stop. “Be careful Gryffindor, I trust these men, but you are a stranger, such words can have a number of meanings, not all of them harmless. Why me?” Utred was playing the political game, a game his father had taught him since his older brother's death, to prepare him for the role of a Lord.

Although his father was a good teacher, Utred was not as skilled as he at the game, even so he had to take the role fate had given him. He was the Lord of Tang, Lord Utred Huntrodds, despite the condition of his household. He was expected to behave in certain ways, be able to negotiate with other Lords, take advice and make decisions as his father would. He was responsible for the three survivors of the attack on Tang as well as any who might be at Thwing, if it had not yet been taken. The three he had left of his father's men were loyal to him, they had been sworn to his father who had rewarded them, he now had that responsibility, it was his duty. He in turn had to ensure he gave them no reason to distrust him, or doubt he would look after them. He had to tread carefully, not place himself unnecessarily in a situation where they would be risking their lives to protect him. His question to Gryffindor was also a warning though, that if he did try to attack them, he would suffer it was a caution that the stranger would understand.

The man nodded acknowledging that he understood, drew a breath and looked serious. “Because Utred you and I have something in common, we have magic in us, we are Wizards.” Gryffindor said in a manner as if this were a perfectly normal statement to make.

“I'm a what?” Utred asked in disbelief.

“A Wizard.” Orin replied bluntly from the bed. “I have seen it for years my Lord, it is what I mentioned earlier about what others say about you. I have seen it as you grow, recognised it from seeing it in others when I was younger. Young Godric here speaks the truth, I know that, not just from what I have seen, but what I know. I knew this man once, I knew him as a child, I knew his grand father if it comes to it, long before I met your father Lord Utred. He came to my family for his wand with his father, who had been brought to us himself, for the same reason, by his own years before.”

Godric, respecting custom had only just helped himself to a bowl of stew, last after Utred's men, his household, had done so. He was a guest, representing only himself, which had he been known and invited then he might have been asked to help himself he would have been asked and so he knew to wait, until the others had received their meat. Now, though he stood and looked at the old man, puzzlement written on his face. He had noticed him of course, but paid little attention to him until now.

“But, my wand was made by a family in the village on the land of my fore fathers, closest to the hall. That family still live in Hogsmeade and are the best wand makers in Britain, how can you know of them or of me and my ancestry? I have no recollection of meeting you, have you changed so much that I wouldn't? I admit it is a long time since I got my wand, but even so.” Godric was puzzled, not recognising the older man a all.

“I am of that family Godric, you played with my nephew often.” The old man replied, grimacing with pain from his wounds and the ride.

“It can't be?” Godric whispered, realisation and disbelief mixing with the puzzlement.

Putting his bowl of stew down, the Warrior Wizard began to wave his wand over the man, whose bruising instantly faded and eye was healed.

Utred watched fascinated as the wizard worked, producing two glass flasks from his tunic, both of which Orin drank without hesitation. The man's cuts faded and disappeared, his breathing became less laboured, even in the warm smokey atmosphere of the Lodge. Within moments he was sitting up, all his pain and injuries obviously gone.

“It is you, Orin, after so long.” Godric breathed quietly. “Your family will be relieved, they have been searching for you for a very long time,they are desperate for news. It is good to see you again, Orin.” .

“As it is you Lord Godric, my thanks to you for healing me.” Orin acknowledged then turned to Utred to explain. “My father was a wand maker in Hogsmeade, a few houses near Hogwarts, where Godric’s family hall is, a few miles from the village where Ulf must have grown. They have been wand makers over a thousand years, it is my family trade, but I aren't wizard. I'm a squib, no magic in me, first in the family, bit of a disgrace in some circles. So I came south, eventually, save them any shame, not that they showed any, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I've been living as a Muggle ever since then, eventually settled thanks to your father Utred. Mind you, I can make wands though, don't need magic for that, just knowledge of the properties of the components.” The old man said.

“Your brother runs the stall, in front of the house now Orin, with his son and grandson. Ulf is the last of his family, I'm afraid, so there are no Magical folk left there. I am looking to expand Hogsmeade though, potentially provide a refuge for Wizarding families driven from their homes by these Christians. Anyway it has to be said, although I haven't seen you for many years Orin, you still look just like your brother though.” Gryffindor told him kindly.

“We are twins you know, so bound to look alike I expect, he got magic and I didn't, so I suppose that is one difference between us though. So, how did you know where to find me?”

“I didn't, not really. Your brother told me what he had managed to guess or find out, he knew you were in Northumbria, and had managed to narrow that down to somewhere near to Jorvik, but that was all. He hoped I might see you when I told him I was heading here, he hoped I could find you and bring you back, mind he does that every time I come down south of the wall, so just lucky this time I guess.” Godric grinned.

“It would be good to see them again, but that's up to my Lord Utred.” Orin replied loyally “I am sworn to his family and therefore to him.”

“Lord Gryffindor, it seems you are somehow known to half my household and certainly you appear able to work magic. My ring, what you did as we entered and now healing another as fast, or faster than I can heal myself. I think it's time you explained exactly what you have come for.” Utred said in wonder. “Then my men can offer advice based on their knowledge, to help guide me.”

It took a long time for Utred to believe that his abilities in fast healing and other strange incidents were evidence that he was a wizard and he could learn to use them, control them. They all listened as the visitor explained how he had detected Utred's magic awaken years before, he described keeping watch after each incident. Once the truth of Utred’s ability had been accepted, Godric carried on. First explaining that he and his friends were tracing, then watching children with this ability, particularly any who were not born into known wizard families. He explained how there was an entire community of witches and wizards spread around the country, living in ordinary communities, often hidden. There were both Saxon and Norse as well as Welsh, Scot and Irish, though all considered this place to be home. The number of individuals and families coming together though, were growing, so he and his three friends were making efforts to draw them together. Although it was known it had been here long before the Norse had arrived, the power of the Christian faith had meant little at first, but as it's influence grew so did it's intolerance, preached by the priests, meaning that many of that faith were developing a fear of other beliefs and magic. even any with the ability born of families of that faith were fearful enough of the power of the church to try to suppress their nature. Godric found such fear odd himself, he knew that some wizards in the past had been made saints for performing magic, though the church called them miracles in such cases. There was a growing danger to Witches and Wizards, as the bishops grew richer, more powerful and resented outsiders getting what they believed was their glory. The old faiths were fading and with them tolerance for wizards in most places even in Northumbria. Gryffindor told them about the growing community on his lands, safely out of reach far north of the wall, the school he and his three friends were setting up and how important it was to receive training in using magic.

It was very dark outside by now, they had talked long into the night. Both Utred and Erik asking questions, but it was Erik who brought the conversation round to their immediate situation.

“My Lord, whatever you decide, one thing is certain, we must not stay here after tonight. It can't be long before our enemy will find the track and come here, even if they do not, we cannot survive here for long. While we have meat, even if we had seed, crops will not grow here and it is a long way to the nearest water. We cannot remain hidden here, we must ensure you are safe, but cannot do that here. At some point we must retrieve your horde, only you know where your father put it and you say it is not at Tang, it must be at Thwing then, so we must go there and beat the enemy to it.”

“It is not at Thwing.” Utred replied. “Thwing is almost certainly lost along with Tang, of that I have little doubt, there was little defence there for the winter and if I were in this new King’s shoes, I would have already sent men there to destroy my fathers other home. Even if it is not yet taken, it will be very soon.”

“That may be so my lord, but we cannot be sure, we should at least go to try to rescue those we left there to maintain it.” Erik advised.

“I know Erik, but it is many hours riding from here, we only have two horses, we cannot leave Orin for that long, nor take him with us on such a ride, he always travelled in a wagon if you remember.”Utred replied.

“If you will trust me Lord Utred I can take two of you to see the property and be back in as long as it takes to locate your people if needed. I know where it is, having watched you there as well as at Tang.” Gryffindor said calmly.

“Gryffindor it is far away, a day's ride at least, we shouldn't split up for longer than is necessary.” Utred replied.

“It will take but, a few minutes.”

Erik and Utred looked at him dubiously.

“That's impossible.” Erik muttered.

“Not for a wizard.” Ulf chuckled.

“Fine, Ulf you and I will go with Gryffindor, Erik you stay here this time, if we aren't back in an hour take the horses and find safety.” Utred decided then turned to the Wizard. “If you have lied to us, I will kill you.”

“Trust takes time to build, I would expect no less Lord Utred.” Gryffindor smiled. “Eric, as a sign of good faith I leave my sword, a gift from Merlin himself, to ensure our safe return.”

He took his sword from where he had left it and passed it to the warrior who nodded.

Gryffindor instructed Utred and Ulf to grasp his arm and turned on the spot, Utred felt like he was being squeezed on all sides for a moment, then they appeared on the low hill overlooking a large hall, surrounded by long houses within a palisade, the thick blanket of snow highlighted the network of fields surrounding it. This was his summer residence, larger than Tang, it was the first time he had seen it covered in snow, dark tracks criss crossed what should have been white, but glowed a flickering orange.

The community was aflame, burning fiercely. Dark figures slaughtering animals and humans who were trying to escape the flames. Utred’s father had left thirty to guard and maintain the estate over the winter; all were being slaughtered before their eyes. They heard movement to their side, Utred drew his sword at the same time as Ulf, Gryffindor had withdrawn his wand, all pointed towards the sound.

With a blood curdling yell three armed men ran at them out of the darkness, from the side of the hill away from the fires. Their battle cry screaming from their throats, weapons flashing orange in the light from the flames, none from the thirty left behind, but were intent on attacking them. Only one carried a shield which bore the symbol of the enemy, Utred and Ulf stood their ground, timing their defence perfectly, a wave of Gryffindor's wand vanished the shield in time for Utred's sword to slash at the man's throat before he could react to his shield's disappearance, the cut forced deeper by the momentum of the man, his head almost severed as a result. Ulf had brought his blade down through a second attackers unprotected skull, smashing the bone. Both men were dead, even before they hit the ground. The third man carried a massive axe, he didn't flinch as his comrades fell. He swung the axe in great arcs keeping the swordsmen at bay, yelling obscenities loudly.

He was a large man, an experienced warrior in a fine leather tunic, but no mail beneath. His belt held a seas, but no sword, clearly he preferred the axe. He bellowed like a bull, in the joy of fighting, his red mouth open in the mass of his large beard as he swung the axe about him, trying to kill them. Utred and Ulf danced round the man ducking and weaving, watching for an opening to attack, Gryffindor unable to use his wand for fear of hitting one of them, otherwise unarmed, joined the battle dance to provide an added distraction. All of them knew that if the heavy blade hit them, they could easily lose a limb, or worse it would crush third helmet into their skull just as easily. Ulf and Utred managed to slash at the axe man's limbs, causing cuts that would eventually weaken him, but they needed to defeat him quickly, before they tired and he got his opportunity. Then suddenly the man made a lunge for the unarmed Gryffindor, who stepped out of the axe's range, causing the man to extend his arm, he was suddenly vulnerable. The foible of Ulf's sword crashed down on the wrist of the hand holding the axe, which dropped, the severed hand still grasping the weapon. The man hardly had time to register the shock, as Utred used the opportunity to plunge his own sword through the man’s heart.

The large man died instantly and fell backwards as his legs buckled beneath him, Utred retrieving his sword. The three men stood for a moment, Ulf an Utred cleaning their swords on the axe man's leather tunic, which like his beard and the snow next to his body, was becoming stained with blood. They nodded to each other in gratitude as they caught their breath, they heard the sound of running men coming towards them, this time from the direction of the fires. The fight on the hill had attracted too much attention, at least twenty of the enemy was charging towards them. Gryffindor grabbed his two bloodied comrades and Utred again felt that strange squeezing sensation and in an instant they were back in the lodge.

“Odin, what the hell, Gryffindor if you caused this, you will regret it.” Erik shouted as he saw the three blood spattered figures appear, he began to draw Gryffindor's sword, which was still in his hand, exposing the forte.

“No Eric, stand down, it wasn't him. They were there, we were attacked by what was presumably their perimeter guard, Gryffindor fought with us and enabled our safe escape.” Utred shouted back, quickly.

Erik relaxed at the words of his young Lord and pushed the sword back into its sheath, as the three men settled onto the benches around the fire. Ulf told Erik and Orin what had happened while he, Utred and Gryffindor, warmed themselves by the fire and they all drank horns of ale.

“So my lord, your first true battle, maybe not a large one, but it won't be your last before you gain revenge. It certainly sounds like you fought well, my Lord, your father would be proud.” Erik said, once the tale had been told. “Do you think any of them recognised you?”

“No, any that were close enough to are dead now.” Utred told him, Godric and Ulf confirmed it.

“Good that means the usurper and his masters will not know you survived the attack at Tang. That gives us an advantage, they wont be looking for you, or getting others to do it for a reward. So we have time, time to get you ready to do what you need to.” Erik observed.

Utred nodded. “Now we know that Thwing is definitely lost along with Tang and that by morning it too will be no more than charred timber and ash, we need to go to a safe place. What you said before is right, we can't stay here much longer, they will find it. Orin, Ulf, you have said little, is there anything you think we have missed?”

“Nothing so far Lord.” Ulf said.

Orin looked thoughtful. “No, nothing to add to that, but we must consider what we do next.”

“We can't leave without your Father's horde.” Erik observed. “ We need to keep it safe and you will need it to build an army for your revenge. Where ever it is we can't let them get it, either. My lord, you say it isn't at Tang or Thwing, so where did your father put it? We must retrieve it fast.”

Utred turned to Gryffindor, a grin plastered on his face. “Would you summon it like you did the ring, it is the Huntrodds Horde.”

Gryffindor smiled, realising the young man was up to something. “Ah, he used your family name for it, rather than, interesting precaution, only his most trusted would know it. I remember your father told me it when we met, all those years ago. Very well my Lord, I shall.” He took out his wand and waved it, summoning the horde. “Lord Utred, it has just occurred to me, I hope you shall warn me if I need to duck.” He added, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

The straw covered floor under Erik's feet began to move, the soil vibrating and lifting as if a giant mole was emerging. The ground began rising to form a growing mound, spilling out over the floor. Erik yelped and leapt to his feet, out of the way as the earth lifted the bench he was sat on, unevenly, before it to threw him into the fire. Three chests slowly emerged from the ground beneath the bench, which fell backwards, knocking Erik over anyway, before the large chests came to rest at Gryffindor's feet. 

“My Lord you might have warned me.” Erik laughed as Utred helped him up.

Utred joined his friends laughter. “Now where would be the fun in that Erik? You were literally sitting on the Horde, I must say suddenly you didn't look comfortable.”

Gryffindor levitated the three chests to the side of the room, where they would be safe.

Erik tried to look slightly put out. “My lord, that really was not funny.”

“It was from our point of view, Erik.” Orin grinned.

Erik knew the older man had a wicked sense of humour himself, he had often fallen for the man's jokes in the past. “It is not encouragement he needs Orin.” 

A grinning Ulf tried to bring their thoughts back to the dilemma of where they were going from here. “All right you three, now we know the size of Erik's piles, we need to decide what we need to do now. We are agreed we are not safe here, we need to go somewhere you will be, my Lord. What are we to do, we cannot remain here?”

“You are not helping either Ulf.” Erik said in despair.

“I have a solution.” Gryffindor answered.

Utred couldn't resist. “For Erik's piles or our situation?” He asked.

“My Lord please.” Erik pleaded.

“Our situation, I'll sort out Erik's discomfort later.” Godric joined in the banter, an hour before he would not have, but fighting beside men creates a bond, even Erik felt that although he had not been with them.

“Bloody hell, even the new boy is at it now.” Erik teased good naturedly in response, indicating his acceptance of the wizard into the group. “So what is this idea you have to resolve our problem?”

“Well, if you remember, I mentioned earlier that until now people with our ability are only able to develop it if they are lucky enough to find a trained wizard they can be apprentice to, or if they are taught it by others in their family. I was lucky enough to be apprentice to Merlin himself, mainly because of who and where I was, but it is all very hit and miss. If left untaught the wizard or witch cannot control their magic properly and could easily become a danger to themselves and to others, albeit unintentionally. Sadly I have seen the result of this and of poor instruction too often, it is tragic for all concerned, so together with three friends I am starting a school, a place where we can train those who have magic, ensuring it is done to a proper standard. At my estate in Scotland we are building a community, it will be safe for all magical folk and creatures, no Muggles can find it unless taken there, so you will be well protected whilst you learn. We are now searching out students, you would be my first since we started, my first apprentice at Hogwarts and you will learn to control your power from all four of us as well as any others we invite to teach, if you come of course. Each of us has our strengths and will teach the students accordingly, all we ask in return is that you help support the school, by assisting to erecting the buildings, grow food, hunting even once you reach a certain level helping the newer students as they come, that sort of thing. All of you will be welcome. Erik and Ulf you are Muggles, non magic folk, but you could teach none magical defence, we need someone to do that if you are willing. Orin, as I said your family are still in the nearby village and would love to see you again, if you want to be involved at the school then we shall find a role for you, otherwise you could help them. Utred from what I have seen you are the type of person I seek for my own house, brave, honourable, you who know your duty to others. It would be an honour to welcome you to my estates my Lord.”

“I must avenge my family.” Utred said.

“I know.” Gryffindor nodded. “You will, you are a man of honour, I would expect nothing less and promise that when that day comes I will be at your side, but you are in no position to do it now, you need time to build your reputation, you cannot take the City.”

“No, you are right. Well Gryffindor, how do we get to your school?”

“You wish to join my house? You wish to learn to control your ability? It will not be easy.”

“Yes.” Utred replied simply. “The meat and blood in the barrels will be our first contribution, so all may celebrate Yule.”

“And the rest of you? Will you come too?” Gryffindor asked, knowing the answer, but as was his way, giving all a choice.

“We go where our Lord goes.” Erik replied, Ulf and Orin nodded.

“I take that as your oath to me Lord Utred.” Gryffindor said.

“Agreed and yours to me.”

Gryffindor stood. “Very well.” He nodded, then called out. “Flame.”

A flash of yellow fire appeared, quickly fading to reveal a magnificent orange bird. “Flame these four men must be taken to Hogwarts at the same time that I take the lodge we are in and all it's contents.” The bird sang a strange, wonderful song which seemed to warm them all.

Godric looked at them all. “Grasp my phoenix tail, all of you, the horses outside will be transported with us too, don't worry, you are safe.”

They stood behind the hovering bird, as it's beautiful song filled the room and warmed their hearts, it was strangely calming, reassuring. They each grasped the tail feathers of the bird, suddenly feeling weightless as they touched the fire coloured feathers. Utred saw Gryffindor wave his wand in a large arc, muttering some odd words. There was a flash of bright yellow light which faded quickly, though they had all closed their eyes against the brilliance. A moment later they opened them again, they were still standing in the same spot in the lodge, holding the birds tail, Gryffindor smiling putting his wand back in his belt.

“What's wrong? Why didn't it work?” Utred asked.

“It did.” Smiled Godric.

Utred looked puzzled and almost jumped as he heard a sudden angry hammering at the door, the three warriors drew their swords.

“Is that you Godric?” A voice called angrily.

“Of course it is Salazar, calm down, you know only we four can bring things through the wards or did you forget again, anyway only I was out on a trip so who else would it be.” Gryffindor called.

“You bloody young fool, you only just missed me with this shack. Don't tell me this wreck is all you could find instead of a student.” The voice of whoever this Salazar was sounded both exasperated and mocking at the same time.

“ Stop being dramatic Salazar, you were at least ten feet away from us landing on you.” Godric Laughed.

“Yes and right behind those three Horses you brought with you, you don't want to know how they reacted, Godric. Now are you going to open the door or not?” The voice said.

Gryffindor laughed even harder, motioning them to put their swords away. Once they had, he opened the door slowly, to reveal an angry looking man dressed in fine clothes who was pointing at a smelly brown mess steaming on his shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> Hnefatafl: (pronounced: na fer taffle). Board game of strategy involving white pieces defending a king piece from attack by the black pieces, it is played on board or cloth divided into squares. Often described as Viking age Chess this game was popular and many boards and playing pieces have been found in excavations in various styles. The game is available today in the UK at least and is commonly called “The Viking Game” although it is not the only game known to have been played in the period.
> 
> Anatomy of a Sword:  
> The foible of a sword is the top 12 inches of the blade from the tip, the weakest part of the blade. Conversely the base of the blade nearest the hilt is the strongest part and called the forte. Hence the descriptions of peoples weaknesses being their foibles and strengths being a forte. At the bottom of the handle is a pommel that could be used to pummel an enemy. The groove along the flat of the blade ensures it can be withdrawn from a body easily. Interestingly only swords from England and Japan of this period were made by folding two types of metal and welding them together in a forge, a laborious process that gave the blade added strength. This technique appears to have been developed by the two cultures independently of each other and at about the same time, the method spread through Europe via the Vikings.
> 
> Godric's wealth;  
> Gryffindor's description betrays signs of wealth in the 10th century. He bears a sword (cost about the same as a reasonably sized house does these days), his clothes are colourful, dye was expensive, and he wears furs and rich jewellery too. Together with the arm bands indicating a successful warrior this would be how Utred knew he was a Lord.
> 
> Family Rings;  
> Utred's ring would be a sign he was head of a wealthy family it may even bear the seal of the family, it was a sign of power and recognition.
> 
> The Stew;  
> All houses at the time would have a stew cooking over the fire at all times, at meal times the head of the house would take their portion first, followed by the woman of the house then the other family. Guests, unless invited to at another time, would take theirs before any children who were last. In the case in the lodge Gryffindor was showing great respect by waiting until last. At the end of the day meat and any seasonal or stored veg would be added to ensure the pot was full for the next day. In a home setting the meal might be supplemented with bread (home baked on stones around the fire) or may be foregone in favour of fish baked in the embers. Often the stew would not contain meat, but the cheapest seafood available, Oysters. Literally millions of Oyster shells are found in the remains of the period, it is also interesting to note the poor ate Salmon, a fish rarely touched by the wealthy. Oh how times have changed. Meat, fish and shellfish were a major part of the diet, with grain (probably in the form of bread) being available year round. Fruit and vegetables only available seasonally. We know a lot about diet of the time from environmental samples found in cesspits and in my home city even the smell is preserved in them.
> 
> Ok hope all that's of interest, any suggestions for next time? Please let me know. I will of course add any chapter specific ones too. However if there is anything I have missed that you would like me to cover please do tell me, via the reviews perhaps.


	5. The Cordwainers' Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts was never simple, even 1000 years ago. We meet Gryffindor's Creaftas, who include some ancestors of familiar figures. However another Families ancestors show that even over a millennia some peoples attitudes are nurtured as nature.   
> A surprise awaits in Diagon Alley, as Petunia and Dudley discover more about the world they have entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5  
The Cordwainer's family.

10th Century. Hogwarts.

Utred was sitting on a large up ended log, leaning back against the wall of the lodge, that was still beside the great lake looking as if it had always been there, which of course it hadn't. That was the beauty of magic, he thought looking over the calm waters to the mountains on the far side, the lodge was in fact all that remained of his own estates, back in the south, in Northumbria. The lodge was originally built in the middle of a forest and brought here with him in it, since when it had changed greatly. Its position next to the lake was brighter so the moss on the walls and roof had soon dried and died, the wood was now clean and roof freshly thatched with reeds from the marshy areas around the lake. He liked the changes brought on by the nature of the area it was now in, it looked newer, although the roofing was the only part that had been replaced, so far anyway.

This was one of his favourite places to sit within the grounds of the school, especially on the warmer days of summer, looking out over the rippling dark waters of the lake over to the high mountains on the other side, there white tops of winter replaced with grey granite, flecked with hints of green vegetation. He had been tempted each summer to have a go at climbing one of those peaks, he had yet to make the journey round the lake to the lush lower slopes and scale them. He had walked round the lake of course, right round to the gorge cut by the waterfall of the waters leaving the lake, a magical place where nature had created cliffs of unreachable plants, flowers, ferns and mosses, but he had not taken the opportunity to ascend one of the mountains yet, nor could he today. The sun was beating down on him in his seat and he was enjoying the feel of it within the safety of the wards around the school. He had allowed his mind to wander as he waited for his friends, his memories of the days leading up to his arrival here at Hogwarts, still fresh in his mind despite the passage of time and the life he now led. He had found with the training he had received here, his memory had improved, somehow he could remember each day of his time here and much of his life before with much greater clarity. He could recall it as if turning the pages of a book, as if some monk or church educated nobleman had written it all down, his words, his deeds, for him to read at leisure.

Five years had passed since the night Godric had brought him and his companions, together with the lodge, here to his land and the school. The passage of time did not seem possible to Utred, it seemed both so long ago yet also so recent to him. Even so it was an event etched on his memory for so many reasons, the death of his family and loss of his lands, as well as the start of his new life, his path which, if he had any say, would lead him to revenge. At the very least it had marked the start of being trained in ways his father never could have, it was a night of new beginnings that he would never forget. He smiled, it was a night Salazar would not forget in a hurry either, but for very different reasons. The horses that had been tethered outside the lodge at the time and that had been transported with them, had not reacted well to the sudden change of location. Sal had been in the wrong place at the wrong time on their arrival, unfortunately for him, the horses had shown their displeasure, on his feet. Slytherin, had not taken kindly to the incident and had showed it every day since Utred's arrival. Of course he treated all Muggle borns that way, often arguing with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the other two founders that they should not allow such wizards into the school. He reserved his own house in the school for pure blood students, those born of magical parents, only. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw shared Godric's views that any of magical ability should be trained. The difference of opinion created the first serious rivalry between the houses in the school, the students of Slytherin's house considering themselves above those of the other houses, regardless of the achievements of those sections of the student body.

When Utred had first arrived, the school had resembled a small, slightly unusual village. Instead of small family houses and a large hall, the school was comprised of five long timber built houses, with reed roofs. The four smaller houses were still much larger than either of his fathers halls had been, these were arranged around the much larger central one. This was the Great Hall, used every day when the whole school would gather in its central area for meals. Around the edges of it were smaller rooms that were used for lessons. The other four buildings were the houses of the four founders, where their students spent their evenings if they weren't wandering the grounds or working, they all slept in their founders’ house as well.

On the hill above the houses, had been what had looked like the robbed out ruins of Roman buildings, when he arrived, though he knew the ancients had not built on this scale this far north. He knew they were far north of the Wall that marked the boundary between what had once been the kingdom of Bernicia, now northern Northumbria and the land of the Scots. What he had thought of as ruins, were in fact the foundations of a great stone castle of the founders’ own design, the trenches filled with neatly laid stone, providing the footing for the walls to grow above the surface. Using charms and spells they learned from Ravenclaw, the students worked alongside the villagers with the founders to build it. There was no Roman building to take down to supply the stone, as had occurred in Jorvik, so each block had to be carved from the living rock found in the hill side and in the caves beneath the castle for the construction of the walls.

When Utred had arrived there had been only a handful of students in the school, but this number had quickly grown. Barely a week went by without the founders finding more students, or some Wizarding families moving to the nearby village, having escaped persecution in their homes. Although they had watched many for years, the founders had not brought many to live at the school until the year Utred had arrived, although both Salazar and Hufflepuff had taken apprentices before. Now there were over a hundred students, with about the same number of younger children in the village who would attend when they reached eleven years old and of course the search for others continued as well. Utred assisted Gryffindor, in the room the founders used in the Great Hall to detect the use of magic around the country. The room had many instruments in it, each with a different purpose, they mainly used three, one detected the magic, another showed the location, another the age and name of the person who had used it. Others helped them determine other factors, such as which spell, and if any injuries had been caused meaning they had to get there quickly to heal any wounded and modify memories if necessary. One instrument did tell them if the spell was from a pure blood or not, but only Slytherin bothered with it. Using this room they had managed to find many young wizards and witches, those who were eleven or over were invited to come to the school, any younger ones were left and observed, to be asked once they were old enough. Utred enjoyed the work, he and Godric had become close as a result, more like father and son than teacher and pupil, he was after all Gryffindor's first apprentice.

He gazed from the old wattle and daub houses that had been his home for five years, up to the new castle, which awaited them and would provide them their new home. Today the students and classes would finally move into it, tonight with great feasting the castle would begin to live. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Erik emerge from the lodge.

“My Lord?” he said catching sight of Utred.

“Going hunting Erik?” He smiled.

“The school is in need of meat my Lord, for tonight's celebrations so I must go join the centaurs in their hunt.” He said collecting his saddle and placing it on one of the horses that had given Slytherin the reason to remember their arrival.

Since they had arrived with Utred, Ulf and Erik had taught the students, hunting, Muggle defence and had become the grounds keepers for the school, the lodge had become their home and base for them. They had added gamekeepers to their tasks, a job that had become necessary as magical creatures arrived seeking the safety of the area from Muggles. Few had ever been caught, but those, like the centaurs, who appeared partly human were seen as abominations by the Christians so had needed to find places of safety. The forest on Gryffindor's land had been idea for many, so following the arrival of the centaurs came all manner of magical beasts, including Nifflers, Unicorns even a dragon or two. These of course were not hunted for food, their meat being either enchanted or inedible, even by the Boar and wolves in the case of Nifflers. Godric gave Erik and Ulf care of the forest and lake, where mermaids had recently asked to reside, as well as their teaching duties, even Salazar was impressed with their abilities and saw the value in what they taught. Utred and the pair often joined the Centaurs hunting, the three men impressing the powerful creatures with their skills, mutual respect was earned to a level even the founders had never seen between any Human and the enigmatic natural seers of the magical world. The Centaurs regarding the men as part of their herd and willingly aided their hunts, whilst the men treated the members of the herd as friends, enjoying their company.

Utred laughed. “Enjoy it Erik, I am going into Hogsmeade as soon as the others arrive.”

“Oh yes, getting more things to add to the Castle to catch out the unwary the unwary?” Erik laughed, busying himself with fastening the saddle correctly, then placing bridle and reigns on the animal. “Just watch it in the village Utred, that fat Muggle Durslieg is still after you lot for what you did to him and his son the other week.”

“Then Durslieg needs to learn respect for his neighbours. “Scowled Utred.” Teach his son that victimizing the children of magical folk is cowardly, especially when he knows Godric won't let them use magic deliberately before they have been trained. The Muggle is a bullying scum who lets his son get away with murder, that poor lad his son attacked was only eight, we were only helping him get revenge.”

“That may be so, but Godric will deal with them, you know that. Still it was fun seeing the fat Muggle trying to stop the thing before it caught fire, that's when he really panicked.” Erik mounted the horse, waved and rode towards the forest where he joined the Centaurs who were waiting at the edge of the forest.

Utred watched Erik disappear into the trees with the Centaurs, a pang of regret that he was not going with them. He wondered what Durslieg was planning for them after last time, not that it mattered, the man usually ended up only making a fool of himself when he tried for revenge, no matter who his target was. The Cordwainer and his family were the last Muggles left in Hogsmeade, the others who had served the Gryffindor estate before the school was started, had all moved to his other estate in Wessex where they were building a community for all. Those families had moved from Hogsmeade, knowing they would be just as safe in Wessex, so they made way for the trickle of magical families that came to Hogsmeade in search of safety from persecution from the Church. The Muggle families had known this was probably the only place those families could be secure so willingly moved to the village in Wessex, where they would enjoy increased trade with others. Being non-magical they were safe from persecution in the Christians stronghold in the south, but could also build a community that could hide any magical folk from the attention of those who would harm them if as Hogsmeade filled. The village had been where Godric had been born, his parents renaming the settlement Godric's Hollow when Merlin had arrived to make him his apprentice. Godric was half blood and had inherited both estates, the one in Wessex from his Mother's Muggle parents, the one here in the land of the Scots from his Father's line. However Durslieg had refused to leave, to the relief of many who had gone, he had not agreed that they should shelter any of the freaks, as he called them. His hatred of anything magical, which he demonstrated to the new families who settled in Hogsmeade, had extended to any who disagreed with his view. He knew that his fellows disliked him, which only increased his own sense of entitlement. Godric spoke with the man almost every day, as either he or his son antagonized his new neighbours. The man thought himself a cut above the magical folk, who he constantly insulted, though he always accepted their gold if they traded with him. However demand for his shoes and leather goods was trickling away, it had never been as strong as it should have been. His actions towards the new residents creating great anger and now a wizard who was also a Cordwainer had arrived in the village in the last week. He was a friendly man, so people would go to him rather than the magic hating Muggle. Utred and his friends revelled in avenging the family’s actions towards the other villagers, they were known as the lead pranksters in the school anyway.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his four closest friends arrived, ready for their visit to the nearby village. All of them had been brought to the school soon after Utred and had joined him in Godric's house, the five had quickly formed a bond of loyalty to each other. They were all pure bloods, meaning Utred was the odd one out, though they were certainly not the type Slytherin wanted, especially the Wesele Twins who had been the first to arrive. Leoforwic and Egil were the first set of twins Utred had ever met, even Orin could not say he had met many before. The red heads were natural born pranksters and had come up with the ideas for numerous of the tricks, which the group had built into the castle, including the trick steps in the staircases, which trapped the unwary. One had memorably caught Slytherin himself out, trapping his leg for twenty minutes before his colleagues could stop laughing enough to free him. He had demanded that the five be forced to replace that and any other tricks they had built into the castle, however just to remove that one step, would have meant taking down the almost complete building, so Godric assigned his students the task of erecting the high roof and ceiling in the Great Hall that few were looking forward to doing. The group had of course used this opportunity for a further prank, this time on everyone. They had enchanted the ceiling to show the sky above so unless you looked from outside you couldn't see that the Hall had a roof on it at all. The task had taken two days, Slytherin was convinced they had created the illusion of a roof that was only revealed from the inside, it was only when he had climbed up the outside of the building that he realized the view inside was the illusion not the stone tiles themselves. Although the twins were ideas men it usually took the others thoughts and skills to actually make the plans workable, they were a team, an inventive one at that. 

Next to arrive had been the son of Gryffindor's daughter, his only child, she had married into another old Wizarding family and lived under protection on her father's Wessex estate where she had raised her son. Tigelwotta was a raven haired youth now, quiet most of the time, but a fearsome opponent with a sword or wand, a quick, analytical mind was under his messy hair. He rarely used his first name, which as part of their cover his parents had taken from the Christians Holy book, preferring to be called by his families name, in fact it had been two years of friendship before Utred had learnt what it was.

Finally after a couple of months the fifth member of the close nit group, had arrived. Skorri Bleac was another Northumbrian, though he had never been to Jorvik. He came from the coastal Hvitsby, he was a Saxon whose family had fled to Hogsmeade, they were too well known as magical in the settlement, which had become a powerful Christian site and unsafe for them to remain in.

Although they were collectively and individually known as pranksters they were also talented Wizards, among the best in the school, even Slytherin acknowledged this, despite his students being the main target of their jokes. They were popular too, though none of them arrogant, few outside the school even knew Utred was a Lord, he only used this status when he had to in order to protect others from attack, even within his own house. His friends looked on Utred as their leader, though he rarely masterminded their antic's unless it was a matter of justice. He had often seen his father settling disputes between his tenant farmers and sworn men, even presiding over legal matters, as a result he had a strong sense of justice, to which the others deferred. He, like them all, had also become a skilled wizard, gaining an understanding of the intricacies and subtitles of all aspects of magic. It was also widely accepted that he was amongst the most powerful wizards alive, his abilities being almost as strong as those of the founders themselves, it was acknowledged that he would probably be stronger in a year or two. He was often found studying Gryffindor's books, that he had been left by Merlin as well as collecting from far and wide. He had assisted in creating the spells that protected the school using deep magic he had learnt from them. Thanks to his training, the five, along with Ulf and Erik, were not just expert huntsmen, but also the best swordsmen in the student body too, and created a formidable shield wall, which had yet to be defeated during class. They were known by the other students as Gryffindor's Creaftas, or, the founders strength, in the Saxon tongue. The four planned to join Utred's household, once their student days were done, they would be happy to swear an oath to their friend and help him gain his revenge.

The five Creaftas greeted each other warmly and set off to walk towards the village, their pouches full of coins hung from their belts, to spend on supplies from the growing number of trades now practised there. They laughed and joked as they walked out of the grounds, discussing the anticipated events of later in the day.

The houses of the village were arranged along a road that led from the school grounds, on the floor of the valley through woodland. The first houses began shortly after the trees finished and were small holdings with fields behind, one property on each side of the road. There were a number of such properties in the village, producing food for the village, supplementing what each householder could produce for themselves on the plot of land each house had behind it. The next house in was the butcher, opposite the tanner, which always had a strong smell over it. Each house along the road had a stall in front of it selling the wares produced by the occupants, from antler workers to Blacksmiths, before the road widened into a rough square surrounded by houses and stalls, with the Durslieg's in the furthest corner, at the end of a stub of a road, shared only by one of the brewers houses. The square was the central point of the village, although the road was now being extended out of it opposite where it came in, meaning the large area would be to one side of it, to allow for the village to expand as more people arrived. Although it was a warm day smoke stained the sky above each house from the fires within, not maintained for warmth, but for cooking for the families within. Although in places there was a definite smell of waste, especially near the Tanner's and the Dyer's properties, that came with the gathered urine required in the processes they used to complete their produce, it was nothing like the stench that was permanently over Jorvik or any other town. Hogsmeade was still very much a rural community, but children still played in the street, trade still went on and animals wandered freely as they did elsewhere. It was not just the villagers the community supplied, but many of the Scots resident within a days walk would also buy and sell supplies here and magical folk further afield came to trade. In sharp contrast to five years ago, when this had been a self sufficient community with little outside trade, except for the Ollivander's wands, Hogsmeade was now a busy centre, whose products could be found all over the known world.

Utred and his friends walked into the village, appearing to be casually talking amongst each other, but still watchful of their surroundings, as they had practised and now did automatically. It was a state that came naturally to them as breathing, it was a protection, should there be any sign of threat they could react instinctively to protect each other and any others with them.

They stopped to chat to the moneyer who was carefully weighing the blanks of Gold, Silver and Copper he used to strike the coins at the stall outside his house half way down the road to the square. The coins he made, had been one difference Utred had noticed and had to adjust to on arrival in the Wizarding world. Certainly back in Jorvik they had money, a single silver coin, which was cut if the value of the goods was less than the silver in the coin. He had even seen a gold coin from some distant land, but here the coins had different values and were not cut to give change. They exchanged news and admired the new pattern on the coins the founders had designed for use by wizards. The Silver Sickle and Gold Galleon would be easy to pass off in the Muggle world where it was the weight of the metal that gave it value, but the copper Knut, the smallest of them, would not be able to be used outside the Wizarding community, no one else, so far as he knew, made coins from the material. The coins were an inevitable step towards being independent of the Muggle world, although it was likely magical folk would remain living amongst Muggles, it would be good to have a separate economy should it be necessary to form their own government in order to survive. The founders owned other safe places, some were where magical folk could live in safety, even Godric's Hollow in Wessex had a magically concealed community amongst the Muggle houses, in the midst of the Christians heartland. Some families who had escaped to Hogsmeade had moved into these safe areas, thus the magical world was becoming more organized and separate from those they had previously lived in harmony with, providing service to those who needed it, but it was only at Hogsmeade where they could live openly with the local Muggles without fear.

As they left the moneyer he began striking coins, placing a disc of metal between the two dies and hitting the top one with a heavy hammer, the metal being squeezed between them taking the impression of the pattern that he had made on them. As well as coins the man spent his time making the jewellery he had on display on the table next to his working stations, he was proud to be the only coin maker in Scotland, even the Scots King came to him for new coinage. The Creaftas had soon bought what they needed in the Village, stopping and chatting with the traders as they haggled with them. The five were popular with the Wizarding families, they had taken the trouble to get to know each family, especially any new ones as they arrived, so were all highly regarded, despite being known for pranks. They were welcoming the latest arrivals, a family who had been chased out of a village in Mercia, when they heard a child yell in pain. They looked at each other, knowing what the most likely explanation was. 

“Durslieg!” Said Egil bluntly, grinning.

They bid farewell to the new family, turned and ran across the square, to where the they could still hear the young child was still wailing. They arrived near the brewery where they saw the large figure of the youngest Durslieg, he was yanking on the young girls hair. He spotted them coming, wands drawn and the fat fifteen year old tried to run, but could only manage a waddle as he shouted insults at them. Utred cast a spell at the fleeing teenager, which hit it's target. A pig’s tail burst from the boys’ backside as he yelled then sped off as fast as he could to his house at the end of the short road.

“Go on run you lice shit.” Tigelwotta shouted after him, as they reached the young girl and knelt to comfort her.

As they calmed the girl down, they heard a loud roar of indignation and turned to see a large red-faced man emerge from the house at the end of the track, a man so large he seemed to have no neck, emerged from the doorway, look round, spot them and storm towards them, grabbing his wood axe from the block as he passed it. “You worthless freaks dare attack my son, again. I'll rip you to shreds, teach you to respect your betters.”

Skorri laughed. “How are you going to do that Durslieg? Show us how to make the worst shoes in the world. That pig shit coward of a sprog of yours needs to learn to pick on people his own size, not that there are many around that fat, instead of children and girls.”

Durslieg was quickly closing the gap between them getting redder in the face “Shut your mouth you runt, we lived here long before your kind polluted the place, this is our village, you need to learn that. It's our village not yours or any of you freaks, the sooner the lot of you disappear the better, even if I have to force you out myself.” He wielded his axe at them threateningly.

Utred drew his sword and stood in front of the still sniffing little girl protectively ready to deflect the axe if it was thrown at them; the others had their wands ready. “Durslieg I would be careful who you threaten with a weapon if I were you, you are a fat Cordwainer not a warrior, a cowardly bully just like your son.”

“You dare draw that toy on me boy.” Durslieg responded threateningly, but he stopped, raising the axe threateningly. “You lot have got away with too much, trying to take my village from us. You think you are above me Huntrodds, my son has a right to be here and if you and your lot don't like that, they can lump it boy. Who the hell do you think you are drawing a blade on me, as if you are a Lord or something? Put it away before you hurt yourself, or I'll make you wish you had never been born, I will show you how to respect your betters boy.”

He threw the axe straight at Utred's head, but Utred was too quick, he reacted with a perfectly timed swing of his sword. The chiming sound of metal on metal rang in the air followed by a dull thud, as his sword hit the axe to the ground. He moved quickly and was behind the large man before he was noticed, with two flicks of his wrist he smacked the man on the back of the knees with the flat of his sword and the man automatically fell to his knees. Circling round to face him, Utred kept the point of the sword at where the man's throat should be, beneath the folds of fat of his chin and stared angrily into the man's eyes. “I don't think I am a Lord you worthless spawn of a swine's whore, I am a Lord.” He snarled allowing his family ring to dangle from his neck on the leather thong to swing in front of the man's eyes. “Now I and my friends will treat you with the respect you treat us and everyone else in this village with. This is Godric's village not yours, we are here at his invitation, we don't need your permission or approval and nor does anyone else. You and your family are no more important than anyone else here, it's time you realised that. Now teach that runt of yours some how to behave or next time I will not be so lenient with him, or you.”

He pressed the sword hard enough to nick the large man's skin, he flinched and a damp patch grew darkening the front of his pale rough woollen trousers as the five laughed at him, encouraging the little girl to do the same. Utred was the only one not laughing; he glared at he-man in disgust. “You pathetic whale, when will you learn, we are not a threat to you unless you threaten us. We don't care where you live, but we do not cow tow to you. If you want respect earn it Durslieg, start by controlling that brat of yours.”

There was a pop and Gryffindor appeared. “Orin told me there was trouble.” He sighed. “What's he done this time, Utred?” He asked.

Utred explained to his master what had occurred then they left Godric to deal with the man and took the girl home.

On the way they passed Orin's family home, Utred had given the man permission to rejoin his family who had been wand makers for centuries. They had already been in the village when it was discovered Gryffindor was definitely magical, the Ollivander's had been caretakers of the estate as well as wand makers. Unknown to anyone on the estate before, they had made wands for the witches and wizards in Britain from the humble house, even making Merlin's wand. Wizards had been visiting Hogsmeade for hundreds of years, unseen, to buy a wand from the family of renowned makers. Orin's brother had been over-joyed to be reunited with him and Orin found he had a large family that he had known nothing about. It had not taken the man long before he had settled in to making wands again, entertaining his family and others by telling stories of his adventures whilst he had been away, Utred had heard more about the man's life than he believed his father. The Ollivander's had welcomed Utred, Erik and Ulf in as part of the family as well, the three knew they were always welcome at the fireside in the house. The Ollivander children always welcomed Utred with great enthusiasm, he was treated as a big brother by them all and he in turn spent time playing games with them as well as training them how to use weapons, just as he had as a child, even if without the blood letting he had grown used to under his father's tutelage.

Utred was very pleased for his old friend, who had been so faithful to his father; he had freed Orin of his oath to the Huntrodds, so that he never had to leave his family again, even so, Orin acted as if still under the oath.

The Girl lived next door to the Ollivander's and was the daughter of the Apothocar. They returning her to her parents and explained what had happened to them, they spent some time with them, assuring themselves the girl was all right before they left. The five then called in to the wand makers, to round off the day, as usual the children leapt on Utred, it was thanks to him teaching them how to defend themselves, under Orin's watchful eye, that they were the only ones of their age in the village, that the Durslieg boy avoided any contact with. In fact, their defence after he last tried to attack them, meant that Utred wondered if the boy would ever be able to have children of his own. 

Godric called in after dealing with Durslieg senior, to find the Creaftas engaged in entertaining the children. “From potential murderer to nurse maid.” He laughed “Utred you never cease to amaze me.”

Utred grinned, “Oh come on Godric, all I did was wet nurse him, my way.”

“Well he's after blood this time, yours. At least he was until I reminded him of the penalty for murdering a Lord. He was convinced you had taken the ring by force, until I told him whom your father was. That shut the useless lump up, he might hate us, but he knows who your father was. He was always a problem that one, thought himself better than everyone else, even when it was only Muggles here, as far as he was concerned.” Godric winked.

“That's true, his family always believed they were a cut above.” Orin agreed. “His father was the same, pompous fools the lot of them. I remember his father arriving here with the boy in tow, setting up shop, first thing we heard was he demanding to know why the rest of us didn't buy his shoes and threatening us all if we didn't. Your Dad had employed him as a cattleman, Godric; he was good at that to. Cows just ignored his rants, your dad told me he wished he had never brought them here, but he had rescued them from a slave market. The boy is the only male in that house without the slave mark.”

“I didn't know that Orin.” Gryffindor looked at the old man amazed.

“Aye, that family owes yours their freedom, a debt that has not been repaid.”

“That should help control the beggar for a while “ Godric grinned.

They stayed for another hour, then left promising to be back soon. With Gryffindor, the five friends made their way back to the school, to get ready for the opening feast. 

Late 20th Century.

It was early in the morning, the sun beginning to shine behind the curtains of her room, when Petunia gently woke at her usual hour, her first morning in her nephews’ house. Kreacher brought her a cup of tea as she stirred, placing it ready for her on the bedside table, he left the room discreetly and she then sat up, propping herself against the pillows of the large four-poster bed. She reached over to pick up the drink, holding the saucer as she drank her first sip of the reviving hot brown liquid, then looked round the room. It was larger than her old room at Privet drive, actually she thought it was larger than the upper floor of her old home. She detected her new niece in law's hand in decorating the room, it's soft, relaxing pastel shades, complimenting the curtains over the windows and hangings on the bed, a few pictures and ornaments were placed to add interest, she wondered at the significance of them, if any. The furniture was comfortable, with an ample dressing table, in a naturally well lit position where her own brushes, jewellery and make up had been arranged in front of the mirror, all placed on a pretty cloth protecting the tables surface. She had been surprised when the mirror had complimented her, as she had prepared for the dinner party last night. A pair of armchairs near one of the windows, overlooking the back garden, with a small table between provided a lovely place to sit and relax, while a writing desk and chair had been placed in front of the other window. There was a large fireplace on the wall to her right, next to the door that led to a walk in wardrobe, where, she had noticed yesterday, her clothes had been carefully hung ready for her, a basket in one corner was provided for any laundry. A small, comfortable two seater sofa was positioned in front of the large fireplace, a folded table was leant against the wall beside the hearth, ready for use if needed. There was a night stand placed either side of the bed, vases of flowers on each. 

She took another sip of the hot tea, her mind recalling the events of the night before. Her talk with Molly had helped her sort out her next step in her own mind, she had told Ginny's mother that she had had enough and would divorce Vernon as soon as possible, no longer would she put up with his bullying. The kindly witch, who she had known only a couple of weeks, had fast become a confidant for her, like no one else since her sister had been. The woman had told her all she knew of the life of Lily, Petunia's late, estranged sister. Petunia, in turn, had opened her heart about her life and the mistakes she had made through jealousy of her sister. Molly listened as she opened her heart in the drawing room, free of Vernon for the first time, free to admit what she had hidden for the sake of her marriage, she grieved for her sister for the first time, then for her nephews lost childhood and her part in his suffering. Towards the end of their conversation, Molly had offered Petunia whatever help she needed and she could give. They had agreed that the first thing Petunia needed to do was to meet with Kingsley, so that she and Dudley could formalize their stay in the Wizarding world, securing them under ministry protection for as long as they wanted. Whilst Petunia went to freshen up before the meal, Petunia had Owled the minister who had replied that he would meet with them this morning, with relevant paperwork for them to become residents of the Wizarding community, meaning he could act on their behalf in this world. She was nervous about meeting him, but knew she would need some help to begin her new life.

Over dinner the night before she had kept quiet, mostly listened as the guests had told her of Harry's exploits. She was horrified as she learnt what he had been through, between the summers at Privet Drive each year since he had turned eleven. The twins excitement over something called Quidditch, which her nephew and niece in law had apparently been very accomplished at, had made her realize how much she had to learn, not just about this world, but also about her sister's son.

She drained the last of the tea from the cup and slid out from beneath the covers on the comfortable bed, placing the cup and saucer on the dressing table, she then put on her dressing gown and slippers, she moved across the room.

“Good morning my dear.” The mirror said as she glanced into it thinking her hair looked a fright after her nights rest. “Don't worry we shall sort that out, it won't take long to have you presentable for the day.”

Petunia reacted to the mirrors voice. “Thank you.” She said thinking that this was something she had to get used to.

She turned and left the room to go into the bathroom opposite for her morning ablutions, quarter of an hour later she returned, made the bed, then went into the wardrobe, selected what she would wear that day, dressed, then went across the room and sat at the dressing table. She picked up her hair brush and began to tame her hair, the mirror offering words of advice as she styled it, fixing it with spray. With the mirrors guidance she had given herself a style she had not worn before, it was looser, more flowing, than her usual style, one she liked very much. She smiled as she looked at herself in the glass, happy with what she saw for the first time in years.

“That's much better, my dear. Now you are ready to face anything. I hope you have a good day.” The mirror said.

“It is, thank you for your help.” Petunia acknowledged as she stood and left the room intending to make herself some breakfast in the basement kitchen.

Of course Kreacher was there already and would not hear of her making her own breakfast, he politely refused all her offers to help. She sat at the table watching as the elf worked making the meal she had requested seemingly effortlessly and soon she was tucking in to grapefruit and toast, refusing his offer to make her anything more. Having eaten she explored the houses garden, which she had seen from her bedroom windows. Kreacher assured her that he had removed all the dangerous plants his former masters had planted so she wandered out through the back door. The garden was large for London, with a large lawn as the main feature, she walked down the stone stairs from the Kitchen door to a gravel path and strolled along, past some glass panelled doors through which she could see into a bar lounge room, she wondered just how large her Nephews house was, she had not yet had the grand tour, as Dudley had called it. She followed the path, past beds full of plants, some familiar, some strange. A fountain played in a circular pool at the far end of the garden, next to the high wall that divided it from the neighbours plot, the path crossed almost to the back wall, which was broken by a set of wooden double gates as tall as the ivy covered bricks. She soon found an arbour, with a curved seat, overlooking surrounded by flowers to sit and relax in, overlooking the gardens, she took a seat in the dappled shade it provided and enjoyed the birdsong that filled the air away from the traffic of London.

Dudley stirred from a good nights sleep, although he had slept much of the day before, after driving all the previous night, he had still slept soundly after his reunion with Maria, the witch he had met at his cousins wedding and struck up a relationship with. Opening his eyes, he blinked and blearily looked round. He wondered where he was for a moment, not immediately recognising the room, before remembering he was in his cousins house. Kreacher, his cousins house elf, had asked him if he required a drink or anything when he woke this morning, to have whilst he dressed, but Dudley had declined preferring to get moving as he woke instead. Smiling he got up and dressed before going across the hall to the bathroom. Then he went down the stairs to find some breakfast in the basement kitchen. Kreacher was only too pleased to prepare him some bacon, egg and mushrooms, Dudley had turned down a full fry up knowing he wanted to loose weight, but still enjoyed a cooked Breakfast, the Elf had just taken a similar meal up for Harry and Ginny to eat in their room. As he ate Dudley thought over the events and conversation of the night before. The house and Quidditch had truly amazed him, Molly had Flooed George, which was an odd sight, but he had immediately offered Dudley a Job with Ron in the Hogsmeade branch, where they were building their own factory. It was a job Dudley had eagerly accepted, keen to have a job he knew he would enjoy, he was relishing the chance to settle into the world of his Girlfriend. 

He and Maria had returned to the room that changed after dinner, it became a beautiful riverside park for them to walk in at Maria's request. They had walked and talked until Molly had come to take her home. She would return later today, Dudley missed her, they had grown closer as they had walked and talked about what they had done since his cousins wedding. That time in the park had been the first they had spent alone together, they had used it to get to know about each other. He felt so comfortable with her, nothing before in his life had felt this right to him and from their conversation in that amazing room, he knew Maria felt the same way. Even so they had agreed not to rush things, they were comfortable taking their time, enjoying getting to know each other properly. His thoughts were interrupted when his mother returned from the garden, looking more content than he had ever seen her. He was glad to see the fear and strain that had been evident on her face for so long gone, along with her old hairstyle, he smiled as she walked through the door, he knew her new look would not have been liked by his father. He was glad to see the first sign he could remember of her expressing herself, rather than appearing as Vernon demanded. She sat at the table while he finished breakfast, Kreacher placing a cup of tea in front of her.

“I like your new hair style mum.” Dudley told her sincerely.

She smiled, lightly touched it. “Thank you Dudley, I thought our new start called for a new look for me, especially now I can decide for my self for the first time in years.”

“You plan on staying in Harry's world then mum?”

“I do Dud, yes.” She agreed then told him of the decisions she had come to and that the Minister himself would be visiting them to set the wheels in motion for them both. 

They both knew there was much to do, before they would be completely free to enjoy their new lives. Petunia would need a job for starters and there was the fact they would be vulnerable to those who could use magic against them. Yet both of them felt, for the first time in a long while, optimistic about their future and knew they had made the right choice to leave their old lives behind. They were still talking when Harry and Ginny came down, both complemented Petunia on her new look, then Ginny took her on a grand tour of the house, leaving Harry and Dudley to ensure all was ready for their visitors.

An hour later Petunia and Ginny joined them in the lounge, where they waited for Kingsley to arrive.

“So which is your favourite bit of the house mum?” Dudley asked grinning.

“I am not sure where to start.” She said. “You have an amazing home, not just the rooms, although it has to be said there are not many houses that can boast a ballroom, would you think me awful if I said the Garden was my favourite part though.”

Harry laughed. “No Aunt, not at all, though I don't think I have actually been in it yet.”

Kingsley arrived at Grimmauld Place mid morning, just in time for elevenses to be served. Having been warned the evening before, he had with him the paper work ready for Dudley and Petunia. Harry and Ginny sat with them as they talked over future plans, while enjoying the mid morning snack.

Kingsley was going through options for them based on their decisions so far. “So, as you have decided to live in the magical community, we need you to sign some forms, so that you can become citizens of our community with the same rights as everyone else. These are magical agreements and are therefore binding, but they do mean you will have the support of the Ministry officially in ending your old life and starting your new one in our jurisdiction. Signing them means you agree to abide by our laws, in return you will be counted as our citizens. Dudley from what you tell me George has offered you a job in his Hogsmeade branch, so we will need to get you a vault at Gringotts for gold you earn. Petunia I have actually a couple of options for you if you decide to stay and are interested. I think you met Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts at the wedding.”

Petunia nodded agreement. “Yes, we gave her a lift from the village, scared the security guard a bit when he realised who was in the back seat I think, she is quite a character.” She smiled.

“She certainly is.” Kingsley grinned. “Right, well, she has need of a Muggle Studies Teacher, the previous post holder now works at the Ministry. She had begun to reform the lessons, a process I know Minerva would like to see continue and I am sure your up to date knowledge would be useful. In addition I know that Ginny's dad, Arthur who is my deputy, has a vacancy in the Muggle Relations department, which I think you would be good at. It's basically helping to liaise between us and the Muggle government, sorting out any incidents which involve Muggles and helping improve communications between the two governments. It and the teaching post do in fact have the same salary and employee benefits, Hogwarts is run by the governors, but they long ago linked their employees terms and conditions with those of the Ministry. You don't need to decide now, but Minerva does need to know soon, so the post holder has time to prepare for the start of term, you could be the first Muggle to teach at Hogwarts in living memory, possibly ever and the students would know that. Anyway we can sort everything out which ever job you choose, both us and the school see this as a unique opportunity for us. That all said we do have one difficulty that must be dealt with, namely Vernon. From what you say he wont want to join you in your new lives and anyway he is at least part of the reason we are discussing this, he may not like it, but he knows about the magical world. If he did decide to tell anyone it's doubtful he would be believed, I think we all agree it is doubtful he will come after you, having said that we will have to be sure. I understand you not wanting to go back to him and we can help with a divorce if that is what you wish, provide you with legal help, including injunctions to protect you from him, that sort of thing. I'm not sure what will be needed but I shall get them working on it today, I don't want to rush you or for you to feel pushed into the decision, but are you positive all that is what you want?”

“Minister, I have made my choice, he raised his fist to me and if it wasn't for Dudley he would have hit me. I am not going back to him, but I have little money for a divorce and I can't see him agreeing to one, that said I am certain it is what I want. There was a bank account, which he controlled, there was a separate account for house keeping and such, which had an automatic transfer from his account each week, it never had much in it, but that's all I have, apart from my belongings. Dudley and I couldn't bring everything with us when we left, we could do with getting the rest of our belongings before I file for divorce, otherwise it is quite likely that Vernon will destroy those things simply out of spite.” Petunia said

“Well we can help with the costs of the divorce, at least until you get paid, if necessary. We also have specialists in Muggle law and a few solicitors are married to Wizarding folk who can help. As far as the things you left behind, we can arrange for it's collection, but one of you will need to go with our people so they can enter the house legally. We could use magic, but it would be better if we didn't in these circumstances. I will arrange for the legal documents you will need and for whatever divorce papers needed at this point to be prepared. We shall find out what's in his account via Gringotts, so you can use what is, I understand, legally a shared asset too, The Goblins will enjoy sorting that out for you. Muggle authorities recognize our court, just as we do theirs, so there should be no problem working from either jurisdiction. Now which of you is willing to go to Privet Drive with a ministry team to collect your belongings?” Kingsley said.

“I'll go” Dudley volunteered. “I can take the car, I can take your people, but they will need to get back by themselves, that way I can fit more in the car, hopefully that way we can get it all in one trip.”

“No need for the car, Dudley we'll get you there and back with everything.” Kingsley smiled.

“Dud, unless anyone thinks it will make matters worse, I'll come with you, I know the house so I can help you pack the things, though I am not looking forward to seeing Vernon again.” Harry offered.

Petunia snorted. “Harry, I am sure that unless it is us returning to him and his way of thinking, he will be in a foul mood no matter if you go or not, especially with anyone retrieving anything. I am certain he will regard any property there as his own, regardless of who it belongs to and will create a fuss. I, however, would feel much better if you did go with Dudley, at least I know he will have someone he knows with him, so please if you feel you can I would be most grateful if you did go.”

“Fine, that's settled then. How many Auror's are you sending with us Kingsley?” Harry asked.

“Four I think Harry, you are qualified though not officially in the department yet, so you'll make five, I'll make sure they are people that you know. Petunia make a list of what it is you need Dudley to collect and make sure he knows where it all is, I am sure he can sort out anything of his own, we'll try and do it this evening. So it leaves you the rest of the today to sort things out, I will need an affidavit from you Petunia so I can get things moving as soon as I get back. Harry, I suggest you get them to Gringotts to open a vault each today, I'll send Tom a message to get his guy's ready for you.”

Kingsley drafted the papers he knew he would need to get things moving, Petunia and Dudley signed them, then received copy's along with some documents that would enable them to open vaults at the wizards’ bank. He also gave them the papers that requested that the Goblins discover what was in Vernon's account and authorised them to ensure he could not empty it until the financial part of the divorce was settled on the Ministry's authority. Kingsley then helped Petunia complete filling out the Affidavit and summoned his clerk so it could be sworn, he then acted as witness himself, rather than Harry or Ginny as they were related to her and it could be seen as a conflict, so he erred on the side of caution. The Clerk left with the paper work the ministry needed to grant the two asylum as well as all the other matters and instructions to get the Ministry's legal team on to the work immediately. That all done, Kingsley then took Harry with Ginny to one side, while Petunia and Dudley put together the list of their belongings.

“Harry you had better let Petunia and Dudley know a few basic details of what to expect, especially going into Diagon Alley and Gringotts today. Not only that, but it's going to be hard for them to adjust to the magical world, especially once people realize who they are. Remember Rita's article during the Triwizard tournament identified them and described your upbringing, which could make them a target. If they are to be able to live a normal life in our world they need to be able to go out without you and not have to worry if one of your fans is going to try to get revenge for how they treated you. Of course there are also some who may try to get them just because they are related to you, so they need to be prepared, just in case, while we get things sorted out for them.”

Harry agreed, two muggles moving to his world were going to be at a severe disadvantage and for his Aunt and Cousin simply being associated with him could bring various difficulties on it's own. Given the known history between them, they could equally be targeted by his supporters or his enemies. Life, it seemed, would never be simple for him, but if they could stop it effecting his family, then he would.

Petunia and Dudley soon created the list of their belongings, that they needed to retrieve from Privet Drive. Petunia had also decided that she would take the post at Hogwarts, it was a job that intrigued her, she had often wished she had been able to become a teacher, but had married Vernon who had not liked the idea of her working. So she had not pursued the dream, until now. Certainly she was nervous of it, but she spoke to Harry and Ginny, expressing her worries, their reassurances that the other staff would be helpful, she thought she could do it, so took the opportunity. They warned her how far behind the modern world the subject was, despite Hermione's efforts, so she decided that, although they wouldn't work at Hogwarts, Dudley's computer, TV and other electronic gadgets might be useful items to be able to show in class. Dudley was happy to let her use them as classroom aids, so they would be bringing those back too. Kingsley accepted her decision, graciously, although it did mean they would need to keep searching for someone to fill the Ministry position. Before he returned to the Ministry they told Kingsley that they would not go out until after lunch, Andromeda and Teddy were due to arrive soon after that and they were supposed to be meeting Molly and the twins. That had been arranged last evening, they had guessed that they would need to visit Gringotts, so had agreed to meet them after that. Kingsley nodded, he would arrange the security with Tom, ensuring his team knew who to expect then taking the list, he assured them he would see them later and stepped into the fire to Floo back to his office, to set all the different wheels in motion.

With Kingsley off arranging things, Harry and Ginny explained to his Aunt and Cousin what they might expect on their first visit to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, including press interest as well as the arrangements for their security while they were there. 

Dudley took it all in his stride, but Petunia was surprised. “Are you sure it is a good idea to go at all, if there is going to be that much fuss?”

Ginny tried to reassure her. “It will be fine Petunia, we need to get things sorted for you both, the sooner we do that the better. Most of the attention will be on Harry and I, first appearance since the wedding, that kind of thing I expect, so don't worry. Besides we need to pick up the Wedding pictures and we shall go shopping too, our first chance.”

Petunia nodded, obviously still nervous about the attention they would attract, while Dudley slowly put his head in his hands. “Oh blimey, shopping.” He groaned.

“Get used to it Dudders.” Ginny growled menacingly, though with a big grin on her face. “Maria enjoys it too, so I see plenty of trips in your future and I am no seer.” 

After lunch the plan they had agreed, to go straight to Diagon Alley when Andromeda and Teddy arrived, went straight out of the window. Harry had fallen asleep on one of the sofa's while they waited for them to arrive, which of course they did, five minutes after he had begun snoring. Teddy immediately climbed up to sit, protectively, next to Harry's prone form and leant against him. Andromeda took the opportunity to chat with Petunia, reassuring her over her worries about the attention they would inevitably get in Diagon Alley, the two were soon laughing and joking with each other. Dudley and Ginny listened to the two older ladies and kept an eye on Teddy, who was still a little cautious of his godfathers cousin, who really didn't know how to relate to the youngster, at least not yet, but that would come as the two grew to know each other.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 2`O` clock. Ginny had needed to wake Harry so they would not be late  
meeting Molly and the twins, although they had not got the other tasks done, they would need to do those after they had met. Once they had conducted their business at the bank, they could, as planned, help the twins do there shopping for Hogwarts and go shopping themselves, so it would all work out in the end.

The pub was packed with customers when they entered, Harry groaned as witches and wizards spotted him and Ginny, very quickly everyone in the pub was staring at them. Then, slowly they started to applaud, calling out congratulations to the couple. Dudley and Petunia were a bit uncomfortable as the four of them walked across the pub, to the bar, where the owner was stood.

“Hi Tom is Mrs. Weasley here yet?” Harry asked the barman, between acknowledging well wishers.

“Yes they are waiting in the yard for you Harry, when you come back go through the back room if it's still this busy, less conspicuous. Aylwin's out there with some of my guy's as well for you, sorry I forgot to tell Molly you were running late.”

“Never mind Tom, not to worry, I'll see you later.” Harry nodded as they walked to the back of the pub and out of the door, into the silence of the yard. 

“Oh, I thought you would be coming from the other way?” said Mrs. Weasley, turning to great them.

“Harry fell asleep mum.” Said Ginny. “Let's get into the alley and get on.”

The twins smiled. “Bit packed in there Harry.” Said Delilah

“Just a bit.” He agreed. “Well Aunt, Dudley brace yourselves, it shouldn't be long before words out we are here I'm afraid.”

He touched the brick wall with his wand and the bricks moved out of the way to form an arch, the group walked into the busy street.

Petunia and Dudley stared about them, at the sight before them. The narrow street stretching before them, bustling with people hurrying about their business among the shops that were selling all manner of strange objects. They were wide eyed at their first sight of the hidden street now before them, just as many others had been when they had arrived here for the first time, it was a chaotic scene, a cornucopia of goods hung outside shops, a multitude of baskets filled with produce were stacked on the pavements outside the outlets, it was an incredible sight. Petunia was amazed at the similarity it held in appearance to the medieval shopping streets still existing in places such as Chester and York, places she remembered visiting as a child, with her parents and sister. They headed down the cobbled street to Gringotts, the crowd parting Aylwin and his colleagues cleared the way, the two muggles still gazing around at the plethora of goods in each shop they passed. The goods on display, so strange, yet so fitting for this place, Petunia and Dudley were beginning to realise just how different the magical world was from their own as they looked at unfamiliar products on display amongst others they recognised. 

Bill met them in the foyer of the bank, he had been assigned to look after Harry on behalf of Gringotts recently, so the guards had informed him that they were in the Alley. It was quite an honour that the Goblins had bestowed on him, he was now the highest ranking human in the bank. Since his travels as a curse breaker on the banks behalf had been finished for over a year now, he had proved himself to them since the war ended and they had promoted him to a level usually held by a Senior Goblin to look after the accounts of the banks wealthiest client.

“Hello everyone.” He greeted as they walked into the bank. “Need some gold Harry?”

“Yes Bill, but we also need to set up two vaults please, you met my Aunt and Cousin at the wedding didn't you?”

“Sure did, It's good to see you both again, mum told me you were staying with Harry and Ginny. I hear Kingsley has been to see you this morning, he already has the Goblins checking on things for you, now have you got your papers with you?” He asked. Petunia produced the parchments from her bag and handed them to Bill who looked them over. “Great, that is all in order. Now if you come with me we'll sort it out, while Harry visits his vault. Mum you coming with them? I'll sort out some money for the twins while we are at it.”

Twenty minutes later they were shopping for the twins books and ingredients, ready for their new year at Hogwarts. Bill had very quickly assigned vaults to Petunia and Dudley, quite deep in the catacombs of the bank, they were after all under the protection of house Potter which had supplied an amount to be deposited in them in order to activate them immediately. Dudley had requested that the bank transfer the contents of his Muggle account to the vault, Bill advised he left enough in it to keep it active, so he could have access to his money in both worlds. Now they were enjoying exploring the shops with their family and new friends, as the group helped the twins and browsed for themselves too of course. They called in at Fortescue's, where, while they, including their guard, enjoyed ice cream, the twins told them how Eli and Maggie were. They had visited St. Mungo's that morning, to see the couple, Eli was no better, but both he and Maggie had enjoyed the visit, especially talking with the twins about the night before. As they sat in the sun at one of the tables outside the Ice Cream Parlour eating, an assistant from Quality Quidditch supplies came over with two long parcels, after speaking with Aylwin, who had run his wand over the packages, she was allowed through to speak with them.

“Mr. Potter, I am sorry to disturb you, but we have been asked to deliver these to a Mr. and Miss Wolfe, we were told they would be with you today.”

Harry looked puzzled “Yes they are, Tarquin, Delilah these are for you apparently”

The twins took the parcels and looked at the labels 

“They are from Eli and Maggie.” They said in amazement. 

The assistant smiled. “The order came from St. Mungo's, the lady who Flooed an hour or so ago was quite insistent they get to you today. She asked us to keep an eye out for you and deliver them, I am sorry we missed you when you went past earlier, so we were careful to watch for you coming back.”

“Thank you for doing that, I hope it wasn't too much trouble.” Harry said.

“No it was a pleasure.” She assured him, and then turned to the twins. “I hope you like them, any problems with them just bring them back and we shall happily sort it out for you.”

“We shall, thank you.” The twins called as the smiling assistant left them.

“Well aren't you going to open them?” Ginny urged them grinning as the twins looked at the parcels excitedly.

With the excitement of children opening a gift, the twins ripped open the paper and opened the boxes within to reveal two Firebolt Lightning’s, the first new broom to be released since the war. Not as fast as their predecessor, which both Harry and Ginny had, it was the ideal broom for to young chasers by reputation.

“Wow broomsticks.” They said together.

“We told them about playing Quidditch at your house and what you had said to us, Mrs. Weasley told them it was true, but I didn't expect this.” Smiled Tarquin.

“They shouldn't have spent this much on us.” Said Delilah.

Molly smiled at the girls concern.“Don't worry they wanted to get them for you, your first brooms, especially after what you said and with these two training you.” She indicated Harry and Ginny.

“Tell you what.” Said Harry eagerly. “We need to call in at Swiftshot's to pick up the wedding photo's, let's see if he will take your photo with the brooms, it would be something to give to Eli and Maggie as a thank you.”

“Great idea.” Said the twins together.

They finished their ice creams and with the twins proudly carrying the boxes containing the brooms they resumed shopping, firstly at Madam Malkin's. Whilst the twins were being fitted for new robes, Petunia surprised her self whilst looking through a rail of witches’ robes, there were several, which she quite liked. They were cut so beautifully and in various colours she had never thought of trying before, even though she liked them, they were not hues that Vernon would have let her wear, even though they were not outrageous, but no of course she could suit herself. Ginny and Andromeda encouraged her to try them on, they had found a few items themselves as well. Soon Harry, Teddy, the twins and Molly were enjoying a fashion show the three ladies put on in the various outfits. Dudley had found some robes he liked too, so the grand finally was introduced by Ginny, he appeared from the changing room where he was joined by Andromeda and his mother stood either side of him, Teddy laughed loudly and cheered.

“I think Teddy approves.” Laughed Harry as the child bounced excitedly on his knee.

Madam Malkin smiled and walked over to Petunia. “They are beautiful on you my dear.” She said, carefully checking the fit. “They are a perfect fit, they could have been made for you.”

“Yes, I can't choose between these, they are wonderful though, I never thought I would like magical fashion so much, well I had better get changed so we can get on, it was fun though.” Petunia smiled happily.

Ginny glanced to Harry and winked, he nodded and stood just as Dudley came out back in his street clothes, carrying the deep blue robes he had worn over his arm. He handed them to Madam Malkin. “I would never have thought robes were so comfortable.” He said.

She smiled and went to put the robes back on the rail, Harry stopped her and whispered something to her. She nodded then went to help Petunia, still carrying the robes Dudley had tried on. When they re emerged, instead of returning the clothes to the hangers, Madam Malkin carefully wrapped them in tissue and placed them in boxes next to the bags containing Tarquin and Delilah's new school robes.

“Oh I would love to take them all, but I don't think I can afford it.” Petunia tried to stop her.

“Don't worry Aunt, I am paying for them for you, the ones Dud tried to, they can be adjusted once he loses weight.” Harry told her. “Ginny and I can afford it and we wanted to get you something, think of them as a late birthday present if you like.”

Oh Harry I can't let you do that, I haven't any money to pay you back.” Petunia said gently, marvelling at her nephew’s kindness.

Ginny came to Harry's side, “You don't have to Petunia, they are a gift, you are family so it's no problem a way to mark the start of your new lives.”

“Are you sure Harry?” Dudley asked.

“Positive, Big D.” Harry replied, reassuringly and handed over the Galleons to Madam Malkin.

They had a lot of shopping having got the twins books and other supplies before stopping for ice cream so Harry sent the children's shopping and broomsticks back to the Burrow, then the robes to Grimmauld place before they set off towards Swiftshot's.

They entered the familiar dark shop and rang the bell to summon the proprietor who soon entered the room. Mr. Swiftshot was delighted to see them again and only too pleased to take the picture of the twins against the background of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. The process fascinated Dudley and amazed Petunia, so they had a picture of the two of them taken as well, the background they chose was the park at Spinners End where Petunia had played with her sister as a child. Once the two pictures had been taken the photographer took the fresh images back into the shop and laid them on the counter. The twins picked a frame and the image was wrapped for them to take to St Mungo's with them the next day. There were two copies of Petunia and Dudley's picture, one for each of them. They picked a frame for each and Mr. Swiftshot parcelled them up for them as well, this time Petunia insisted on paying for them before Harry could. The photographer then produced the Album of wedding photo's from a cupboard behind the counter, increasing the light in the room he proudly turned the pages so Harry and Ginny could view each image, the others moved to the back of the shop near the window, allowing the couple a little privacy so they could see them first. The pictures were fantastic, neither of them had noticed the photographer taking photographs before and during the service, or even during the reception or evening, but he had managed to discretely cover the whole day, as well as the formal pictures. A few of them were to be published in the Quibbler that week, along with the official report of the day, Mr. Swiftshot showed them them which of the images had been selected for the magazine. He continued to turn the pages, but when he reached the ones of the binding, they could tell his nerves were rising. The man paused paused before he showed them the next pictures among the formally posed ones taken after the service.

His voice was almost apologetic, clearly he was bemused by something. “I must confess, that I am puzzled by one of the pictures on the next pages Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I feel it only fair to warn you before I show you them. They should be almost identical, but one is not at all what I expected, nor what I saw through the lens at the time, I am unsure how to explain it or if the image will be acceptable, I leave that to you.” He turned the page of the album and indicated one of the two images it contained.

Harry looked at the picture, and drew in his breath. “Its them!” He gasped.

Ginny was staring at the picture in disbelief. “Oh my word, Harry. They were with us after all my love.” She grasped his arm tightly in hers.

“Who were?” Asked Molly coming over to them puzzled as tears began to fall down Harry's cheeks.

She looked at the picture; it was one of two taken when the Stag and Doe had posed unexpectedly with the couple. The first showed what everyone had seen, the two deer with the couple, but the second was the one that drew attention from them. Harry and Ginny were stood in the spot between where the Deer should have been and were in the other picture, only there was no Stag and no Doe in this one. Either side of the happy couple stood two obviously proud figures, a glowing aura gently shimmering around them. 

“That's impossible, how on earth?” Molly exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> Moneyer: This was the name of the crafts men authorized to make coins. Each community would have it's own moneyer making coins from solid silver (in the U.K.) to designs authorized by the King. The coins were made by first making the dies, two of them by using a scribe like tool struck by a hammer to make indentations in the metal face of the die. There were two dies for each coin, one for each side of the coin. One die was set in the centre of a large tree trunk, which was cut down to a working height; the other die was left loose. A Blank disk of solid silver was placed on top of the set die, the silver disk weighing a set amount, a collar was then slid over that die and the second die dropped into place. The top die was then struck sharply with a hammer one time and then the top die and the collar were then removed and the newly minted coin revealed. This coin was a penny, it had a large spending power, so if the value of the goods was half the value of the penny it was simply cut into two, or if the value was a quarter then the coin was cut into four, or Forth things as they were called, hence the name of the old coin Farthing. Moneyers also made jewellery from both silver and Gold. 
> 
> A Cordwainer is a skilled leather worker, who would design and make anything made of leather especially shoes. The trade is separate and distinct from that of a cobbler, which is simply a repairer of leather goods. The distinction was jealously guarded, a Cordwainer could repair goods, but usually would not do so. A cobbler was not allowed to make anything from leather, though they could train to become a Cordwainer if they wished. The penalty for a cobbler doing a Cordwainer's work was extremely severe. Shoes were made to measure, to get the correct size the customer would stand on a piece of leather and what would become the sole of the shoe would be cut out around the bare feet. The style of shoe would then be chosen depending on the wealth of the customer, leather was an expensive commodity, it would have been processed many times between animal and shoe, including tanning. So shoes were another status symbol, the more leather in them, the wealthier the wearer. Cordwainer's Guilds still exist in London and York. 
> 
> Hvitsby literally translates as whites farm, now Whitby, a coastal town in north Yorkshire. Hvitsby was whites farm (the meaning of by). There is much information about this town in my other story (Essence of Revenge: chapter “Whitby”), however we have an additional piece of information in this chapter. Oswy, Saxon King of Northumbria, founded the abbey at Whitby in AD 657 on the site of a Roman signal station. He appointed the niece of the first Christian king of Northumbria the first Abbess. The Abbey was a double monastery; it had one part for Nuns and another for Monks. In 654 AD the abbey was the site of the Synod of Whitby and many important church figures from the Christian world attended and the Northumbrian church was reconciled with Rome and the formula for deciding when to celebrate Easter was decided. By the Ninth century the abbey was abandoned, though the site remained important for Christians as the faith spread it's influence in the south. It was reformed in 1078 as an Abbey inhabited by monks until it was finally dissolved in the reign of Henry the Eighth (the King who famously had six wives). The ruins of the Abbey still stand high above the town.


	6. A Right Royal Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While settling into their new cottage Ron notices odd behaviour from Hermione.  
> What are Harry, Dud and a team of Aurors doing on Privet Drive.  
> 1000 years ago the castle is opened and there is a surprise for the King of Jorvik.  
> Warning: This chapter contains a scene of animal ritual sacrifice, whilst it is not graphic I thought it only right to warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from the books by J. K. Rowling remains hers and hers alone, I make no claim on them.  
> Please note the warning in the Chapter Summary.

Chapter 6  
A Right Royal Rumble.

Ron and Hermione were still unpacking boxes in their new house, in Hogsmeade, they had moved in the day before Harry and Ginny had returned from their honeymoon. The last couple of days had been spent unpacking boxes and moving furniture into position and getting settled into their new home. The house was close to the edge of the village, on the road that led up to the castle, though Hogwarts was out of sight beyond the trees. It was only a few minutes’ walk from the shop, Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes, which Ron was now full time manager of, for George, though he was only going in a couple of hours a day this week, just while they sorted out the house. Hermione had the week off from the ministry, where she was heading a new team in the department of magical law enforcement, looking at integration of magical creatures and their legal status, where she was already one of the most respected policy-makers in the new regime.

Ron had been in to the shop for the morning, it was nearing lunchtime as he walked back along the street, greeting his new neighbours as he passed them on his way back to the cottage, the couple were of course already known in the village. Ron had lived in the flat above the shop for the last year, where Hermione had visited him of course and of course they were well-known throughout the Wizarding world. Even so many villagers knew the couple from their days at the school visiting the village and Ron in particular because his family were well-known among the community, mainly thanks to the antics of Fred and George. He had spent the few hours he had at work over the last few days organising the new factory and warehouse, which was to become the main storage location for the company, increasing the space available at the Diagon alley shop for his brother to invent and test new products. With moving into a new home as well, it was a busy time for the couple, but he had to admit a happy one as well.

He turned the corner from the square into the curved street, believed to be one of the oldest parts of the Village, it led out of the village towards the school. Facing him at the apex of the distant bend in the road was his new home. Each time he saw it, he could scarcely believe it belonged to Hermione and himself now, not long ago he couldn't have owned a shed in the village. Like most of the properties in Hogsmeade it could accurately be described as picturesque, its white washed stone walls pierced by traditional windows with their twelve panes of glass in each, six on each sash. The front door was set beneath a thatched porch which matched the roof, roses climbing the supports on either side of the wooden stable type door. The front garden behind a white painted picket fence was a confection of colour from the cornucopia of bright blooms of the multitude of plants it contained, some of the flowers giving off a remarkably sweet scent which filled the air in welcome to their home. A fine, sand coloured gravel path, edged with red bricks was set diagonally on end forming a row of low triangles pointing to the sky, linked the gate directly to the porch exactly half-way between the two low, tightly trimmed hedges that separated their garden from those of their neighbours. It was a cottage Hermione had long admired, ever since her first visit to the village back in their third year and now it was theirs. Ron was still confused about Hermione describing it as a chocolate box cottage; it didn't look like any box of chocolates he had ever seen. The previous owner had died in the battle of Hogwarts, their adult sons both now lived in Chester and had no need of the house so had been overjoyed to sell it to the couple, who, in turn, were ecstatic that it fell within what they could afford, thanks to their earnings of the previous year. They had even had money over to buy furniture to supplement what they had been given by Hermione's parents. Behind the house were some out buildings, another colourful flower garden, a well stocked vegetable patch and a paddock large enough for Quidditch practice, complete with a small orchard. A large pond was set near this boundary of the land, with a summerhouse overlooking it, complete with a terrace to sit on, on warm summer evenings, watching dragon flies float on their gossamer wings amongst the reeds and tall bull rushes, in the small marsh on the other side of the pool of water. Ron guessed it was this wetland that gave the cottage its name of “Titch Marsh Cottage”. Even the view across the back garden and paddock was awe-inspiring, the mountains forming the backdrop to a wild field crossed by a stream and on a low embankment, the railway used each day by the same train that formed the Hogwarts Express. Its passage south each morning leaving a trail of smoke in its wake and the sounds of its return in the evening, as it slowed to stop at the station at the other end of the village adding a romantic ambiance to their evenings on the terrace of the summer house.

He was more content now than he had been for years, life was good, he enjoyed his work, had a nice house to live in with room for flying in a wonderful place, and best of all he had Hermione, the love of his life. For him things simply could not get much better. He smiled as he opened the gate and saw her hanging curtains at the sitting room window; he waved as he closed the gate and walked up the path to the door. Opening it he called. “Hi love, how’s it going?”

They had decorated the hall the day before. Hanging his coat on the hooks, he noticed Hermione had added a small table with a large vase of flowers as a welcome to their home, above it was a photograph of them both, taken by Mr. Swiftshot as their home's guardian portrait, though it was much smaller than Harry and Ginny's, more in scale with their house. A mirror was hung on the opposite wall next to the door to the sitting room. Three stairs were visible in the hall; they led to a small platform from where the stairs to the first floor sprang at a right angle to the first few. Further down the hall were doors leading to a dining room opposite the sitting room at the front of the house, then the kitchen and scullery at the back.

“Almost done in here Ron, everything all right at the shop?”

“Quiet, a few visitors on the way up to the memorial, that's all, but at least it gives us a chance to get the factory and warehouse in order.”

Hermione emerged from the sitting room. “Good, we should be able to do the dining room after lunch. Just a couple of things left to do in here, won't take me long. Would you make some sandwiches for us while I finish off?”

“Of course. I'll bring them in to you when they're ready.”

She nodded and disappeared back into the room while Ron went to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he emerged carrying a tray with a plate of sandwiches, some fruit, two glasses, a couple of plates and a jug of pumpkin juice. He carefully nudged the door open with his foot and walked into the sitting room, Hermione was sat on the sofa staring into space, so, putting the tray on the coffee table, he sat next to her. 

“Lunch Mione.” He said, startling her. 

She jumped, knocking the coffee table and causing the pumpkin juice to splash a little onto the tray. 

“What?” She cried, then realising what had happened, she calmed down. “Oh! Sorry Ron, I was miles away.”

“I noticed!” He chuckled syphoning the spilled juice with his wand. “No book in front of you either love, what's wrong?”

“Oh it's nothing really, just thinking.” She shook herself and changed the subject. “Your Mum and the twins came round this morning before going to the hospital, they helped for a little while, but Tarquin and Delilah were full of going to Harry and Ginny's last night. Seems they showed Dudley a mini Quidditch match, and he loved it. Your mum had a long talk with Petunia, looks like they are going to settle in our world.”

“Wow, hope Harry's coping with his cousin and Aunt in the house, there's a lot of history there.” Ron replied and took a bite out of a sandwich.

Hermione reached for one herself. “It's only been a day Ron, I am sure they are coping all right, I think they are moving on from the past, certainly with Dudley, he was there for them all last year after all. He and Petunia were at the wedding, you saw Harry was happy about it. Anyway, Molly says they are all going shopping this afternoon, Kingsley was visiting them this morning to sort out some paperwork for them apparently, so I am sure they will settle in time.”

They ate their lunch, chatting, then sat enjoying a rest before resuming unpacking their belongings and decorating the room. It wasn't long before Hermione fell silent again, her thoughts drifting.

Ron nudged her gently. “Mione, are you sure everything's all right?” Concerned this time, he guided her back to the sofa.

“Yes, I'm sure Ron, my mind wandering again, that's all.” She snuggled up to him.

“It's just not like you love, unless, as I say, you have a book to read of course.” He smiled.

“Oi! I'm not that bad.” She grinned back.

They both laughed. “Five more minutes should see us finished in here, then we had better get started on the dining room.” She sighed. "Then at least we can be ready to ask family round.”

Ron nodded in agreement and got up ready to resume his task, but Hermione didn't move. He looked down at her, she once more had the far off look on her face, her eyes fixed. She was staring across the room, with glaze eyes, he had noticed this had been happening more and more, especially since they had visited Whitby, just before the wedding. She occasionally just seemed to be elsewhere, Ron was getting more and more concerned about her, he wondered if perhaps she should see a healer, though he had noticed that it seemed to happen in their sitting room, first in their flat, now here in the cottage. He followed her gaze to see if there was some thing that was perhaps the focus, most of the things they had in here had been in their rooms above the shop. Her eyes were directed straight at a picture on the side board, he recalled it had been in the first box she had opened once the furniture was placed, the day they had moved in, it had been in the same place in the flat, visible from what had become her favourite place to sit there. She had placed the picture carefully where it could be seen easily from most of the room, its simple wooden frame matched the colour of the piece of furniture on which it sat. It was a picture they had bought in Whitby on their first visit when they had holidayed there last summer, it showed the abbey and adjacent church atop the cliff next to the harbour. He looked back at her, her eyes were transfixed with the image, just as she had felt drawn up the steps to that place on the day they had visited the coastal town a few weeks ago. What was it that fascinated her, so completely, about that particular cliff top of all places? He had no idea and doubted if Hermione did either. “Hermione.” He called and again she jumped.

“Right Ron, lovely as cuddling like this is we had better get on, or we shall never get it finished.” She said it as if nothing unusual had happened.

She stood, picked up the tray and walked to the door, looked back at Ron's bemused face. “You coming, Ron?” She asked.

He nodded rose and joined her.

“Really Ron, are you sure you're not over doing it at work?” She asked kindly as they left the room.

Mr. Swiftshot was looking a little alarmed. “I assure you I didn't do this Mr. Potter. I cannot explain it, but every time I exposed this negative to make a print, this was the result sir. I shall destroy it immediately for you.”

“No, Mr Swiftshot, in fact, can you do me an enlargement please? Not as large as the Guardian portrait, but still large one, it will be going in a significant place in our home.” Harry smiled sadly, looking at the photographer.

“Of course I can Mr. Potter, but I don't understand.” He looked puzzled.

Delilah tugged Harry's sleeve, she had been curious at the responses, so had come over to look. “Do you know them Professor?”

Harry smiled, “Yes Delilah, I do, although I thought it was impossible for them to be at my wedding, let alone in the pictures, it means so much that they were after all.” Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly, and as he paused to gather himself, he smiled to her briefly then added. “You see they both died, a long time ago.”

He gazed back at the picture where the two figures smiled happily at him, he smiled. “If you would do that Mr. Swiftshot, same style of frame as our portrait please.” He turned to Petunia who was looking puzzled. “Aunt, you won't believe this, but it looks like you and Dud weren't my only relatives at our wedding after all.”

“Don't be daft Harry, we haven't anyone else, unless Vernon was hiding somewhere, being quiet about you for the first time in your life.” She was now very puzzled, then her face became a mixture of sadness and realisation. “You just said that the people in the picture were dead? You can't mean....”

“Who?” Dudley asked, as his mums hand flew to cover her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

“Dudley, come and meet your Aunt and Uncle.” Harry smiled.

Mr. Swiftshot's eyes widened, “You can't mean that they are...” His initially startled voice faded away as the revelation set in. 

Petunia and Dudley moved across the shop to look at the image. Petunia gasped as Lily waved enthusiastically to her. “Oh Lils, I am so sorry.” She murmured, turned to Harry, tears rolling down her face and hugged him, finally grieving for her sister as he comforted her.

Well over an hour later with shopping completed and magically sent back to Grimmauld place, they decided to Floo home from Fred and George's shop, rather than walk back. George greeted them cheerfully as the twins ran through the door.

“Hi you two, come to see your favourite Weasley I see.” He grinned.

“Hi George, we got new brooms...” Tarquin said excitedly

“....from Eli and Maggie.” Delilah finished.

“That's great.” George replied as the rest of the group entered the shop. “You out shopping, or just passing through?” He asked the others.

“Just passing through this time George,” Molly replied.

“That's OK”, he said, winking at the twins and passing then something which caused the two to giggle as they pocketed the gift.

“That better not be anything dangerous George.” His mother said warningly.

“Of course not mother, you wound me.” He dramatically feigned being wounded. “As if I would put anything dangerous into hands so young, just something they may find useful when they get back to school.”

The twins were giggling harder than ever, but settled when they saw Molly's stern glance. “Yes well, so long as it doesn't get them in trouble.” she said thoughtfully.

“Hey Dudley.” George turned to Harry's cousin. “I am working on that job for you, we are expanding again up at Hogsmeade. We've got a new storage facility and factory being put together in what was a barn or something up there behind the shop. I will talk to Ron tomorrow about it for you, he runs things up there, so I have to sort things out with him, but I expect he will want to concentrate on the shop, so I shall need someone to run the new facility. I expect it will be sorted out by the end of tomorrow, but the factory won't be ready until almost the time when Harry goes back to Hogwarts, so you'll have time to settle in a bit mate.”

“Thanks George, sounds good to me, I'll need time to sort out where to live though.” Dudley grinned looking round the shop in wonder.

“Don't worry about that, I have a thought about that too, just right for you. Tell you what, I'll organise all that, in the meantime we shall get you in here to see the stock and what we do before you go up there. All I will ask is if either of us are not happy, we let each other know, otherwise the jobs yours as long as you want it.” George grinned.

They agreed that George would collect Dudley the next afternoon to bring him to the shop, then they went upstairs to his flat and the fireplace, leaving him in the shop. They instructed Petunia and Dudley how to use the Floo, then Harry led the way followed by Dudley, who took it in his stride, then a nervous Petunia. The twins followed excitedly, then Andromeda who was carrying Teddy, Molly brought up the rear. Dudley and Petunia took some time to recover from their first trip by Floo, it was not an experience they had enjoyed particularly, but both knew it was a method of travel they would need to get used to. 

Kreacher put the large picture from Swiftshot's on the wall in the entrance, it would be the first picture any visitors to the house would see. They gathered in the lounge, wedding albums spread on the coffee table between them. Harry fell asleep on one of the sofas whilst the others admired the photographs in the album, describing their memories of the day to each other. The twins and Dudley entertained Teddy, until he joined Harry for his afternoon nap, during which the twins persuaded Dudley to show them his car in the workshop. It was still dirty from the journey half-way up the country and back on the motorway, but once the twins had tested each seat and looked at the engine, they found some rags, buckets and tins of polish, then set about cleaning the car. The afternoon seemed to pass quite quickly as they worked, soon Dudley and the twins returned to the lounge just in time to greet Maria as she arrived straight from work as they had agreed the day before. She had started at the Ministry in the department of magical law enforcement support office a few days after the wedding and was enjoying the job immensely, especially the variety her office dealt with. From the elite Auror's and Hermione's team, to the guard rota's for Azkaban and the training classes, they dealt with them all, ensuring everything each wing needed from ordering to secretarial support was provided, they were the link between every division in the department as well as to the rest of the Ministry. The couple fortuitously met in the Hall after Kreacher had let her in, she hugged Dudley before they both followed the twins into the lounge. Kreacher brought her a drink, and she was shown the wedding photos, while Dudley went to shower and change. He returned to the room just as Harry awoke which signalled to Molly that it was time she and the twins left by Floo to the Burrow, the twins reminding Dud that he had promised that their reward for cleaning the car was to have a ride in it next time they could. It was a promise which, although made well into the task, he would be pleased to keep.

Once Molly and the twins had gone, Dudley and Petunia began talking over the plans for that evening, Harry explaining what the Aurors would do. The moment Maria heard that Dudley and Harry were returning to Privet Drive, she had wanted to go with them, she was very worried about Dudley going and his Fathers response so soon after they had left, it was only two days after all. Dudley was conversely more worried about what his father might do to her if she came, for much the same reasons. It was Ginny and Andromeda who persuaded her to stay behind and let the team get on with the task. It did help that Ginny and Harry promised to keep their link open, so they would at least know if they needed any more help, though they didn't expect to have too much trouble with a team of Aurors with them.

The Aurors were due to meet them in the park near Privet Drive, it was close enough for them to walk to the house and had plenty of cover should any Muggles be about. A few minutes before they were due to meet the team, Harry took his cousin by side-along apparition to a spot directly behind the pavilion where they would not be observed by any of the locals who may be using the park.

“That was better than the Floo” Dudley gasped when they arrived in the quiet corner of the park and started walking towards the pre-arranged meeting point. “Still odd though.”

“Takes a bit of getting used to, so does the Floo mind.” agreed Harry. “When you have lost a bit of weight I'll take you up on a broom Dud, though Maria might want to do that, she has a Nimbus 2000 same as my first one.”

“There are times I wish I was a wizard like you Harry.” laughed Dudley “Then I remember the battle you guys had to fight that most muggles know nothing about and am glad I ain't.”

“Yes, not all fun, there are some drawbacks on both sides of the divide. Anyway let’s find the others before they get themselves in trouble.” Harry grinned, looking round the park.

There were a few people there, which was unsurprising, it was a warm evening. A couple of families were at the play area, and a group of teenagers happily played football on the large grassy area, while a line of people were queued at an Ice Cream van parked near the gate. There was the sound of tennis being played in the courts on the far side of the park, while they could see white dressed pensioners playing bowls on the greens. 

A small group of people had assembled in the formal gardens, close to the raised pond where a fountain played, trying to look casual, while keeping an eye out around them, that was the meeting point. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “There they are.” He chuckled at their effort not to be noticed.

Dudley laughed. “Well you warned me that they might be as nervous about being here as us."

They walked over to the group, trying not to show their mirth as they were noticed. The man who was obviously in charge pointed his wand at the two young people as soon as they reached them. Harry recognised him as the head of the Auror division and did not react to the aggressive move.

“What was the last element of training you passed?” The Wizard asked Harry.

“Concealment, which I passed preventing an attack on Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in April this year, in the woods between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.” Replied Harry.

“Hello, Harry.” He responded with a smile, putting his wand away, “Good to see you again. Sorry about that, had to make sure you were you, you know.”

“Of course you did Alphonse, constant vigilance as Kingsley would say,” Said Harry testing the other wizard, his hand on his own wand. 

“You mean as Mad Eye would say.” Alphonse corrected.

“Glad to see it's really you my friend.” Laughed Harry. “This is Dudley my cousin by the way, it's his dad who is the problem.”

Alphonse realised he had been tested and laughed. “Mad Eye taught you well Harry, testing without the target realising, well done mate, glad you are still on form. I'm sorry your illness has stopped you joining us this year, I need you on my team.”

“I know, but it can't be helped I'm afraid, you know where I am though and I will see you at cabinet meetings.” Harry said, then looking round the group, he recognised the Auror's who had helped in his and Ginny's protection last year, he introduced Dudley round the group.

“Right Dudley, lead the way if you would, when we get to Privet Drive and can see the lay of the land, we'll decide how best to approach this.” Alphonse suggested.

“Sure, this way.” Dudley indicated the gate closest to Privet Drive.

He led the group out of the park and into the street, all the wizards were in muggle suits, looking far more natural on the move than they had standing around. No one cast the group more than a second look, as they walked down the busy street towards their destination, they just looked like a group of commuters making their way along the street. It was only a few minutes before they emerged from the alley and into Privet Drive.

“Good grief, has no one here got any idea of individuality?” One of the Aurors asked in amazement at the uniformity of the houses and gardens.

Dudley nudged Harry. “Aunt Marge is here.” 

Harry saw the Range Rover parked on the drive outside their destination and groaned. “Alphonse, there is a complication. Vernon's sister is here, that's her car on the drive. If she's here, that means there will be a number of spoilt, undisciplined dogs here with her and Vernon is more likely to throw his weight around in front of her, trying to show he is in charge even if he isn’t. She won't be pleased to see us either, especially me. She is likely to make Vernon look almost pleasant, but she has no knowledge of magic.” He warned the Auror, who nodded acknowledgement of this information.

“She the one we had to deflate and Oblivate a few years ago? Horrible woman that was, foul mouth on her.” He asked. 

Harry nodded and Alphonse gathered the others to brief them.

Vernon and Marge were relaxing watching the early evening news, a glass of whiskey each, in their hands, while dinner was cooking in the kitchen emitting delicious smells that filled the air. The dogs were laid on the carpet between them quietly snoozing, knowing that their active day was almost done. Vernon had, had a productive day at work, knowing Marge was looking after the house and was there, should his wife or son return as he fully expected that they would. Her main activity that day had been to exercise her dogs in the local park, where she had berated the gardener, who had the audacity to complain that she wasn't clearing up after them. He had even offered her a free poop-a-scoop, so she could do the task herself. The cheek of the man, acting as if her dogs little tokens were diseased and needed clearing up, so what if they had been left in a children’s area. He was paid to keep the park fit for use, he had the problem with it, he could clear it up. If a child was stupid enough to get the stuff on themselves, that was hardly her responsibility after all. She glanced down at her little darlings, smiling fondly at them. Suddenly one raised its head and looked to the door it's ears cocked, then it started barking, causing Vernon to jump, all the dogs stood as one and ran to the door barking madly.

“Someone's here!” Said Marge just before the doorbell rang and the dogs fell silent. “That's odd! I've never known them do that, they usually let whoever it is know they are there until I get to the door at home.” 

Vernon stood “I'll see who it is.”

Dudley rang the bell, and the dogs they could hear inside fell silent. He looked round to see Alphonse put his wand away and wink. “They won't be a problem now.” He said.

Dudley chuckled.

The door opened just enough for them to see his father's face look out. Seeing Dudley he grinned and opened the door further.

“Dudley my boy! You're back, I knew you would see sense.” Vernon eyes then fell on the rest of the group, spotting Harry. “Son, what's going on, why are you here with that freak?”

“Nice to see you too, Uncle,” muttered Harry, only slightly sarcastically, grinning as he felt Ginny's reassurance through the link.

Dudley smiled. “They are here at my invitation, aren't you going to let us in?”

“Dudley, you know you are welcome, this is your home, but I don't see why you need all these people with you.” Vernon answered.

“We'll discuss this inside Mr. Dursley, if you don't mind, after all the neighbours don't need to see all this do they.” Alphonse said authoritatively.

Dudley stepped forward, his father stepped aside automatically. “Come on in.” Dudley told them and they all walked in.

“Hang on! No, wait a minute! I don't want all of you in here. Marge, call the police” He blustered as the whole group pushed past him.

“I don't think that will be necessary, your son has invited us in to what you described as his home.” Alphonse said firmly. “Besides, we shan't be long, so long as you allow your son to do what he came for. Just so you know, we are a type of Police as you call them.”

They went into the sitting room as Marge was picking up the phone.

“Dudley!” She called, as he led the way in, she smiled as she saw him, Harry followed him in and her face fell.  
“You! I might have guessed filth like you would be behind this, you worthless runt. Let's stop you being a burden to my brother once and for all!” She spat and began to dial.

Harry calmly pointed his wand at the phone and the line went dead. “Hello Marge.” He said pleasantly, replacing his wand in the pocket in his robe. “As pleasant as usual I see, sit down won't you, this is none of your business.”

“How dare you speak to me like that, who do you think you are you ungrateful little runt?” She shouted, but fell silent as Vernon came in with the Aurors, all with wands at the ready.

“I suggested you sit down, Dudley has something to do here and it is nothing to do with you.” Harry said firmly. “We are here merely to support my cousin and ensure nothing untoward occurs.”

“Dudley, are you allying yourself with this scum, rather than your father?” Marge demanded.

“After what he did to mum, or at least tried to do if I hadn't stopped the oaf, yes. Harry and his wife have given us a home and been far more welcoming than you have, even though we are not magical and are outsiders.” Dudley said. “Now sit down, and shut up!”

Marge turned purple with rage and began to speak. “What on earth are you babbling about, magical indeed, there is no such thing. I don't know what they have done to you, but..." She suddenly fell silent in surprise, a chair had slid forcefully across the floor behind Marge, hitting the back of her legs and she fell into it. 

Harry smiled. “Are you sure she isn't half Banshee with that voice of hers?” He asked Dudley, then waved his hand and the chair slid back to its usual position.

“Dudley, did you see that, he pushed me, see what sort of person he is? The sort to attack a helpless woman.” She bellowed.

“No, he didn't, that would be the type of person your brother is. I know what sort of person Harry is, an honourable one.” Dudley told her. “He, Aunt Marge, is a wizard and so are the gentlemen with me. Dad lied to you about so many things, not least my Uncle James and Aunt Lily, where Harry was at school, and what he was doing there. It may have taken me a while to grow up enough to look at my cousin for who he is not what I was told he was, but at least I see him as he truly is now. Did you know Aunty that Harry is a hero, even our government and the Queen recognised that when she knighted him last New Year, so shut up and let us get on. I don't want to stay in your company, or your bully of a brothers' company, longer than I absolutely have to.”

“Vernon, the boys brain washed, he is delusional, wizards, hero, knighthood, what claptrap! Anyone can see the freak is worthless.” Her words were cut short as one of the Aurors silenced her, the large woman's mouth was still moving, but no words were coming out.

“Blimey, she is half banshee Harry” Said the Witch. 

Dudley and Harry laughed as Vernon looked in alarm. 

“What have you done to her? How dare you?”

“Mr. Dursley. We are here to collect the rest of your wife's belongings along with those of your son. If you will listen to him, he will tell you more.” Alphonse told the angry man.

Vernon stared at his son. “Well Dudley what's going on? Why have you brought these bloody freaks into my house? You know I am a reasonable man son, you know I would forgive you when you came home, what have I ever done to deserve this?”

“Mum and I have left you, as her note said. Mum is sick of the way you behave and I can't say I blame her. For her, you trying to hit her was the final straw, you and we know that if I hadn't acted to defend her you would have succeeded as well. I believe we have a letter from her solicitor for you and we have a court order preventing you from stopping us removing the property listed, the order also informs you that you may not initiate contact with us, except through solicitors of course. These gentlemen are here to serve that order and ensure neither you nor dear Aunt interferes in any way with what we are here to do. Harry is here because I have asked him to help me gather the items and take them away to his house.”

“Son, haven't I always treated you well? I don't know what happened, what came over me. Can't you see it's the boy's fault, we should never have taken him in, if he hadn't been foisted on us then none of this would have happened.” Vernon pleaded.

“Foisted on us, for crying out loud Dad, don't you get it? If your sister had, had a child and then been murdered as Harry's parents were, then would you have been happy to take that child in?” Dudley asked.

"Well of course we would have Dudley, a surrogate sibling for you, an equal to grow up with you." Vernon replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"But, you couldn't do that for the child of your wife's sister."

“Of course not, we knew he was a freak, just like his parents, we didn't want that infecting you. Just like his parents, he was abnormal, there was no way he could be a sibling to you. I mean, look at where we are now, your family split up because of him and his freakishness, it's his fault”

“No Dad, it is your fault! You decided to treat Harry badly, you told mum she could have nothing to do with her family, when she decided she wanted to. She has never even seen her sister's grave because of you! Mum has realised Harry is the only part of the Evans family left and needs to be able to see him. We tried to explain all this to you, ever since we got back from Derbyshire. We gave you a chance to change, to see what we could see, but you are too pig headed to see anything except your own petty prejudices, your view of normal, don't you get it, there is no such thing as normal. You think you can bully everyone else to get your own way, including me and mum as soon as we disagreed with you, you couldn't see that I lost my automatic loyalty as soon as I saw that. Once I was of age and working, I only stayed here for mum's sake, to protect her from you. Harry has forgiven us for what we did to him, you can't even see the cruelty we all inflicted on him. I am just glad he is generous enough to allow us to wipe the slate clean, to actually be a family. Remember a couple of years ago when Harry's headmaster came to collect him, he told us a few things. Well, Professor Dumbledore was right you nearly made me like you, through treating Harry like filth and spoiling me, you damaged me too. Thankfully, it wasn't too late for me to change and see the mistakes I was making. Bullying others didn't get me respect, that is earned not forced, I can see that now, despite you, not because of you. You should have been teaching me, not encouraging me to behave badly towards others. Harry and his wife have welcomed us into their home, despite our history, because he knows that we have changed, that I have grown up. We are at the start of a new life, mum has a job to go to in September, I start mine in the next day or two as well. Best of all, we have our freedom, freedom to be who we want to be.”

“But Dudley, they are good for nothing freaks, weirdos” His father blustered.

Dudley shook his head and tried once more, had he been the old Dudley, then he wasn't sure he would be bothered, but despite everything, this man was his father, so the new Dudley had to give him the chance to do the right thing, no matter how long a shot that might be. “Guess what dad, they aren't the freaks, even in this world you are, in your words, abnormal, do you really think the way we treated Harry is right, is the correct way to treat anyone, let alone a child? There are not many who would agree with you, not even in this street or town. I feel sorry for you dad, you had the chance to have two sons, you blew it through your own narrow mindedness. You had a chance to allow what, I now know, is simply a special talent to flourish, you tried to destroy it, violently simply because you were scared of anything different. You really cannot see that we are all different, can you and that is why you have lost us, you had the chance to broaden your view, you're too narrow minded to see it. You had a wife and a son that simply asked that they be allowed to see all their family, yet that was too much for you. It was you who wouldn't let them and this is the result, you have lost us dad, through your own stupidity you have lost that.”

“Utter rubbish! I haven't lost you or your mother.” Vernon spluttered, dropping any hint of trying to placate his son, his temper showing again in frustration. “I give it a week before you come crawling back. Then we shall see who is narrow-minded boy. Marge was right, the runt and his weirdo friends have brainwashed you. If you think their sort are normal it's the only explanation. I have never been anything, but generous to you and your mother, rescuing her from that sister of hers, tolerating the boy at her insistence, can't you see I have done nothing to harm either of you.”

“You tried to hit her dad, you would have, if I hadn't hit you first to prevent it.” He shouted, then turned to Alphonse and calmly said. “I can't get through to him, let's get this over with.”

Alphonse nodded. “Whenever you are ready Dudley, I suggest you and Harry start upstairs. We'll keep an eye on these two.”

“You aren't taking a thing without my permission boy, I want Petunia here too.” Vernon moved and tried to block the doorway.

“Oh Uncle, stop being silly, you can't stop us and Aunt will not come here.” Harry sighed “At the moment she never wants to see you again if she can help it. Now, please get out of the way, the sooner we're done the sooner we are out of this house.”

“You don't scare me boy, this fantasy about my family will stop here and now. I don't know what you have done to them, but you will fix it right now.” Vernon growled.

Harry shook his head sadly. “Dudley, do you want to carry on with this?”

“Yes Harry, mum and I need our things.” His cousin replied just as sadly.

“Very well. Vernon, out of our way, or I will move you.”

Vernon snorted derisively, “I'd like to see you try, Boy”

Harry sighed, then wandlessly, he cast the spell and waved his hand. To his own and especially his sister's amazement, Vernon found himself floating a few inches off the floor, around Harry back into the room. He landed gently. “I don't want to hurt you Uncle, unless you make it necessary.” His nephew said bluntly. “Now, Alphonse here has some papers for you, I suggest you sit down and read them.” Harry told him, then turning, he and Dudley went up the stairs.

Alphonse then started showing Vernon the various legal papers Petunia had signed, including notice that she intended to file for divorce.

Upstairs Dudley looked at Harry “Well, that went about as well as expected.”

“You did well Dud, I'm proud of you, it can't have been easy standing up to him like that. I'm just sorry he wouldn't listen to you and respect those choices.” He reassured his cousin. “We aren't out of the woods yet though. We still have to get out of here in one piece, after we have cast the spell that ensures they don't reveal what they know of our world. Right let's get this done, pass me the list, we'll do this the quick way.”

Dudley looked on in amazement as Harry summoned each object in turn, both wandlessly and silently. He conjured trunks to put everything in, then levitated them down to the hall once they were full. Harry took one last look in his old room, which apart from furniture, was now bare, and then with the task complete, they went back downstairs and repeated the procedure for those rooms. Marge was frozen in fear to her seat, while usually inanimate objects casually floated past her, apparently responding to the actions of the boy.

Vernon insisted on checking the contents of the trunks against a copy of the list he had been given, before they were taken anywhere. He argued about several of the items, Marge silently prodding him in encouragement, but the Aurors were having none of it. If it was on the list it was going if he wanted to dispute it later, then he would need to do so through his solicitor, they would follow the list as ordered by the Ministry. Vernon then tried to break some of the objects, but a simple Reparo charm soon fixed them, much to Vernon's frustration. As soon as he had checked a trunk, Harry sent it to Grimmauld place, after he had sent two, Vernon objected loudly. “Boy! You will stop that unnaturalness in this house, you can take those out the normal way or not at all.”

“This is the normal way for us, Uncle.” Harry said firmly.

“I mean normal for us, for normal people boy, it's bad enough having you filth here without you doing that.”

“Don't worry father, after today you won't need to worry about people doing magic in this house.” Dudley sighed.

“I don't know what they have done to you, Dudley, or your mum, but if you go now and fetch her, I will forgive you both for all this.”

“Forgive us, for what?” Dudley retorted angrily.

“Leaving me, of course!” Vernon said incredulously. “Not to mention bringing all this on us.”

“Dad. Get it through your skull, no matter what nonsense you think, it is you who should be begging forgiveness from us! If you were half the man you think you are, you would know that.” Dudley shouted.

Marge grabbed Dudley and shook him as if he were a dog she was chastising. “How dare you speak to your father like that, if you were in your right mind you would never behave like this, now snap out of it!” She screamed in his face.

Harry pointed his wand at her, just as Vernon lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. “You will undo whatever you have done to my son, boy and tell me where my wife is you freak.” Vernon spat, raising his fist.

Suddenly, Vernon found himself floating up to hover near the ceiling next to his sister, looking down at Harry, who simply stood up having caught his breath from the impact. He looked round to see two Aurors putting their wands back in their robes, they shrugged at him.

“Well, we tried it the nice way, what shall we do with them now?” One the Aurors smiled as Vernon bellowed in rage swinging his arms to try to grab Harry who was just out of reach. Marge simply seemed frozen in fear, ashen faced and wide eyed as she hovered above them.

“Let's get the rest of this stuff home then do what we have to, I can't be bothered with these two worthless lumps any more.” Said Harry, mentally sending reassurance to Ginny who he knew had felt his fear as Vernon had attacked and was about to Apparate to him with an anxious Maria to help. 

Dudley nodded briefly. “Agreed!” he added sadly. So Harry sent the remaining trunks to Grimmauld Place. Once the trunks were gone, he floated Vernon and Marge to the sitting room, and put them into chairs, binding them, so they could not attack again.

Dudley looked at his father. “Well, thank God I am not like you. A pathetic bully, who wants to hit women. Goodbye father, I hope you soon realise what you are, though I doubt it. I pity you for what you have lost through your own actions, I hope that you realise what you have become before it is too late. One day I may come and see you, you are my father after all, when that day comes then perhaps you will be prepared to accept what I have become.”

His father looked at him, realising he had lost his son's unquestioning loyalty forever, but feeling no remorse, he looked at Dudley with undisguised disgust and disappointment. “As far as I am concerned you are no longer a son of mine!”

Dudley nodded sadly. “Fine! If that's what you want, it's your loss, not mine.”

Harry watched as Dudley turned away from his father and put a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “You OK, Dud?”

“Yes Harry,” Dudley sighed. “I think I'm done trying with him, he's a lost cause. I'm just sorry I wasted my life trying to be like him.”

“Don't live in the past Dudley, you are no longer the person you once were. Perhaps some people can't let themselves change as you have, I am glad you had the strength to, and I respect you for that, Dud.”

Alphonse turned to them. “This won't take a minute, then we'll see you off. Oh and Dudley, well done son, you have earned my respect too, you have coped well. If you were a wizard, I would want you on my team.”

Dudley nodded his thanks and the two cousins left the room to wait in the hall while the Aurors set to work casting the charms to prevent either muggle revealing what they knew of magic, then they all left the house and headed back to the park. As they passed, they noticed a For Sale notice board had been erected outside Mrs. Figg's house.

Dudley was depressed as they walked back to the end of the street, where Alphonse turned and released the two muggles from their bonds, but not from the timed release sticking charms he had placed on them. It would be another ten minutes before they could leave their seats. Then, he caught up with his team and fell in to walk next to a resigned looking Dudley. 

“Don't worry Dudley, he's a lot of bluster today, but in the end he will be alright.” He said to the young man.

“I know, I just hoped he would have changed, even a little a bit, perhaps realised what he had done, what an idiot he's been or even what he has lost, but there was nothing.”

“Sadly, some people never accept responsibility for what they have done, I'm afraid your dad's one of those people. You showed great character back there, lad, I meant what I said about you back there. Even without magic you will go far in our world, young man, not just because you're Harry's cousin either, but because of the person you have become.”

“I hope so, it's all rather scary at the moment.” Dudley smiled weakly.

“Yes I guess it is, but you have Harry, the Weasleys, and from what I hear, young Maria with you already, they'll look after you. I am a bit worried though, you and your mother are at a disadvantage, one that could be dangerous for you both. If you don't mind Dudley, I am going to find out if there is anything you can do to help protect yourself magically, especially for when Harry and Ginny are back at Hogwarts.”

“Thanks, but I don't know magic, it isn't in me, at least I've never shown any sign of it.”

“I know son, but there are things that can be done anyway.” Alphonse told him “I need to talk to Maria's dad actually, as he's an Unspeakable.”

“A what?” Dudley asked incredulously.

“Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't know. I'm not being rude about him, he works in the department of mysteries, we call them Unspeakables, because they can't talk about a lot of their work you see, but he'll help if he can and so will I, young man.”

They talked amiably until they had reached the park, which was deserted now that the sun was beginning to set and the light was fading, the red sky indicating the next day would be just as seasonable as this one had been. Harry and Dudley said goodbye to the Aurors, then Apparated home, watched by the team, who departed shortly after them, unnoticed by the council worker who had arrived to lock the gates and close the park for the night.

They arrived in the back garden of Grimmauld Place as planned and were immediately flung to their backs as Ginny and Maria ran to hug them.

“Are you all right love? I was starting to get a bit worried, especially when Ginny sensed Harry's fear.” Maria asked through tears as she released Dudley, and he got up again.

“I'm fine love. Dad made a surprise attack on Harry, knocking him over, but the Aurors dealt with that.” He kissed her, while Ginny let Harry up, and they walked towards the house where Petunia was waiting in the doorway. Harry looked up at Petunia. 

“Marge was there.” He told her.

“Oh, I bet she was pleasant! Trust him to go running to her.” Petunia sighed.

Dudley told them what had happened, while they made their way to the lounge, where Kreacher had put some pre-dinner drinks ready for them

Dudley looked round once he had sat down. Not seeing the trunks, he asked “Did everything arrive?”

“Yes Dud, don't worry, they arrived no problem. Kreacher has put the trunks upstairs, your mum checked them as they arrived. You can sort them out tomorrow, dinner is soon anyway.” Ginny said. “By the way, Maria, are you staying tonight? You are more than welcome, there's plenty of room.” 

“Yes I will, if that's all right, but I had better let Mum and Dad know.” Maria suddenly thought of something. “Oh Dudley, this morning dad said you could spend this weekend at ours if you like. We can go to the match from there, meet the others at the pitch.” 

“Sounds great to me, give me chance to get to know them as well as spend time with you.” Said Dudley.

“Use the Floo to contact them Maria,” Ginny offered. “Talking of the match, the tickets should be here tomorrow.”

10th Century.

Styr of Jorvik, the King of Northumbria, looked out from his Palace over his capital, reflecting on the activity below. He had just completed the day's petitions, granting favours for his supporters, arbitrating on disputes between neighbours and hearing the pleadings of the Lords of the country for assistance. The sounds of the city, overwhelming in the relative silence of the palace, flooded up to the window where he stood in his grand home. Although built by the Romans in ancient time, just outside the defensive wall they had built, it was still a grand, if strange, building, certainly worthy of being the home of a King. Although incomplete, many of the walls still bore the decoration and paint that complimented the floors of coloured tiles, some depicting naked men and women, or deities while others were just patterns. These floors had partly collapsed in some rooms, replaced with wooden planks across the piles of tiles that supported them a couple of feet above the ground. The roof was a mixture of surviving tiles and thatch, but despite the ravages of time, the two story complex and yard made an impressive place to receive guests and intimidate those brought for judgement. There were few larger buildings occupied in the city, the Cathedral and the monastery complex beside it being one, the adjacent Archbishops Palace being another, they were within the Roman walls and those men of the past, who it seemed must have been giants to build such things, had also built the buildings now used for those purposes. 

Styr was pleased with himself, confident he was doing enough so that when the time came, he would be the one chosen by the church. His weak squib brother, who had been King, had been dead for five years now, along with his Norse puppet masters and in those years he had done Archbishop Hrothweard's bidding. His brother had tried to appease the Northmen during his reign, he had kept the pagans peaceful at a price that had been paid by the church. He had been too weak to impose the same tax that was to be paid to the church on the pagans that the Christians were required to pay. Styr had used that as his opportunity to gain a foothold with the Archbishop, who had supported his coup, providing many of the men who had ensured his brother's supporters were dealt with. Trade in the City had fallen, after he had taken the throne, at least at first, word having spread of the violent take over, via the sea captains that had fled as his and the churches army had struck. Such a move often opened a country to infighting and civil war, powerful earls fighting over the throne, creating instability. Trade with the Saxon south, first with Mercia, then East Anglia and Wessex had soon increased again, now even the Norse ships were returning, once again bringing the trade and wealth of the world into the crowded city. 

Through the taxes he had increased, on the Archbishops instructions, both he and the church were growing wealthier, any dissenters he had arbitrarily judged to be abominations in the eyes of the church. They had been killed, or fled at the mere suggestion of the charge being made against them. Some, he knew, were like him, magical. He had revealed their secret to the church, in the person of the Archbishop, simply in order to protect his own. Some had tried to gain his protection knowing he was one of their kind, but he had instead condemned them without a second thought or regret, their removal and death being necessary, so he would not be undermined by them. The more he killed, in growingly imaginative ways, the more the Archbishop and therefore the church, were pleased, and the more favoured he was. Where there were disputes between land owners, he ruled on the case, ensuring loyalty from others by knowing where the loyalties of those in conflict lay. None could disagree with his adjudication though the loser was also instructed, often painfully, to adjust the error of questioning his position above them.

He was the King of Northumbria, powerful and wealthy, life for him was good. He worked hard to ensure that it stayed that way, but the church believed in Alfred’s dream, that there should be only one King over all of England. The church was rich, the church was powerful and it was they who would make that one King, they who would decide in the end. There were two Kings in England, Styr himself and another in Wessex, who controlled Mercia and East Anglia, which meant that King was wealthier and commanded more men. A war with Wessex was out of the question, but even if it were possible that his army could defeat the one in the south, he would still need the support of the church to rule all England. This meant he had to do their bidding, at least for now, once they made him that King, he would deal with the Church, sealing his place. His lust for power meant he wanted to be that King, to do that he needed the blessing of the church, and he would do anything to get it. Jorvik’s archbishop was second only to the one at Cantwaraburh in Wessex, making the King of that country and of theoretical equal importance. He knew that because of the wealth and men his rival could command, could give to the church, it was he who was more powerful politically. That King could also claim to be a direct descendant of Alfred, not just a usurper, so it was that King that was the favoured one in the eyes of the Christians, a man of piety whose chief councillors were priests. 

Styr knew that he needed something to tip that balance in his favour, something to prove he was the better candidate for the church. He knew his rival need do nothing to prove himself further, but he would have to prove beyond doubt that he was the one Alfred would have chosen, even above his own blood, to take his dream to its conclusion. He needed one great achievement, just as Alfred had, with his victory over the Vikings from his position of despair, when all that was left of his Kingdom had been a few square miles of marsh. It had been from that desperate position that Alfred had mounted a counter attack and retaken his country in efficiently short order when he had mustered his army and Fyrd at Egberts Stone where the Danes had been defeated. It had been a momentous victory, so King Styr needed an event of similar renown to make his name, to swing the church's backing away from the great King's descendant. That of course meant he needed a more powerful enemy than the north men had been for Alfred, or rather, an enemy of the church of that stature, but who? Only his own kind was hated by the church as much as the pagan invaders had been and he knew they could be powerful, they could be the ideal solution. The problem was he knew that they were spread thinly throughout the country, hardly communicating with each other. He didn’t know how many there were, not even in Northumbria and those from around Jorvik that he had not already betrayed, had fled for their own safety, he knew not where to. Besides, it was hardly likely they would have gathered in one or two places where they could easily be found, more likely individual households of them would be hidden amongst the muggles, the only wizards for miles around. They had few ways of finding each other, let alone communicating sufficiently to coordinate and cooperate in any way, so they had hidden amongst the majority, it was both a strength and a weakness. To round them up in sufficient numbers, so they could at least be a convincing suggestion of a threat to the Church for his purposes would take time, too much time, even if he were sure he could identify where they hid. No, his own kind could not provide the answer he needed, unless something had drastically changed about them, but if not them, then who could provide him an easy target, yet be seen as a major threat to the church at least?

The students gathered on the grass outside the main doors of the vast new castle, dressed in their finest clothes and richest jewellery, weapons and wands gleaming at their belts. Only Utred amongst them carried his own sword, the Creaftas and others carried ones from the school's armoury, though no other wore chain mail armour, as he did. He had also donned golden arm rings from his horde and a richly decorated helmet, in common with his fellow students of Gryffindor's house, he also wore the red cloak trimmed with yellow of their mentor. The gathering of students in their finery looked to him like the gatherings of a Lord and his Huscarls his father had attended at the palace at Jorvik for the start of the Kings court each year. He soon found his friends as they awaited the four founders’ arrival on the steps of the castle, just visible in the dusk were four objects, placed carefully on the stones in front of the doors. None of the students knew what they were for, but suspected they would be the focus of a ritual of some sort.

The sun finally sank below the horizon, casting the lake, long houses and the newly built castle into darkness, the shadow of smoke drifting from the village, masking some of the stars visible in that direction. The moon rose over the mountains, casting a subdued light over the scene. Torches flared alight near the four old founders’ houses, then more burst into life, marking a quintet of paths from each founders house, between the groups apprentices, across the grass, up to the steps leading to the castle doors. All eyes turned to the huts that had been their homes until today, waiting expectantly for what they knew was about to happen. The students’ belongings had already been moved from the long houses into their new quarters, along with other artefacts that had been in them. At the appointed time, the founders emerged from their respective house simultaneously, dressed in their finery and walked symbolically along the lines of torches, which extinguished themselves behind them as they walked, leaving their individual Halls for the last time. The students closed the paths behind the founders as attention and the four houses symbolically and literally transferred to their permanent home in the castle.

The two men and two women reached the entrance simultaneously and climbed the steps to the main door, where they turned to face the crowd of their collective apprentices; each one was stood next to one of the objects that awaited them, the one they had arranged to be there. Helga Hufflepuff was next to a very large, highly polished cattle horn, Rowena Ravenclaw beside a shiny metal eagle shaped door knocker. Salazar Slytherin stood by a large carved stone serpent head and Godric Gryffindor was next to his own shield which bore his symbol. Each tapped their wands on their chosen object, which began to glow, they then began intricate wand movements over the objects before beginning to circle them, continuing to cast complex spells, as ribbons of light appeared between the items, then faded only to be replaced by another. Each ribbon glowed then faded, until the last one shone with a golden brilliance that crackled before fading and the objects glowed with a pulsing light, eventually fading completely. This task complete, the founders stood in the silence of the crowd as if waiting, there was no noise at all, no murmurs from the crowd, no bird song, even the water in the lake and the wind itself was still. It seemed as if even the elements and Gods were stilled in anticipation. Minutes passed and still no noise, nothing at all changed. The students dared not speak for fear of destroying the ceremony that was planned, or disturbing the complex magic that had been woven. Then it began! 

A barely discernible, but constant and growing rumble began, as if it were the sound of a great army were moving in the distance. If it were an army Utred thought, then they were heading this way. The founders’ heads turned towards the direction of the noise and the students looked in the same direction, as movement could be seen in the trees of the forest. Sending birds that had not long settled to roost in the branches back into the air in fright, sound was the soft foot and hoof fall of the magical creatures that had settled there, led by the Centaurs and Unicorns. They emerged from the trees in a line and slowly made their way towards the crowd. The herd was vast and marched in stately manner led by six bright silver unicorns and a group of Centaurs gently prodding a wild boar forward, shepherding it at spear point. The lead group continued, as those following stopped behind the students, who cleared a path towards the steps for their passage, the boar squealing in fear as it was forced between the crowd towards the steps. The group of magical creatures from the forest reached the steps just as another sound began, this time from behind the students, it was the noise of rushing water. The surface of the lake began to boil, sending waves, which were quite large for the lake crashing on the shoreline. Hundreds of heads began to appear on the surface and move closer to the edge. The Mermaids, Grindylows, and other magical creatures that lived in the lake had arrived; they began to move, slowly, towards the bank closest to the entrance of the castle.

Ulf and Eric moved towards the Centaurs, they passed between their horse-like bodies carrying a rope made of linen. They quickly tied the boars legs, the centaurs helping to keep the struggling animal still while they did it once it was immobile they lifted it and gently laid it before the steps. The unicorns and Centaurs then swiftly moved to the side of the steps, and Nymphs leading four Hippogriffs came forward and built a pyre. Once done, the populace of the forest moved to form a line around the students, down to the lake where its inhabitants were now lined along the shore. A very large, live Carp was lifted out of the water and was passed from the Mermaids to the nearest Centaur, who struggled to hold the wet, wriggling fish. His neighbour moved to help, but even with them both carrying it and with the strength of their species, they struggled under the weight of the struggling fish, as they bore it up to the steps. When laid next to the boar, they were clearly almost the same size as each other, the two centaurs returned to their positions with their fellows. All attention was now back to the steps up to the main doors, where the four founders were still stood next to the artefacts. Erik and Ulf drew their swords and held them in readiness over the two sacrifices, on the steps, the blades shining in the light from the flames of the torches, seeming to glow bright with a light of their own as they were held aloft. 

All was ready, and Ravenclaw stepped forward, her hands raised in front of her, silence fell and all could hear her words. “The blood of the gifts of our brethren who dwell in the forest, the lake, the grounds and the sky will bind the protections to this place as it soaks into this earth. The flesh of these offerings will strengthen the wards as it is turned to ashes and given to the soil. This sacrifice ensures the magical security will spread from this castle to all its land and water preventing the uninvited from attacking this place and taking it from us.” She intoned. “The spells on the founders objects will form the key to the wards, each imbued with our essence and the same charms to increase the strength by four, for whilst all four are in place no wizard or magic can harm this place or those that dwell in it. The sacrifice of these two gifts completes the charms and gives them the strength to last for many generations to the ends of the world.”

Ravenclaw's words complete, she fell to her knees, as did the four founders and students. The creatures bowed their heads as the swords of Erik and Ulf fell, killing the fish and boar, allowing the blood to spill onto the ground, where it soaked into the earth.

Slytherin's voice was then heard, “We thank the Sacrificed for their blood, flesh and spirits. Know your lives in this world were given for a worthy purpose and were not needlessly taken.”

The whole assembly, still bowing, repeated his words, knowing the ritual was vital for their own protection. They remained in this position, until the four objects began to glow and ribbons shot from the ground to each of them. This was the signal that the last of the blood had been spilled, so all rose to stand upright in the new light cast by the magical link and wards that were being formed. Ulf and Erik lifted each carcass aside and the founders excavated a pit next to the patch of blood. Some of the centaurs brought wood forward and built a large pyre over the pit, the top was covered with leaves, then the bodies of the fish and boar were lifted onto it, then covered with a particular combination of herbs, vegetables, and flowers. A flurry of flaming arrows flew over the students, not a single arrow missed its target in the base of the pyre, and soon the flames rose as tall as the castle entrance itself. Loud cheering echoed through the valley, as the crowd vocally sent the spirits of the sacrifice to the heavens on the smoke in triumph,

Hufflepuff opened the doors of the castle slowly, revealing a dark interior. The light from the flaming torches and pyre illuminated the steps, but did not penetrate the interior at all. The gathered inhabitants of Hogwarts fell silent as Gryffindor raised his hand.

“Apprentices, my friends and colleagues, today sees the culmination of a dream. The start of a new chapter for Wizard kind, one that has taken a long time to fulfil. Merlin, who taught me what we teach here, wished he could achieve this in his lifetime. It was his greatest wish to create a school to train all witches and wizards in this country, in safety from any persecution. He fore saw a time when our kind would not be welcome amongst our fellows without the ability, he knew we would need to hide and saw the dangers to us in that. While he saw that we could become isolated as individuals, he also knew that not all who had Magical ability received the training needed and some suffered greatly as a result. He dreamed of creating a place where all Witches and Wizards could be safe, could be trained in controlling their abilities as well as live and build a community. When Merlin left us, I found three others who desired to educate the young to use their natural ability, to fulfil that dream here in this remote place of safety, far from the growing fear of us from the muggle world. For five years we have gathered together as many as we could find and have taken you in as our apprentices, living in the buildings we could erect quickly. Today our permanent home will be completed, albeit with certain additions to the original plan we had, courtesy of a certain group of popular students.” The founder smiled fondly towards the Creaftas before continuing. “I fully expect to find that we haven’t found all the modifications that have been added by them just yet, but suspect we might before long, be assured I am confident that none will be intended to cause anyone permanent harm, if any at all. However, as the founders of the school, we have one final responsibility to complete our castle. The four objects before us have been charmed, to add our magical essence and linked both magically and through the sacrifices now complete, to add protection to the very stones, grounds and bedrock of this place, permanently. Once in position they will reside in the rooms that comprise our houses within the castle, fulfilling our pledge to protect those who reside within these walls and grounds. They will also be a visible reminder of our values and pledge, a symbol intended to be visible for so long as the school stands and those within it act legally, morally, as well as within the aims of the school.”

As he finished all four founders raised their wands, the artefacts they had charmed earlier rose, hovered momentarily, then flew through the doors. Instantly the torches in the entrance hall ignited, illuminating the room brightly, the light spilling through the doorway. Those outside watched as the windows of the school burst into light in turn, as the artefacts flew through the corridors and up the stairways, past classrooms and cupboards until every window was illuminated and with the objects in place, the building appeared to grow before them as more windows glowed with flickering light from torches within. Suddenly when all torches were lit the entire building glowed with a magical aura which expanded past the crowd to the boundaries of the grounds then faded slowly, as the protective charms were activated. A loud cheer rose from the crowd, some blew horns as they watched the light fade. Then the celebration started, it would last until all flames on the pyre had died down and it was just embers, then they would enter the castles Great Hall for a feast.

For the next two hours, music played, beer flowed, students danced and revelled with each other as well as with the magical creatures on the land, some even entered the lake to celebrate with the mermaids, whilst the Unicorns watched and the Hippogriffs flew performing an intricate ballet in the sky. Not to be out done the Grindylows mimicked the flying antics in the water, this of course turned into a competition between the two species, one that no one afterwards could tell who had won, but it hardly seemed to matter spirits were high and celebratory. Utred and the Creaftas celebrated along with their girlfriends and found themselves near the pyre as the last of the flames died down and a horn sounded, signalling the time for the feast was upon them.

As the noise died down the four founders stepped forward, Hufflepuff called. “Would our staff enter the castle and make their way to the Great Hall to take their seats at the top table.”

The other teachers, with Erik and Ulf, walked in, followed by a phalanx of house elves. Then one by one, starting with Gryffindor, the four called their houses forward and led their students in to their new home. Darkness filled the grounds, apart from the glow of the pyre, the guests from the lake sank into its waters and those from the forest returned to its shelter, they would celebrate their own way, leaving the humans to settle into their new home in the way only they could.

All of Gryffindor's students sat at the table set aside for his students, in the hall beneath the ceiling created by the Creaftas, which showed the stars in the clear night sky reflecting the actual sky outside. They watched as each founder led their students to their table, before the four masters took their seats in the centre of the top table. Once all were seated, golden plates appeared unannounced on the tables in front of them, each student retrieving their own knife from the pouch on their belt as spoons, platters and dishes of food appeared in front of them. The noise level rose as conversations started and the feast began.

Utred looked round the Hall as he ate, remembering the work to construct the building. This part of the castle had been the last to be constructed and was the centre piece public room of the complex building, the rest being for the castle's residents and accompanied guests only. The grandeur of the Hall was enhanced by the flickering flames in the torches on their brackets in the walls and hundreds of floating candles above the walkways between the tables. The light reflected from the windows which were filled with glass, a rare and expensive material in the Muggle world, he remembered his mother had a few glass beads, which all who saw them had been in awe of and there had been some panes of glass in a few of the Roman buildings in Jorvik, but he had never seen so much as they had added to the windows in this Castle. Here they had simply transfigured sand from the lake into the window panes, using magic, which would have amazed muggles, not just the way it was produced, but because of the sheer amount of the rare material used on the School. His eyes glanced down the Gryffindor table until they came to rest on his group, sat together with their girlfriends, all chatting happily.

Tigelwotta and the pretty, red haired great-granddaughter of Merlin himself, Hilde Peverill were sat close together sharing a joke. She was a powerful witch three years his junior, they had only recently become a couple, but were well suited. Skorri and Lifa, younger sister of the Wesele twins, meanwhile, had been inseparable since she had arrived at the school two years ago, she was a mirror of his character. The Wesele twins had been captured last year by two friends a year below them, Leoforwic by a long haired blonde beauty called Godiva and Egil by a dark haired, dark eyed seer called Tofa. Utred felt his hand captured by the figure sitting next to him, Frayja, older sister of Skorri, she had arrived at Hogwarts at the same time as her brother. Frayja's touch was always reassuring though she was a fierce fighter in both magical and muggle styles. In fact, all the Creaftas women were, as a group they were the most skilled in the school and had each even beaten all four founders more than once, duelling in both disciplines. All the girls had decided to wear their sleeves long, and cover their heads in public, like married women, even Hilde. Their men accepted this sign to all that they were taken, permanently, although weddings were yet to take place and allowed the girls to wear the wealth they owned that would be usually due to their wives, confirming the message.

The fires burned in the grates as the students ate the sumptuous feast, Erik's hunt had been successful, going by the amount of boar, venison, pheasant, partridge, duck, goose and even swan that was available in the various courses that kept appearing on the tables. There was, of course, a plentiful supply of Oysters and shell fish throughout the meal, it was a memorable feast to mark the opening. Entertainment was provided by dancing nymphs who floated amongst the tables, and flew gracefully beneath the ceiling which showed a cloudless star filled sky, and the occasional Thestral flying over the roof on their nightly hunt. The students conversed during the feast, about how their lives might change now the castle was complete, or even about plans for life after they finished school. With news still reaching them of more Wizarding deaths in the outside world, many wondered if they would ever be safe in their home towns again. 

Utred felt satisfied, he had been here five years, worked hard and played hard, he had even become known to the rulers of the land of the Scots and Picts, this place had become his home. He had found his soul mate here in Frayja, they had already planned to marry and Godric had given his blessing as their master. They could feel each other’s love for each other now, words were unnecessary between them, so life could not be better. They sat close to each other as first a story teller told tales of glorious battles and news from the south, he was followed by a minstrel, both of them performed after the meal was finished. 

Much later, with the celebrations over, they made their way to Gryffindor's house in a tower of the school, he was relaxed, safe in the security the school and his fellows offered him, though he had not forgotten his oath on the day he discovered his parents’ death. Yet, the feeling that there was plenty of time to fulfil his vow of vengeance both nagged his conscience and also steeled his resolve to be patient, to bide his time. He was confident that one day, the opportunity would come for him to fulfil his oath, for now though he was here and had men, so there was time for all that later. Today was for celebration, tomorrow? Well tomorrow, the Creaftas biggest prank in the building would activate, it had been planned and installed over a very long period, though the runes only activated yesterday to time it's initiation, but all had lain undetected for now and once started could not be stopped. They reached the new Gryffindor Common room and entered. It was a large space with stairs leading from it to the dormitories. Above the mantelpiece was a large picture of a large woman, above her was the charmed shield, now set high up, in a depression in the wall edged with stone that formed a perfect circle around it.

“Welcome to your new house, my son's house.” The portrait smiled. “I will be here to keep an eye and lend a sympathetic ear should you need it. Please do not call me Mrs. Gryffindor, that was my Mother in law and if you take my advice, you really wouldn't want to go there. You may either call me mum, or by my favourite name that I was called in life, I am the Fat Lady.”

Utred smiled, Godric had not told them of this, he now had a way of knowing what was going on in his house even when not here. His master had pranked them, though not as well as what was to come.

The first rays of the sun lanced over the city, the light attempting to cut through the thick pall of smoke rising from the host of thatched roofs of the houses within the walls that surrounded it. Within its walls, the streets were thick with mud and filth from discarded rotting rubbish, most of the buildings were wooden, though some older stone buildings survived. The citizenry were rising, a few had already ventured to either use the cesspit in the yards behind the houses, or to tip slops in the area where the family pig was kept. Soon the day’s business would begin, each householder setting up a stall at the front of their house, selling all manner of goods, from shoes to jewellery, items made of gold and silver, or bone, horn and antler. Wood turners started working on their pole lathes and the noise of a busy city would rise in the shadow of the new wooden cathedral, near the largest surviving Roman built house, the Kings palace. The palace had once been a magnificent city villa, now parts had crumbled and been replaced with wood, in common with the city walls, which had been extended with wooden palisades, the tall stone built ancient wall cutting the City in two. The cathedral was built on the site of the most important Roman building within their defences, whilst the palace was just outside the gate, in the other half of the city, though with a direct, wide street between. It was in this time, as the city began to awake and the river defences drop to allow ships to enter or leave, that a strange figure suddenly appeared in the courtyard of the palace.

The King was just waking, as he heard the distinctive pop of someone arriving by apparition. This was unusual, few of his own kind had the ability to get past his wards in such a manner, so he lay wondering which of them it could be and what reason they could have for such urgency. After a few moments a servant knocked on his bed chamber door and entered on his command.

“My Lord,” The servant began. “There is a man to see you, he says he is your old master and demands the presence of yourself and Thorfin.”

The King's mind snapped into full wakefulness. So, at last the time has come, he has come to take my son to be trained by him as he promised, he thought. “Have him await me in my hall, do not disturb my son.” He commanded.

The slave nodded and left, the King picked up his wand, and with a quick flick of it he was dressed, smirking as he thought of what the Archbishop would have said had he seen it. Not disturbing his wife, he left the bedchamber and walked through the corridor in the old Roman building to his family hall. The painted plaster on the walls was faded and the images in the panels were barely visible though the borders and base colours still survived, but many of the statues and most of the mosaic floors the ancients had laid were still in place in most rooms, small tiles creating pictures and patterns under foot. Such was the case in the corridor and in his room, amongst others making the house the most impressive in the City.

He had been apprenticed to the man who was awaiting him, as a boy, unlike his squib brother and knew he was an extremely skilled wizard, who had earned his loyalty at the time. He may betray his own kind, but not this man, though he was keenly aware of the danger the timing of his master's arrival could cause. Which of course meant that he had to be careful, his master was a shrewd man and would detect deception instantly unless he took precautions, though the danger was not just from this direction. If his master's sudden appearance were reported to Hrothweard, then his plans to rule England would be at an end, hell, his rule of Northumbria would be over. If the King allowed his son to go with this man now, the disappearance would have to be explained to the church, again, this would be disastrous to his position and plans, this would need careful handling. He could not deny his son apprenticeship without betraying his mentor, but nor could he allow him to take the boy without losing everything, which he could lose anyway by meeting with him, instead of imprisoning him, which he certainly could not do. The King had been his only apprentice all those years ago, and he had been taught Legilimancy and Occlumancy early in his training. He erected his shields as he entered the room. The skills may be useful in discovering hidden agendas, but he dare not reveal what he had done to others to this man.

His mentor stood in the middle of the room with his back towards the door the King entered from, but turned as he heard the sound of leather padding on tile.

“Greetings, your Majesty.” The tall wizard stated slickly.

“Salazar, it is good to see you again.” The King acknowledged, feeling his master prodding his shields. He allowed him to see some benign thoughts.

“As it is you, my apprentice. I see life co-existing with muggles agrees with you, no trouble from the Christians, I trust.” Slytherin withdrew from his apprentices mind.

“Nothing I can’t handle Salazar, the Archbishop here is powerful, and so has his uses.” He smiled, bravado should cover this he thought. “I can manipulate him, he has no idea what I am, he is quite amenable to my rule, it has made him wealthy.”

“I can imagine that will be necessary, especially for a man with the ambition to rule more than Northumbria, never more so than now, with so many of our kind fearful of being put to death.”

The King knew better than to show his discomfort, how much did this wily old wizard know? “What news do you bring my master?” He tried to deflect the conversation, a fact that Slytherin noted.

“Times are difficult for us, but we take what measures are necessary to preserve the bloodlines that remain, though it is not easy of course.” Salazar responded, knowing his former pupil was withholding information from him, not a good sign. “I see a time coming, when we must separate ourselves from the muggle world completely in order to survive.”

“We?” The King was surprised, his master had been an isolated man when he had served under him. Even if his people had found a place to gather and hide, he couldn't see Slytherin joining them.

“Yes, we! Some of us have taken action to protect our kind. I now teach at a school, close to an almost all magical village. Four of us founded the school on Gryffindor's land in the north beyond the wall. In fact, I came to take your son there as my apprentice. I am the only one of the four to see we should restrict our teaching to pure bloods in these times, to protect our important families. So, I came ahead of any of the others to invite him to join my house.”

So, he had joined with others. Would it be worth raising an army to take them? Surely it was but a few, so he could safely ignore them, but what if it wasn't? He had to know for certain, this could provide him a simple way to fulfil his ambition, but only if it were a significant group. “Yes, well, as to that, I expect you to take only him, if he is to continue my work, he needs particular attention.” Styr commented, apparently idly.

“That he shall receive, under my tutelage, however he will also learn from others whilst being under my care.”

King Styr thought for a moment, then spoke. “Very well, I shall send him once I am confident I can do so without arousing suspicion here. However, I would like to see this school of yours myself. I trust you, Salazar, but you say he will not just be taught by you.”

“I shall arrange it if you wish.” The older wizard replied, wondering what his most influential student was up to. News of his rule had reached Salazar's ears and even if it had not, his alarm bells were ringing about his former pupil. Perhaps if he got him alone to the school, he could find out more of the Kings intentions. “Though, we have just last night moved to our permanent building.”

“No matter, it will be good to be with my own kind for a while.” The King forced himself not to smile. This was his chance to assess their strength, and if they might provide the gift he needed for the church. One thing was certain, Thorfin would not be going to this school, at least not as apprentice to this man. Though, he would have to keep up appearances to avoid his mentor’s suspicions, and he knew Slytherin well enough to know he had them.

Salazar's eyes narrowed slightly, could he trust his old pupil? He was up to something, he always was, he just hoped this display of trust would be rewarded. “Come we shall endeavour to reassure you.”

They Apparated instantly, Slytherin taking the King, before he could object, or call a guard to accompany them.

They appeared in front of a large stone castle overlooking a scene of great activity, as a large number of people were dismantling four great long houses on the field that led down to a lake. The King watched as some used wands to remove the planks, while others levitated them into the central, larger, fifth long house.

“The students are progressing well on the removal of our old accommodations” Salazar noted. “Your son will be joining us at the right time, we have just last night, moved to our permanent school which is far more comfortable, Styr.”

The King grunted, observing the students at work. There were over 100 of them engaged in the activity, using their magic practically. A number of adults were helping, but he noted, two were not using wands, but were attacking the wood with hammers, muggle style. He concentrated his attention on them, were they muggles? If so what were they doing here?

A student approached the two as the King watched, he looked vaguely familiar. He could not hear what was said, but as the two turned to the student, he recognised them, Ulf and Erik. He had not seen them for years, not since his men had destroyed Tang. The muscular youth collected a number of planks and turned towards the central long house. The Kings eyes widened, as he thought he saw Lord Utred of Tang, who he had ordered killed when he took the throne. Then he realised, this man was far too young to be that Lord Utred, besides he had been a Muggle, but so were Ulf and Erik, they had been the Lord's men as well, so who was that man who looked so like the man who had burnt to death in his hall at Tang. Like a lightning bolt the realisation hit him, there was only one possibility, it could only be the son of his dead brother's chief advisor, Utred. He had survived, how was that possible? His body had been reported destroyed in Tang Hall, but no bones from the boy had been found, somehow he must have escaped, he could not have been elsewhere, his father would not have allowed that.

As King Styr watched, his dead nemesis son disappear into the building. He knew he must stay out of sight, his survival now depended on it. He no doubt that the boy was now a fearsome warrior, as much as his father had been at that age at least, and if he had magic, as his presence here suggested, then he would be even more formidable. The whelp was sure to be out for revenge, his Norse honour would demand it. The last of Styr's doubts disappeared. He had to destroy this place, even if his mentor was in it, or his chances of keeping what he had and fulfilling his ambition were nil. As long as the boy did not know he was here, he was safe from attack, for this visit, but he dare not stay long. He turned and allowed Salazar to lead him into the castle, but as he toured, his mind was on other matters. His son would most certainly not be attending this school, he would be killed by Utred as soon as the runt learned who he was. Still, now he knew of the school it would be useful. The Archbishop was sure to reward him if he gave him this school and so many wizards, he would be King of the land for sure. He, a wizard, seen as a natural enemy of the church would fulfil the Christian King Alfred’s dream. He began to take note of the schools defences, those that he could see, so he could form a plan to attack and capture this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:  
> Cantwaraburh = Canterbury  
> There was indeed an Archbishop of York named Hrothweard in the 10th century, though he was in the post during the early 10th Century not the period of this story. The Archbishop of York remains second only to the Archbishop of Canterbury in the Church of England. The church of the 10th century of course was what the modern Roman Catholic denomination is rooted in, as were both Archbishops of the time, however the two posts were taken over by Henry the Eighths new church when he fell out with the pope and outlawed Roman Catholicism in the UK. They are in fact two of the oldest Christian posts in the UK. Both remain junior only to the reigning Monarch.
> 
> Horn was used for a great many purposes, it was the 10th century version of plastic in many respects, it even behaves in a similar manner when heated, becoming flexible until cooled. Horn is actually made of the same material as hair and finger nails, it grows around a bone which is part of an animal’s skull (as opposed to antler which is actually a bone that grows outside the skin). On digs, we rarely find Horn objects surviving from the period, unless it happens to have been buried in certain conditions, but we have some. Objects made from horn include, drinking Horns, goblets, mugs, simple musical instruments, even spoons (very small ones have been found with earwax preserved on them on occasion, no need to be an expert to know they weren't for eating with), and in later centuries, window glazing and lamps.
> 
> Sacrifice was an important part of Norse religion as we understand it. Animal Sacrifice was used to bring blessings on a home or endeavour, even after a successful trading trip or as a trade voyage was begun. The biggest slaughter would be for the mid-winter festival when a giant pit would be dug and animals both hunted and raised would be mass sacrificed, including an expensive horse if the community or household were wealthy. Also, part of that would be the Sacrifice of a prisoner, a criminal sentenced to death. Human sacrifice of criminals may also take place at the start of a voyage of war or even a battle, afterwards a captured enemy may be sacrificed to give thanks for the victory. However often on raids only one human would be left to tell the tale and spread the fear. A poor family may sacrifice part of a crop or some coin instead of an animal as the meat was more valuable as food.
> 
> The ritual I used in the story is based on the animal sacrifice and would have been quite common at the time amongst the Norse Pagans at certain times of the year or particular events, such as for calling blessings on a home or newly launched ship. Knowledge of such rituals have survived in writings and sagas of the time. Although the writings of monks such as those of Asser, Alcuin and others must be tempered with other sources as they are coloured with the Christian church of the time's view of the events. Remains of sacrificial pits have been found and from the remains within we can discover some aspects of the rituals involved. I have tried to combine information from both sources in the story.
> 
> Huscarls: Sworn men of a Lord who had been elevated to nobility by their lord and rewarded with land for their service. They formed the Lords council of advisors and may one day be Lords in their own right.


	7. Octo Equestrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end of an era in the Tenth Century, but that doesn't mean fun can't be had, especially if you are a Creafta.  
> Discoveries are made in the 20th century, and a new start is planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7  
Octo-equestrian.  
10th Century.

The visit of his former student had left Salazar unsettled; he sat in his office pondering what he had gleaned from the man's comments and behaviour. He had chosen to sit at his desk in his new office in what his students had already called the dungeons of the castle, although they did not in fact house any cells at all, they were elsewhere in the castle. The windowless room suited him; it was well lit by torches and a fire roared in the fireplace, providing the perfect place where he could concentrate on his work with minimum distractions. The shelves held hundreds of books, his own collection, alongside many jars containing the various samples he had collected over the years. There were three doors leading from the room, one onto the corridor and the rest of the castle, one into the common room of his house, the other to his private quarters, but it was this room that was his sanctuary where he created his potions, planned lessons, thought and that was certainly what he needed to do now.

It had been obvious to him that Styr, his student, King of Jorvik, had been preoccupied while he had viewed the school. The man had not been interested in the subjects taught, or even the accommodation his son would occupy whilst the boy attended as might be expected. He had only shown interest in the structure of the castle, not the undeniable fact that it was unusual and should inspire awe in anyone who was seeing it for the first time, after all but rather in it's strategic position on the hill in the mountainous valley, the thickness of the doors and walls as well as how it was protected. Salazar had not revealed the nature of the wards nor had he identified the ones they had set just the night before, but had assured his former student of the safety of his son, telling him that this was the most secure place on the Island for their kind. This had appeared not to reassure the man at all, in fact he seemed disconcerted by it, worried, even concerned. What was his pupil up to? He knew Styr was ambitious and anyone who could take a throne the way he reportedly had, must be ruthless, but surely he wasn't behind the treatment of wizard kind in Northumbria. Yes he had killed his squib brother, but that wasn't surprising, Salazar would have done the same in Styr's place. It was, in his opinion, shameful to have such weakness in the family, worse even than having Muggle ancestry. No he was sure the King valued Magical blood, Utred was walking proof of that. Hadn't the boy been spared when Styr had usurped his brothers’ throne? Surely that showed Styr's The boy had arrived with his families’ horde intact after all, even though the family lands had been taken. After five years at the school the boy, even under Gryffindor's tutelage surely understood the importance of a wizard being King and how misguided his father had been to support the squib.

Once Salazar had returned the King to his palace though, the man had still tried to get information about where the location of the castle was; this had really raised alarm bells. Did his former student not trust him to care for his boy? Was it not enough to know that the wards were the most secure that could be provided? Why was he so, insistent in his need to know where the school was? This had been when Salazar's in built alarms had sounded loudly. Certainly he had suspected his first students motives during the tour, but had put that down to the in built self protection he himself had and had nurtured in his student those years ago. It was now he was sure his doubts had merit beyond what he had thought, though precisely what the man's plan was he had no idea. Salazar had quickly made his excuses and left to ponder events in the sanctuary of his office. His doubts soon gave way as he justified the actions of the man who had been more than a student to him; during the years of the apprenticeship they had become friends. Perhaps not trusting each other completely, to do so would have been to allow weakness, it was another of Salazar's maxims born of his experiences in life, he had long ago learned to trust no one totally, others could use that trust against you. His arguments with the other three here at Hogwarts demonstrated the necessity of keeping that in mind, at the least for protection. The three here in this castle were, apart from Styr, the ones he had become closest to allowing himself too trust completely. Yet they had foolishly ignored his warnings of the dangers of teaching the Muggle born, placing magical folk in further danger. They could not see that Muggle born witches and wizards who had not been brought up knowing the risks of being magical, could easily let slip the secrets of the world they were creating, placing themselves and others in danger, where Pure bloods would instinctively know not to gossip or show off their talent. It seemed that only he could see this danger and therefore the necessity of restricting their teachings to those of magical blood. Perhaps one day they could cope with Muggle born, but not now when their loyalty could not be guaranteed and the risk was so high. Styr was one man, it seemed, who had always remained loyal to him, as much as his ambition allowed. That did not mean that now he was King having to tolerate some mad Christian archbishop, he would betray Slytherin or his people, just as the arguments with Godric, Rowena and Helga did not mean Salazar would betray them or the school. Yet still Salazar felt lingering doubts, not everything could be so easily dismissed about the King, after all he was his Master's student and his ambition and cunning might lead to him betraying him, except for one thing. The oath, that was all that protected him from Styr's desire for power and being crushed by his methods to get it.

Salazar looked out over the grounds where the students were still busy dismantling the old traditionally built long houses, he watched his own students before his eyes moved on to take in the other students. Finally, he watched the Creaftas and Gryffindor's students. He smiled slightly, the Creaftas might be the bane of his life here in many ways, if only they would focus their talents more seriously. He could not deny they were extraordinarily talented, he even admired their skills and achievements, despite their application being in pranks and modifications to how the Castle had been intended. Even if the great hall ceiling was one of the most inventive uses of magic he had seen for many years, it was, he believed, a waste of that talent and that annoyed him. He hoped that nothing more had been done by them to the school, but feared that more remained to be found. He might have a sneaking admiration for the group he watched carefully, especially it's leader, but unless he and they became more focused, he would never admit it. 

Utred, the leader of the group that had become the focus of Salazar's thoughts, had remained blissfully unaware that the man who had ordered his family's murder had been in the school, let alone had stood watching them work and had recognised him. Styr the Usurper, as he and his friends called him when they were being polite, was the last thing on his mind as he enjoyed dismantling the long house that had been his home for five years. Erik and Ulf were working with Muggle tools while Utred and his house mates used their wands to remove the thatch and planks to stack them in what, until last night, had been the schools Great Hall. The members of each founder’s house worked on the building they had occupied, they had all been well rested in their new accommodations within the castle the night before, following the festivities and excitement of their first night in a new place. There would be another, smaller, celebration this evening, this time marking the end of the old school, the centre piece of which would be the burning of the Hall with the components of the other four houses in it. For the Creaftas though the highlight would be when everyone returned to the castle afterwards and the prank they had planned for years, their biggest prank so far, would finally activate.

The atmosphere amongst Gryffindor's students was light, they were teasing and joking with each other as they worked, and minor pranks were being played on each other as to break up their time. They had simply climbed up over the house and started work enthusiastically; the long house was quickly disappearing, as they ripped into the timbers. This was in contrast to the other houses, the Slytherin's, for example, worked slowly, in disgusted silence as usual when manual work was expected from them, it was well known that they thought Pure Bloods such as themselves were above such menial work. The Ravenclaw's worked methodically, discussing the solutions to each problem between themselves before starting, then efficiently dividing the work between them. The Hufflepuff's had also put their heads together before starting work, then worked meticulously all together on the one task before progressing to the next.

The following day, if the four old long houses had been demolished and the former Great Hall had been burnt, then work would begin on a stone replacement for the old lodge that Utred had arrived in. The replacement would still be where Ulf and Erik lived, but it was time to replace the old timber structure next to the lake, it had served many years as a hunting lodge even before it arrived here to become the home of the pair of game keepers. If the Gryffindor's finished early, as their chaotic, but fun approach seemed to indicate they would, then they had said they would start on the destruction of the lodge today. The Creaftas, being the earliest of Gryffindor's students, were looked up to by their house mates and had instilled a love of creativity in them, as well as mischief. As student leaders of the house, they took their responsibility as seriously, taking care of the younger students, who looked to the Creaftas for guidance, ensuring they were looked after as they settled into life at the school. They were keen to start a new building project and so all worked quickly to demolish their old home, so they could start on the smaller project, the only drawback being that apart from preservation and security charms, even Utred had promised not to add any surprises to it.

It was a hot day, the latest of several sunny days without rain, a barrel of ale had been placed next to each house to ensure none of the students went thirsty during the work. It was the weak first brew, made from water of the streams that fed the lake, which although purer than any Utred had seen either at Thwing or at Jorvik, it still had the potential to make someone ill if they drank it before it had been made into Ale. Things died in streams, urinated, washed and worse in them, but it was known that making Ale from it made the water safe to drink, even if the risk was less here than in most places. The Elves, who made the drink used the bran mash three times, with each brew getting stronger, but each would only stay fresh for a week in the barrel after which it would go stale and was used for a drink for pigs or cattle. There was little chance of any of the Ale in these barrels going stale though, it was so hot that the amount left in them was rapidly reducing as the students did their best to avoid becoming ill in the heat and through the hard physical work. 

It was shortly before they were due to break to have a mid day meal, when a distant sound distracted them. The Gryffindor's had almost flattened their long house, only the large uprights of the frame remained in place, these large tree trunks were set deeply in the ground, held sturdy with rocks and stones buried with the base, the four largest set at each corner. Once the remaining pile of planks and thatch had been cleared from between them the Gryffindor's were planning a race between four teams of themselves to flatten the largest poles. The Creaftas and their ladies would of course be one team, Ulf, Erik and Godric were going to referee the race, no magic was allowed of course, though Muggle tools were, this was to be a physical test, which would probably prove far more entertaining for participants and spectators alike. In the meantime they were all moving the debris and stacking it in the central long house, that had been the Great Hall. The students of the other three houses had barely completed removing the roofs of their houses in the time the Gryffindor's had torn into their own, but still progress had been made. They were all anticipating the meal of bread, meat, cheese washed down with more of the Ale, when the low continuous rumbling sound, like distant thunder, came from the direction of the village.

“Sounds like Durslieg is hungry again.” Quipped Tigelwotta, to the merriment of those nearby.

The rumbling sound continued, a constant drone coming closer.

“Sounds more like horses, lots of them, moving fast as well.” Ulf observed.

“Someone's coming then, in a hurry too, by the sounds of it.” Utred commented and turned to a nearby younger student. “Fetch Godric quickly, tell him we have unexpected visitors on the way.”

The youngster ran off towards the castle, but didn't need to go in as the tall figure of Godric Gryffindor appeared at the door, just as the student reached the top of the steps. He nodded to the boy and sent him to tell the students of the other houses to be ready, then strode towards his students. “I doubt its anything to worry about, but be ready just in case.” He instructed.

The Gryffindor's withdrew their wands, Ulf and Erik drew their swords, they noticed the students from the other houses readying themselves as well, just in case of an attack. Abandoned their tasks for the time being and gathered together, forming a barrier across the lawns, wands drawn alongside their schoolmates facing the direction of the thunder. They may have rivalry between the houses, but when it counted they all knew they would unite against any potential threat to the school, even the haughty Slytherin's would stand shoulder to shoulder with the others to protect what they had here. As they watched, a cloud of dust rose above the trees between the school and Hogsmeade, the sound was getting progressively louder.

“At least two dozen riders I would say, at least from the sound they are generating and that cloud of dust, most likely more.” Ulf told Utred. “Moving very fast too, if it's an attack watch yourself my Lord, we may be too occupied to help, as will you if it comes to it.”

Utred nodded as his two sworn men from Tang took defensive positions on either side of him and the Creaftas formed a tight group around them, in case those approaching charged at them and got through the barrier they could cast with their wands.

The dust cloud reached the gate, moving faster than Utred thought was possible for horses, thick near the ground the particles rising like a dirty cloud in a plume behind it appeared to be rolling quickly across the ground, masking whatever was creating it. Whatever it was, it veered away from the track that led to the main door to head towards them. The sound of the hooves dulled over the grass as it slowed, but continued to approach the defensive line of students. The dust cloud began to dissipate, revealing six pure white, very large rider less horses, Gryffindor sheathed his wand raised his hands, palms forward, reassured by the founder's actions the students sheathed their wands too. 

Godric took three steps forward, the equine continued to slow, their legs still a blur of motion, the sound like still like thunder. The white horses drew to a halt a few yards in front of Gryffindor; they truly were massive beasts, towering above him, his head only just the same height as the belly's of the Equine, as he stood before them. Their silvery manes, thick and luxurious, the thin gossamer like strands dancing in the slightest breeze on their necks as they tossed their heads and whinnied, flicking their long tails. Sweat was running down their bodies and their nostrils flared as they drew air in and tried to calm themselves from what had obviously been a long gallop. As magnificent a sight as this was, it was not the size or beauty of the equine that caused all the students to gasp, for as they halted their legs had become visible, each one had not got the expected four, but eight, these were not horses, they were Sliepnir.

Every student, whether Wizard or Muggle born, had heard of Odin's eight legged steed, they were part of the mythology of that god, none however had believed them to actually exist, yet here, right before their eyes, at this magical place, six of them stood in front of them. Even the staff that had been in the castle and had rushed out to see what was happening, had stopped in their tracks at the top of the steps to gaze open-mouthed at the newcomers. The sound of heavy footfall behind them, broke the awed chatter amongst the students that had grown in the moments since the Sliepnir had arrived, one of the Centaurs made his stately way towards Gryffindor.

“Godric, I heard the approach, I am happy to translate for you, find out my cousins purpose, if I may?” His deep booming voice sounded.

Gryffindor nodded as the six large white heads turned towards the Centaur. “Of course, your assistance would be most welcome Thane.” Godric agreed.

Everyone watched as the single centaur and the Sliepnir appeared to hold a quiet conversation with each other. After a few moments, the Centaur turned back to face the founder. “Godric, the Octo-equine, as we know them, are relieved to have reached their intended destination at last. It has been a long journey, they set off yesterday and have not stopped until they arrived, they also recall well meeting you many moons ago, during your apprenticeship, when there were many more of their kind. Since then they have been hunted by the Muggles, almost to extinction and seek sanctuary in your lands, which they heard had become a refuge for magical beings of all kinds. They are the last remaining of their species and wish to live the last of their days in safety, they are willing to offer whatever services they can to the community here in return for sanctuary.”

Godric nodded “Please tell them they are welcome, I well remember my time with their kind and it is a pleasure to renew our acquaintance, we are honoured by their presence. They may join you in the forest or live with our horses in the stables where Ulf and Erik will assist them with whatever they need, which ever they prefer.”

A brief conversation took place as Thane relayed the information to the Sliepnir, when it was over he spoke again.

“They understand you Godric, though they request I continue to speak for them until they can re attune their talents to communicate with you directly, a service I am happy to provide for them. They would welcome room in the stables and the opportunity to graze the grass again untroubled; they only resided in woodland when forced from their grazing lands.”

“As they wish.” Godric bowed. “I shall brief Erik and Ulf, all we ask in return is that they become part of our community with all the rights and responsibilities that entails as they have already offered.”

“They will be relieved Godric, but for now require rest and refreshment, they hope you will allow that, then once rested will begin working with us all.” The Centaur responded.

Godric nodded acceptance. “Of course, Ulf, Erik would you lead the way to the stables for them?”

The two Muggles nodded, then turned towards the stables, the Sliepnir followed slowly, with the Centaur bringing up the rear.

As the odd procession disappeared from view, most of the students made their way to where their food awaited them, with the exception of those of Gryffindor's own house who gathered round him. He raised his hand to prevent questions as the staff joined them. “Well that was unexpected, but we have six very rare new arrivals.” He smiled as they arrived.

“Were those really what they appeared to be Godric? I never imagined Sliepnir really existed, I've certainly never come across them before.” Hufflepuff asked amazed.

“They were indeed Helga, the very last of their kind though, it also appears the Centaurs know them by a different name.” Godric assured her.

“Are you sure there are no more?” Ravenclaw asked.

“So they told me Rowena.” Godric suddenly looked sad. “There were only about thirty when Merlin introduced me to their colony in Wales, many years ago, even then that was the last place they could be found. They are of course only to be found in Britain, none have ever been found in any other country and they would know if there were any. They only usually gather in family groups of a few, they can live in woodland, but prefer isolated open space, miles from other groups, I expect the colony that Merlin took me too, must have gathered for protection from being hunted. They are all telepathic within their species, though given time they can extend that talent to be able to communicate with humans, they can sense each other, if there were more anywhere they would more than likely know. It must have been so painful for them, feeling the deaths of each of the others, these are the remnants of the colony I met, they say they remember that occasion.”

“Godric they may breed now they are here, it may not be the end of their line, and they are a very powerful magical species after all.” Salazar tried to assure his friend.

“No my friend that is impossible, when these six die then there will be none left and there is no possibility that they could breed again.” Tears were on Godric's face at this tragedy.

“Surely they might Godric, I will need to learn their physiology, like I have with so many of the species that have arrived, perhaps some of my medicinal potions will help.” Hufflepuff said laying a caring arm on his shoulders and hugging him.

It was undoubtedly true that of them all, Helga Hufflepuff was the medical expert at the castle and was the healer for all the occupants of the school and grounds, regardless of species. She had learnt about each species individual ailments and how to treat them as they had arrived. She had even managed to find a potion to help Kneazles breed again having discovered that the colony, the last they knew of, that lived here had not reproduced for many years. It was this that gave her hope she might do the same for the Sliepnir, but Godric shook his head. “No, Helga that won't be possible, not even by adapting your methods with the Kneazles. You see, due to their height, I was able to clearly see that these last six are all male my dear.”

It was only then, that they realized why it was that Gryffindor was quite so upset. Only now did they see that this would be the last home of the wondrous creature, before it became extinct, the first magical breed to disappear completely for over a millennia. It was therefore a sombre group of Gryffindor's and Staff who returned to work a few minutes later, the arrival of the, initially so surprising, had also served of a reminder that Wizard kind was not the only magical species threatened by the growth of the power of the Christian church in the country and intolerance of it's priests. 

After his old mentor had returned him to his palace in Jorvik, King Styr of Northumbria had shut him self away to think about everything that he had been shown. Although he knew that having someone on the inside at the castle would be very useful to him, there was no question in his mind that his son would not be attending that school. It was far too risky with Utred Huntrodds there, who knew what the boy knew or if he sought revenge against him, which he might take out on his son. The Huntrodds runt was not supposed to have survived the hall burning at all, never mind flourished to be trained in any shape or form. It seemed Utred was magical, why else would he be there, so why had he not heard about it before? It would have been far easier to get rid of the family without going to all the trouble they had needed to, the church could have acted against them openly, if it had been known. He would have been glad to pass the information on himself, after all they had never found the wealth of the family, he wondered if it had existed at all. Now, having gone to all that trouble he had discovered they had not only failed to discover the Huntrodds hoard, but it turned out that they had not even eradicated the family at all and that spelt danger to him and his family. There could be no doubt that, from what he had seen at the school, Utred had thrived in the years since that night, he had grown into a what appeared to be a formidable man, he would be an alarming warrior to face if his stature was anything to judge by. Unless he could be sure the landless Lord had no clue of who had killed his parents and would remain ignorant of it, then Thorfin would be in danger. Although the idea of having his son on the inside of the school was appealing, perhaps he would then learn of its location and any weaknesses in it as well. A spy inside the Castle would without doubt be very useful, that was undeniable, especially as he had no idea of it's exact location, just a vague idea it was beyond the northern wall. The risk was far too high, especially for his son, even so, this school and what he had been told of the nearby settlement was equally an opportunity to solidify his position with the church, he needed to find a solution to this dilemma, soon.

Around mid-morning he entered the largest room of the Palace, it was one of the intact Roman built areas of the Palace, with a central area surrounded by large stone columns, creating aisles between them and the painted walls where statues and busts created in stone still stood. He had often wondered who they were, presumably they were wizards and the carvings created by Magical folk as well, no muggle could do so, he believed. As such they were testimony to the higher civilisation of his kind, one he believed few of them today were worthy of, especially if they stood in the way of his ambition. The floor of the room was edged with the patterns of a mosaic, although the centre area between the pillars was covered with slabs of plain stone as if the whole was unfinished. This was his public Great Hall, the only room in the palace not completely private and used for the daily court, held to hear the disputes between his subjects, usually residents of the City, though not always. It was one of his duties as King to pass judgement on them, settle the argument and pronounce sentence where necessary. Most of the arguments were simple, land disputes, disagreements between families who either wanted to arrange marriages for their offspring or default on one for some reason or another. There were even one or two thefts from city stalls and disagreements between traders this morning, which would break the monotony of listening to boundary disputes. The court would begin with disputes between one or more people of high rank, then any between church and others, although in such cases the church would not lose often so even most pagans would bow to it's demands. After those disputes, those between people of less importance or wealth were heard, before any involving criminal actions were heard. Still, despite the seriousness of each dispute to those involved, nothing could take his mind off the events of that morning. The castle, with a community of wizards, one a structure as impressive as any the Romans had built, the other a possible threat to his ambitions, but still out of the way for the present. He would need patience if he were to take it for his own, the school would undoubtedly make a great prize to add to his status, but he had no idea how to capture it without having to give it over to the church even if he knew where it was. Still it would be an ideal prize to take, the perfect gift to the church that would ensure he would be the one chosen to rule all England.

His mind was still on the problem as the court ended, and he returned to his family's quarters where he ate a distracted lunch. He ignored his wife's ramblings as he tried to think of a plan to capture the massive stone building, if he could find it. The thick stonewalls would withstand any attack he could mount, no matter the strength of his army, and those were just the defences he could see. He wondered what the nature of the magical defences were, probably aimed against Muggles finding it he guessed, that would be a problem, his army could not attack what they could not see. Salazar had given so little away, if he were honest he was disappointed that his old friend could not see the importance of the King proving himself to the Christian leaders. So what if a few magical students might be killed, there were more important things to consider, no he would receive no help there. At least he had the afternoon to work things through with no disturbances, he must find a way of first locating the wizard school then capturing it for himself, the defeat of such a large community of wizards in one swoop would impress the Archbishops, gifting the crown of England to him.

He was drawn from his thought as one of his servants approached him, he indicated for the man to speak.

“My Lord, a messenger from the Archbishop's palace is here, you are summoned to attend Hrothweard this afternoon.”

The King frowned, he had been summoned very few times to attend the Archbishop in the last five years, it was more usual that the senior priest in the city would come here. The first time he had been summoned to the house behind the Minster was just after he had become King. That was to receive instructions to raise taxes so the Archbishop could build a shrine to some saint or other. The shrine was still under construction and the saints’ earthly remains, which were to be entombed in the shrine, were being stored at Onripum. The King shivered as he recalled having to kiss the preserved lips of the cadaver as part of his coronation, the fact that the flesh was so well-preserved indicated to him that the Saint the Christians revered so much, had in fact been a wizard in life. The body had been carried all over the north of England for many years after it's original shrine had been destroyed in a raid. During that time it had been a trophy, leading the Christians into battle, though it was now a number of years since it had been placed in the safe keeping of the church at Onripum whilst the new shrine was built. It had been brought to Jorvik for the coronation, that was the last time it had journeyed, fulfilling the churches tradition that a new King show homage to a Saintly relic and therefore their God before they gave them their blessing.

The only other time he had been required to journey the streets of the city to attend the Archbishop had been, so he could demand re-enforcements be sent to aid the King of Wessex. This he had, had to do to maintain the support of the church, though it left Northumbria vulnerable at the time.

Whatever the reason the pompous Archbishop wanted him for this time, he could not refuse the summons. To do so would remove any chance he had of reaching his goal, he had to play his part well, at least in the eyes of the Archbishop who he had spent many days convincing to allow the churches warriors to fight under his banner and allow him to take the throne from his brother. Besides, despite the spies he had across Northumbria, both inside and outside the church, he knew the Archbishop was far better informed. Every priest could write and sent letters with news to each other, which they passed on, all of it reached the Archbishop, who would pass it on to his counterpart in Cantwaraburh, who would pass news to him. There network was vast, even covering the lands of the Welsh, Irish and Scots, wherever they had priests, they gathered information and the knowledge gave them power. 

“Very well, have my horse prepared.” The King sighed.

The slave bowed and left the room as well as a thoughtful King behind him. Had the church already decided? Had his absence this morning been noticed? Was he about to lose his throne so soon? This was his worry every time Hrothweard appeared before him, or even at his side as a supposed trusted advisor in his Witan. The King gave every appearance of taking the man's counsel, to fail to do so would be seen to refuse the advice of God in the Christians eyes. All his household knew to act loyal to the church, even though none of them were truly Christians themselves, they knew enough to act as if they were when any of the followers of that faith were about. In truth, their only loyalty was to him, he had made sure of that. Still, he had to answer the call of the man, he had to go when summoned, he had little choice. He left his family to change into his finest clothing for the ride through the cities streets, another thing he only did when necessary, although he would be in another's palace, a place where he would not be in power, it did not mean he should not dress to impress those who saw him.

The talk of the school over lunch was the new arrivals, especially with the younger students, except amongst Utred and the Creaftas. They busy were plotting how to fell the pole they had selected in the most entertaining way possible, at least the best they could come up with. The race to fell the uprights had been their idea and supported by all the Gryffindor's, each welcoming the extension of the fun of the opening of the new building the evening before. Still, it meant that Utred's group had to put on a show, rather than pick simple or sensible ideas, it was what was expected of them and they were more than happy to comply.

After the meal the Creaftas led the Gryffindor's out to the skeletal remains of the long house, word of the race had spread throughout the school, anticipation grew. The students of other houses watched them approach the fourteen uprights, left standing around the rectangle of floor in the grass, expecting, knowing they would be entertained. The Gryffindor's soon removed the ten intermediate uprights along the sides of the building, leaving the four massive corner posts, which were to be the subject of the race. These were the main posts in the construction, erected to anchor the long house frame firmly in the soil, even without the support of the walls they were solid and unmoving in the ground. With the wall posts stacked in the old Hall, those Gryffindor's participating in the contest arranged themselves around the posts, the Creaftas chose one and stood around it, the girls stood with them.

Erik and Ulf together with Godric stood in the middle of the bare space between the posts, Godric started the race enthusiastically and the four teams began. One of the teams attached ropes to the top and started to pull until the ropes broke, the post had bent over at the top a little, it sprang back and vibrated when the break released the tension. Another team started, chopping at the base with axes, while the third simply gathered round there's and started to try to push it back and forth. The Creaftas had a plan though, they used spades to quickly dig out the earth on one side of the post to a depth of three feet, half way round its diameter. Then they climbed one by one to the top until no more could fit there, then began shifting their weight to destabilise the post. Soon they were wobbling the top, using the pole itself for leverage and the post began to move, pushing itself through the rocks that had been packed round it's base to hold it in. The stones began to shift, until the back and forth motion dislodged first one into the pit, then another and others soon followed as they were shifted and the compaction weakened.

The team with the axes were tiring, and they weren't even a quarter of the way through their post, while the team that had chosen to pull on ropes had realized, breaking them for the third time, that they needed to excavate the base. Those trying to shove the post were getting nowhere for their efforts, then suddenly the Creaftas post shifted through the rocks, reaching the point where it moved under its own weight, they all leapt clear laughing. The post hit the ground with a deep hollow thud and the watching students cheered as the Creaftas stood to take a bow. The post had left a gaping crater in the ground where it had pushed up the earth behind it; soil had sprayed the watching students as the post had toppled. Undaunted The Creaftas decided the other teams needed help and split up to help them enthusiastically. The next post to fall was the one hauled by the team using ropes, having weakened the ground supporting it they successfully pulled it from it's position, again leaving a deep hole in the earth.

After a brief celebration, they again divided to help the other teams. The team with axes had given up the tools and had started to dig round the base, as had the other remaining team, it was now a race to see who would dig out enough to topple the tall timbers first. Whilst half of each team was digging, the other half was shoving or climbing the timbers, hoping to dislodge them. The diggers had to watch out and be ready to jump out of the way not wanting to get crushed when the posts fell. Suddenly both tree trunks broke free of the earth at the same time, students scrambled clear as with a final push on each they fell to land at the same time. The other houses loudly cheered the Gryffindor's as they rolled the massive timbers to the one remaining intact long house, one fourth of the number of students helping to push each one, then man handle it into the hall.

The students of the other houses returned to dismantling their own long houses, those of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff abandoning their methods and using the more haphazard style of the Gryffindor's, the Slytherin's, still bemoaning the menial nature of the task. The Gryffindor's gathered next to the lodge with the founders who had decided where it's replacement would be built, with several hours of daylight still left of the day for the Gryffindor's to start on the task. By the time all four long houses had gone, leaving the central one stuffed with timber and thatch, the old lodge had also gone and the foundations of the new one had been dug, using shovels and wands. A substantial amount of stone had been gathered and placed nearby ready for construction to begin the next day. Last to finish work on the old houses were of course the Slytherin's, who finally placed the last of their timbers in the old hall just before the celebration was due to begin, they had refused any and all offers of help from the other students in the end, it had become a matter of pride to complete the task themselves.

For the second night running the students gathered in front of the castle, this time to mark the end of an era, the school they had known would be no more after tonight. The villagers of Hogsmeade joined them for this momentous occasion, except of course the Durslieg's, the three Muggles had been invited, but did not arrive. Rumours spread of another run in with a neighbour, the story concluded with various endings ranging from the elder Durslieg male being stupefied and carried home to be dumped outside his house, to the whole family being hit with hexes, so they now resembled slugs. Some wondered how anyone could have told the difference, but the truth had been somewhat more mundane. Utred spoke with the Ollivander's, who told him that the Muggles had shut shop early and retreated into their home, shouting loudly so anyone who was in ear shot could hear that they would not attend some freak celebration not wanting to subject their poor delicate son to such depravity and would enjoy the peace in the village that evening. It hardly mattered; the family was not missed as every one else tucked in heartily to the feast, sat at tables set outside for the event.

The old hall was set ablaze from torches thrown by most who attended; the flames soon reach high into the sky, smoke bellowing high into the night sky, lifted by the heat of the fire. Music was provided by wood nymphs from the forest and many danced or joined in the singing. Others listened to Orin as he told stories of his adventurers with Utred's father as well as the more traditional Saga's, which they all knew, but changed slightly with each retelling. Utred stood silently, sadly watching the hall burn from the steps of the castle, Ulf and Erik at his side.

“Orin is trying not to watch.” Utred observed. “Keeping himself distracted telling the tales.”

“Yes my Lord.” Eric agreed.

“Too many memories.” Ulf said flatly.

All three men were remembering the discovery of their destroyed home, back near Jorvik. Ulf had not seen the remains at Tang, but still he remembered, Orin had witnessed the hall burning and despite his enthralling telling of the tales, Utred could hear the sadness in his voice as the old man sat with his back to the blaze.

“I will take revenge, I haven't forgotten.” He said, determination in his voice.

“We will be at your side when you do Utred.” A voice said.

The Creaftas and their ladies climbed the steps to join them, he felt Frayja's hand grasp his, as she took her place at his side he looked at her, deep into her eyes.

“All of us will be there when you destroy the usurper my beloved.” She whispered.

“Aye I expect you will be my friends.” He nodded his thanks to them as they renewed a pledge they had made when they first heard his story. 

They turned to watch the flames which ravenously consumed the wooden hall, fuelled by the remains of the other four inside and fanned by the wind. Behind the group they heard a large crack echo through the castle and a grinding noise begin, followed by another and another. More followed each sounding higher up the interior of the castle, though no sound of falling stone came after any of them indicating structural failure inside. Glancing at each other, the group of young apprentices began to laugh.

“They work then.” Grinned Leoforwic and the laughter increased.

Erik and Ulf looked at the group bewildered, then as realization set in Ulf muttered. “ I don't believe it, they've bloody well done it again, Salazar will go spare after what they did to the ceiling.”

Erik Groaned. “You lot will give Godric a heart attack if you've put any more surprises in his castle he can't fix, but Odin, if you are half as ingenious in battle as you are with pranks, your enemies don't stand a chance.”

20th Century

The next morning, the occupants of Grimmauld place planned to stay in, following the excitement of the day before. They met at breakfast, during which Maria arrived to spend her day off with Dudley. They decided that they all had things that they needed to sort out, not least what had been retrieved from Privet Drive, so they separated and went to different rooms to complete their tasks.

Harry and Ginny went into the drawing room, where they finally explored what was amongst the paperwork that was still in the family closet that they had found when clearing what had been Sirius room in Grimmauld place. What with Harry's illness, being at Hogwarts and the preparations for the wedding they had realised they had not had chance to see exactly what the parchments in it were, although their initial look last year had told them to expect surprises amongst the documents. They had, of course, already seen some of the parchments and papers, such as the family tree, it was only now that they took the opportunity to at least sort through them properly. They found that there were many bundles of letters, each pile tied together with narrow ribbon, as well as sheaves of other, loose parchments, many folded, that they had yet to examine.

Meanwhile, Petunia, Dudley and Maria were leaving them alone to do the task, they were sat in the living room chatting while they sorted through the chests that had arrived the previous evening from Privet Drive. It was Maria's day off, and she had chosen to spend it helping the two Muggles go through some of the chests, helping to sort through them. The chests had been packed as expediently as possible, so now they were repacking them as they sorted, so they knew what each contained. 

It was a task of discovery for both groups, though for the Dursley's it was with mixed emotions that they sorted through the items in the chests. The Potters, however, were feeling excited as they sifted through the documents, sorting them into piles depending on type on the long table that Kreacher had brought up from the dance hall downstairs. All the bundles of letters, neatly tied with thin ribbon, were placed at one end of the table, deeds, share certificates and other legal documents were placed into neat piles according to type by Ginny while Harry was still carefully lifting items from the ancient chest. The objects they had kept in the closet, including the number of magical instruments, he placed on a separate table, to be returned to the chest later.

Finally, he announced. “That's the last of them.” As he added more to the stack of loose parchments yet to be sorted.

There was certainly much more than they had expected, or remembered, from that initial opening last summer or the more recent one a few months ago.

“At last, there's so much to go through. You start on those bundles of letters, see if you can put them in some sort of order, I'll keep looking through these. Your family seems to have owned more than we thought, both property and in stock Harry At least if the number of these are deeds and certificates that I think there are, turn out to be.”

“Let's just hope none of those are us owing a fortune to anyone.” He grinned as he opened the family tree, spread it across the floor and looked at the names on the first bundle of letters.

They had decided that he should try to match the bundles to people on the tree if he could, the document was larger than they had seen before, they had not opened it fully previously, the floor was the only place there was space in the room for it. He collected a small pile of the bundles and began searching for the people referred to on them, including one stack addressed to the ancestors with whom they shared a name and who had owned the bureau he and Ginny had retrieved from the cottage at Godric's Hollow. It was now positioned between the windows of this room that looked out onto the green outside, on it, next to the small broomstick that had been in the closet, were the tickets that had arrived from Gwenog by owl early that morning for the weekends Harpies game. She had been delighted to arrange them for the group, even though it was an away game for the all female team, their oppositions owner had been just as enthusiastic that they should attend.

Ginny was becoming more and more intrigued by the number of companies the Potters had a stake in, or owned out right, as well as the bonds and other investments she found that they owned. She came across a list someone had drawn up of the stock held on his or her behalf at Gringotts, at the bottom was written.

“This is merely what they know about at the ministry or the bank, my father didn't trust either completely, so he placed more in the family closet for safe keeping, ensuring there was a back up for us all.”

She looked at the date of the list prepared by the Wizarding bank attached to the note, 1980. The note must have been written by James, Harry's father, she realised, so this was simply a list of what was in the vault, the couple had yet to explore its contents fully they hadn't even had a statement yet to show what was contained in any of their vaults in fact.

“Harry” She called as he placed the last bundle on the tree.

“Yes Gin, what's up?”

“I think we are going to need to visit Gringotts soon,” she told him.

“Why? We don't need to get any gold do we?”

“No, it's not that, but we need help to sort through this lot and there are more in the Potter vault, goodness knows what's in the Black one as well. There is just so much, it could take us the whole summer to wade through it all, we need someone who knows what they are looking for, you need to know what you own.”

“You mean what we own my love.” He smiled and picked up the list she had just put down and glanced down it to the hand written note.

Ginny smiled at her slip, much as she'd looked forward to marrying Harry she was not yet used to thinking of herself as a Potter, part owning what Harry did, she was just not used to it. “Ok, what we own. We still need all this official stuff gone through properly though, it's a real mix of magical and Muggle assets, we don't know if some of these older companies still exist.” Her eyes fell on the next certificate, it was for a Muggle company. “Besides we need to know what responsibilities we have for all of them, if any. We might even need to form a holding company, I just don't know.”

“All right Gin, though from this we shouldn't just leave it to Gringotts, we need someone we can trust.”

Ginny read the certificate in her hand and a wry smile crept across her face. “Oh Harry you have got to see this.” She chuckled.

“What is it?” He sighed then read the document in her hand. “You must be joking, I own that?”

“Looks like it, if only you had known before” she giggled.

“Too right, oh this could be so funny, can you imagine his face if he found out. I wonder what Dud and Petunia will think?” Harry laughed, then a thought struck him.” Hang on, I wonder if that needs looking into, he always seemed to get rises and stuff at the drop of a hat.”

“That's another reason to have someone who knows about this kind of thing go through all this, your family own quite a number of companies, not just Grunnings. We need to make sure our companies are being run properly, but who would go through all this paper work for us that we can trust?”

Harry thought for a moment, then he looked at Ginny, they both smiled and said “Bill.”

They laughed, “He's one of the few I know who would know what to do, could properly advise us and who I can trust with this.” Harry said.

“Me too.” Ginny agreed with Harry. “I'll owl him to ask, I am sure Gringotts will let him though.”

“We could employ him for it if they don't.” Harry said, “He would be able to get us a statement of what's in the vaults too. I wonder what other banks are involved in this, the Muggles could hardly pay into Gringotts could they.”

“Bill will find it out, I'm sure, I've heard they have links to Muggle banks, but he will know for certain, I'll send Tiberius to him now.”

He nodded agreement and returned to the family tree, while she went up to their room to write the letter to her oldest brother Bill.

Across the entrance hall, in the lounge, Petunia, Dudley and Maria were busy sorting out the contents of the trunks that had been retrieved from Privet Drive. They too had created a number of piles, though theirs were on different parts of the floor of the room. One pile contained any items Petunia was taking to Hogwarts for lessons, she knew that Hermione had done her best to bring the class up to date and planned to continue that process with examples of technology so the pile contained mainly electronic items. There were a number of other items that they had needed to explain to Maria which surprised them as they considered them to be every day objects, but as she had been puzzled about them, they were added to the pile. Maria was as fascinated by these objects, which the Muggles considered normal, as Dudley and his Mother were about what to expect in the magical world. The long forgotten toys, that had been in the loft after Harry had moved into Dudley's second bedroom took up an entire trunk, even after Maria had shrunk them as they packed the items to be taken to the school. Petunia's gadgets and Gizmo's, were packed alongside a computer, video recorder, Television, even an electric guitar and Keyboard, went in the electronics chests. As they then sorted the piles of belongings they were keeping, both Petunia and Dudley were embarrassed by the lack of things that had belonged to or were about Harry, Maria didn't ask them about it, but it was a strong reminder to them of how they had both behaved towards him.

Petunia suddenly burst into tears, Dudley and Maria rushed to hug her.

“Oh Dud, why did we push him out so much? My sisters only son, he had nothing, and we punished him for it.” Petunia sobbed. “I can't believe the years I wasted for him, we took his childhood from him.”

“I know mum, he didn't deserve any of it.” Dudley replied. Maria was looking puzzled as Dudley continued. “Just remember though mum, he has forgiven us, put it behind him.”

Petunia looked at him. “How can he do that so easily though? I couldn't forgive my sister for being who she was, I was so jealous of her I took it out on her child. I took the easy route to keep my husband happy, thinking I was happy too. All I really wanted was to have my sister back and it wasn't until our time in hiding that I began to see that I had got the next best thing in Harry, yet I had wasted those years when I could have got to know him, shared what I knew of his mother with him, with you both.”

“I know mum, but I doubt if I had wanted to know, not then anyway, I was not interested. He is the brother I never had now though, despite it all.” Dudley comforted.

Petunia would not be comforted, not at that moment. “I was just so scared of standing up to what your father would say, Vernon's attitude and my desperate loyalty to a dream of an ideal marriage, even though looking back it was far from that, prevented me seeing it earlier. Then he was gone to fight, maybe die trying to defeat the man who had killed his parents, my sister and her husband who I barely knew. That first night in Derbyshire, I just hoped I wouldn't lose that last link to your Aunt Lily, prayed it wasn't too late for me to try to set things right. Seeing how you changed Dud, as you learnt about this world from Dedalus, I could see how you embraced the knowledge and how you grew as a person, fast, though I realised you had started that slowly after Harry brought you back that time. You were so concerned for Harry as you learnt more of what he had to do and so was I, but I was scared, frightened to show it, terrified that it was too late for me to get to know my nephew, petrified that he would reject me, as I believed I deserved from him. I thought that if I defied your father and was rejected by Harry I would have nowhere to go, I could not be alone, I could not have coped with being rejected by both.”

Dudley nodded understanding. “You would not have been alone mum, I was there for you and I don't believe Harry would have rejected you, he was never like that. That was what surprised me, back on that day, when he went to the trouble to rescue me from the Dementor. I could just see it, a dark shadow hovering towards me, a feeling of utter despair, then it was covering me, it felt like it was sucking out my very soul. Yet after all I had done to him, ensuring he had no friends at school, beating him up, bullying him, he still acted to save me. Even then I was too stupid to realise what he had done, I made him try to carry me home, he did it too. It was only later I realised what he had done and tried to tell Dad, then as I thought about it, I could not understand why he had rescued me, I was determined to try to work it out, it was then that I began to see things differently. Not just Harry, but lots of things, so I was not surprised when he arranged for us to be taken into safety when he had to. I still couldn't understand his motives, but was not surprised he did it. It was only while we were in Derbyshire that I began to understand the value he placed on family, he had none other than us and despite how we treated him, that was enough for him to care enough to give us another chance. Thanks to what Dedalus taught me, I became determined not to waste the opportunity we had been given.”

“You became a man in that time Dud.” Petunia said proudly. “Much more so than your father ever was, or it seems sadly could ever be. You did that despite us, not because of us. Dumbledore was right that day he collected Harry, we had harmed you by encouraging you to treat Harry like we did, by giving you everything you wanted, teaching you that you were better than Harry. Despite all that, you saw more, then for the last year you were there for me, even when your father was so intransigent. You gave me the strength to defy him in the end, for the sake of my family. You never knew my parents Dud; they were such lovely people and friends with everyone they met. They loved to learn about other cultures, always willing to accept other ideas outside what might be considered normal, whatever that really is. They could never understand my attitude to Lily, once she found out what she was, I was so jealous I shut them all out, but still, despite how frustrated they must have been with my behaviour, they supported me in everything I did, even when I met your father. He never liked them of course, he never knew they got him the job at Grunnings, he never allowed them to visit us, they never met you. They both died in a car crash when you were only a couple of months old, that's why we used that story about Harry's parents, I almost came to believe that lie, but it was never true about them anyway. I had lost my sister, lost my chance to reconcile with her and before that I had lost my parents, yet I still didn't learn that I shouldn't waste opportunities. They would be so proud of what you have become now Dud, I wish you had known them, all of them. Our parents funeral was the last time I saw Lily, except in my own mind, until that photo in that shop, it was only when I saw that, that I realized how much I missed them all and it hit me just how much I had missed out on because of my childish envy. I blamed my parents deaths on their openness to others; they were on their way to see Lily when the Lorry hit their car on the motorway. I took that out on Harry, instead of grieving properly for any of them. It was only in that shop that I realized how much I had blamed him for things he couldn't help.”

“Mum it's all right, come on, things have changed, you've changed, and Harry knows that. He has accepted us for who we are now, not what we were, or what we did.” Dudley assured her.

Maria was beginning to understand a little. “Petunia, I don't know what happened in the past, only what was rumoured, but one thing the war taught me is that you cannot change the past, just learn the lessons from it and move forward. Harry has forgiven what happened, come to terms with it and moved forward, he doesn't do that for people he doesn't believe deserve it, but it is typical of what I know and have seen of him. Despite whatever went on as he grew up, he has welcomed you into his home, not because of any sense of duty, or just because you are his family, but because he wanted to help you when you needed it. Your sister died to protect him and that was an awful thing to have to do, but if she hadn't you might never have got this chance to get to know him, or have the opportunity to be yourself again, the person she knew and loved. I have not known you long, I think I know Dudley better than I know you, but from what I have seen you have become a caring person who I can't wait to know better if you will let me and I know Harry would like that chance too.”

Dudley looked at his girlfriend. “I am so glad that you didn't know me a few years ago.”

She smiled sadly “I guess the reports about how you treated him are true.”

Dudley nodded cautiously. “Probably don't tell half the story really, I'm afraid Maria. I am not proud of who I was or how I treated him and others back then, in fact I'm rather ashamed of how much of a spoilt brat I was.”

Maria nodded and took his hand into hers comfortingly. “That's what matters Dud, it's what shows you have become a person I am glad to know. When I met you, at the wedding, I knew who you were before you told me, I was quite prepared to not like you, after all that was known, but I was intrigued that despite the stories Harry was obviously glad you had accepted the invitation, he wanted you there. As we talked to each other, I realized that you were no longer the person that had been reported, that you deserved the chance. I was at the battle at Hogwarts, saw what Harry did, we fought against prejudice taking control amongst other things. I realized I had judged you without knowing who you had become and that was unfair of me. Needless to say, I liked what I saw that day, very much indeed. You are not the person you once were any more, it's who you are now that matters, that's who I fell for.”

She grasped his hand and they kissed.

Petunia watched her son; tears were still falling from her eyes, though now they were tears from gratitude. She was glad that her son had avoided being like his father, happiness that he had found someone like Maria, a strong girl who would be good for him and so obviously loved him for who he was. The couple broke their kiss and looked towards her. 

“You all right Mum?” Dudley asked.

“Oh yes Dud.” She smiled and wiped her eyes. “Just so happy for you both. I just realized both my boys, you and Harry, are so lucky, he to have Ginny, you to have Maria, not long ago I wouldn't have believed it possible.”

The two young people blushed, and then hugged Petunia.

“Oh Stop it you two or I really will cry.” She chuckled returning the embrace.

They separated laughing before they resumed checking the trunks, sorting through the contents and packing what was to go to Hogwarts. They had finished filling the first two that would go to the school by the time Kreacher arrived in the room and started to pick up one of the emptied trunks that they had finished with, to take back upstairs.

“It's all right Kreacher, I can do that, I don't mind.” Dudley said to the elf.

“Oh no Master Dudley, it is Kreacher's pleasure to help, I will transport the ones for Hogwarts to the castle for you as well.” The Elf replied, then with a slight pop, he and the trunk disappeared.

“We can't let him do that, he'll wear himself out poor thing.” Petunia exclaimed worried.

Maria put a reassuring hand on the older woman's arm. “It's all right Petunia, I promise he won't, elves have a magic all of their own, it means he will be fine.”

The elf reappeared “Miss Maria is right Madam Petunia, we elves can do lots of things with our own magic and not tire, especially when we have a family to work for which boosts our power and well-being. I am proud to help my Masters family, it is not the slightest trouble at all.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” Dudley smiled “We are just not yet used to having such good help, if we forget I hope you will forgive us.”

“Of course Master Dudley, now are any of these other trunks ready to go, or is there anything else I can do for you.”

Dudley showed the elf, which trunks could go to either his or his Mother's room and the ones which were for Hogwarts, Kreacher transported those directly to the castle and into the Muggle Studies classroom, ready for when Petunia arrived before the start of term.

Molly and the Twins arrived at Grimmauld Place just in time for lunch, by which time both groups of the residents of house had finished their different tasks, at least in Harry and Ginny's case as much as they could without Bill's help. They were gathered in the lounge where Harry, Ginny and Maria were telling Petunia about Hogwarts, what to expect and what to look out for. Peeves being quite high on the latter list, a fact which Harry was sure would be a source of pride for the Poltergeist. Petunia took the news of the mischievous spirit quite well, considering how she would have reacted not long ago he thought.

The Twins bounded into the room enthusiastically, they had spent the morning at St. Mungo's, visiting Eli and Maggie. They had their new broomsticks in their hands, having taken them to proudly show the elderly couple, who were happy the twins were so pleased with the gifts. Molly followed them into the room at a more sedate pace, it was clear she was happy at the twins exuberance and gave each of them one of her trademark hugs. This was Dudley's first experience of Mrs. Weasley's usual, enthusiastic shows of affection, he had watched Harry and Ginny receive one before his turn, of course being used to them neither of them reacted too much. He happily accepted her invitation to her greeting, but emerged from it gasping for breath.

“Blimey Mrs. Weasley, I am pleased to see you too.” He smiled gasping.

“Don't worry Dud, you get used to that from Mum.” Grinned Ginny.

“Oh Dud, come on, surely you are over reacting.” Said Maria, going to Molly happily when her turn came. She too emerged breathless and wheezing slightly. “Ok no you aren't.” She gasped, laughing.

Harry, Ginny and the twins were howling with laughter, even the twins had got used to the strong greeting from their foster parent. Petunia was last to be hugged and knew what to expect, Molly had hugged her several times during their talk a couple of evenings ago. She actually quite enjoyed them; it reminded her of the hugs she used to receive from her own mother and sister, which she had returned, as she was growing up.

Molly was quite unperturbed by the reaction to her hugs, it was simply her way, and she knew she was known for it. Greetings done, the twins sat on the floor between the sofas and started to tell them about their morning as well as passing on messages to them all from the elderly couple in the hospital.

“Maggie and Eli send their love and best wishes to everyone.” Delilah began.

“They loved the brooms too.” Tarquin told them.

“We told them both about meeting you Mrs. Dursley...”

“... They hope you are all right and settling into our world.”

“Then we told them about Dudley and Maria...”

“... They know your parents Maria and were glad you have someone...”

“... Who likes Quidditch even if he can't play...”

“.... And that he has a car that we can have a ride in.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, blinked twice and burst out with laughing again, as did Molly. Petunia, Dudley and Maria were watching the two children wide-eyed and open mouthed, their heads turning from one to the other as each spoke, as if they were watching a tennis match as the pair spoke.

“You two have been with George haven't you, he's been teaching you 'twin tricks' as he and Fred called them if I was to hazard a guess”? Harry said, still laughing.

The two youngsters nodded. “Yes, after breakfast this morning, before he went up to Hogsmeade...” Tarquin smiled.

“... He introduced us to the picture of Fred...” Delilah told them.

“... They showed us how to twin speak...”

“... As they called it, they were really pleased we picked...”

“... It up so quickly...”

“... It took them a few days to master it, they told us.” Finished Delilah.

Dudley finally gave up and howled with laughter. “That is brilliant you two, I love it, I am glad I don't have to be one of your teachers, I bet you will even confuse this Peeves chap at Hogwarts.”

The twins grinned, looking proud, Molly looked at them wistfully. “I wondered what George was doing with that photograph this morning. I remember when those two started that trick and noticed it today at the hospital. You know Eli thinks it's brilliant, you made his day.”

The twins’ smiles grew wider as their pride in what they had done grew.

“Brilliant! Harry we hope...” Delilah started.

“.... You don't mind, but we told Maggie and Eli....” Tarquin joined in again.

“.... About the surprise you got in Swiftshot's...”

“.... They are so happy for you, though Eli says that he is not surprised....”

“.... That a Marauder didn't let being dead stop him...”

“... And his wife, from attending their sons wedding as more than just photo's.”

Harry smirked. “Good old Eli, he's right of course, if anyone could find a way it would be them.”

“Just one thing Harry...” Tarquin asked looking puzzled.

“... What's a marauder?” Delilah finished the question.

Harry laughed, while Molly groaned, shook her head and put it in her hands, knowing what was coming.

“My father and his friends were well-known as prankster's at Hogwarts, Fred and George found out about them and decided they were their heroes. The Marauders became famous in their time, but they were really talented too. One of them was a Werewolf, so the other three learned how to become Animagus, just, so they could safely be with him during his transformations each month. They are all dead now though, although one of them was a teacher at Hogwarts for my third Year, that was Teddy's dad, he and I are the only two actual heirs of the Marauder's, although Fred and George were definitely the spiritual ones, George still is of course.” Harry told them, grinning.

He noticed that the twins eyes twinkled in delight and mischief, so added. “However, just remember, you have a marauders son as a teacher and his wife who grew up with both of their spiritual heirs. So we both know how to take merciless revenge on the perpetrators if they, or their family are the targets of any pranks, so any that you trigger had better not be targeted at us.” He winked.

“Harry, don't encourage them!” Molly exclaimed. “They will be needing to concentrate on their school work, not prank wars, I hope you understand that Tarquin, Delilah, I don't want to hear about you getting into trouble for such things, neither would Maggie and Eli. When you get back to school, you concentrate on work, yes?”

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley we understand.” The twins chorused and Molly smiled.

“I know you do my dears.” She told them satisfied her message had got across.

Molly didn't notice the smile that passed between the two, but Ginny did and grinned. She knew the twins would ensure they didn't get into trouble and would work, just not on school work alone. She could see George's influence on the two already, she wasn't about to point this out to her mother though, the twins deserved a chance at being children. As a professor, she would do her best to curb any excessive pranks they planned, and she knew Harry would too, she had a feeling that Twin speak was not the only secret George would let them in on, she knew her brothers had studied hard too, just knew how not to let it show.

At that moment Kreacher announced that lunch was ready, he had decided that the eight of them should eat in style, so he had laid it out in the dining room for them, they all went through to eat. As they sat down, the conversation moved on to what Petunia had begun to plan for her classes. She had lots of ideas, but she had assumed that the students would know about some of the things she took for granted, like electricity, however after the morning with Maria she was questioning that assumption. Ginny pointed out to her that many of the youngsters who had been brought up in the Magical world would have very little experience of the Muggle world. Some may never have set foot in Muggle Britain at all, so she might have to start with very basic facts about Muggles to begin with. The first years would especially benefit as they would not have even been in Hermione's class last year, and she also thought the others might benefit from such a start as well at least for the first few lessons just to see what they recalled from their previous lessons. They offered to help Petunia put together lesson plans, to ensure the students caught up so she could teach them what she wanted to afterwards. Petunia, for her part, suggested that she might take topics such as transport or cooking and make at least one lesson from them, an idea all the adults thought a good one.

After lunch Maria and Dudley walked to Diagon Alley to meet with George, Harry and Ginny took the twins to practice on their brooms in their room of requirement, leaving Molly and Petunia to chat in the living room.

George had spent the morning in Hogsmeade, looking over and discussing the company's expansion with Ron. He had arrived at the new warehouse behind the shop, to find his brother dealing with the latest delivery. Merchandise and materials were arriving at a steady flow from the Diagon Alley store room leaving space to expand that shops store front and for George to extend his Laboratory where he created new lines. Once the warehouse was in full operation it would supply both shops, they were going to make the shop floor at the Hogsmeade branch larger too. The shelves were getting full, not just with complete products, but also components ready to be assembled in another part of the building. Although the warehouse did not look out of place in the village from the outside, but inside it was a large space and would employ a number of villagers and others.

“Morning Ron, how’s it going?” George asked as he began helping to stack the newly arrived items onto the shelves.

“Hi George, not bad. We are on target to open this place next week, just got to add supplies to the mail order department upstairs then we will be ready for the delivery owls.” Ron replied.

The building was divided with the ground being primarily for storage and a factory area for assembly of products alongside a kitchen where products such as Canary creams were made, next to a laboratory for the production of the lotions and potions. The upstairs floor housed the staff facilities, office, mail order store and dispatch areas. They had employed staff from the village for the mail order and assembly departments, but still needed staff for the warehouse area and to over see the whole operation.

They completed their task and made their way upstairs to what would be the office and sat to talk about how the business was doing and progress of the project to date. Ron reported that work on the shop floor expansion at Hogsmeade would start as soon as the warehouse opened; they would be able to get stock very quickly from the store, which was behind that branch. The Floo had been connected to Diagon Alley that morning to ease delivery to that shop. George smiled. “Good that will be easier than Apparating the stuff over as we have been. How’s the search for staff?”

“We still need four people for the storage area, but I am interviewing tomorrow morning. The big problem is that we have no one to manage the place yet.” Ron responded. “We both agreed it needed to be someone we know and trust rather than just any old applicant.”

George smiled. “Well I think we have someone, Harry's cousin. I said he could work up here with you now that he is going to settle in our world. I think we can trust him, and he has a good mind for this kind of work from what I saw at the wedding. His knowledge of the Muggle world will be useful too, we can start that line of non magical jokes with his help, perhaps even invent some new ones to sell in their world too.”

“Hmm good idea.” Ron nodded. “Where will he live though? He is a Muggle, so he would need to be careful about that, a wizard landlord could easily fleece him with a memory charm making him forget he had paid the rent.”

“I thought of that too.” George grinned. “Now you have your own place in the village, how about we give him use of the flat over the shop here?”

“That would work, he could come to us for meals if he wanted, it's not far, but you would need to check with Aberporth if Muggles can live here. It's all wizard and I don't know if that's because of any rule or anything, it might be that he can't live here. He would know if there were any restrictions on who could live here, though I hope there isn't a problem.” Ron said thoughtfully.

“Good thinking, I'll do that before I go back and meet with Dud, so are we agreed that if we can sort out his accommodation he is the new depot manager?” George asked.

Ron nodded. “Yes I would say we can, is Harry ok with it though?”

“Yes he's fine with it, glad his cousin will be close to Hogwarts in fact, apparently Petunia will be teaching there and I think he wants to be able to keep an eye on them both until they are used to living in our world.”

“Good I thought that would be what he thought, I have no problem with it.”

“Right well its time you knocked off to help that wonderful fiancée of yours, I'll go have a chat with Aberforth.”

They soon made their way out through the relatively quiet Hogsmeade shop, waving good-bye to their shop assistant on the way. It was only on the Hogsmeade days that the shop was overwhelmingly busy that the store was really busy, though they did enjoy a steady stream of customers in these weeks of summer and there were a few browsing the shelves as they passed through. Professor Flitwick was one of their best customers in fact, though Neville popped in whilst he was working in the glass houses at the school too. Some of the locals had children who spent at least some of their pocket money in the shop and there was the new influx of visitors to the new memorial in the schools grounds which meant trade for all the shops in the village. The battle and memorial had boosted tourism to the area amongst magical folk, meaning that even Aberforth had smartened up the Hogs Head a little to try and get some of the visitors trade. The village had not been so popular a place to visit since the shrieking shack had first started screaming once a month,but that attraction had waned over the years it had been silent, despite the locals taking turns to occasionally report noises from it to try to boost visitor numbers. They did not, however, play on the new reason for the villages’ popularity, too many of their own had been lost for them to do that. The only memorial or battle merchandise available in the village was authorised and made under license to be sold in aid of the fund that had been set up for the victims and their families, none of it was particularly celebratory in nature. Other than those few items, each shop sold what had usually been on offer their before the battle, just more of it, the village was enjoying and benefiting from it's new found popularity, at least for now.

Even though busy, the streets were nowhere near as crowded as they were on the days the students came down from the castle and for the most part the visitors were too involved in their own tasks to notice the others that they passed. Even so as Ron walked home, some of the visitors stared as he passed by, their children not so subtly pointing to him occasionally, he ignored it as parents told the children off. He had grown used to his new celebrity status and being recognized by people this summer, sometimes it annoyed him, especially after a long day in the shop when he was tired, more often he just ignored it. Occasionally a child would nervously approach and ask for his autograph, in which case, no matter his mood, he always cheerfully signed and chatted with the youngster. Mostly though as he walked from the main square through the village, visitors ignored him, either they were to deep in their own thoughts or assumed he was simply another wizard going to pay his respects at the memorial in the school grounds.

It was one advantage of the cottages' location, when they had first moved in, they had worried they would be inundated with callers once it was realized they lived there, but that hadn't happened, at least not yet. Only the neighbours acknowledged them as they either went into or came out of their home, and they treated them as they would any other resident or visitor. They had made friends with a number of the villagers during the last year, while Ron had worked at the shop, all of them knew them as people, not Celebrities, but they had both gained an insight into what Harry's life must have been like since he was eleven and why he valued genuine friendship and shunned hero worship. 

The prospect of visiting the memorial, seemed to have an odd effect on the Pilgrims, as one villager had dubbed them. 

As they got closer to the edge of the village, they seemed to become more thoughtful and keep their heads down as they made their solemn way up to the school. When they returned their mood seemed to last, at least while they were passing Titch Marsh Cottage and it's neighbours. They didn't seem to notice when he or Hermione entered the property, in fact when the couple had spent the day working entirely in the front garden, not one visitor had shown any sign of recognition, or interest in what they were passing, all of them appeared in deep reflective mood.

Ron walked through the gate and up to the door, he heard the lock click back as his hand touched the doorknob, he pushed it open and entered the house. Calling his usual greeting to Hermione, he was surprised when there was no response. Odd, he thought, perhaps she had nipped out or been called away for some reason. They had agreed last night they would leave any notes in the lounge on the bureau, so he pushed open the door to the sitting room and went in, glancing to his side he saw there was no note. He looked round the room, there she was, and transfixed, staring unblinkingly towards him, from where she stood next to the sofa.

“Hermione?” he moved towards her.

She didn't notice. He followed her gaze, straight to the picture of Whitby.

He went over to it and looked at it, as soon as his head blocked her view she shook herself. “Oh Hi Ron, I didn't hear you come in.”

Ron turned to her, stepping in front of the picture. “No, I saw that, are you all right, you were just staring over here.”

“Yes I'm fine, I guess I was thinking about something.” She replied nonchalantly.

“No 'Mione, I think its more than that.” he looked concerned, but she wasn't looking to notice.

“Oh, don't be silly Ron, what else could it be?” She said breezily, stood and walked past him to the door. “I'll go fix something to eat.”

Ron nodded, then as she left he picked up the frame, something about this was affecting her, and he knew it. Next time he saw Minerva or Filius he would ask them to check it for magic, he didn't know what was going on, but he was damned if he would let it harm Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> Onripum = Ripon, North Yorkshire.  
> Dunholm = Durham.
> 
> There is no archaeological evidence for the existence of Sliepnir though plenty of period mythology. Of course absence of evidence does not mean evidence of absence, it could be that we just haven't discovered any evidence yet. (Ok I know highly unlikely really, and I am not really grasping at straws just demonstrating an important archaeological principle, that of approaching every dig without preconceptions and with an open mind you never know what artefacts you might find.).
> 
> The King remembering his coronation, kissing the preserved remains of a saint is based on monks’ writings of the time. Such a show of respect to a holy relic, it seems, was part of a coronation of a Christian King, as was baptism, which the Norse described as the Christians taking a bath, something that Saxons were not well-known to do. There seem to have been a plethora of Relics for the church at the time, the saint mentioned being one that is even today acknowledged as genuine, it's history being well documented again by Monks. However quite a number were probably the result of enthusiastic non Christian traders cashing in on the churches greed for anything associated with saints or bible stories. Many religious relics of the time survive to this day in the collections of Cathedrals. 
> 
> As mentioned above, it is recorded that the Norse would laugh at the Saxon Christians being baptised either in a river or a barrel of water, describing it as having a bath, because it was one of the few times Saxons would take a bath or wash by choice. The Norse bathed once a week and valued personal hygiene, they were quite clean, which probably explains why many Saxon women were attracted to them, certainly marriage between the two cultures was not uncommon. Saxon men would bath as little as possible, seeing it as a weakness, so they may bathe once a year if they decided they needed it, hence the Norse seeing the irony of the Saxon religion requiring them to take a bath, at least once, at baptism.  
> .  
> Despite bathing regularly and taking personal hygiene seriously enough to carry spoons to clean earwax in belt pouches, there were still some unsavoury, aspects of 10th century life and as personal hygiene of the time seems to be a bit of a theme in these notes, it seems opportune to mention one of them here. It is known that all would have been infested with head lice, amongst other parasites. We have found antler, bone and horn combs with period head lice in them, and so we also know that some action was taken to control them. In fact, it is known that they had a chemical treatment for them, which was used as frequently as possible. They would collect cows urine and store it for several weeks until it was very stale, then wash their hair in it. This may well have had some effect on the lice but it also effectively bleached their locks blonde, and the lingering smell must have been interesting to say the least. However prevention being better than cure married women wore cloth, even silk, caps as a sign of marriage, thus preventing lice infestation somewhat, in the first place. In the unlikely event that you can get the raw materials necessary please do not try this at home, your friends might notice and then you would not keep them for long. Has anyone begun itching now?


	8. Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treats for the twins and surprises for the founders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 8  
Diversions.

Dudley was spending the next day with George at the Diagon Alley shop and at the warehouse at Hogsmeade, getting to know the company's routines and stock, while the other occupants of the house had other tasks they needed to do. He helped organise and fine tune how things would operate at the warehouse, where the last few members of staff were being appointed while he was there, ready to start on opening day. He sat on the interview panels with George and Ron, deciding, which of the candidates was best suited to what they needed. A number of deliveries were also received, he helped to sorted them out onto the shelves ready for use in the production area and mail order department. He had suggested separating the warehouse into two halves, to better divide the goods for the factory from the completed stock, preventing confusion between the different sections. George and Ron looked at each other, it was such an obvious thing to do, they could not believe they had not thought of it before. Using wands they soon had the stock rearranged and labelled, then led Dudley out though the shop in the village. They spent time familiarising him with the village and introducing him to many of the residents and showed him the memorial outside Hogwarts castle. Dudley was stunned by the school, amazed that this was where his cousin had gone, he could not help but, feel that Harry had got the better deal, when he compared the building with the ones Smeltings occupied. That said, he found he did not resent that for his cousin, though he was looking forward to seeing inside as well. 

Dudley and Ron hit it off straight away, building on their brief acquaintance from the wedding. Ron would continue to manage the shop itself, while Dudley ran the Warehouse and deliveries to the shops as well as the mail orders, so they would be working closely together. They all visited Eeylops breeding centre behind the shop in Diagon Alley, where they picked out a peck of forty Owls ready for the mail order service. Once paid for, the Owls all flew to Hogsmeade, where they would settle in the Owlery in the warehouse, ready for the grand opening of the service in a few days time. All in all both of the Weasley's and Dudley were pleased to be working together, now they were looking forward to the opening as well as ensuring they were ready for it. The flat above the shop that Dudley would be living in was ready for him to move into, he and Maria would spend the next few evenings preparing it, before returning to Grimmauld Place to eat before she went home, apart from a few occasions when she stayed over. He would not be the first Muggle to live in the village it seemed, although Aberforth had told him he was the first in many centuries, when George had taken him to meet the man. He told them it was known the last ones to live here had been Cordwainer's in the founders time, but it was not known who they were or what had happened to them in the end.

Petunia was spending her morning in the library, working on the lesson plans and reading Ginny's Hogwarts a History, amongst other books she had asked for, quite enjoying watching the books float down to where she was working. She had quickly realised she needed to have more knowledge of the Wizarding world in order to teach the students about the Muggle one, they would need frames of reference both she and they could understand. She was still a bit emotionally fragile after her breakdown of the day before, after so many years living with a man who had not allowed her, her own choices in life and living her life to his expectations she was not used to being forgiven as Harry had done. At least not without having to adjust her own life, in order to live up to stricter values. Certainly Vernon had enforced his ideals of normality by forgiving only at a price, she had become so used to it that she couldn't remember that last time she had acted against his wishes in any meaningful way, not until she had left with Dudley to go to her nephews wedding at least. 

Life in this house, Harry's house, was so different for her. Even in the short time she had been here she had been amazed by how different things were amongst these people, looking back she could quite see why her sister had preferred the company of Witches and Wizards, when she compared their behaviour to her own towards them in the past. Harry's acceptance of her, his families acceptance of her, even those who weren't strictly family like Minerva, Kingsley and Andromeda had unconditionally welcomed her as a valuable part of their circle. Such unconditional acceptance by others was not something she had experienced since childhood, she was not used to it any more. Part way through the morning, Andromeda with Teddy arrived, she had asked the older Witch about books available to the students. As a result and without question Andromeda had gladly taken her to Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, so she could see what they had available for her to use in class that the students could access. Petunia then took them to a Muggle bookshop to pick out some Muggle fiction books about witch craft so the students could compare them with Wizarding fiction about Muggles, they both saw how this would clearly demonstrate the misunderstandings of one about the other. The two women had a fantastic time and Teddy enjoyed the fuss he got from the two women, he had changed his hair colour to match hers when she had picked him up while Andromeda dealt with their purchases in the magical shop. She had nearly broken down in tears when she saw it, she had been told what this act by the youngster meant and was moved by the simple sign of acceptance from her nephew's Godson. It was at that moment she realised her old life was really over, not just finished, but over, she really did have the chance now to start again, to make something worthwhile of her life as she had never had since she had been married. She had a future in a world still recovering from war, a future she was determined would be better than her past, where she could be herself to explore it. This was her new beginning, one she was not going to waste in petty ideas of what was normal. It was at that moment she began to remember her childhood nature, a nature which could also forgive, not lightly, but easily where needed. She saw that after a long absence, she had a true family again, just like she had, had as a child.

Harry and Ginny had started what was going to be a busy morning with her brother Bill, who had agreed, with Gringotts permission, to go through all the legal papers and sort them out. The bank had actually been pleased to let him help the couple, who had come to be among their most important customers. Once Harry had retrieved the appropriate parchments, he and Ginny left him in the drawing room to begin sorting through them all, he also gave them a statement of their holdings within Gringotts that had been prepared for them, including current value of stocks and holdings. He agreed to go through it with them later if needed, once he had a complete picture of what they had, including any holdings shown in the documents from the closet.

The couple left him to get on, they were expected at the Ministry today to have meetings with the departments they had inspected for the Minister, to review progress and continue the reformation work that was still developing. They, of course, had received reports from the departments, who had all continued to involve their staff in planning improvements. Some ideas had worked and others had not, but where they had failed they were not simply dismissed as they would once have been, rather the reasons they had not worked were examined to understand why, when an idea had worked it was examined just as closely to see if further improvement could be made. 

The mornings meetings had been simply to review things and did not take long, but the couple were pleased that the departments they considered to be theirs thought of this new way of working as a beginning, not an end, but foundations to build on, just as was intended. The first part, getting new ideas and trying them, may be over, but each department was working to ensure they did not simply rest on the laurels of what they had achieved. No longer were any of the departments happy to simply keep their heads down, now there was a growing pride in what they did and how they did it, a positive atmosphere, that was rapidly spreading throughout the entire Ministry. 

The results of the work was already being felt, not just within the Ministry, but also by businesses and the public as well. Both sectors had noticed that the red tape was dealt with more efficiently, companies had licences or permits processed quickly and accurately amongst all the myriad of things they dealt with the ministry over, all of which went more smoothly than before. The public noticed that queries were more readily answered, applications dealt with more efficiently they also noticed that the whole place felt less depressing and overwhelming or intimidating than before. The staff were also much happier, those who dealt directly with the public now had easy access to the answers to most things they would be asked, making frustration with the systems far less from theirs, and the enquirers point of view. This all meant that there were fewer delays in dealings with the monolithic organisation than before, although by its very size it was still somewhat cumbersome and certainly improvements could still be made. That said there was now a much more open ethos, which meant any ideas to make things better did not take months, years or longer to implement. 

Harry and Ginny knew their work was not over, but the growing optimism in the ministry encouraged them. They left the Ministry after the meetings concluded, arriving home in time for lunch after a busy morning.

In the afternoon Molly arrived with the Twins for their flying lesson, which Ginny started out giving them, as Harry had fallen asleep, he joined them once he woke up. Percy and Audrey arrived during the afternoon, they came up to the room to watch progress. It was Percy who eventually realised the time, the afternoon had flown by in more ways than one, they had been enjoying themselves so much they had not noticed the passage of time. They all came downstairs, just in time for Dudley and Maria's return to the house, the twins immediately ran to greet them and Teddy. Petunia and Andromeda were showing Molly the books they had managed to find ready for the class, she was especially interested in the Muggle ones on recent history.

Seeing that the three women would appreciate a little more time to look through their purchases, Dudley looked at the twins. “Well you two, how about we go for a ride in my car, just around the square a couple of times perhaps?” He offered, knowing it would cause excitement with the two, but also occupy them for a little while.

“Oh yes please.” Delilah Exclaimed.

“May we, please Molly?” Begged Tarquin.

“I guess we have time.” She smiled at Dudley gratefully. “Are you sure about this Dudley?”

“Of course, it's no problem, besides I did promise them a ride in it sometime.” He smiled. “We won't be long, you coming Harry? You haven't had much of a go in it yet have you?”

“Not this time thanks Dud, why don't you take Maria with you though, it might be a good idea to have two of you with them this first time. Kreacher will operate the workshop entry for you, as soon as you are ready I'm sure.” Harry Grinned.

“Oh yes please, that's a good idea, besides I've never been in a Muggle car.” Maria said excitedly.

The four went down to the workshop where the car was garaged, for their short trip. Dudley took them round the square several times, much to the puzzlement of the few neighbours who were about watching as the car with three excited passengers circled the green. Realising they had attracted too much attention to return immediately to the workshop without causing a problem, Dudley took the car out into the Alley behind the row that had Number thirteen in it, stopped just out of sight of the green. Maria cast a notice me not charm on the car, and he reversed back out then quickly drove to the parking place where they were able to re-enter the workshop without arousing the notice of the neighbours.

The twins burst back into the room, very excited, not just by the twenty-minute ride either.

“That was brilliant...” Tarquin started.

“... Your Workshop is so cool Harry...” Delilah burst out.

“... So is Duds car, thanks Dud...” Tarquin added.

“… You are so lucky Maria, having a boy friend with his own Car.” Delilah said seriously.

Maria laughed. “ I know Delilah.” She turned to hug Dudley. “Now I have ridden in your Car, I really am I going to have to take you flying.” She kissed him, and the twins pulled faces.

“I'll remind you two of that when you start kissing people like that.” Audrey laughed. “Not long to wait for that to start either.”

“Oh there's no rush for them to start doing that.” Molly said only half seriously. “ Though from the look on their faces we won't have to worry about it any time soon anyway. Come on you two we had better get home, Arthur will be home soon.”

Bill came into the room just after Molly and the twins left. “Well I'm done for today, I'll be back tomorrow, there's much more than we thought to go through and update. I should have more up to date company figures by the end of the day Harry and I can start looking at them in more detail see what's going on with them, see if there are any liabilities for you or if they are sound for you both.”

“That's fine Bill, will it take long to sort out?”

“Well the Wizarding papers for businesses and properties are easy, we have the company records at Gringotts, I can check them at the same time as the papers in your vaults. It's the Muggle investments that will take time, it might take weeks to sort them out, I will need to have access to the papers about them while you are at Hogwarts, but we can talk about arranging for that tomorrow.”

“Thanks Bill, don't worry we shall sort that out for you, we were expecting it to take some time to go through it all, there seemed to be an incredible amount of things in there. You look all in though, shall we leave going over what you brought until the morning?” Harry was grateful to his brother-in-law for his work.

“I would appreciate that, thanks Harry and thank Kreacher for me would you, he really looked after me. Well I had better be off, Fleur will wonder where I have got to if I'm not home soon.” He waved as he stepped in to the Floo and left for Shell cottage.

Percy and Audrey stayed for Dinner, getting to know Petunia and Dudley, while catching up with Harry and Ginny. They both knew Maria from working at the Ministry, but conversation avoided work as much as possible, so as not to bore everyone. They left at the same time as Andromeda and Teddy, leaving the two couples and Petunia to relax at the end of the day.

The morning of the Quidditch match arrived too much anticipation in Number twelve, The Burrow and with the guest in Maria's parents home. Harry and Ginny took Petunia to the Burrow to collect the twins, they had Flooed to the house, but were to Apparate to the stadium. Andromeda and Teddy were coming too, she would get Petunia there as well, being more experienced at side along she had taken two people by apparition a number of times before. So it was safer that she took Petunia and Teddy, while Harry and Ginny took one of the twins each. Dudley had left Grimmauld place with Maria the day before to stay at her parents house as arranged and would be returning on Monday evening after he had been to the warehouse to continue the preparations.

Maria had spent the couple of nights before that at Grimmauld Place, in one of the rooms on Harry and Ginny's landing. In the last few days, Petunia had formally accepted the teaching post at Hogwarts when Kingsley and Minerva had visited them, Minerva had been delighted and went through the teaching plan with Petunia, who showed the headmistress the books she was planning on using. The two women discussed arrangements and set the curriculum for each year group, a copy of which they the scent to the ministry for the examination board's information. Kingsley was charged with asking the department of Mysteries to help ensure she would be safe in the school, while Petunia quizzed the headmistress about the school and for any tips she could use in the classroom.

Poppy had brought the potion for Dudley who would start taking it on his return to Grimmauld Place, so he wasn't having to remember it whilst enjoying his weekend at Maria's. Bill had continued the work on the papers, they now had a complete, up to date, statement of what was held in the Potter's name at Gringotts itself and Bill had made a list of their other investments in the magical world, he was beginning to collate current performance reports on them all whilst still tracing most of the Muggle holdings. In the case of Grunnings, which it appeared the couple owned outright, he was investigating the company itself to see if anything appeared to be amiss, they knew at least one of the directors was capable of manipulating matters to his own advantage, so the audit was thought necessary. He had already discovered that although Vernon had insisted otherwise to his family, the company and therefore Harry owned the house on Privet drive. In fact, he owned several of the houses there, and the land on which the estate the street was part of had been built, which gave him an income from them via the land rents on each plot, an income that had been syphoned off into an account in Vernon and Marge's names. This news was as much a surprise to Petunia as it was to the couple, she had always believed the house was her husbands, although she had known there was a small annual ground rent to pay she had not realised where it was going. When she heard about it, she had felt so guilty and even worse about how they had treated Harry in what had turned out to be his own house, she broke down in tears, apologising to him. Harry had reassured her that he didn't blame her, Vernon had clearly deceived them both for his own, and it seemed Marge's reasons, he had asked her if she would help them to plan what to do with the house. Vernon had lived there rent-free with his family for years, creaming off the ground rents from all the houses in the street and those surrounding it. Both grinned as Harry ordered that from now on a full market rent would be charged to him, if he wished to continue living there, although it would be back dated to include each year he had been resident. They would also be adding the total of the ground rents he had collected from him and Marge as well. Knowing Vernon, he would be furious, but there would be little he could do about it.

Even with all that going on, the most fun for them all was had on the now daily Quidditch training of the twins, who were almost naturals on Broomstick's. Each session they improved their skills, quickly settling into the Chaser roles by preference. The twins had visited Eli and Maggie every morning since they had moved into the Burrow, but after the first day, the news they brought back with them was becoming less and less positive. Eli was getting worse and Maggie had become ill as well, but still both the twins insisted they wanted to visit, and the elderly couple certainly perked up when they arrived to share their news with them. Both Maggie and Eli insisted that the twins should go to the Quidditch match, even though it would mean a day not seeing them, they told the two that hearing about it the next day would more than make up for them not visiting that day, as far as they were concerned. They assured them they were not to worry about it, but to enjoy themselves. The twins had been torn, but today when Harry and Ginny arrived at the Burrow, they were simply excited about the game.

“Harry, Ginny, is it time yet?” The twins shouted as they stepped out of the fire.

“Not long now you two, not long.” Smiled Harry.

“I think I'm getting used to that.” Said Petunia indicating the fire they had just emerged from. “I'm not as giddy as last time. Hello Molly, how are you?”

“Hello Petunia, welcome back to the Burrow, I am well, thank you, you certainly seem to be getting used to Floo travel.” Molly greeted and hugged her.

“I think so and it is kind of you to say we can stay here tonight.”

“Not at all, besides the Granger's are back tonight, they are coming over here for the day tomorrow too.”

“Oh, that's Hermione's parents, isn't it? They are Muggles too if I remember rightly, it will be good to talk to them about settling into this world.” Petunia observed.

“I thought it might be.” Molly said, grinning. “Though they live in the village, which is mostly Muggle, whilst you will be in an almost totally Wizarding community at Hogwarts.”

Andromeda and Teddy were next in line for Molly's hug, Teddy smiling as the twins came over to greet them, but still reaching out for Ginny as she approached. They were soon all tucking into Bacon sandwiches and steaming mugs of tea, which Molly seemed to have produced without anyone noticing.

Once the food was finished, and the drinks consumed, they went out into the yard to Apparate to the stadium, Portkeys were not available for the event due to the wards, and the ministry had advised against the night bus as it would be very full. So they had decided to Apparate, even if that might have meant making several trips for some of them, thankfully it wouldn't be. The twins' excitement grew as they held on to Harry and Ginny, ready to go. “Right you two settle for a moment and hold tight.” Harry instructed, they did, and a moment later they had all disappeared, followed by Andromeda, teddy and Petunia.

They arrived outside the teams entrance, a private area at the back of the stadium, which towered above them. Unlike the timber one at Hogwarts this was clearly built as a long-lasting, permanent structure, protected by wards. The smooth stone walls stretched out on either side of them, curving away into the distance, looking up they could see flags fluttering in the breeze at the top. As arranged, Dudley and Maria were waiting for them there, and they all greeted each other, then made their way to the ticket barrier that the tickets indicated they should enter by, where a queue was quickly shortening, it was not too long before the start of the match, so most of the crowd was already inside. Ginny showed the attendant the tickets, he looked at them then at Harry and Ginny, slow recognition dawned on the attendants face. Harry groaned, he had hoped this could be a quiet outing, he hoped the attendant wouldn't start making a fuss.

“Ah Mr. And Mrs. Potter and party I was asked to keep an eye out for you, could you make your way to the second door, along from the main entrance to the stands, you will be met there.” The attendant said quietly to them, ensuring only they could hear the instruction.

Harry and Ginny looked puzzled, but led the way to the door they had been told to go to, where an official was already waiting to greet them. “Ah, Welcome, welcome, I am glad that our attendant recognised you and that he remembered to ask you to meet me here. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Filius Featherstone the owner of this team. When I was told you were coming as the guests of the Harpies, I insisted you should have a private box to watch the match, not least for your security. Are you all here? Good, if you would follow me please.” He said shaking Harry's hand and had been relieved as Ginny had nodded in response to his question.

Mr. Featherstone turned and led them through the door just behind him, marked Private. Directors lounge. He guided them up a few flights of carpeted stairs and into a luxurious room. It was well furnished with comfortable chairs and sofa's, the walls adorned with moving pictures of their star players past and present. A large wooden board bore the names of the team captains, whilst next to it another listed the teams achievements throughout it's history along with team photo's. There was a well appointed bar at one end of the room, two uniformed stewards stood behind it, waiting to serve drinks. A glass wall down one side divided the room from a wide covered balcony with a long row of comfortable looking seats overlooking the pitch.

“The Directors are in the next door box for this game Mr. Potter, we agreed this would offer you more privacy than being in the stands with everyone else, although I do realise you will be spotted here, and I am afraid that our announcer, Mr. Lee Jordan is likely to inform the crowd you are here, but at least you cannot be harassed. You may make use of the facilities as you wish, I understand the Minister is also attending with his partner, I hope you don't mind but, they will be joining you in this box.”

“Not at all, that's fine. Kingsley is a good friend as is his partner and in fact Lee as well, as you may know. It wouldn't be the first time he has announced my presence at a Quidditch match, and it is by far better that he announce that I'm here really. Better that than getting mobbed in the stands anyway, I must say Mr. Featherstone this is very generous of you and your directors, we weren't expecting this at all.” Harry said.

“That's quite all right, it is our pleasure. I wonder if I could ask if you and your entire party would be so kind as to sign our VIP book, at some point while you are here, just for our records. It is actually the third such book the club has needed since it was founded, all of which are kept in our archives, purely to record distinguished guests to our stadium.” Mr. Featherstone indicated a book and quill on the table beneath the portraits.“There are also complimentary programs, and a set of Omnioculars for each of you in the pockets of the seats outside. Please accept them as our gifts to you, as souvenirs if you will, both teams have signed the programs for you as well. I shall need to return downstairs now, see if the Minister has arrived, I shall send him up to join you as soon as he does.”

Mr Featherstone left to await Kingsley, and they all signed the book before they forgot and were just getting drinks when Kingsley and Minerva arrived.

“Hi everyone.” Called Kingsley.

The twins were suddenly quite shy when they saw Professor McGonagall, Minerva smiled. “Don't worry you two, I'm here to see the game just like you, not as your headmistress. Besides, we have a fresh start between you and the school, don't we?”

“Yes Professor.” They replied a little reassured.

They moved to the balcony with their drinks and sat ready for the game, which was due to start in a few minutes time. The stadium was smaller than the one used for the world cup, not such tall stands, although they were still quite high. The game was between two popular teams, so the stadium was packed, the noise was incredible and atmosphere alive with the anticipation of what promised to be an exciting game. Although it had only been a couple of flights up to the box, they were sat high up above the pitch, far higher than those few flights of stairs would have indicated. Harry guessed that the stadium must be partly in a large hole in the ground, with the pitch at the bottom, so they were at about the same height as the goal hoops. The box was halfway along the pitch with an excellent view over the whole field. They were all looking round the ground with interest, ignoring the noise of the crowd as they waited for the game to start.

Harry showed the twins how the Omnioculars worked, and they started scanning the crowd, seeing if they saw anyone they recognised. He saw Maria doing the same for Dudley, while Minerva showed Petunia. After a few minutes a voice sounded over the crowd, a voice that Harry easily recognised as that of Lee Jordan.

“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this afternoons match between Puddlemere United and the Holy Head Harpies, a game sponsored by Bertie Botts every flavour beans. I am Lee Jordan your commentator both here in the ground and, in a few moments, broadcasting live across the country for the Wireless Wizarding Network. Before that though I am pleased to announce that in attendance today we are honoured to welcome Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, and we are delighted to welcome Harry and Ginny Potter with their guests to watch the match here in the stadium.”

A great cheer rose from the crowd as the giant screen showed a picture of them all in the directors box. The picture soon faded as Lee continued and Harry muttered. “Revenge is sweet Lee.” With a grin. “I can be patient for a while.”

“I now welcome the listeners on the WWN who have just joined us, so Ladies and Gentlemen where ever you are, we are ready to begin. Without further ado, introducing your referee for this game Fizel Frederickson, with his two assistants, Bernadette Broadey and special guest assistant, seeker for the world champion runners-up Viktor Krum, who is currently on a tour of Britain with the Romanian national team.” Lee announced as the three walked onto the pitch carrying brooms, and the assistants carrying the box with the balls onto the pitch, to applause a little more enthusiastic than was usual for the game officials, more than likely due to the presence of Krum.

He then paused for effect as a hush of expectation fell around the arena and all eyes turned towards the entrance tunnel. “And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the teams. First please welcome the home team, Puddlemere United.”

A broad streak of blue and gold flew across the pitch then circled the stadium once as the Puddlemere fans went wild, and the blue streak split as the team members settled into their starting positions and the cheerleaders to their place at the side of the pitch. Lee announced the name of each of the players as they took there positions above the pitch, while the team's cheer leaders spelt out the team name above, then settled at the side of the pitch.

“Now please welcome, led by their cheerleaders, those remarkable ladies in green, the Holy Head Harpies.”

Green streaks came in from all directions around the stadium to meet in the centre of the pitch then explode out again towards the stands to form a circling procession around the pitch. It was the Harpies fans turn to erupt into riotous cheers as their team took their places, and the cheerleaders spelt out Harpies above them, then went to the side of the pitch whilst Lee announced the names of the players as they took their places. The noise died down as the Captains shook hands then took their own starting positions. The referee glanced to his two assistants then kicked the box to release the Bludgers and snitch. After a moment he threw the Quaffle and jumped onto his broom, to shoot into the air, the box disappeared.

The noise rose again as a Puddlemere chaser caught the Quaffle and set off up the pitch the other chasers staying with him, the ball quickly being passed between them to avoid Bludgers and chasers from the Harpies as they rocketed up the pitch. A Harpies' chaser intercepted a pass and play returned, in the other direction.

“Blimey Harry, this is fast.” Said Dudley in amazement.

“It is Dud, so keep any replays on the Omnioculars until afterwards if you don't want to miss any of it.” Harry replied. “I learnt that at the world cup.”

Maria laughed. “Don't worry Harry, I warned him.”

“Good.” Ginny agreed. “Delilah, Tarquin are you two enjoying it?”

She received no reply, so took a glance at the two, then grinned. The twins were simply following play, moving their heads to track the game, mouths open in amazement. 

“Clearly you are.” Ginny chuckled then returned to watching the game.

The players were little more than a blur as the Quaffle was passed from player to player and beaters intercepted Bludgers, which changed direction almost too fast to follow. The two seekers circled high above the game watching for the snitch as the score see-sawed between the two teams, neither, at first, gaining any real advantage over the other. Ten minutes into the game the Harpies' seeker suddenly changed direction and dove for the ground, the Puddlemere seeker quickly following.

“There go the seekers, looks like a race to the snitch already, though I can't see it myself yet.” Lee's voice conveying the excitement to the radio listeners as well as those in the ground.

The two seekers sped down, the Harpies' player just inches ahead of her rival, they were closing quickly with the ground, suddenly the Harpies' player pulled up again, just before she hit the ground. The other seeker, too slow to react ploughed into the turf of the pitch with a thud and rolled several times across the grass, his broom embedded in the earth where he had hit the pitch, before he came to rest, spread Eagle on the pitch. The crowd was silent, even Lee spoke in a whisper, albeit still magnified over the ground, the seeker unmoving as the Puddlemere captain called for a time out. One of the trainers shot out from a dugout at the side of the pitch, bag in hand, rushing to treat the player, which gave the Harpies a chance to gather to talk tactic's, while the Puddlemere players gathered round the injured seeker.

“That was an incredible feint by the Harpies' seeker who had been closely tailed by her Puddlemere counterpart since the start of the game. For the third game running this season he fell for the same trick, having used the shadowing tactic often favoured by seekers this season, rather than looking for the snitch himself. Let's hope he is all right, the Puddlemere trainer is with him now, though of course only spells sufficient to heal him enough to be able to continue are permitted before the end of the match. If that is not possible then a substitution is permitted, in which case we shall see the debut of the reserve seeker to a league match.” Lee announced, his commentary had hardly been audible over the roar of the crowd for much of the game.

“What happens to him if he can't continue.” Dudley asked.

“Well as Lee says, they can make a substitution if it's too bad, which would mean he could receive any medical attention needed, but that is only likely to happen if there are life threatening injuries, or is unconscious. That said, I have seen players just carry on after a fall like that and worse.” Harry replied.

The twins were on the edge of their seats.

“This is fantastic.” Tarquin said excitedly. “I would love to play as well as that.”

“Well keep practising and you might.” Said Ginny. “Let's see if you can make it onto your house team first.”

Delilah was just as excited replaying parts of the game with her Omnioculars occasional making exclamations of delight at what she saw.

Petunia was finding it hard to follow, the game, she turned to her nephew. “I'm getting totally lost with it all. Harry did you say you used to play this for your house team at school?”

“He was the youngest seeker in a hundred years when he started.” Minerva told her proudly. “Joined the team in his first year, Ginny played too, both of them very talented players. In fact either of them could quite easily have become professional players, at least that's certainly what the agents scouts repeatedly said to us over the years.”

“What about injuries, it looks so easy to get hurt.” Petunia asked concerned.

“Oh, I think it is true to say I had my fair share of injuries.” Harry said with a smile, ruefully running his hand through his hair. “I think Poppy had a bed reserved for me in the hospital wing, not just after Quidditch either.”

“Come on mum.” Dudley added. “I played Rugby and was school Boxing champion, both of those sports can cause pretty serious injuries too. Although this is much faster, I would think the risk is similar.” He said to reassure her, though he doubted his words he didn't want her upset by it.

“I guess so.” Said Petunia.

The injured player was stretchered off, the substitute was announced, with great anticipation for his first league match, and the game resumed. The balance of the game had changed Puddlemere, shaken by the loss of the seeker from the game and the substitutes' inexperience, began to make mistake after mistake. Their Keeper only just avoided a Bludger miss hit by their own Beater, the chasers lost the Quaffle, easily, again and again. The Harpies, in contrast, continued to work well as a team and were soon a hundred points ahead. Puddlemere's only hope was for their reserve Seeker to catch the snitch, it seemed. Although with that players inexperience and having been thrust into a game he was not expecting to be his debut, that seemed unlikely, it was perfectly possible. However, as the Harpies gained the Quaffle once more, it was their Seeker who dived again, fast. 

“Good God she's shifting.” Shouted Dudley.

“She's seen the snitch this time.” Delilah screamed with excitement, as Puddlemere's Seeker began to race Hollyhead's.

The two Seekers were rocketing to the ground when the Harpies' Seeker suddenly changed direction as the Snitch moved, she was skimming the grass. She had almost reached the stands when suddenly she rose back into the air her arm aloft, the small winged ball in her hand. The Puddlemere Seeker, responded too slowly and ploughed into the stand as the game ended.

Petunia was again horrified at what had happened and watched whilst the healers crowded round the injured Seeker and carried him away on a stretcher a few minutes later. The Harpies' fans were going wild at the victory, which had pushed their team up to second in the league, they were due to play the league leaders next.

“Petunia don't worry.” Kingsley reassured her “It might be the first time he has done it in a match, it's the fifth time he's done it this season including the four times in training. He and the other seeker he replaced have both done it to each other when practising, going by those occasions he will be fine after a night in St Mungo's at the most.”

“But, how on earth can you say that, it looked awful.” Petunia was white faced. “The poor boy, he must have broken several bones at least.”

“It's probably not as serious as it might be in the Muggle world Aunt, you needn't worry too much. I broke all the bones in one arm in a match once, ended up losing them completely at the end of the game, really odd feeling having an arm with no bones in it, but that is a slightly different story. I still caught the snitch to win the game, then was taken to the hospital wing and was right as rain the next day. We have some marvellous healers like Poppy who, with the Skele-gro potion, can heal and regrow bones very quickly.” Harry assured her. 

She looked up at him questioningly, eyes wide. 

“I'll tell you the whole story later.” He smiled.

Mr. Featherstone entered the box. “Well that was an interesting game, if a bit short, did you all enjoy it?”

“It was brilliant.” Shouted the twins in excitement.

Mr. Featherstone laughed. “Good I am pleased.”

“Is there any news of those poor Seekers?” Asked Petunia.

“The healers are with them now, a few broken bones that's all I understand. Tell you what, if you're not in a rush to go home, I'll take you to see them. In fact both teams would like to meet you all, if you don't mind.”

The twins looked at Harry. “Please Harry!” They pleaded.

Harry laughed. “All right you two, I think that will be fine.”

Mr. Featherstone led the way from the box, through a door behind the bar and down to the dressing rooms, where the noise of the Harpies celebrating could be clearly heard. He knocked on their door first, the Harpies' manager opened it enough to peer out to see who was there, recognising the group she smiled and turned back to the room. “Harpies.” She called loudly, then as quiet fell in the room spoke at a normal volume. “ Best behaviour girls, we have visitors.” She then opened the door fully.

The noise died down as she waved them in, and the team lined up, to greet their visitors, they had been celebrating their win, so none had yet started to get changed. They were introduced to Harry and the others in turn, as the group came in. The twins were amazed and excited as they met the players, who they just had been watching zoom around the pitch. They were not so awe struck that it stopped them talking excitedly with the players, whilst the others talked tactics and league news with the team. Harry was watching the twins, it was hard to believe that these two lively children, so full of life now, were the same as the two he had taught last year, and he was glad of it.

Two of the chasers, had snuck off to get changed quickly once they heard the twins preferred playing positions, then just before the group left they gave the twins their team robes as souvenirs. Dudley and Petunia were given the seekers robes, and the third chaser robes, respectively while Teddy received the game snitch in a box, his eyes wide he changed his hair to the team colours raising laughter from the team. The manager took a picture of them all with the team, promising to send copies to them, before after half an hour visiting with them, they left to visit the Puddlemere team.

The atmosphere in this dressing room was understandably calmer than it had been in the Harpies room, but still the players and trainers were pleased to see the group. The players had got changed, so were no longer in their uniforms, but were all there still. Petunia asked about the two seekers who had been injured and was told they were fine, they were led into an area at the back where the two players were being attended to. Petunia was amazed that already the two were almost healed and happily chatted to her. She was shown the Skele-gro potion and assured that they would be fixed up by the next morning. More photos were taken and gifts were given out from the team.

After another half hour, as they left the room a door further down the corridor opened, and a familiar head popped out.

“Harry, it is good to see you I heard you were here.” Viktor smiled.

“Hello Viktor, how are you after officiating that game?” Harry said walking over to his friend, who he had beaten in the Triwizard tournament. “Everyone this is Viktor Krum, Seeker for the current world champions, fellow Triwizard champion and friend.”

Viktor shook hands with everyone as Harry introduced them individually.

“It's good to see you Harry, I didn't get much chance to talk to you at the wedding, I hope we can catch up soon. Anyway I wanted to catch you today after I heard you were here, if I could. You may know that we, the Bulgarian team, are touring the country ahead of the next world cup, playing exhibition matches, that kind of thing. We would like to add one more match to the schedule, it is all very well playing these professional teams, but we would like to spend some time-sharing our skills with the next generation of teachers. I was wondering who had replaced Dumbledore at Hogwarts, see if we can arrange to play there?”

“I am the Headmistress now Viktor.” Minerva answered. “I have to say your suggestion is certainly intriguing and of course, it would be good to see you at the school again, but I will need to sort out the practicalities. When were you thinking of doing this and with whom?”

“Well we have thought of playing the England team, but no grounds are available. We leave for our domestic season at the end of September, so it ideally would be the weekend before. We would be pleased to offer the house teams the chance to train with us, during the week before.”

“What do you think Minerva?” Said Kingsley. “It could be good for the students.”

“Yes. Well Mr. Krum ask your manager to get in touch with me, and we shall talk about the arrangements. I am sure our new sports Mistress will be pleased to have your assistance with the first years as they begin their flying lessons and am certain many others would be keen to have a chance to learn from you all as well.”

Viktor looked puzzled, until Ginny smiled. “Of course I would Viktor, it would mean we could teach them all in one session, perhaps at the start of the week, then perhaps arrange lessons for others and maybe training sessions with the house teams.”

“You are teaching at Hogwarts too Ginny?” Viktor smiled “Two Professors Potter, that will cause more confusion than Peeves with the first years' won't it?”

“That's what we are hoping.” Laughed Minerva.

They chatted with Viktor for a few more minutes, then Mr. Featherstone took them on to the pitch. The stadium was almost empty by now, a few staff tidying up was all that was left. Viktor and the two teams, now all changed into their team travelling robes, joined them for one last photo.

“Who fancies a quick knock about.” Called Mr. Featherstone grinning.

The twins were keen, as players from both teams produced brooms. Viktor, Harry and Ginny joined in as did Maria and for fifteen minutes they had an impromptu training session. Both team managers were impressed with Harry and Ginny. 

Viktor looked at Harry “I knew your reputation as a seeker my friend, but I didn't realise you were that good, you could easily make a team if you wanted. If you ever turn professional, I hope we play against each other, it would be close between us.”

Harry blushed, “Thanks Viktor, but apart from training with the twins, that's only the second time I've been over a pitch since my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I'm not likely to go professional, much as I enjoy playing.”

“That's a shame my friend, I hope you change your mind, if you are that good with so little training then you are a natural.” Viktor grinned.

The chasers were impressed with the twins.

“How long have you been flying?” One of them asked.

“Well we learnt at school last year, but it wasn't until Harry and Ginny taught us last Monday that we really got the hang of it.” Said Delilah.

“What? Only a week, but that is amazing, especially for your age.” Said another. “You two and Ginny, who we know plays brilliantly, would make a formidable team of chasers. Promise us you will keep practising, if you make your house team I think it safe to say we shall be coming to watch you play. Ginny, I know you are having another year at Hogwarts, albeit teaching, but you make a hell of a chaser. ”

“I'm more of a seeker though, like Harry.” Ginny smiled. “But, I have played both. I agree about these two though I think they are naturals too. I am glad it's not just me, they will be a real asset to their house team.”

Soon it was time to go, Mr. Featherstone said it was fine to Apparate from the pitch, a crowd of fans were outside, waiting to see if they could spot Harry leaving. He temporarily lifted the anti apparition charm, as the group said their goodbyes to everyone then left for the Burrow, it had been a fantastic day.

Molly was waiting in the kitchen when they returned, Kingsley and Minerva, who had helped side along those who needed it from the ground, had gone directly home from the yard, Dudley and Maria had returned to her house for the rest of the weekend. She was looking grim as she welcomed them trying to be excited for the twins as they showed her the gifts and told her about the game. The others knew she had something to tell the two youngsters, and it wasn't good, but she let them have their moment until she had to say whatever it was. As the twins slowly fell silent, she knelt in front of them.

“I'm glad you have had a good time dears, but I'm afraid we are going to have to go to St. Mungo's. Eli has taken a turn for the worse, I'm sorry to say. We must go and be with Maggie.”

“Yes, of course we must.” Said Tarquin calming down instantly.

“Molly, Eli's dying isn't he?” Delilah asked, tears appearing in her eyes.

“I'm very much afraid it looks like it my dear.” Molly answered honestly, wiping the tears from the young girls face. “And Maggie is not doing well either, but I know seeing you and hearing about your day will make a world of difference to them both, it is bound to. Come on my dears let's go cheer them up, tell them about your day, show them what you got.” She coaxed. “They really will be so pleased, I am sure.”

The three made their way to the fire place, Harry called. “You two don't worry we'll still be here when you get back.”

“I'll see to the dinner mum.” Ginny called.

Molly and the twins Flooed away.

“Oh god, those two have been through enough.” Said Harry, sagging into a seat.

“Harry don't worry.” Said Andromeda. “With you two and Molly they will be fine. It's Maggie I'm worried about, I think if Eli dies she will never get well. They have been together so long I think she will lose the will to live.”

“I know.” He said “And then we need to worry about the twins and what happens with them again, they need to be settled.”

It was almost dark when Molly returned with very tearful twins, Eli had died an hour after they had arrived. He had perked up for the twins, but was obviously very weak. Maggie was in the bed next to him very ill, the healers didn't know why, but they quietly told Molly that they thought Maggie had given up the will to live, so was dying as well, they couldn't find any other explanation.

The twins ran to Harry and Ginny weeping, the couple cuddled them as the grief of the pair took them over. Teddy came over and cuddled the leg of each twin in turn then sat between the four of them, gently patting the twins, just as he had his parents graves on the first anniversary of their death.

Andromeda went to Molly and hugged her. “You all right my dear, shall I go tell the Granger's tonight's off?”

“Oh goodness I had forgotten about them, how awful. No, they will be here in a minute, I promised them, so they didn't need to worry about cooking after their journey, lets keep the arrangement as agreed. Arthur should be back with Ron and Hermione soon too, so it won't be a problem.” She said. “I think the twins could use the distraction anyway. The funeral is not going to happen yet, not until Maggie is well enough to attend it, or passes on herself, it will be at Hogsmeade when the time comes.”

Molly, Andromeda and Petunia busied themselves in the kitchen, while Harry, Ginny and Teddy comforted the twins.

10th Century:

The noise and activity in the filth strewn streets of Jorvik quietened as he passed by the stalls in front of each of the narrow houses on the wide road to the Cathedral. The populace parted and trade ceased ahead of his entourage, he was their King, but rarely travelled within the City if he could help it. Certainly he would traverse the road that led out of it, whenever he went hunting, although those trips had grown less frequent than they had been, so the sight of him in the streets was an event to those who lived there. Despite the filth and mud that covered the ground thickly, those they passed in the street fell to their knee in the mud and debris rotting on the ground, in deference to the passing of the King. Children, too young to know better, looked on resentful that their day was being disturbed, or puzzled at what was going on. Staring at the flying banners, glittering swords and mail of the colourful group on horse back, riding past their homes. Any men bearing swords or weapons held their arms out in supplication as they knelt, hands well away from the weapon, demonstrating they were no threat to the King or his entourage. The stench of the City filled the Kings nostrils despite the Nosegay of aromatic herbs wrapped in cloth he wore round his neck, the horses hooves disturbing the rotting detritus of the street. The herbs sweet scent, so effective in the quantity used around his palace, overwhelmed by the less than pleasant fragrances of fish, freshly butchered meat, animals, rotting waste and cess pits.

The stalls held no interest for the King, beyond the taxes he could charge each one. Why should he be interested in what they sold, he had slaves and servants to obtain whatever he or his household needed and desired. Even before he had become King, when his brother had ruled, his position negated his need to be bothered with day to day trading in such streets. His son had not entered the streets of the city until the day they had moved into the Palace, before that he had resided in another remnant of Roman construction within the City walls. That had been the day of his coronation, when the whole family had been expected to parade through the streets in front of all citizens, it had literally been a show, it had been required, so that every member of the populace had the chance to see them and could recognise them.

That had been an ordeal, crossing the width of the City from the southern gate to the northern, before entering the Cathedral for a long arduous service, in which Archbishop Hrothweard had preached an interminable sermon for over two hours on duty and faith. Afterwards they had again entered the streets of the city, processing once more, but this time from Western gate to the Eastern, then to the Palace itself. This journey through the streets, by contrast, was thankfully short and direct, when compared to that one five years ago, but it was still one Styr would rather not have been forced to make and only did so on the few occasions he was required to. The Archbishop's Palace was behind the large wooden Cathedral at the opposite end of this broad street from the royal palace, a vast church that was built on the ruins of the old Roman seat of power, the highest point in the City and could be seen above the walls from several miles away. The large rectangular church towered over the city, dominating it, a symbol of power built in a symbolic place, signifying the churches' dominance of the city, a potent warning to non-believers and believers alike. Behind it lay the Archbishop's palace itself, it too was in the much rebuilt and patched ancient barrack rooms of the Roman army that had once occupied the site, there size and preservation second only to the buildings that now formed his own Palace.

On departing from his own palace King Styr had passed through the ancient Roman city wall, now with houses built against it. Much of the old defence still stood although much lower than it once had been, as the city had overwhelmed it, expanding outside it's protection. Stone from it, and many of the buildings was still taken to repair still used buildings or pave areas in important new structures, such as the floor of his own Palace, or even in the cathedral itself. It's usefulness for protecting what had once been a fine, ornate city was over the moment that those with the knowledge to maintain it had left, a new rampart now surrounded the new, much larger city. The Kings thoughts were far from the sights his capital offered though, he rode along the street offering the most direct route, knowing the Archbishop would expect them to take the more customary, longer, route through the vicars choral he was establishing at Bedern, to the East of the Cathedral, past the homes for the lowly priests. Drawing ever nearer to their destination, he was still contemplating how he would handle the meeting he had been summoned to, in the home of the only man in the City who was his equal, at least in status.

His procession passed to the south side of the Cathedral, it's white washed walls towering above them to the expanse of thatch on its roof, where many of the Christians of the city gathered every seventh day along with the other churches within his capital. Styr hated the place, which crawled with sly, black cloaked clergy, leeches on his City in his opinion, though he could not let that be known of course. A priest came to his Palace on that same day, each week, to conduct a service for his family in a room that had been designated a chapel, he had to keep up appearances and maintain his pretence of loyalty to the church. Sure enough, as they rounded the Western end of the building into the open area between Cathedral and Archbishops Palace where his favoured clergy lived and worked doing whatever they did during the other six days, the King saw that the place crawled with priests, like flies round a cess pit. Styr smiled at how apt his comparison seemed, when those closest to them, scattered at their approach, fleeing like a swarm flies, joining those further away who paused to simply gaze at them as they passed.

They arrived at the gates to the Archbishops' palace, which were adjacent to the west end of the cathedral and guarded the Palace, which lay on the north of it. They were dutifully greeted by one of the Archbishop's favoured Gods spokesmen, as usual the priests clothing looked poor and distressed, though the King knew the priests, and the church were far more wealthy than they displayed to their followers, especially those in the regard of their chief. He shuddered with revulsion as he dismounted, the place had far too many clergy for Styr's liking or comfort, he followed the priest who led them into the stone and timber building directly to Hrothweard's chambers. They entered the dimly lit room, where the Archbishop sat in front of one of the windows, at a desk where he was scribbling away in a book. He ignored the new arrivals, standing at the other end of the comfortable room as he continued with his work on his heavily carved desk. Styr followed protocol and waited until the stout, balding man looked up from his work on the table.

“ Ah, you have arrived King Styr, please leave your sword with my assistant, you will have no need of it here.” The Archbishop instructed, not rising from his seat.

Styr grudgingly removed his sword, the senior priest's lack of courtesy to the King was another thing that annoyed him, but he knew he had to put up with. He handed his sword to the priest who had led them in, the priest held it carefully and left the room, Styr subtly checked that his wand was still concealed in his Slieve, he would only need to have skin contact with it in order to defend himself if Hrothweard's words proved false. Hrothweard poured two goblets of imported wine and indicated for Styr to sit opposite him, placing a golden cup before the King. Then sitting back in his seat, nursing his own chalice, carefully watching the King from behind the ornately decorated desk.

Apart from the desk, one side of the room was full of shelves, which came out from the wall on either side of the windows creating a series of alcoves between them, each containing stacks of parchments and books, all of which the King knew had been written and decorated by hand by the monks and priests, they were presumably records of importance to the church. The opposite wall was Roman and covered with painted plaster, depicting naked men wrestling and similarly finished nubile women carrying jugs of wine and platers of food. Hrothweard's throne like chair was covered with a thick white fur, the candle sticks and ink pot were silver, a large secure chest was just visible behind the chair, presumably full of silver. All were signs of wealth, even the documents he wrote on were of expensive paper, rather than the cheaper parchment usually used by those who could write, usually the priests or those of noble birth. A bowl full of pepper corns was positioned, apparently carelessly, but prominently on the table, the number of corns was impressive, the rare spice being a sign of great wealth, they were more valuable than their weight in gold. The small metal bowl, a further blatant show of wealth, intended to be intimidating, was not lost on Styr, though he was care full that he showed no outward sign of having noticed any of it.

Conversation started, as custom dictated, with polite pleasantry's, enquiries of the well-being of each others families, the weather, and comments on the level of trade in the City. Though both men knew very well how the others' wife and children fared and the state of trade, the exchange was essential to maintain the proper protocol before the main subject was introduced. The Archbishop commented on the fact the King had not arrived via the usual route through Bedern, the King inwardly smirked, the fact it had been mentioned demonstrated that not coming that way had irked the priest. He knew why Hrothweard was annoyed and could not care less, in fact he was quite satisfied that it had, it. It confirmed what he had known if they had come by the route through Bedern, then the Archbishop would have received warning of his arrival long before he had arrived at the gate. Which was why he had come the more direct route, giving the man less time to be ready for their arrival, reducing the church man's advantage over him, though of course he simply nodded understanding in response to the query and replied. “Your messenger gave the impression that the matter you wished to discuss was urgent in nature, and it is not often that you have need to summon me, so we came via the most direct route.”

The Archbishop did not respond, the preliminaries were over, it was up to him to raise the reason for this meeting. He fixed the King he had created, with a piercing stare.“ I have received a message of greetings today from our allies in Wessex and Mercia, your Majesty.” The archbishop stated simply.

So this was it, this was the reason the summons had been issued. His rival for the throne of Englaland yet again required something from him, and the church was to ensure that he provided it. Styr knew the methods of the cunning Archbishop and his sly church, he had experienced them for himself, both to his benefit and his detriment. The message must contain more than just greetings for him not to merely send the news by messenger to the Royal palace, otherwise it would not be worth the time and trouble he had gone to, to get him here. Styr's reply was measured, and he schooled his appearance, so it gave away nothing, except interested curiosity. “All is well for them I trust?” He was tempted to probe the man's mind, but decided to wait to see if he needed to first, the Archbishops next words would dictate that.

“God continues to favour them in most matters my King, the lord pours his blessings on his faithful followers there. Praise be to our lord.” The Archbishop responded with fervour. “They are also pleased matters have settled here in the North, of course, though they understand our problems with the Scots.”

Most matters? That confirmed it in the Kings mind, his rival needed something and expected Northumbria to provide it without question. The church was to ensure they got it, the barbed comment about the Scots demonstrated the Church thought his efforts regarding them was inadequate. It was a challenge that the Earslings in the south knew he could not let pass without admitting it to be true. “Problems with the Scot's? They have been quiet the last three summers, a few insignificant raids into our far northern territory of no consequence, is all they trouble us now.”

“They will be gratified to hear it, my Lord, most gratified indeed. That being so, we have no reason to withhold aid from our allies in the south should they need it then?”

Styr realised where this was heading instantly, Hrothweard knew they had no real battle to fight, all was obviously not so well in the south as had been stated, yet he had to appear eager to help. “I would be willing to send what help we can spare, if called upon, so long as we can continue to defend our boundaries effectively of course. Though to do so would limit the number of swords we can send lord Archbishop, we must ensure the safety of our churches country when required to do so, we must protect the faithful.” Styr could not risk splitting his concentration now, he needed to be on his guard.

“But, have you not just told me our border to the north is quiet, the west beyond the Pennines is ours anyway so has not been a threat in living memory, we have not been threatened at any of our coasts for decades and there is no threat from the south. I can see no good reason for us to withhold men, none. The call has come for us to aid our allies, the Welsh have revolted once again and Wessex requires our aid in quashing the threat to both our lands and to the church from them once and for all, I must insist that we send it most urgently.”

“Of course Lord Archbishop, we can send perhaps one hundred men, and a few tacticians to aid them, along with perhaps twice that number of weapons and shields. To send more would leave our coast and northern borders a tempting vulnerability to our enemies once they learnt of it.”

“No my King, we must send a decisive force, show we will support our allies in their hour of need. The Welsh may claim to be Christian, but they act against the church in our lands so must be brought to heal once and for all. Wessex and Mercia ask that we raise the Fyrd, and so we must.”

“Impossible, should the Scots decide to attack, or should some Norwegian or Danish King decide to go Viking, then we shall need the Fyrd to prevent the heathen taking our lands for their own. It is also very late in the season, harvest fast approaches. If we call the men to serve on the Fyrd now, we shall lose the crops, they will rot in the fields this Winter, instead of feeding us all, many will starve. It will take time to gather the men and travel to the Welsh border, by the time we arrive there Winter will be with us, we shall have no shelter, lose many men to the weather, more shall become ill and need time to recover, unable to return home until late spring. That would be far too late for the land to be prepared, for seeds to be sown for next harvest, if they can be found given the loss of this year's crop. What you ask will cause us all two years of starvation and cause a high rate of deaths. With the resulting fall in the productive population, reducing productivity, so we shall have less to trade with others, low trade will mean low taxes to pay for the recovery of our people and for the church. Two years of vulnerability, followed by several more years of recovery and privations for us all, not just the peasants, but us as well Archbishop. Far better to have the men gather in the spring, once the crops are sown, the Welsh will not attack again until then now anyway.”

Dismissing the concerns of the King, knowing the church could weather the storm he described without difficulty, Hrothweard replied. “If we do not send our Fyrd now then our church will lose lands to the Welsh, not to mention the income from them, we cannot refuse or delay without also losing our allies in the south. We must call the Fyrd, and you must lead them where the King of Wessex commands. Of course if you cannot raise the Fyrd to aid our allies then they are not compelled to aid you should the Scots invade, as unlikely as that is. Of course, we must continue to defend our cities, perhaps a garrison of say a hundred and fifty at Dunholm, perhaps fifty at Onripum and two hundred to remain here whilst you proudly lead our Fyrd. I shall even give you the Churches garrison here to protect this City, freeing your own men, so they may go with you” Hrothweard finished benevolently.

The King knew he had little choice, but to comply with what the Archbishop demanded, if his ambitions were to be fulfilled. His own plans were not yet fully formed, he was trapped, for now at least. He needed time, he would summon the Fyrd, but in his own way and time. He would have to buy himself what he needed to plan his next step, while appearing to fully co-operate with the order cloaked as a request. “Very well, I shall make what arrangements we can, Lord Archbishop.”

“Excellent, I shall begin organising a service in order to bless your endeavour before you leave, as well as appoint the clergy who will go with you to ensure the sanctity of the souls of the men and of yourself, of course, your majesty. My thanks for your attendance here my King, I have nothing further to discuss with you at the moment.” The Archbishop dismissed him, having got what his church wanted and to stem any further discussion.

Styr was furious, as they made their way back through the streets. He knew he had been trapped by the wily Archbishop, perhaps he had given himself some wiggle room, but he should not have needed to make it at all. Once again he was expected to send the fittest men to aid the south simply because the church demanded it, leaving his own kingdom vulnerable and with avoidable longer term difficulties, just as they were recovering from the effects of the last time this call had come. This would be the third time he had been required to send men to deal with Wessex's problem in what had once been the Kingdom of Mercia in the few years since he had taken the throne. Mercia was now ruled by Wessex, Northumbria being the only other Kingdom in Englaland now, it was now the smaller of the two left in the country. On the previous two occasions they had simply guarded the boundary, whilst Wessex's own, much larger Fyrd, had stayed at home. Both times they had spent weeks watching as traders passed through the boundary, there had been not one sign of any trouble at all, his men had grown restless and bored whilst his rivals men built their wealth with their families. The Fyrd of Northumbria was thousands of men, whereas his rival could call on at least double the number, after all he had the men of three Kingdoms to draw on, while he had just one, which was sparsely populated in places, especially on the west of the Pennines. Add to that the arrogance of the archbishop on these occasions always annoyed him, but it was the loss of his Fyrd, for what was probably no reason again, that angered him the most.

They arrived at his Palace, and he dismounted, thinking about what he could do to regain control of the situation despite his anger. He knew it would take at least a week for riders to issue the summons across the whole of Northumbria and twice as long, at best, for those in the far north and west to arrive. His summons would be delivered to each of his Lords in their own communities, who would then issue a further order to gather every man between the ages of Twelve and Twenty Five years who was either sworn to him or a tenant. The King would need to gather provisions to feed them all, gather wagons and horse to transport those goods from across the country as well as within the city. Provide weapons for those without and shields for all of them, many of the wives of those men would also come with their children, to do the cooking and once at the battle field, care for the wounded, not to mention help gather anything of value from the dead afterwards. He would also need to make provision for any prisoners, should any be taken.

All this could not be done until he knew how many would come, but he knew it would cost him a fortune, the church would not help, they would not even pay to feed the priests they would force on him, he had to do that. So long as the Church swelled its own coffer's that's all that mattered to the clergy, they certainly would not waste it paying for themselves or towards the costs of the Fyrd. The entire cost was down to the Royal treasury, including provisions for the non-combatants who accompanied the Fyrd. The people were after all abandoning their own trades to fulfil their duty, but it was supposed to be in defence of their own country, not someone else's. This would cost him dearly, it could even empty his treasury, which would take years to replenish as tax income fell, there was little chance of any plunder from a defeated army on this occasion. All because that worthless Muggle King and his vast army either wouldn't, or couldn't, keep the Welsh under control. Why had Styr's own spies in Wessex and Mercia not told him of any trouble, if it existed at all?

He had many spies in the south, some even in his rivals council, all were magical, and he had their oaths, not just Muggle oaths either, which could be broken despite the moral obligation they brought, but Magical ones, which could result in the death of any who broke one, loss of magic at the least. He received regular reports from each of them every few weeks using charmed birds, especially enchanted Owls or birds of prey, to carry the messages, none had reported any activity on the borders. Those wizards in his own palace, having the advantage over the muggles, regularly discovered the Archbishops, and the King of Wessex spies in his court. Upon discovery, they were quietly kept under control, only being allowed to hear what he wanted them to report back, which avoided their discovery being revealed unnecessarily. The King had much to consider, but had to act quickly, he must be seen to be doing as much as he could to follow the Churches directive, if only to ensure it was reported back by the spies in his household.

He sent out messengers later that day, very loudly and very publicly, ensuring that everyone in the City would know what had happened by sunset. As he had planned word quickly spread throughout the city that he had sent the order to gather the Fyrd, just as he had intended, knowing it would reach the Archbishop and keep him quiet about it. Not all was as it had seemed to the populace of the City, or even to those in his household, the messengers each had their own instructions, some regarding the Fyrd, but others had missions to his own requirements. He needed to find out what was going on, not only to quietly discover the truth about the south, but also to discover the whereabouts of the school his old Master had taken him too. His only clues had been the mountains he had seen across the lake from the steps of the building, they were already snow capped meaning either Wales or more likely, the northern land of the Scot's, if it were on these islands at all. He knew he was juggling too many different problems, but he hoped he could gain sufficient information quickly to settle at least one of them permanently and to be able to settle the other in the near future. 

Erik had, of course, been quite correct in his view. To say that Salazar Slytherin had not been pleased with the activation of the Creaftas latest addition of the castle infrastructure, would be an under statement. In fact, he was as furious as Gryffindor had been amused to see the staircases shifting randomly, changing routes to suit themselves. Godric had found the whole thing hilarious, he took a perverse glee in leaping on to a flight of stairs just as it began to move, running to the end that was swinging across the space and taking a ride on them, before leaping to another. While the men reacted in diametrically opposite ways, the other two founders simply smiled indulgently, shaking their heads at the contrasting behaviour of their male colleagues, resigned to the inevitable. The students initially tried to find, which flight now took them where they needed to go, but soon gave that up as it was clear that as soon as they got used to going in one direction, the staircases would shift once more. The stone flights did not constantly change their position, but at random moments, quite alarming the first time one moved when you were on it, but many students soon began to enjoy the experience just as Gryffindor did, many gathering on them as they moved. There were so many flights of stairs affected that there always seemed at least one on the move, with a low rumbling sound as it swung across the space to its new position.

“I can't understand Salazar's problem.” Tigelwotta said to the others. “ It's not like he uses them often, his lot are down near the dungeons, he stays down there most of the time.”

“ Damn, knew there was somewhere we hadn't done much too.” Bleac laughed as they discussed the new prank in Godric's rooms.

Their mentor had known who had been responsible for the prank as soon as it was discovered, not long after it had activated. After all, who else in the school was that inventive or imaginative, but the group of his students. He wasn't about to let Salazar know it was the Creaftas though, despite his friends rantings about the stairs, he enjoyed riding them too much.

“That's all very well, and they are an incredible piece of magic, not to mention great fun.” Godric smiled, “But, how long will the spell last and how do we cope if the stairs are in the wrong place when it ends?”

“ Er, Godric the spell is in the stone work, I don't know that it will wear off, just like the ceiling.” Utred confessed almost apologetically, almost, but not quite.

“You are joking! ” Godric exclaimed surprised, then knowing they weren't from the looks on their faces, then he burst out laughing as they all shrugged. “You lot are so bloody talented, it doesn't matter what we teach does it? You lot are still going to take whatever you learn and develop it further than anyone else has thought of, for yourselves. I'd love to know how you do it, but you never cease to amaze me, just let me know if you have done anything else to my castle will you.”

“Er, in that case I suppose we ought to tell you about the statues.” Bleac muttered.

“ The statues? ” Godric asked cautiously.

“ Well we animated some of them” Utred admitted.

“ That's not to bad.” Godric smiled “What do they do?”

“ They come to life when you approach, or respond to passwords...”

“ … and can be used to help defend the castle if needed, they sense when the castles in danger.” The Wesele twins grinned.

“That could be useful.” Godric replied and turned away briefly then turned back confusion evident on his face. “Wait a minute, how would they be able to sense it.”

Tigelwotta looked at his grandfather.

“ Yes.” Gryffindor replied cautiously.

“ Well we expanded it a little, Grandfather.”

“ How so ?” He asked thoughtfully.

“ So the castle could detect an attack or something that has the intent to attack it or it's occupants as well of course.” Utred told him.

“ What runes did you use?” Their mentor asked producing parchment and quill.

The Creaftas copied the runic symbols they had added to stones in the castle and showed it to him.

“ You carved these into a stone in the castle?” He asked.

“ No, just every stone we placed since that lesson.” Blanc admitted.

Godric looked at them incredulously. “ But, that was four years ago, we hadn't even finished all the foundations back then.”

“ Yes.” The Creaftas replied.

“ You lot were the keenest to lay the blocks, you must have placed hundreds of blocks, probably thousands since then.”

“ Yes.”

“ Throughout the castle.”

“ Yes”

“ No wonder you were so keen to help, if this was your plan, but there is just one thing you have overlooked.” Godric chuckled.

“Really?” They asked, they had believed they had covered every eventuality.

“I'm afraid so boy's, think about it, the combination of all those runes repeated around the building means that any of the statues placed in the castle now or in the future will animate, in fact anything representing people or animals will. You got the Runes spot on, but didn't take into account the Arithmancy of them combining when used in multiples within the same structure. I can't be precise in the calculations, because we have no idea how many elements you placed with the runes on them. It is safe to say, however, I strongly believe you have placed them in sufficient numbers to combine the effect and have done much more than simply make the castle able to sense danger.” Godric told them, not merely a little admiration in his voice.

“Oh?” The Creaftas perked up, sensing that what ever the effect Godric was not unhappy about it, quite the reverse in fact.

“ Yes lads, you have certainly made the castle able to absorb residual magic over time, you have more than likely given it a certain level of self awareness, to what level only time will tell. I suspect that at minimum it will be able to effect how it is developed if it so chooses, perhaps even what goes on within it's walls, you have undoubtedly created the largest magical object ever known. Even Merlin never achieved that on this scale, though he did experiment and theorised about the use of the runes on large structures, he never imagined it on anything the size of this Castle. You have created a very powerful magical object boys, I couldn't be more proud of you.”

“Oh, we thought it might do that after the first year of placing the runes, we noticed they seemed to become linked, so checked your library and found Merlin's research.” Utred told him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Godric chuckled. “Sal will kill me for saying it, but you lot are brilliant, I should give you all a job teaching here, your creativity is incredible, your abilities individually and together make you formidable, especially considering you planned this all after less than a years training. You noted the effects were more than anticipated, so found out why, then evaluated things and went ahead having learnt about it further. One thing is for certain, though, I am hiding that book, it could be dangerous if anyone who has not got the skills you lot have, tries it. Please try not to annoy Salazar too much, you know he hates it when people not in his house demonstrate they could run rings round his students. All right go on, I'll see you lot in the morning, try not to spring any more surprises tonight if you can help it.” He dismissed them, shaking his head, but grinning, then set off on a walk through the corridors of the castle in the opposite direction to his students.

Utred looked at the others as Godric disappeared round a corner. “Should we have told him about the tunnels do you think?” He laughed.

The others looked at him and joined his laughter as they started to walk towards the entrance of the tower.

As Godric walked away, he decided he really didn't want to know what else his best students had done, if anything, and he would be surprised if there wasn't more. He would let matters unravel as they would, after all they added an enjoyable spice to his life. He knew Merlin would have approved, he had always encouraged his young apprentice to experiment and explore the possibilities of his magic, not to be limited by what he was taught or convention, but to use them as a base to spring from. It was part of the reason this castle was so large, to push the boundaries of what was deemed possible, the whole place was, in a way, a prank on traditionalists.

He had reached a third floor corridor when his attention was caught by the Creaftas ladies emerging from a door he couldn't recall seeing before. He groaned then called. “Girls, could I speak to you for a moment”

The girls hadn't noticed him as they emerged, they turned to face him just as the door disappeared, leaving a plain uninterrupted stone wall.

“Do I want to know?” He asked, his eyebrows slightly raised over his twinkling eyes as he indicated where the door had been.

“Oh Godric, we just built it as a place we could go without being disturbed, it's charmed to appear when needed and become any room we need.” Freya smiled “Just don't tell the boys, at least not yet please.”

“You lot are just as creative as your men. I am beginning to wonder how much we founder's actually had to do with this castle, all right I'll keep your secret, for now.” He sighed happily. “ I'll see you later.”

The girls smiled and walked off, Gryffindor however had a plan and went to round up the founders. That night the four toured the castle making some changes. Changing a few doors to think they were walls, walls to think they were doors, windows where there couldn't be any, giving impossible views over the grounds and creating some shortcuts within the walls, they were not poor pranksters themselves.

Hogwarts, newly self-aware thanks to the Creaftas Runes, had decided she was female, and she approved of the changes that the founders had made. She was very pleased with what the Creaftas, and their ladies had done as well, but felt left out. So, unknown to the founders or Creaftas, she added a few things herself, then waited, expectantly, for her occupants to discover them, she could be patient.

Styr had sent out eight riders from the city in all, six headed north, splitting up within sight of the walls, appearing to cover the country in three pairs, whilst the other two headed south, it had been assumed they were to go to the few Northumbrian Lords resident south of the city, in fact they were going further south. He was going to find out the true situation in those lands for himself, it was these last two who would make contact with his spies and sources in the lands and court of his rival.

That had been three weeks ago and word had just reached him that two of his riders had just re entered the city, through the western gate. He knew that these two had to be the ones who had gone south, the news that they told him would help guide his attentions. His riders that had headed to the north were not due to return until summoned. They may have appeared to have been sent to begin to gather the Fyrd, but in reality they had taken different routes and now awaited word that this would be necessary at Dunholm, where such a call would start from. In the intervening weeks he had gathered what news and information he could, from within the City. He had received a number of ships captains at the palace, they arrived in the city from every nation known, to trade with the inhabitants of Jorvik and beyond. Receiving the captains at the palace was not in itself unusual, they would normally have been brought to the Palace on arrival to pay the tax they were charged, allowing them to trade here. They would also trade information about the places they had visited, it was expected they would deliver news from places they visited, before being allowed to trade with the populace, and he had ensured he got any information he could from them. For the last few weeks he had paid particular attention to any who arrived from the south, those who had traded in or near any of the Wessex controlled lands or Wales itself he would probe with Legilimancy as well as more usual questions, being careful not to raise too much suspicion amongst them.

Ship captains were well regarded for the news they gathered as the passed from port to port, they and travelling entertainers were welcomed into Lords homes and palaces wherever they went for this very reason. They also heard news from else where from other captains who may not visit for quite a while, they knew where trouble brewed when advised not to visit a place by their contemporaries, a sure sign the men who bought their supplies had disappeared to fight somewhere. It had happened regarding Jorvik, the richest picking of them all for ship captains, when he had usurped his brother, they had wanted news that the city was safe for them to return to before they ventured up the Ouse again. In turn the captains knew they carried a valuable commodity, information, they could and did sell it to those who would pay. However, they knew better than to ask for payment from the King, any King, in such circumstances the value of the information was in how useful it was to the ruler, the tax demand would indicate that, they would not be charged as much for good information as they would for any considered not as helpful. The trick for the captains was trying to judge what was worth more to whoever they were speaking to, as such they were not completely trusted, they had to keep their ears to the ground to glean any information of value. It would not be volunteered to them, unless it was intended they should pass it on, which in turn meant there would be more to it than had been revealed to them.

Styr had not heard one report of fighting anywhere in the south, or more particularly Wales from them, although it had to be admitted all the Captains' knowledge of the area close to that boundary was a few weeks old at best. His spies should be bringing news less than three days old by comparison, fresh and up to date. So Styr was already even more suspicious that the church may have found reason to doubt his loyalty, and the Archbishop was testing him, or that they were up to something else and wanted him out of the way while they carried it out. He was certain they were trying to keep Northumbria poor in wealth and able men, by creating scarcity in the country, it seemed they called on the Fyrd whenever they seemed to be gaining strength.

A way of preventing the country gaining power, becoming more powerful than Wessex. He knew he could not defeat Wessex militarily, or aggressively, he had to show that he was the one intended to fulfil Alfred's dream, gain the advantage politically, but that did not mean starving his people or impoverishing the Kingdom. That was how he would lose this throne if it were allowed to happen, he would lose the support of the Northumbrians themselves, leaving the country ripe for plucking by his rival. He would work with the church to achieve his aims, so long as their desires matched his own, but he had to do it politically, he had to work the Muggle way for now. He had gathered many Magicals to his cause, but not enough to guarantee he could beat Wessex, not by a long shot. Each he had found, he tried to encourage others he found to his campaign, a unified Englaland ruled by his own kind. Those that refused, or that were first generation Magicals with no loyalty to their kind, he killed, he had, he could not risk knowledge of his true nature being revealed. His mentor had never tutored Muggle born Witches or Wizards, because their loyalty could not be relied on, to do so would be to risk his own, and his Pure blood students safety, so clearly they had to be eliminated along with those who would not follow him. 

He paced back and forth across the throne room, the moment of truth was approaching as fast as his men could cross the city and enter this room. He knew if aid were truly needed he would have to gather the Fyrd, though with harvest time almost upon them this would not be popular, it could cost him the throne with open rebellion, the effects on the people would be so severe. There was also the possibility he would have to send his full-time army out to force the other men to gather, which would make matters for him worse, all thanks to the church. It was impossible to have the men back in time to gather the crops, meaning they would not have any surplus to sell, meaning fewer taxes would be paid as less money was earned, he dreaded to think how long it would take for them to recover afterwards. So that path had to be avoided, unless absolutely necessary.

If however it was shown that aid was not needed, he would need to be extremely careful how he handled that, use all his political skills to protect his position. Hrothweard would soon want to know where the Fyrd was and why it had not yet arrived. He could hardly accuse the Archbishop of lying and expect to remain King for long, no matter the information he had, the church could call upon its own army to oust him. While he did not mind angering the Archbishop when necessary, this time it was not the best course to take, yet neither path was appealing, and a solution evaded him despite the many hours' consideration he had given it in the last weeks since the meeting.

His riders to the north would wait where they were until he called them back, unless there was trouble with the Scots. In which case the riders would have carried the shields of his loyal Lord of Dunholm, and a branch as a sign they came in peace, as if they had been sent by the Lord, he knew from the city guards that those approaching did not, besides they were approaching the wrong gate for it to be them. The signal that had been received from the wall had indicated these were his own men, so he knew they were returning from the south, but he knew also that the Archbishop would know of their arrival too. Hearing the horses arriving in the yard of the palace, he stopped pacing the room and sat in his throne waiting. He dismissed the servants from the room at the sound of a knock at the door, this would be a private meeting, he already knew the wards around the perimeter would prevent any sound leaving the room, only his most loyal guards remained with him. He sat proudly, expectantly, he must appear totally in control even if his crown was potentially under threat by the news these men would give him.

The door was swung open by one of the guards, to admit the two men. The two dirty and dusty, from their long ride, scouts walked the length of the room and knelt before him.

“My Lord Majesty we bring the news that you requested.” One of the men stated and withdrew a parchment scroll from his tunic.

He held it out, Styr stood, took one step forward and grasped the scroll, the messenger released it. Stepping back Styr sat imperiously in his throne again, he instructed them to stand, the men would remain until he had read the message and asked them any questions. Styr broke the wax seal and unrolled the parchment, the moment of truth had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes:
> 
> Fyrd = 10th century Army; The make up of an army of the period surprises many people, we are used to the Hollywood view of armies of all periods being fully equipped with the best protection and weaponry of the time. This of course was not the case, the vast majority of the 10th century army was in fact made up of amateurs called upon to carry out their duty to defend their community. It is reckoned from writings and skeletons of the time that about 3 from every 100 men in an army would be equipped with helmet, sword and chain mail these being the professional soldiers or very wealthy. The rest with whatever they could lay their hands on. All males over 12 years of age would be expected to answer the call, a refusal would mean being hung en route as a warning to any who fled the battle. Shields would be provided, the lord would have many more than needed, so they could be displayed on a rampart giving the impression of more men than there actually were. So armed with anything from swords to pitch forks they would march to meet the enemy, joining the men of other Lords on their side. Battle would be done in shield walls, the more experienced behind the novices to prevent fear taking the inexperienced and of course them running away.
> 
> York Minster/Cathedral. The current York Minster is the latest of a series of buildings on the site. The earliest known being the Via Principalis of the Roman City (Headquarters). Although not certain it is thought that the first Cathedral was built on this site as were its successors, it is known that the first one was wooden (Known to have been built by 627 AD when King Edwin was baptised there) though no remains have been identified. Now to the name. Minster (Saxon) is a Church with a mission or teaching remit, or at least had, such was the case at York, so we have the name York Minster which is the one it is best known as. However, York Minster is also a Cathedral, a main church with a special seat for a bishop or Archbishop (Cathedra) which York Minster also has so it is also correct to call it York Cathedral. However, the full legal name of what is the largest Gothic Cathedral in Europe is “The Cathedral and Metropolitical Church of St Peter in York.” I think York Minster is simpler though.
> 
> Trade with Jorvik: Evidence has been found for trade in the city with goods from all over the known world in the tenth century. Furs from Scandinavia, Iceland and Greenland, Pottery from across Europe, soap stone from Shetland, glass beads from Ireland, but most remarkably Pepper corns. The closest Peppercorns could have been imported from is the Middle East, so at the very least people were trading with people who traded with that area. Peppercorns were incredibly valuable, worth more than gold, so to have any on a table in a bowl was a real show of wealth and power. All of these imports were brought in by ships who traded in every port, selling what they brought taking away the Cities products. Often such trades were in goods and yes would have included slaves, who were the men and families from defeated armies or simply those who had no craft or trade to earn money.
> 
> Nosegay: A mix of aromatic herbs wrapped in a cloth and worn to mask bad smells.
> 
> Just how filthy were the streets?  
> Although rubbish pits were dug, most rubbish was simply strewn to rot on the ground. All homes had fires burning wood in an open hearth and animals were kept in the back yards. These included pigs and chickens who shared the area with the well and Latrine. So the smell in the city would be powerful and the streets a mud of rotting organic matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Hope you enjoyed it. This story is going to be very different in that I intend most chapters to include both eras.  
> Those familiar with my other works will know that on occasion I added some background notes to any chapters I thought needed them in my other works, such notes will be a feature of each chapter of this story. I am using my knowledge from working as an Archaeologist some years ago to add to the depiction of the 10th Century (the founders era) portions as accurately as possible in this story. My colleagues are of course constantly discovering new information, our knowledge of the era is far from complete, I have endeavoured to include the most up to date knowledge of the period though it is constantly evolving.
> 
> I include the historical notes below to aid understanding, but if you think I have missed something out of the explanations or there is something about the period parts of the story you are puzzled over, then let me know and I shall try to answer it.
> 
> Anyway, until next time.  
> Tgfoy
> 
> Historical Notes:
> 
> Jorvik is pronounced "Yorvik"
> 
> Eoforwic is pronouncing "E o for wick"
> 
> Both names were used at the time for the city now called York, however for ease of use I shall mainly use Jorvik in this story.
> 
> Jorvik is known to have been the largest Viking age Settlement in the then known world, the writings of the Monk Alcuin and the Archaeological record within the city give the estimate of the population used.
> 
> The last Norse King of Jorvik was Erik Blood axe; most Kings in the period were Saxons under the control of the Norse, i.e. Puppet Kings.
> 
> Tang is a Saxon word meaning Meeting Place of two becks (beck is a regional name for a Stream or Brook). The area became known as Tang Hall when a large manor house was built in the 1800s (demolished in the 1970s) then in the 1920s the grounds of the hall passed into the hands of the local authority which built its first council house estate there, the second in the country, to re-house families from one of the Cities slums.
> 
> Fueltorp = Fulford, site of the least known, but first battle of three in 1066, during which the last Norse invasion of England began with the capture of York, the victory was short lived as the invaders were defeated at nearby Stamford Bridge about a week or so later.
> 
> Hvits Settlement is now Whitby, not much is known of Hvit himself other than his name meant White in Old Norse. The word "by" meant settlement the modern name is derived from that translation.
> 
> At the time this part of the story is set, what we know as England was divided into several Kingdoms. Utred is in Northumbria (North of the Humber) which included some of Lancashire and Cumbria, Mercia was immediately south of the Humber stretching from the border of Wales in the west to Lincolnshire (which itself was part of Northumbria oddly) in the east and as far south as London on the north bank of the Thames. The bulge of East Anglia was another Kingdom, while Wessex and Cornwall made up the rest. (This is just a rough guide). In this story Only Northumbria was not fully controlled by the Christian Saxons at this time. A unified England was the aim of King Alfred (the one who burnt the cakes according to Legend). Known as the great for brokering peace with the Norse, ending a series of Battles during which he lost his Kingdom except for a few islands in a marsh around Athelney. From such a weak position he raised an army and reclaimed his Kingdom and more, hence he is known as Alfred the Great.
> 
> The description of the area and Utred's life will be as accurate as possible, allowing for some artistic licence with the politics of the time, based on what we know or is most likely from what we know. I have toned down the violence in the battle training for this chapter though. 
> 
> A word about the ages mentioned, average life expectancy was 20 to 30 years for women, 35 to 40 for men. Of course some lived longer but 40 was old by their standards. 12 was young middle aged to them, Girls would be married off as soon after they reached 12 as possible, if they were unmarried by 16 they were considered too old for a young man, a widower might wish to remarry though. In no way does my inclusion of these facts infer that I consider it a correct practice in modern times, they are included so the reader may better understand the different culture of a time long past.


End file.
